El Callejón Diagon
by Nat Potter W
Summary: Los Weasley es la familia mas famosa del mundo mágico. ¿Que pasa cuando un niño de ocho años quiere unir a su "papá" con la única hija Weasley? Solo en el Callejón Diagon lo puede lograr. COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana y todos los negocios abrían sus puertas para recibir a los clientes. Con el paso de los años el Callejón Diagon era muy famoso en el mundo del comercio mágico. En la primera parte se encontraban los negocios exclusivos, las mejores marcas y los establecimientos más grandes y elegantes. Comúnmente era donde la clase alta y turistas hacían sus compras. Terminando de recorrer esta área empezaba la segunda parte en donde los establecimientos eran grandes pero no tan llamativos. Antes del primero de septiembre era cuando mas gente compraba en esta área, había ofertas de todo tipo para el inicio de cursos en Hogwarts. Y la tercera parte era ya para terminar el famoso callejón, en donde se encontraban los negocios de segunda mano.

Un joven alto y flaco con aspecto tímido corría hacia su trabajo que se encontraba en la segunda área. Ya eran las ocho con diez minutos y era la segunda vez en un mes que llegaba tarde y eso no le gustaba.

- Perdón Harry, perdón.

- Respira Neville.

- Es que…el autobús noctámbulo se detuvo de pronto y…me golpeé la cabeza… quede inconsciente un momento – decía tratando de regular su respiración.

- ¿Pero estas bien?

- Si.

- Bueno eso es lo importante, por favor prende el anuncio de afuera.

- Si Harry.

Neville obedeció a su jefe y amigo de la escuela prendiendo el anuncio "Artículos de Quidditch Los Merodeadores".

El negocio había sido el sueño del padre de Harry Potter y de su padrino Sirius Black que junto con su mejor amigo Remus Lupin trabajaron arduamente para llegar a construir lo que ahora tenían.

Harry había crecido con sus padres de manera modesta, sin lujos pero también sin necesidades. Termino su educación en Hogwarts teniendo planes de ingresar a la academia de aurores para llegar a ser todo un auror como sus padres y sus tíos, como les llamaba él a Sirius y a Remus. Pero sus sueños se vinieron abajo cuando justo días después de su graduación en Hogwarts sus padres y sus tíos murieron en una misión en el continente americano. Harry tuvo que madurar en una semana lo que tendría que haberlo hecho en años. Dejo de ser un joven de 17 años a quienes les gustan las fiestas y las chicas para convertirse en dueño de un negocio y padre de un niño de 4 años. Teddy era hijo de Remus y Nymphadora Tonks y ambos se encontraban en esa misión. Ahora Harry tenía que trabajar no nada mas para él sino para mantener al pequeño que también había quedado huérfano de la noche a la mañana.

- Buenos días ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en prender el anuncio?

- Hola Hermione es que llegue tarde – dijo Neville apenado.

- ¿No me digas que otra vez te mordió el perro de tu vecina?

- No ahora me voy por otro lado.

- ¿Cómo sigues de esa herida?

- Ya mejor – le mostró su pierna en donde tenia una marca de mordida de perro.

- ¿Dónde esta el amor de mi vida? – decía Hermione fingiendo enojo.

- Enseguida lo traigo es que lo lleve atrás porque se rompió un poco.

- Neville sabes que él es mi sol de cada mañana, mi oxigeno para respirar, mi alimento para…

- Hola Hermione.

- Hola Harry aquí les traigo el café bien calientito ¿Y Luna?

- No ha llegado.

- Y luego se queja que su café esta frío debido a los nargles que andan en el viento.

- Hola tía Hermione – llego Teddy.

- Hola precioso ven a darme un beso.

- Aquí esta Hermione – dijo Neville cargando una foto de tamaño natural de un jugador de Quidditch.

- Amor mío ya te extrañaba ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Hermione le daba un beso a la foto - ¿me extrañaste?

- Hermione es una foto – le decía Luna desde la entrada de la tienda – las fotos no hablan, eres muy rara.

- Nosotros nos hablamos con el corazón ¿verdad amor? – le decía a la foto de un joven pelirrojo dándole un beso en la boca.

- Hermione lo acabo de limpiar y ya lo estas babeando de nuevo.

- Nadie entiende nuestro amor.

- Neville llego mercancía nueva anoche por favor ve por ella esta arriba en mi casa.

Los negocios de la segunda y tercera área tenían un departamento arriba de cada local. Harry tuvo que mudarse ahí ya que no podía pagar la casa en donde vivía con sus padres, y más porque tenía que mantener a un niño nada más con las ganancias del negocio. Teddy nunca le falto nada, Harry procuraba darle todo lo que quería pero con moderación y ahora, después de 4 años, Teddy le decía a Harry "papá" de cariño.

Luna y Hermione estaban en la misma situación, vivían arriba de su negocio. Luna tenia una tienda de ropa, le gustaba mucho la costura y le iba bien con la gente de clase económica media. Hermione tenía una tienda de libros con un área para leer y tomar café. Por las tardes les leía cuentos a los niños y a veces les hacia espectáculos con marionetas.

- Llegaron las fotos de Ginny y Ron Weasley – decía Neville sacando la mercancía de una caja.

- ¡Ron Weasley! – grito Hermione – déjame verlas Neville.

- ¿No te conformas con besuquear esa foto todas las mañanas?

- Dame esas fotos o quieres que te mande un hechizo – lo amenazo con la varita.

- Aquí están.

- Amor mío sales guapísimo pero ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Hermione ya te dije que las fotos no hablan, eres muy rara – le decía Luna pero Hermione la ignoraba.

- ¿Tía desde cuando estas enamorada de Ron Weasley?

- Toda mi vida.

- Desde que estaba en la juvenil de Quidditch ¿no Hermione? – le pregunto Harry ayudando a Neville a sacar la mercancía.

- Estábamos en tercer curso creo, Harry me presto una revista de Quidditch y ahí lo vi, fue amor a primera vista – Teddy se reía de las caras que hacia Hermione al ver cualquier foto de Ron Weasley, famoso jugador de Quidditch.

- Llegaron muchas cosas de Ginny y Ron Weasley.

- Si pedí de más – dijo Harry – se terminan rapidísimo, es lo que mas se vende.

- Ginny Weasley es muy bonita – decía Teddy viendo una foto de ella - ¿papá a ti te gusta?

- Tendría que ser ciego para que no me gustara.

- Creo que no hay hombre en este mundo que no haya tenido una fantasía con Ginny Weasley – decía Hermione.

- ¿Qué es fantasía?

- Después te explico Teddy – le dijo Harry fulminando con la mirada a su mejor amiga quien solo bajo la mirada apenada.

- Miren esta foto – les dijo Neville.

- Me encanta su cabello.

- Tiene pequitas en la nariz.

- Que hermosa – decía Harry viendo la foto.

- Si tanto te gusta deberías conquistarla papá, Ginny Weasley me gusta para que sea mi mamá – Harry le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello a su "hijo".

- Es una Weasley por lo tanto un imposible – decía Hermione viendo la foto de Ron - ¿verdad amor mío? – Luna rodó los ojos – que tú nunca serás para mí, solo en mis sueños.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Teddy es un Weasley ¿sabes lo que eso significa? – el niño negó con su cabeza – significa que es un ser incansable. Los Weasley es la familia más famosa en el mundo mágico no nada más en Inglaterra en cualquier país.

- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces si mi papá se casa con Ginny Weasley voy a viajar mucho?

- Teddy no creo que algún día llegue a casarme con ella, es mas no creo que algún día la conozca.

- Pero yo quiero que ella sea mi mamá.

- Teddy ya te dije que los Weasley son personas muy famosas que nunca andarían por aquí en el Callejón Diagon.

- Pero aquí es donde todos los magos y las brujas vienen de compras.

- Mira para que me entiendas. Bill Weasley es el mayor de todos los hermanos, trabaja en el banco de Gringotts en Francia y es el primer mago en la historia que lo nombran gerente general. Nadie había logrado que un duende permitiera que un mago tuviera a su mando ese puesto y Bill Weasley lo logro.

- Además de eso se caso con una veela – dijo Neville - ¿algo más?

- De ahí sigue Charlie Weasley si sabes quien es él ¿verdad?

- Claro aquí esta la snitch de mi tío James firmada por Charlie Weasley – decía Teddy señalando una snitch guardada en una caja de cristal y servia de adorno en la tienda.

- Exactamente. Charlie Weasley fue un famoso jugador de Quiddicth hace años. Logro que Inglaterra fuera campeón mundial dos veces consecutivas. Ahora creo que se dedica a la crianza de dragones en Rumania.

- Recuerdo como papá cuidaba esa snitch, decía que pocos habían logrado tener un autógrafo de él. Según que no le gustaba que ningún fans se le acercara, pero entre mi padre y Sirius lograron burlar la seguridad del estadio y pudieron llegar a él. Me dijo que era muy amable y que en ningún momento se porto molesto con ellos – les contó Harry acomodando la mercancía recién llegada.

- ¿Entonces mi mamá tiene mas hermanos? – pregunto Teddy mientras que Harry rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza.

- Si tiene más. Después de Charlie sigue…

- Percy – le dijo Neville.

- Cierto Percy Weasley. Futuro ministro de magia sin duda. Ahora es el representante del mundo mágico internacional. Se codea con los ministros de todos los países del mundo tanto mágico como muggle. Haciendo así que los Weasley sean más conocidos entre los ministerios, es decir gente aburrida.

- Todo lo contrario a los gemelos.

- Fred y George Weasley dueños de todos los establecimientos de Sortilegios Weasley del mundo. No creo que haya un niño en el mundo mágico que no conozca esa tienda.

- Es la mas grande en el callejón Diagon, a mi me encanta es mi favorita.

- ¿Y sabias Teddy que fue la primera tienda que abrieron?

- ¿En serio?

- Si ellos empezaron con su negocio aquí, en esa tienda que tanto te gusta estuvieron hace varios años los gemelos Weasley.

- Ya ni se han de asomar por aquí, han de estar en una mansión disfrutando de la vida.

- Después de ellos nació el ser mas divino, guapo, encantador, seductor, irresistible…

- Ron Weasley – dijeron todos haciendo muecas.

- Es que ¿acaso no es un amor? – les mostraba una foto.

- Ron es famoso por jugar Quiddicth y por ser un mujeriego de primera – se burlo Neville.

- Cállate él solo piensa en mi.

- Ron lleva toda su vida jugando Quidditch, llevo a la victoria a su equipo los Chudley Cannons y en este año será guardián de la selección de Inglaterra – les contó Harry.

- Y además es el jugador mejor pagado y con más contratos de publicidad. Es la imagen de marcas de varios artículos de prestigio como lociones, calzado deportivo, ropa. Te amo – Hermione le hablaba a la foto.

- ¿Quién sigue?

- Tu mamá.

- ¿También ustedes?

- Ella empezó a jugar Quidditch casi al mismo tiempo que Ron.

- No un poco después – dijo Harry – pero inmediatamente fue contratada por las Arpías de Holyhead como cazadora y al igual que Ron es una de las jugadoras mejor pagadas, además del Quidditch también es modelo.

- Eso no lo sabia – dijo Hermione.

- Si modela solo en pasarelas de diseñadores de renombre. Creo que la buscan mucho porque cuando ella esta presente en sus eventos tienen a toda la prensa a sus pies.

- Como ves Teddy los Weasley son muy famosos.

- ¿Y sus papas? ¿Tampoco tienen como mi papá y yo?

- Nunca hablan de sus padres, de hecho hay muchos rumores que entre ellos no se llevan bien empezando con Ron y Ginny que juegan en equipos rivales y que pelean entre ellos para ver quien es más famoso y quien tiene más contratos de publicidad. Bill viviendo en Francia, Charlie en Rumania, Percy viajando y trabajando y los gemelos divirtiéndose. Al parecer es una familia muy desunida que tal vez si tengan a sus padres pero nunca los toman en cuenta porque nada más piensan en ellos mismos y en su fama.

Ginny Weasley se encontraba en la suite presidencial del mejor hotel de Perú. Se había levantado temprano para tener tiempo suficiente de preparar su maleta. Estaba deseosa de poder llegar a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto su novio quien apenas se estaba despertando.

- Mis maletas, ya me voy a Inglaterra.

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Cormac te lo dije desde la semana pasada. Terminando el torneo me voy a Inglaterra a pasar mis vacaciones con mis padres.

- Pero hay que festejar que ganamos, Ginny vienen muchas fiestas.

- Que no me importan – decía arreglando su ropa en su maleta.

- Pero a mi si.

- Pues ve tú.

- Quiero que me vean contigo. Ginny mi carrera de modelo esta en la cima.

- Felicidades.

- Ginny esto es serio, si todos saben que tú eres mi novia tendré más contratos.

- Valórate un poquito.

- Lo hice durante muchos años y de nada me sirvió, en este medio hay que tener palancas para ascender.

- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces yo soy tu palanca?

- Vamos Ginny seamos sinceros, si una mosca esta a un lado de ti se subastaría en millones.

- No seas exagerado.

- Quédate por favor.

- No puedo, mis hermanos y yo llevamos mucho tiempo planeando estas vacaciones. Festejamos las bodas de oro de mis padres y ellos nos pidieron de regalo estar en su casa como cuando éramos niños.

- Que ternura – dijo sarcásticamente Cormac – pero será mejor que les digas que llegaras unos días después.

- Claro que no, me muero por estar de nuevo en mi casa, en mi cuarto, dormir en mi cama. No tienes una idea de cuanto extraño eso. Termine – dijo cerrando la maleta.

- Si sales por esa puerta terminamos Ginebra.

- ¿Me lo dices en serio? ¿Seguro que no vas a regresar a buscarme? Para saber si voy a estar tranquila durante mis vacaciones sin que me estés molestando.

- Si tanto te molesto ¿Por qué regresas conmigo?

- Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo.

Salio de la suite decidida a pasar unas vacaciones sin igual. Nada se comparaba con el acogedor aroma y calidez de su casa. Dejaría los mejores hoteles con los mejores servicios a cambio de su cama y la sonrisa de su madre al despertarla. Pensó en Cormac, su novio desde hace un año, bueno contando las innumerables veces que habían terminado. Tenía que ser sincera con ella misma y reconocer que Cormac había sido el mejor novio que había tenido desde que inicio su carrera. Al menos él se preocupaba cuando salía herida de un juego y pasaba a verla al hospital, se acordaba del día de su cumpleaños y lo mejor: no la golpeaba. Suspiro, si supieran sus hermanos la clase de novios que tuvo solo para no sentirse sola, porque esa era la verdadera razón por la que regresaba con Cormac, no quería estar sola, deseaba con toda su alma sentirse importante, especial para un hombre por lo que ella era y no por su fama…no por su apellido.

En la Madriguera se respiraba felicidad. Todos hablaban y hablaban contándoles a sus padres sus anécdotas en sus trabajos. Molly y Arthur Weasley los escuchaban muy atentamente aunque la mayoría de las cosas ya las sabían por cartas que ellos les mandaban. Nunca leían los periódicos ni las revistas porque no creían en nada de eso, solo en las cartas que traían 7 lechuzas cada domingo durante el desayuno.

- Mañana vamos a la tienda de bromas del callejón Diagon, queremos estar ahí durante las vacaciones para ver como va el negocio – dijo Fred.

- Sigue siendo la tienda que mas ganancias nos deja – comento George – además que le tenemos un cariño muy especial.

- Pero estuviste ahí hace como un mes Fred – le dijo Arthur.

- Si vine a darle una vuelta nada más. La verdad ni tiempo tenemos de sentarnos un rato a descansar, así que por eso a veces George y yo nos separamos para auditar todas las tiendas.

- Y es que la verdad eso de los contadores y pagos de impuestos que manejan cada país es un lío, pasamos horas sentados frente a unos tipos con cara de amargados y con su calculadora a un lado.

- Bueno eso de la cara de amargados es porque no aguantan las bromas que les hacemos, no tienen sentido del humor.

- Deberían de comportarse de vez en cuando – les dijo Percy.

- Eso algo imposible – rió Charlie.

- Yo los acompaño – les dijo Ron.

- Yo también, quiero que me regalen mas bromas para mis compañeras.

- Ey ¿Por qué a ella se las regalan y a mi me los venden?

- Porque es nuestra única hermana.

- Y porque es una experta en el hechizo moco murciélago.

- Acéptenlo, le tienen miedo a Ginny – les dijo Bill.

- Si eso…porque le tenemos miedo – todos soltaron una carcajada.

Harry le daba un galeón a Teddy como cada domingo. A veces Teddy lo ahorraba pero en otras ocasiones simplemente no podía con su debilidad: los helados. Y para helados no había como los de la Heladería Florean Fortescue que se encontraban en la primera área del Callejón Diagon. A Teddy le encantaba pasearse por todo el Callejón, ver por los aparadores y sentarse a comer su cono con una sola bola de nieve para que le alcanzara a comprar un poco de caramelo encima. Casi nunca entraba a las tiendas pero en esa ocasión decidió entrar a ver la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Nunca había entrado ahí solo, su tía Hermione una vez le regalo unas bromas por su cumpleaños pero pocas veces Harry lo llevaba por ser de las más caras. Era enorme y llena de artículos súper divertidos. Harry lo había educado bien y siempre le decía que no debería de tocar nada al menos que lo fuera a comprar. Así que apretó sus puños para no tener la tentación de tocar algo. Se paseo por los tres pisos que conformaba el establecimiento, sus ojitos se movían de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en su cara, pero al momento de ver aquella jaula sus ojos se agrandaron y sus pies se dirigieron a ella. Era una jaula llena de bolas de pelusa rosas y moradas que rodaban por el fondo de la jaula y emitían agudos sonidos. Sonrió y metió su dedo entre los barrotes y todos se concentraban alrededor de él. Leyó el letrero "Micropuffs, Puffskeins en miniatura 30 galeones cada uno". Metió su mano en su bolsillo de su pantalón y contó las monedas, suspiro y volvió a meter el dinero en su pantalón. Se despidió de los micropuffs y salio de la tienda.

Fred Weasley, quien se encontraba en las oficinas de la tienda en la parte alta observo por la ventana (que para los clientes era un espejo) al niño salir triste de la tienda después de contar sus monedas. Era el tercer día seguido que hacia lo mismo, revisaba sus monedas y después con sus deditos contaba cuanto le faltaba.

- ¿Qué ves?

- Ese niño es la tercera vez que hace lo mismo.

- ¿Pues que hace? – le pregunto Ginny.

- Revisa cuanto le falta para comprar un micropuff.

- ¿Cuanto cuesta? – le pregunto Ron.

- Treinta galeones.

- ¿Y no puede comprarse uno?

- Ron a lo mejor no tiene mucho dinero.

- Se nota como que esta ahorrando para comprárselo.

- Deberías regalárselo.

- Este no le regala ni a su propio hermano.

- Es porque tu trabajas – se levanto Fred no sin antes darle un zape a Ron.

Teddy acariciaba el micropuff morado, era sin duda su favorito y el animalito ya empezaba a reconocerlo.

- Pequeño no debes meter los dedos – Teddy inmediatamente saco su dedo de la jaula asustado.

- Déjalo Verity yo lo atiendo.

- Si señor.

- Hola ¿te gusta? – Teddy asintió - ¿Y porque no lo compras?

- Aun no me alcanza pero mi papá el domingo me va a dar un galeón y mi tía Hermione 10 sickles así que no me voy a comprar ningún helado para tener a Arnold.

- ¿Quién es Arnold?

- El – le señalo la bola peluda morada.

- Veo que se hicieron amigos – le dijo Fred sonriendo.

- Si bueno me tengo que ir mi papá se enoja si no llego a la hora que me dice. Adiós.

- Espera – grito Fred pero Teddy ya había salido corriendo.

Fred saco de la jaula al micropuff morado y se lo llevo a la oficina para guardarlo. Sabía que ese animalito no iba a durar en esa jaula hasta el domingo.

- Asustaste al pobre niño – le dijo Ron sentado en la silla del escritorio de Fred con los pies en la mesa.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Le falta dinero pero dice que su papá le va a dar un galeón el domingo y su tía también le va a dar dinero.

- ¿Y porque lo trajiste? – le pregunto Ginny acariciando al animalito.

- Porque esos se venden mucho y el sábado la tienda esta a reventar seguro se vende para antes del domingo.

- Pero tienes más.

- Si pero ese es Arnold – Ron frunció el ceño viendo a la bola peluda.

- Hola Arnold – le dijo Ginny.

- Por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Ya me canse.

- Mamá los mando para que nos ayudaran, así que a trabajar ¡Los dos!

- Odio ser el menor – salio Ron de la oficina.

- Adiós Arnold hasta mañana.

Teddy no le había dicho nada a Harry de que quería un micropuff, sabia que él se esforzaba mucho por darle todo lo que quería y no quería presionarlo para que le comprara una mascota. Así que decidió ahorrar y comprársela él mismo.

Hermione como todas las mañanas llegaba con café para sus amigos y dándole los buenos días al amor de su vida (foto de Ron Weasley en la entrada de la tienda) y su beso mañanero, como solía decirle para fastidio de Neville que tenia que limpiar la foto todos los días.

- ¿Cómo amanecieron?

- Bien Hermione ¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de babear esa foto?

- Tu no entiendes el amor que sentimos Ron y yo Neville.

- Pero entiendo que tengo que limpiar esa foto todos los días – Hermione le saco la lengua – Harry me acompañas a casa de mis padres el sábado.

- No puedo Hermione quede en salir con Cho.

- ¿Y tu Neville?

- Si Harry se va me tengo que quedar yo en la tienda.

- Cierto igual Luna, odio ir con mis padres yo sola porque nada mas se la pasan hablando de que me regrese al mundo muggle.

- Yo quiero ir al cine el sábado – le dijo Teddy a Harry quien se había quedado muy serio al saber que saldría con Cho.

- Te llevo el domingo Teddy.

- No quiero ir el sábado.

- Tengo un compromiso – Teddy se cruzo de brazos molesto – no empieces otra vez a hacer tus berrinches, compórtate como un niño de ocho años y no como uno de cinco.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Teddy se le ha metido en la cabeza que Cho es una engreída y sangrona y no se que mas.

- Es que lo es, me cae mal no la soporto. El otro día me dijo que como yo le decía papá de cariño a Harry le empezara a decir a ella mamá ¡Que tonta!

- Ted Lupin no hables así.

- No la quiero aquí, yo no quiero que sea tu novia.

- Pues lo es.

- Yo quiero que Ginny Weasley sea tu novia.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que explicar que ella no puede ser mi novia?

- ¡Pero te gusta! Tú me lo dijiste.

- Claro que me gusta físicamente pero no la conozco y como te lo dije mil veces ¡nunca la voy a conocer! Así que bájate de la nube y deja de pensar que ella algún día será mi novia.

- Búscala, dile que quieres hablar con ella, dile que te gusta.

- Si claro como si fuera tan fácil, ya me imagino a Ginny Weasley entrando por esa puerta preguntando por mí.

- Pues es a la única que quiero como mamá ¿entendiste? ¡A la única! Ginny Weasley es mi mamá y nadie más.

- ¡Ted! – le grito Harry mientras el niño corría por las escaleras hacia su casa arriba del negocio.

- Pensé que se le había pasado eso de que quería a Ginny Weasley como su mamá.

- No esta aferrado a eso. Ya he hablado de todas las formas posibles con él y no entiende. Y si de por si Cho no le caía bien menos ahora.

Al día siguiente volvió a ir a la tienda para saludar a su amigo Arnold y decirle que seguía ahorrando para que pronto estuviera en su casa pero se llevo la sorpresa de que Arnold ya no estaba en la jaula. Había más micropuffs pero no su amigo. Se quedo viendo a la jaula triste y sin querer se le salio una lagrima pero rápidamente se la limpio con la manga de su camisa.

- Hola, regresaste ayer te fuiste corriendo – le dijo Fred.

- Mi papá me regaña si llego tarde, es muy precupón.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Yo no estoy llorando – dijo levantando el mentón.

- Perdón ¿ya completaste para comprar un micropuff? – bajo su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

- Ya no quiero.

- ¿Por qué? Mira están muy monos.

- Ya no esta Arnold – de nuevo rápidamente se limpio otra lágrima.

- ¡Oh cierto! Arnold no me acordaba, él esta en mi oficina.

- ¿No lo compraron?

- No Arnold solo te quería a ti, ven vamos a mi oficina – Teddy sonrió y camino dos pasos pero después se detuvo.

- Mi papá me dijo que no me fuera con extraños.

- Pero yo no soy ningún extraño, trabajo en esta tienda además solo vamos a mi oficina por Arnold – Teddy se quedo pensando.

- Bueno pero rapidito, solo lo saludo y me voy.

- De acuerdo.

Teddy subió a la oficina tomado de la mano de Fred y le señalo donde estaba el micropuff, el niño inmediatamente lo tomo en sus manos y lo acaricio.

- Se nota que te reconoce.

- Si somos amigos.

- Fred ¿sabes donde esta la mercancía que llego de España? – llego Ginny a la oficina. Teddy la vio abriendo sus ojitos de par en par sorprendido.

- ¡Mamá!

* * *

A solo un capitulo del final de "La Espía" (que por cierto ya lo escribi solo faltan algunos detalles) empiezo con esta nueva historia. Ya la habia comentado con algunas personas en especial con J0r que me dio algunos consejos (y que no dudo que lo siga haciendo si tienes tiempo).

Espero que les guste y que se entretengan un rato. Mi inspiracion fue la pelicula "un lugar llamado Nothing Hill" y "Sleepers in Seattle" pero cambiandole muchas cosas.

Como siempre espero sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y pero sobretodo para saber si la continuo o mejor me dedico a las otras jejeje. Pero ya saben que trato de actualizar seguido, si me atoro en una es por falta de imaginacion o porque mi compu se descompuso, pero continuo con las otras.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny vio a Teddy entre sorprendida y divertida. El niño tenía una sonrisa en su cara y la veía con una ternura reflejada en sus ojos que a Ginny le llego al corazón.

- No cariño yo no soy tu mamá.

- Si eso ya lo se – Ginny volteo a ver a Fred frunciendo el ceño – pero me gustaría que lo fueras. Mi papá no esta casado, bueno tiene una novia pero la verdad me cae muy mal es una presumida y sangrona, se cree mucho porque es la ahijada de Madame Malkin y trabaja con ella. Pero yo no quiero que ella sea mi mamá, yo te escogí a ti.

- Que tierno eres, gracias por tomarme en cuenta.

- Entonces ¿te vas a casar con mi papá? – le pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Bueno… ¿no crees que primero debo conocerlo?

- Cierto. El tiene una tienda de artículos de Quidditch que esta mas para allá – le señalaba con el dedo – y vende muchas cosas de ti y de…él – señalo a Ron que recién llegaba a la oficina comiéndose una rebanada de pastel de melaza.

- ¿Yo que?

- Mi tía Hermione esta enamorada de ti.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y es bonita?

- Si, aunque siempre me quiere tener estudiando aunque este de vacaciones ¿eso es pastel de melaza? A mi papá le encanta solo que cuando lo prepara le queda un poquito quemado.

- Si lo hizo mi mamá ¿quieres? – Teddy asintió comiendo un poco.

- Que rico.

- Pero no nos has dicho como te llamas.

- Ted pero para los amigos soy Teddy, ustedes me pueden llamar así.

- Bueno entonces ya somos amigos, por lo que veo ya conoces a mis hermanos porque tu padre vende artículos de ellos. Mi nombre es Fred Weasley y ese que viene ahí es mi hermano gemelo George.

- Si ustedes son los dueños de esta tienda ¿pero que no se supone que deberían estar en su mansión disfrutando de la vida?

- ¿Mansión? ¿Cuál mansión? – dijo George.

- No se eso dijo Neville.

- ¿Y quien es Neville?

- El que le ayuda a mi papá ¡Mi papá! Ya me voy me va a regañar le dije que solo iría a comprar un helado. Adiós – salio corriendo tropezándose con un par de cajas.

- ¿Estas bien Teddy?

- Si no se preocupen, mi papá dice que me parezco a mi mamá en eso, siempre me tropiezo. Adiós.

- Me cae bien – dijo Fred – y no se llevo a Arnold.

- Oye si es tu sobrino, ya ves que quiere a Ginny como mamá.

- Que ternura mira que buscarle novia a su papá para que sea su mamá. Si regresa le voy a decir que si quiero ser su mamá.

- Ginny no lo emociones, no sabes que paso con su mamá.

- Pero es un niño encantador que francamente me gustaría tanto tenerlo como hijo.

Teddy salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para el negocio. Sabia que Harry lo iba a regañar por tardarse pero estaba seguro que en cuanto le contara a quienes había conocido se le iba a pasar el enojo.

- Ya llegue.

- Ya era hora ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- Papá te tengo una buena noticia.

- ¿Harry tienes cambio? – llego Hermione.

- No se Neville es el que ha estado cobrando.

- Si – le contesto Neville quien había terminado de atender a un cliente.

- Escuchen lo que tengo que decirles – los tres voltearon a ver a Teddy – acabo de conocer a los gemelos, a Ron y a Ginny Weasley ¡Mi mamá! – les decía emocionado con los brazos abiertos.

- Teddy ¿Qué te he dicho sobre decir mentiras?

- Pero no son mentiras, acabo de estar con ellos en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley y ahí estaban ellos.

- Teddy si Ron y Ginny Weasley estuvieran en esa tienda ¡Todos estarían ahí! El callejón Diagon estaría vacío.

- No ellos estaban en la oficina. Le dije a Ginny que quería que fuera mi mamá y a Ron le dije que estabas enamorada de él tía y me pregunto si eras bonita, después me dio de su pastel de melaza que hizo su mamá y cuando llego George…

- Basta Ted, no me gusta que inventes cosas.

- Pero yo no estoy inventando nada, estoy diciendo la verdad.

- Cariño a lo mejor lo soñaste.

- No tía vengo de allá por eso se me hizo tarde.

- Seguramente te quedaste viendo las tiendas por eso se te hizo tarde e inventaste este cuento para que no te regañara ¿verdad? Pero estas muy equivocado jovencito estas castigado sin cenar por llegar tarde y además por inventar excusas para justificarte.

- Pero yo no…

- Nada ve a tu cuarto – Teddy obedeció llorando en silencio – esto ya me esta preocupando.

- Que raro, Teddy nunca inventa cosas – dijo Neville.

- Seguramente es por lo de mi salida con Cho el sábado. Ha estado muy emberrinchado con eso, pensé que se le iba a pasar pero veo que la cosa es mas seria.

- Habla con él Harry.

Teddy insistía que lo que decía era verdad. Harry por su parte estaba preocupado por la actitud de Teddy, no sabia si era mejor no continuar con su relación con Cho, que para ser sinceros no le preocupaba mucho, o bien no darle por el lado del niño de hacer todo lo que él quería solo por un capricho. Ya tenía 21 años y quería de vez en cuando salir con chicas y Cho era muy guapa y le gustaba. Era ella o la pesada de Romilda Vane que trabajaba en la Botica.

Teddy se levanto por la mañana aun enojado con Harry pero muerto de hambre.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en esa actitud?

- ¿Cuál? ¿La actitud de decir la verdad?

- ¿Qué te molesta de Cho? – Harry se sentó frente a Teddy tranquilo.

- No me cae bien.

- ¿Por qué? – el niño se encogió de hombros – eso no me dice nada.

- ¿Te vas a casar con ella?

- No lo se, salgo con ella porque nos estamos conociendo.

- ¿Por qué no sales con Ginny? Conócela a ella.

- Teddy no insistas con eso. Ginny Weasley no es una chica para mí, ella pertenece a un mundo de comodidades y lujos ¿acaso ves algo de eso aquí?

- Pero ella es linda y me dijo que primero te tiene que conocer antes de casarse contigo.

- Teddy por favor deja de decir que conoces a Ginny Weasley solo para que no salga con Cho, eso no paso y ni va a pasar ¿entendido?

Teddy lo pensó por un momento. Sabia que no iba poder convencer a Harry de lo que realmente paso así que asintió con la cabeza. Ya después pensaría en como llevar a Harry a Sortilegios Weasley para que conociera a su futura mamá.

Por la tarde regreso a la tienda de bromas. Quería ver a Ginny y a su amigo Arnold. Fred lo vio desde la ventana de la oficina y se levanto para llamarlo. Inmediatamente Teddy subió corriendo.

- Hola Teddy.

- Hola…

- Soy Fred.

- Fred. Hola Arnold.

- Ayer se te olvido, se quedo muy triste.

- Aun me falta mucho para completar el dinero pero hoy por la mañana le ayude al dueño de la tienda de calderos a limpiarlos y me dio 5 sickles – le dijo contento.

- Pero yo te quiero regalar a Arnold.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto serio levantando la ceja.

- Porque Arnold es tu amigo, te pertenece a ti y no a mí.

- Hola Teddy – lo saludo Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola mam…Ginny.

- ¿Ya no me vas a decir mamá?

- No ayer mi papá me regaño y me castigo sin cenar.

- ¿Por qué? – Ginny frunció el ceño y puso las manos en la cintura.

- Porque no me creyó que te había visto y me dijo que no debería de decir mentiras.

- Faltaba mas – bufo Ginny - ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirte eso?

- Ginny no te metas.

- ¡Lo dejo sin cenar! Y le dijo mentiroso.

- Es de entenderse que no le crea. Ginny ubícate donde estamos, nadie se imagina que tu, la famosa jugadora de Quidditch, esta en esta tienda del Callejón Diagon además ya sabes que todos los empleados tienen ordenes muy estrictas de no decir cuando estamos aquí.

- Pero es un niño Fred.

- Que no te metas.

- Ven Teddy dame un abrazo ¿te dio mucha hambre? – el niño asintió – es un salvaje mira que dejarte sin comer ¿quieres un helado doble con mucho caramelo? – Teddy saco su dinero del bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a contarlo – yo te invito.

Teddy no pudo regresar mas contento ese día. Había comido helado como nunca en su vida. Entre él y Ron hacían unas mezclas de helados de las más raras y probaban todas. Nunca había entrado al almacén de la heladería pero sus nuevos amigos lo conocían a la perfección. Entre platicas y risas se le olvido de nuevo Arnold pero sabia que estaba en buenas manos.

- Ya llegue.

- Teddy ¿Por qué no fuiste a escuchar el cuento del día de hoy?

- Lo siento tía estuve ocupado.

- ¿En donde? – le pregunto Harry.

- Comiendo helado con Ron y Ginny Weasley – Harry y Hermione se vieron mutuamente preocupados – comí muchísimo.

- Teddy ya hablamos de eso, así que si vuelves a mencionar el tema de los Weasley vas a estar castigado otra vez.

- ¿Por qué no me creen?

- Cariño mira esta revista – le dijo Hermione mostrándole una foto de Ginny y Cormac en una playa "La feliz pareja disfrutando las playas del caribe" decía el encabezado.

- Las revistas dicen mentiras ¡Yo no!

Teddy tenía que pensar seriamente en como hacerle para que Harry y Ginny se conocieran. El hecho de que Harry fuera a Sortilegios Weasley estaba descartado así que no tenía otra que convencer a Ginny de que fuera a conocer a Harry.

Durante la semana todas las tardes Teddy se desaparecía pero llegaba a la hora acordada. Les platicaba a todos lo que había hecho con los Weasley pero simplemente nadie le creía, recibiendo castigos sin cenar o sin postre pero aun así no le importaba. Por otro lado con Ginny no dejaba de decirle que su papá era el hombre más encantador sobre el planeta aunque a veces se le iba la lengua de más.

- Se baña dos veces al día y lava los calcetines a mano sin magia – le contaba a Ginny comiéndose unos chocolates sentados arriba de una caja de la bodega.

- Teddy ¿Por qué quieres tener una mamá? ¿Dónde esta la tuya?

- Murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años, mi papá me platica mucho de ella.

- ¿Tu crees que tu papá quiera tener una esposa?

- Yo creo que si, de un tiempo para acá le empezaron a gustar las chicas. Romilda también lo busca mucho pero ella no le interesa como Cho.

- ¿Y porque yo?

- El dice que tu le gustas y si a ti también pues ya se pueden casar.

- Es un poco más complicado que eso, pero me has hablado tanto de tu papá que si me gustaría conocerlo.

- ¡Excelente! – se levanto de un salto.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A que conozcas a mi papá.

- Entiende que es muy difícil que yo salga de aquí, todos me reconocerían y seria un verdadero caos. Si quieres que conozca a tu papá dile que venga o mejor aun los invito a comer el sábado a mi casa.

Teddy no quería que Harry saliera con Cho el sábado, Ginny los había invitado a su casa para conocer a Harry y esta era su única oportunidad. Solo faltaba un día y no había logrado absolutamente nada, al contrario Cho visitaba mas a menudo a Harry en la tienda haciendo que Teddy pasara muchos corajes. Justo el viernes al regresar después de estar con Ginny encontró a Harry besándose con Cho en una banca cerca del negocio. Pasó de largo y se metió a la tienda enojado.

- Hola Teddy ¿Dónde estuviste hoy? – le dijo Neville.

- ¿Para que te lo digo si no me vas a creer? – le contesto de mal modo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Mi papá esta con la tipa esa allá afuera.

- Neville por favor cierras la tienda y Teddy ve a casa de Hermione ella te dará de cenar.

- ¿Por qué? – se cruzo de brazos.

- Porque voy a irme con Cho.

- ¿A dónde?

- Corazón esas cosas no se preguntan – le dijo Cho sonriendo.

- ¿A ti no te pregunte?

- Ted no seas grosero.

- No quiero ir con mi tía Hermione, me quiero quedar aquí.

- No puedes estar solo.

- Entonces quédate conmigo.

- Haz lo que te digo.

- No.

- Deberías de tener mano dura con él Harry.

- No es necesario – dijo Hermione desde la puerta molesta por el comentario de Cho – vamos Teddy te preparare lo que tu quieras.

- No yo aquí me quedo.

- Ted obedece en este…

- Déjalo Harry – dijo Hermione al ver que Harry ya estaba muy enojado – nos quedaremos aquí hasta que llegues.

- Pero no sabemos a que hora será eso – sonrió de lado Cho.

- Pues a la hora que sea.

- No sabes como me decepcionas Ted – le dijo Harry muy serio y tomando la mano de Cho salio del establecimiento.

- Vamos arriba cariño – Teddy empezó a llorar – mi vida no llores, vamos a preparar unos sabrosos emparedados con mucho queso.

- Me acabe el queso en la mañana – dijo limpiándose sus lagrimas.

Cuando se levanto Teddy el sábado Harry estaba preparando el desayuno aun en pijama, sin decirle una sola palabra le sirvió su plato y se sentaron a comer.

- Me escribió tu abuelita Andrómeda quiere que vayas a visitarla hoy.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ginny me invito a comer a su casa y vamos a jugar Quidditch Ron, Charlie, ella y yo – Harry cerro los ojos y dio un gran respiro.

- ¿Por lo visto los castigos sin cenar no han surtido efecto?

- No porque aunque me de mucha hambre Ginny me compra muchos helados.

- ¡Deja de decir mentiras!

- ¡No son mentiras! Ven conmigo hoy, acompáñame y veras que estoy diciendo la verdad.

- No creas que voy a caer en tu jueguito, hoy voy a salir con Cho y punto.

- ¡Pues que te vaya bien!

- Este castigado hoy no vas a salir.

- ¿Y quien me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu desde donde estés con esa tipa?

- ¿Qué te pasa Teddy? Tú no eres así.

- Tu tampoco, antes me creías todo lo que yo te decía pero ahora te interesa mas ella.

- Siempre vas a estar tu primero que nadie.

- Entonces ven conmigo.

- Ya te dije que hoy tengo un compromiso y nadie va a impedir que se cumpla.

Teddy se levanto de la mesa y se metió a su habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Espero un rato para que Harry se fuera y salio casi corriendo del negocio. En la tienda ya lo estaba esperando Fred para llevarlo a la madriguera. Teddy estaba asombrado de ver la casa de los Weasley, la imaginaba completamente diferente como un castillo pero era todo lo contrario parecía que esa casa se iba a caer de un momento a otro, pero no había duda que ésta era mucho mejor. Ginny le presento a cada uno de sus hermanos y a sus padres quienes inmediatamente lo recibieron con un caluroso abrazo. Pero cuando le presento a su sobrina Victoire, una niña de siete años de cabello largo dorado y unos ojos azules divinos, se quedo pensando que había conocido a la niña más hermosa de todo el mundo.

- ¿Y tu papá?

- Se fue con su novia – dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Bueno ya habrá otra oportunidad para conocerlo, vamos a estar aquí en Londres unas semanas mas – le dijo Ginny.

Cuando Harry salio de arreglarse para ir por Cho busco a Teddy para decirle que llegaría tarde y que le dejaba comida en el refrigerador pero no lo encontró en la casa, bajo a la tienda y Neville le dijo que lo había visto salir pero sin decir nada. Así que molesto fue a buscarlo a la tienda de libros de Hermione y ella no lo había visto, se molesto aun más porque lo había desobedecido casi en sus narices. Lo busco en la tienda de ropa de Luna y ella le dio la misma versión de Hermione. Se fue caminando por el callejón por si lo veía hasta llegar a Sortilegios Weasley. Recorrió la tienda y no lo encontró, salio a la heladería y tampoco estaba ahí, ya se empezaba a preocupar. Fue a buscar a Cho a la tienda de Madame Malkin diciéndole que mas tarde iría por ella porque primero tendría que buscar a Teddy cosa que a la chica le molesto terriblemente. Volvió a recorrer el callejón asomándose a todas las tiendas que sabia que a Teddy le gustaban y nada.

- Hermione ¿no ha venido?

- No Harry.

- ¿Y si se volvió a perder en el callejón Knockturn? – le pregunto asustado.

- No creo Teddy ya ni se asoma por ahí.

- Tengo miedo Hermione.

- Cálmate ¿te dijo algo? – Harry se agarro la frente tratando de calmarse.

- Me dijo que…lo mismo de siempre maldita sea, que se iba a ir a casa de los Weasley.

- No puedo creer que siga con eso solo para llamar la atención.

- Vamos.

- ¿A dónde?

- A Sortilegios Weasley.

- Pero dices que ya lo buscaste ahí.

- Pues no me voy a quedar aquí sentado.

Llegaron los dos juntos y buscaron por toda la tienda sin encontrar rastros de Teddy. Harry ya desesperado le pregunto a un empleado de la tienda.

- Disculpe de casualidad ¿los gemelos Weasley se encuentran en la tienda?

- No señor ellos no vienen aquí.

- Y ¿Ron y Ginny Weasley? – Harry juraba que el empleado estaba pensando que él era el ser mas estúpido de la tierra.

- No señor ellos tampoco vienen aquí.

- Gracias.

- Harry vamos a calmarnos, tu busca en el callejón knockturn y yo de nuevo en el callejón Diagon, nos vemos con Neville en una hora.

- Esta bien.

Ted se había ganado el corazón de todos los Weasley. Se había divertido y había probado la comida más deliciosa en toda su vida. Ron, Fred y Ginny lo acompañaron a la tienda de bromas para que ya regresara a su casa, aunque Teddy estaba seguro que Harry aun estaba con Cho prefirió regresar antes de que Neville cerrara la tienda.

- Llévate a Arnold – le dijo Fred.

- Muchas gracias.

- Y dile a tu papá que cuando quiera venir esta invitado también a comer en la casa.

- Espero convencerlo, nunca me cree que los conozco, ya van varios días que me castiga sin cenar por decir mentiras.

- ¿Todavía te deja sin cenar? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

- No me importa porque me lleno de helado y ya después no me da hambre – dijo sonriendo.

- Aun así no tiene porque hacer eso – dijo Ginny molesta - ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba tu papá?

- Harry Potter.

- ¿Y su negocio?

- Artículos de Quidditch Los Merodeadores.

- Ginny ni lo pienses – le dijo Fred – no puedes ir recuerda lo que paso en Australia cuando te vieron en la calle.

- Dile a tu papá que quiero hablar con él mañana mismo.

- No me va a creer.

- Bueno dile que soy otra persona.

- Eso es decir mentiras.

- Tienes razón… bueno ya pensaremos en otra cosa.

Harry estaba desesperado, llevaban toda la tarde buscando a Teddy y simplemente no lo encontraban y además de eso tuvo que soportar a Cho enojada porque se habían perdido la función de cine por culpa de un mocoso chiflado como lo había llamado.

- Ya no se donde buscarlo – sollozo Hermione.

- Debe de estar escondido en algún lado, él conoce perfectamente el Callejón no pudo haberse perdido – les dijo Neville.

- Ya llegue – Teddy entraba por la puerta jugando con Arnold.

- ¡Teddy! – Harry lo abrazo y reviso que estuviera bien - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Salí a dar la vuelta ¿a que hora regresaste?

- Te estuvimos buscando toda la tarde ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?

- Fui a casa de los Weasley – dijo con miedo al ver a Harry enojado.

- ¡BASTA DE MENTIRAS! Si te escondiste para que yo no saliera con Cho ¡PUES LO LOGRASTE! ¿ESTAS CONTENTO?

- Yo te dije que me acompañaras – Teddy empezó a llorar – pero tu no quisiste así que yo fui solo mientras tu estabas con tu novia.

- Hermione y yo fuimos a la tienda de los Weasley y nos dijeron que ellos nunca iban ahí.

- A ellos les prohíben decir cuando están ahí, mira Fred me regalo a Arnold.

- No se que voy a hacer contigo, creí que te estaba educando bien y que era un buen ejemplo para ti pero veo que estoy equivocado. Ve a regresar a ese bicho y regresas para que prepares tus maletas, pasaras unos días en casa de tu abuela Andrómeda.

- Pero yo quiero estar contigo – lloro más fuerte.

- Aquí solo haces lo que se te pega la gana y ya no se que hacer.

- Con mi abuelita me aburro mucho.

- Te servirá para que pienses bien las cosas. Regresa ese animal de donde lo sacaste y en quince minutos te quiero aquí – le dijo muy serio.

Teddy salio llorando del negocio, corrió esperando encontrar todavía a los Weasley en la tienda para despedirse de ellos y dejarles a Arnold. Subió a la oficina y agradeció que Ginny y Ron aun estuvieran ahí. Casi ni podía hablar por que no dejaba de llorar. Ginny lo abrazaba para calmarlo y le daba besos en la frente. Cuando se tranquilizo les platico todo lo que había ocurrido haciendo que Ginny explotara del coraje.

- Ahora si…ahora si me va a escuchar ese engendro del demonio.

- Ginny cálmate – le decía Ron.

- Pero es que ¡es un niño!

- Y es muy buen niño eso significa que su padre lo esta educando bien.

- Si claro ¡Sin cenar, gritándole, mandándolo lejos!

- Será mejor que ya me vaya porque no tarda en cerrar la tienda. No se cuanto tiempo vaya a estar con mi abuelita pero a lo mejor ya no los vuelvo a ver – Ginny lo volvió a abrazar – Gracias por todo. Adiós Arnold, cuídenlo mucho por favor.

- Pobrecito – dijo Ron.

- Pero esto no se queda así, ese tal Harry Potter me va a escuchar – dijo Ginny muy seria viendo por la ventana de la oficina a Teddy saliendo de la tienda.

- No te metas.

- Claro que si… soy su madre.

- Creí que Molly Weasley se había quedado en la madriguera.

Teddy llego muy triste y sin decir una palabra subió a su habitación para preparar sus maletas. Ginny por su parte fue a su casa a cambiarse con ropa holgada y buscar una gorra y unos lentes de sol para no ser reconocida en el callejón, aunque la mayoría de los establecimientos ya estaban cerrando prefirió pasar desapercibida. Camino buscando el negocio que le había dicho Teddy hasta que por fin lo encontró, sonrió al ver que aun estaba abierto. Se asomo por la puerta y vio que estaba un chico alto y flaco hablando con una muchacha de cabello castaño y algo alborotado y del otro lado estaba otro chico de cabello negro completamente revuelto y con gafas redondas. No creyó que alguno fuera el padre de Teddy ya que estaban muy jóvenes, pero venia decidida a afrontar a ese monstruo que dejaba sin cenar y hacia llorar a su Teddy. Ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirroja así que se aclaro la garganta.

- Busco a Harry Potter – los tres voltearon a verla.

- Si dígame soy yo – Ginny se quito la gorra y los lentes. Los tres abrieron la boca y los ojos al mismo tiempo al ver que Ginny Weasley había entrado a la tienda.

- ¿Me quieres explicar porque demonios dejaste sin cenar a Teddy? – le pregunto acercándose a Harry con las manos en la cintura y fulminándolo con la mirada - ¡ES UN NIÑO POR MERLIN! Tiene que comer esta en pleno desarrollo, además le dices que se va a ir con su abuela si él quiere quedarse contigo y nada mas porque te dice la verdad… ¡CONTESTA!

- Eh…eh – Harry no podía ni hablar, jamás se imagino que Ginny Weasley, aquella chica tan hermosa que sonreía en las fotos fuera una fiera, pero lo mas increíble que estuviera frente a él descargando su enojo.

- ¿Y que hay de malo que mi hermano le quiera regalar a Arnold? – saco el micropuff de su bolsa – Fred se lo regalo y punto ¿algún problema?

- No – dijo Harry en un susurro.

- Yo los invite a mi casa y si tu no aceptaste porque tenias un compromiso de acuerdo, pero no lo culpes a él porque se arruinaron tus planes. Además él se aburre con su abuelita, prefiere estar aquí contigo y salir a pasearse por el callejón, que Hermione le lea un cuento, que Luna le cuente sobre los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado. Así que él se queda aquí ¿entendido?

- Si – volvió a decir en un susurro.

- Bien me alegro que empecemos a ponernos de acuerdo sobre nuestro hijo.

- ¿Ginny? – dijo Teddy - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mira cariño tu papá ya acepto que Arnold este contigo.

- ¿De veras papá? – Harry no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Ginny.

- Dice que si. Anda ve arriba que en un momento más tu papá te dará de cenar y ya no iras con tu abuelita.

- ¿Ya no me voy por unos días? – volteo a ver a Harry que seguía en la misma posición.

- Dice que no. Mañana te veo.

- ¿Iremos por mas helado?

- Claro que si – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Teddy subió corriendo con su mascota en la mano. Ginny echo un vistazo a toda la tienda ya mas tranquila y relajada para terminar su mirada dirigida a Harry, levanto el dedo índice señalándolo y entrecerró los ojos.

- Y ahí de ti si me entero que lo dejas sin comer otra vez ¿entendiste…? – se le quedo viendo directo a los ojos.

- Harry Potter.

- Si Harry Potter no creas que se me olvido solo me distraje. Ya me voy.

Camino dirigiéndose a la puerta pero sin dejar de ver los artículos que se vendían.

- Wow están padrísimos estos guantes luego vengo a comprarlos ¡Por las barbas de Merlín que gorda salgo en esa foto! sigue comiendo Ginny – se paro frente a la foto de Ron en tamaño natural que estaba en la entrada de la tienda - ¿Por qué esta Ron babeado? – volteo a ver a las tres personas que solo la observaban con los ojos bien abiertos. El chico (que supuso era Neville) levanto la mano señalando a Hermione – apuesto a que cambiarias de opinión si lo vieras comiendo o recién levantado por las mañanas. Ahora si ya me voy. Adiós – se puso de nuevo su gorra y sus lentes y salio del establecimiento, tres segundos después regreso asomando la cabeza por la puerta – luego vengo por los guantes.

Así se quedaron por unos minutos, viendo a la puerta del negocio hasta que Hermione al fin hablo.

- Tuve una visión. Ginny Weasley venia aquí y…

- ¿Cuál visión? – dijo Neville cerrando la puerta y apagando las luces – Teddy decía la verdad.

- Vamos – dijo Harry y subieron los tres a buscar al pequeño que se encontraba en su cama jugando con Arnold.

- Teddy cuéntanos sobre Ginny…

- Y Ron – dijo Hermione y Neville rodó los ojos.

- Los Weasley.

- Ahora si me creen ¿verdad? Si yo les decía siempre la verdad y me decían mentiroso. Esta bien les voy a contar todo OTRA VEZ. Pero tengo hambre quiero cenar.

- ¿Qué se te antoja?

- Déjame pensar – los tres jóvenes se miraron impacientemente – unos panqueques con mucha miel.

- En seguida los preparamos.

- Pero quiero que tengan figuritas como me los hacías antes papá.

Teddy les volvió a contar absolutamente todo a los tres comiéndose sus panqueques. Harry le pidió disculpas por haberse comportado como lo hizo hablando largo y tendido sobre el asunto de su relación con Cho y la imposible relación que él quería que tuviera con Ginny Weasley. Se habían acostado debajo de la cama con una lámpara de mano, así les gustaba platicar a los dos cuando tenían la necesidad de hacerlo, que era mas común cuando querían hablar de sus padres. Se habían sincerado el uno con el otro, Teddy entendió que Harry era quien debería de elegir a su novia y no ser impuesto por él pero aun así Teddy estaba tranquilo porque Harry y Ginny ya se habían conocido aunque en otras circunstancias muy diferentes a las que a él le hubiera gustado, pero se habían conocido y eso era lo importante.

- Entonces ¿No quieres que Ginny sea mi mamá?

- Teddy ya te dije que eso es imposible. Ella es muy famosa y jamás se fijaría en mí.

- Pero no estas tan feo solo necesitas peinarte un poco.

- Gracias. Además ella seguramente tiene novio.

- Si – dijo haciendo una mueca – pero tú se la puedes quitar.

- Teddy ¿de donde sacas tantas ideas?

- Victoire me lo dijo.

- ¿Quién es Victoire?

- La sobrina de Ginny y la niña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

- Vaya, vaya ¿con que una niña?

- Si me encanto, pero no le di el gusto de que lo supiera.

- ¿Por qué?

- No se así dice Neville cuando llega una chica guapa a comprar.

Ron entro a la habitación de Ginny quien estaba acostada en su cama viendo el techo. Se acostó a un lado de ella como cuando eran niños en la misma posición.

- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Viste al padre de Teddy? ¿Aun sigue vivo?

- Ron es el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida.

- Eso mismo dijiste de Cormac McLaggen.

- Pero él es diferente, es guapo pero tiene una mirada muy especial.

- Si te veía a ti seguro era una mirada de miedo.

- Sus ojos…sus ojos son preciosos.

- Recuerda que tiene un hijo.

- ¿Sabes? Es muy joven como de nuestra edad.

- No te creo.

- En serio de hecho cuando llegue nunca me imagine que era él.

- ¿Y que te dijo? – Ginny se empezó a reír.

- Nada, lo deje bien atontado al pobre.

- Ya me imagino.

- Debo disculparme con él por la forma en que le hable, además hice a un lado su autoridad como padre con el niño quitándole el castigo, pero es que estaba enojada.

- ¿Vas a buscarlo para disculparte o para volverlo a ver?

- Las dos cosas, bueno las tres. Venden artículos muy buenos tienen unos guantes geniales y adivina que, tienen una foto tuya de tamaño natural en la entrada.

- ¿Salgo guapo?

- Mas o menos pero había una chica, creo que la tía de Teddy la había llenado de besos.

- Oh si la tía Hermione, esta enamorada de mi.

- No vayas a jugar con la tía de mi hijo.

- Por favor Ginny – se levanto Ron - ¿acaso habrá alguien que se enamore de nosotros por lo que somos? Todas las chicas con las que he estado están enamoradas de Ron el jugador de Quidditch pero nadie me conoce, nadie se ha interesado en conocerme realmente como soy.

- Te entiendo perfectamente.

- ¿Mañana vas a ir?

- Si a la hora en que abren su negocio, no quiero que haya mucha gente en el Callejón Diagon. Voy a disculparme con Harry Potter.

- Te acompaño.

* * *

Gracias a todos por los reviews que me hicieron inmensamente feliz. Espero que este capitulo tambien les haya gustado como el primero.

Cambie la foto de mi avatar aqui en es una foto de Harry y Ginny del principe mestizo pero me gusto porque Ginny tiene puesto el uniforme de Quidditch y sostiene una escoba y me parecio perfecto para este fic ;)

Espero sus comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas, muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y no saben el gusto que me da que les haya parecido interesante este fic. Casi todas se enamoraron de Teddy y es que es lindo no? y pues anda haciendole de cupido inocente.

No esta demas aclarar lo que ya todos saben: los personajes no son mios sino de la Sra. JKR.

Bueno los dejo leer y espero que este capitulo les guste mas que el anterior.

Bita sonrie vas al trabajo ;)

* * *

Harry no podía dormir. Después de que Teddy se quedara dormido se fue a su habitación y se quedo acostado pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Se maldecía internamente por haberse comportando como un completo idiota frente a Ginny, sin poder decir nada y poner esa cara de estúpido. Jamás se había imaginado que fuera más hermosa en persona que en las fotos las cuales sabía que las retocaban para que salieran mejor las personas. Pero lo que mas le asombro era su carácter: fuerte, decidida y valiente pero al mismo tiempo tierna, cariñosa y… ¿tímida? No sabía como describirla cuando lo vio directo a los ojos y noto un cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas y olvido por completo su nombre. Sonrió al recordar lo maravilloso que se escuchaba de sus labios "nuestro hijo". Así había llamado a Teddy y su corazón latió a mil por hora. Sabia que era una locura pero deseo con todas sus fuerzas que esa noche soñara con la famosa Ginny Weasley.

Ginny levanto a Ron con un almohadazo como ella acostumbraba hacerlo. Se había despertado temprano para arreglarse. Se sentía una chica de quince años que quería verse bonita para aquel chico que le había gustado.

Salieron casi a escondidas de la Madriguera. Ginny no quería decirles a donde irían y además los gemelos los querían temprano en la tienda de bromas para que les ayudaran. El callejón estaba muy tranquilo. Únicamente los dueños se encontraban abriendo sus negocios. Unos limpiaban, otros barrían y nadie se había percatado del par de pelirrojos con gorras y lentes de sol que caminaban rápidamente hacia la segunda área.

Harry abrió su negocio dándole los buenos días a Neville que esperaba sentado afuera. Como era una costumbre empezaron a limpiar y acomodar algunas cosas cuando escucharon entrar a unas personas.

- Buenos diii… - Neville ahora se había quedado más sorprendido, no solo estaba un Weasley frente a él sino ahora había dos.

- Hola – Ron levanto la mano saludando a Neville y a Harry y empezó a ver los artículos que vendían.

- Hola Harry – Ginny le sonrió – Neville ¿verdad? – Neville asintió – Hola buenos días.

- Buenos días – le dijo Harry firme. Ahora no se iba a quedar callado, si Ginny Weasley venia a hablar con él no se iba a comportar como idiota otra vez. Volteo a ver a Neville que los veía con los ojos y la boca abierta. Se removió incomodo _demonios ¿así me veía yo ayer?_ pensó.

- Vengo a disculparme contigo por la manera en que te hable ayer – le dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry – se que no debí meterme en la forma en que educas a Teddy pero es que me he encariñado tanto con él que cuando llego llorando a la tienda de mis hermanos me enoje mucho.

- Si me di cuenta, pero no tenias porque molestarte en venir hasta acá para disculparte.

- Teddy me ha dicho que no quieres ir con él cuando va a la tienda.

- La verdad es que tenemos trabajo aquí, solo estamos Neville y yo.

- Entiendo – se quedaron en silencio viéndose a los ojos hasta que Ginny reacciono - ¿y Teddy?

- Aun esta dormido.

- Bueno por favor le dices que vamos estar con mis hermanos trabajando, si le das permiso puede ir a visitarnos.

- Claro.

- Entonces ¿me perdonas?

- No tengo nada que perdonarte – Ginny le sonrió.

- Ron ya vámonos.

- No espera Ginny déjame ver este kit de limpieza para escobas ¿me lo puedes mostrar Neville?

- Si – le contesto Neville en un susurro asombrado de que Ron Weasley recordara su nombre.

- Yo quiero estos guantes – le dijo Ginny a Harry quien asintió y se los entrego – tu tienda es excelente.

- Gracias.

- ¿Esa es la firma de Charlie? – le pregunto señalando la snitch dentro de la caja de cristal.

- Si, esa snitch era de mi padre y Charlie Weasley era su jugador favorito.

- Charlie siempre se molestaba porque su agente no lo dejaban firmar autógrafos.

- Pues muchos decían que porque a él no le gustaba – hablo por primera vez Neville.

- ¿A Charlie? Que va ahora que tiene un criadero de dragones invita a niños para que los conozcan. Le encanta platicar con todo mundo – le dijo Ron.

- Ron se hace tarde recuerda que nos salimos sin avisar.

- Si tienes razón. Dame dinero.

- Pueden llevárselo.

- No claro que no – le contesto Ginny.

- Teddy me ha dicho que ustedes les han comprado helados y además esta Arnold.

- Ese fue un regalo de Fred – volteo a ver a Ron - págalo tu yo te pague las playeras de edición especial de la selección de Inglaterra.

- Demonios no me acordaba – Ron le pago a Neville – bueno yo lo compre y tu lo cargas – le entrego la bolsa a Ginny.

- Gracias por todo – le dijo ella a Harry perdiéndose en sus ojos.

- Adiós y gusto en conocerlos – les decía Ron poniéndose la gorra y los lentes caminando hacia atrás sin percatarse que llegaba una persona a la tienda. Al darse la vuelta para salir choco con ella y de repente sintió un calor con ardor en su pecho.

- Santo cielo - Hermione no había visto al verdadero Ron por ver al Ron de la foto y sin querer choco con él derramando sobre su pecho los cuatro vasos de café que todas las mañanas les llevaba a sus amigos.

- Caliente, caliente, esta caliente – susurraba Ron.

- Perdón, perdón – Ron tenia la cabeza agachada y separando su camisa llena de café de su pecho – no te vi, perdóname por favor ¡Neville revisa que la foto no se haya manchado! ¿Estas bien?

- Estoy quemado.

- ¿Harry tienes crema para quema…? – Hermione se quedo callada al ver a Ginny Weasley acercarse a Ron para revisarlo.

- Ron ¿te duele mucho?

- Oh por todos los santos – Hermione se tapo la boca asombrada al ver a Ron Weasley, al amor de su vida parado frente a ella con cara de dolor por haber sido quemado por ella – no lo puedo creer.

- Ni yo – le contesto Ron – y esto duele peor que cuando me golpeo un bludger en el pecho.

- ¡Harry la crema!

- Hermione te la llevaste la vez que te quemaste con el horno por hacer un pastel.

- Cierto. Yo vivo aquí enfrente arriba de esa librería donde dice café…

- ¡No café no!

- Ahí tengo lo necesario para curarte.

- Ron será mejor que vayas con ella, ya empieza a ver mas gente en el callejón – le dijo Ginny.

- Esta bien – Ron se fue con Hermione a su casa aun caminando medio encorvado.

- Ella es la tía Hermione ¿verdad? – Harry asintió sonriendo – entonces hice lo correcto.

- Hermione es muy buena en curaciones.

- ¿No te molesta si espero aquí a Ron?

- No claro que no.

- De hecho podrías firmarnos unas fotos tuyas, se venderían mucho más…

- Neville no – dijo inmediatamente Harry.

- No hay problema puedo hacerlo – pero en cuanto vio entrar a unas personas se volteo y se puso la gorra.

- Si quieres esperar a Ron en mi casa, es arriba subiendo por esas escaleras.

- Gracias.

Ginny subió observando la casa. Era muy pequeña: una cocineta con una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas, una sala con una televisión y tres puertas, supuso que eran las dos habitaciones y el baño. Había varias fotos en la pared de la sala. Se acerco a verlas y sonrió de inmediato al ver a Teddy dando sus primeros pasos y atrás de él una mujer con cabello rosa, había otras de Harry con sus padres pero le llamo la atención una de Teddy con la misma mujer pero con cabello rojo y un hombre mayor, los tres sonreían y abrazaban a Teddy.

- Perdón por dejarte sola pero es que a veces llega mucha gente.

- No te preocupes.

- ¿Te ofrezco algo? Tengo jugo de calabaza, de uva, de naranja – le decía Harry viendo el refrigerador – no espera el de naranja ya se lo termino Teddy y volvió a meter el envase vacío.

- Teddy es un niño único.

- Si es tremendo pero mi razón para vivir – Ginny se le quedo viendo mientras sacaba los jugos del refrigerador. Harry Potter tenia algo que ella jamás había visto en un hombre y eso la tenia sumamente intrigada – también hay de piña.

- De uva esta bien. Estaba viendo las fotos ¿Quién son los…?

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Teddy abrazándola.

- Vine a disculparme con tu papá porque ayer me porte un poco mal con él.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Ginny vio apenada a Harry.

- Le grite.

- Mi tía Hermione lo hace todos los días y nunca se disculpa.

- Bueno pero yo no tenia porque hacerlo.

- Teddy ve a bañarte.

- ¿Te vas a quedar otro rato?

- No se estoy esperando a Ron que esta con tu tía Hermione.

- Uy entonces lo ha de tener amarrado – Harry y Ginny se rieron – una vez le dijo a Neville que en cuanto viera a Ron Weasley lo iba a amarrar y lo iba a hacer suyo, eso ultimo no entendí.

- Ve a bañarte – le ordeno Harry.

- No creo que Ron ponga alguna objeción al respecto – le dijo Ginny cuando Teddy se metió al baño.

- Hermione ha de estar temblando frente a Ron Weasley.

Hermione llevo casi arrastrando a Ron hacia su casa sin ni siquiera decirle nada a Rachel, la chica que le ayudaba en la librería. Estaba tan nerviosa y preocupada que creía que iba a soltarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Le pidió a Ron que se quitara la camisa y casi se desmaya al verlo desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Ya había visto varias fotos de él así pero tenerlo en persona obvio que era mucho mejor. Ron no le decía nada solo se dejaba poner la crema que tanto alivio le producía. Hermione sentía que sudaba a mares en cuanto toco el pecho de Ron, ella pensaba que él se lo quería poner solo pero en cuanto se quito la camisa solo puso sus manos a un lado de sus caderas y la vio a los ojos y sin decir nada Hermione empezó a untar la crema.

- Se siente increíblemente bien – le dijo Ron una vez que Hermione casi se termina la crema, no quería dejar de hacerlo.

- Perdóname no fue mi intención quemarte.

- Lo se – le sonrió – fue un accidente, me imagino que ibas distraída ¿Qué estabas viendo?

- Este…

- ¿Mi foto? No tienes porque avergonzarte Teddy me ha dicho muchas cosas de ti – Hermione lo vio preocupada, conocía muy bien a ese niño y sabia que hablaba de mas – creo que ya nos conocemos de hecho, tu sabes cosas de mi y yo se de ti.

- ¿Y…y que te dijo Teddy de mi?

- Te gusta estudiar, leerle cuentos a los niños, jugar con ellos en el callejón con la pelota, cantar mientras limpias, no ir sola con tus padres porque quieren que te regreses al mundo muggle y que me llamas papito chulo mi amor – Hermione iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba – me dijo que eras bonita pero nunca me imagine que tanto.

- Gracias.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? Teddy me dice que siempre hablas conmigo, bueno con mis fotos y que haces unos gestos muy chistosos.

- Teddy – dijo negando con la cabeza – te voy a vendar para que no te manches tu camisa.

- Pero si esta…

- Fregotego – Hermione la limpio con su varita.

- Vaya ese no me lo sabia.

- Párate y levanta los brazos para vendarte – Ron la obedeció y se dejo vendar, cuando estaba acomodándole las vendas por la espalda vio una cicatriz – te quedo una cicatriz después de que te caíste de la escoba el año pasado contra los Tornados.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Vi ese juego por televisión, la bludger te pego en el hombro y caíste sobre las gradas, estuviste en el hospital dos días porque te habías hecho varias cortadas en el cuerpo.

- Si es cierto – la vio extrañado. Ninguna chica con las que salía sabía eso, es mas ni sabían que era una bludger.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Tengo pastel de manzana es tu favorito. Yo lo hice es por eso que tengo la crema de quemaduras en mi casa – le sonrió.

- La única que me prepara pastel de manzana es mi mamá, creí que ella era la única que sabia que era mi favorito.

- No lo dijiste en una entrevista para la revista "corazón de bruja" hace como cinco años. Teddy me dijo que tu mamá cocina muy rico tal vez mi pastel no te sepa igual.

- Pues vamos a probarlo – le dijo sonriendo poniéndose su camisa.

Harry volvió a bajar a la tienda después de un grito desesperado de Neville al no poder atender solo. Teddy salio de bañarse y le dijo a Ginny que tenia hambre, así que al ver que Harry seguía ocupado y que Ron no regresaba se dispuso a preparar el desayuno siendo ayudada por Teddy. Para cuando Harry volvió a subir la mesa estaba servida y Teddy estaba devorándose unos deliciosos huevos con tocino.

- Huele delicioso.

- Gracias, espero que no te molestes en que…

- Claro que no.

- Siéntate te voy a servir.

- Teddy baja los codos de la mesa y cierra la boca al comer – le decía muy despacio.

- Espero que te guste – le dijo Ginny sentándose a un lado de él después de servirle.

- Gracias.

Empezaron a comer. Teddy observaba a los dos que se miraban y después volteaban a ver su plato pero sin decirse nada. Decidió que ese era el momento de seguir con su plan.

- ¿Cuándo se van a casar?

- Teddy ya hemos hablado de eso – le dijo rápidamente Harry.

- Pero tu me dijiste que mi mamá te gustaba – Harry se puso completamente rojo sin querer voltear a ver a Ginny – y a ti mamá ¿te gusta mi papá?

- Cariño te había dicho que era un poco más complicado que dos personas se llegaran a casar con solo gustarse.

- Victoire tenia razón – dijo resignado – pero tu no tienes un caballo blanco papá.

- ¿Y para que quiero un caballo?

- Porque tienes que ir por mi mamá en un caballo blanco, darle un beso y así poder ser felices por siempre – Harry y Ginny empezaron a reírse.

- Todo eso te lo dijo Victoire ¿verdad? – Teddy asintió – mi sobrina y sus cuentos de princesas.

- Deberías comprarte un caballo.

- Curioso, mi patronus es un caballo – le dijo Ginny a Harry quien de nuevo volvió a ver ese sonrojo en ella.

- Pero tienes una saeta de fuego que te regalo mi tío Sirius. Mi papá vuela muy bien.

- No tan bien como tu – le dijo Harry a Ginny.

- ¿Hoy que vamos a hacer en Sortilegios Weasley mamá?

- No se. Ron y yo nos salimos sin avisar.

- Cuando yo hago eso mi papá me castiga.

- Espero que no sea sin comer – le dijo viendo a Harry con la ceja levantada – que por cierto en eso no te pido disculpas. No estoy de acuerdo en que dejes sin cenar a Teddy.

- Cuando le digo que se va a quedar sin cenar es cuando no me quiere decir algo o dice alguna mentirilla para justificar lo que no me quiere decir, también cuando no se quiere arrepentir de lo malo que hizo, así que para la hora de la cena él solito o se arrepiente o dice la verdad. Para Teddy dejarlo sin cenar es como un calvario pero rara vez se cumple.

- Pues si que lo cumpliste esta semana.

- Pero si no fue un castigo porque cuando llegaba aquí venia con el estomago lleno de helado – le dijo Harry viéndola directamente ahora él con la ceja levantada. Teddy soltó una risita.

- Bueno…este…

- Y de chocolate, también las galletas…

- Teddy – le dijo Ginny entre dientes y volteo a ver a Harry acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja un poco nerviosa por la manera en que la veía como esperando una explicación.

- Solo fue un poco…bueno si tienes razón no debí darle tanta comida chatarra.

- Exactamente. Alguien me dijo ayer…no vas bien me grito ayer que Teddy estaba en pleno desarrollo ¿No te parece que darle todos los días helado, chocolate, galletas…

- Gomitas de sabores – dijo Teddy saboreándolas.

- Gomitas de sabores es malo para su alimentación?

- Procurare darle fruta o yogurt – dijo Ginny y le dio una mordida a su pan dando por terminado ese tema.

- Bien me alegro que empecemos a ponernos de acuerdo sobre…- se quedaron viéndose a los ojos pero Ron rompió el momento.

- Ginny tenemos que irnos. Hola Teddy.

- Si – contesto Ginny volviendo a acomodarse el cabello detrás de su oreja nerviosa -¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, Hermione es genial en curaciones.

- ¿Te amarro y te hizo…?

- ¡Teddy! – Hermione le tapo la boca y les sonrió a todos.

- Bueno debemos irnos, gracias por todo.

- No gracias a ti por el desayuno.

- Tía – dijo Teddy quejándose logrando quitar la mano de Hermione de su boca – mi papá va a cumplir años pasado mañana y siempre le festejamos con una cena después de cerrar. Están invitados, mi tía Hermione hace de cenar, bueno en realidad la compra…

- Teddy – dijo Hermione entre dientes.

- ¿Qué? Yo te he visto que llegas con…

- Si tienen tiempo claro que están invitados, es algo muy sencillo que hacemos aquí – les dijo Harry.

- Aquí estaremos.

Cuando llegaron los dos hermanos a Sortilegios Weasley fueron invadidos por los gemelos haciendo preguntas, ellos simplemente se limitaron a responder de lo mas cortantes. Estaban revisando una mercancía en completo silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, así estuvieron un tiempo hasta que Ron por fin hablo fingiendo indiferencia.

- ¿Va a venir Teddy? ¡Ginny!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si va a venir Teddy?

- Creo que si ¿Por qué?

- No nada mas preguntaba – se levanto la camisa para acomodarse las vendas.

- ¿Por qué tienes eso?

- Hermione me lo puso para que la crema no manchara mi camisa.

- ¿Qué tal te fue con ella? ¿Realmente esta locamente enamorada de ti?

- Si solo que…

- ¿Qué?

- Sabe muchas cosas de mí.

- Bueno eso es lógico ¿no?

- Nunca había conocido a una chica que supiera cosas tan insignificantes de mi, es mas nunca había estado con una chica platicando tanto tiempo de cosas sin importancia.

- ¿No te amarro y te hizo suyo? – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa burlona.

- No ¿Por qué?

- Eso dijo Teddy.

- Tal vez esta fingiendo conmigo... si eso ha de ser eso, seguramente ella es igual a todas que solo me quieren por ser famoso.

- ¿Te insinúo algo?

- Nada, solo platicamos y jamás hizo el intento de…seducirme.

- Eso si que es raro.

- Bastante – se quedo pensando – hablare con Teddy.

- ¿Para que?

- Quiero saber más de ella, quiero saber que plan esta tramando.

- Ya no la busques nada más.

- Esa chica es diferente Ginny y quiero saber porque.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés?

- Realmente es hermosa.

Teddy había regresado esa misma tarde, tanto Ginny como Ron le habían hecho un sin fin de preguntas y él contestando cada una de ellas con total ingenuidad. Ya cuando se despedía de ellos les dio la mala noticia que al día siguiente no iría a visitarlos por ir con su abuelita Andrómeda, así que no se verían hasta la cena de cumpleaños de Harry.

Ginny se había arreglado por casi dos horas, quería verse sencilla pero bonita. No sabia que le pasaba con Harry Potter, nunca se había sentido así de preocupada en su apariencia, todo lo dejaba en manos de los especialistas que se encargaban de su cabello, su rostro, sus manos, etc. Al igual se había preocupado por el regalo de cumpleaños de Harry, se sentía frustrada por no saber que regalarle hasta que recordó que Teddy le había dicho que ellos no tenían lechuza y que cada vez que le escribía a su abuelita tenía que ir al correo.

Como cada cumpleaños Harry era felicitado por todos sus compañeros del callejón. Casi todos le llevaban un regalo dependiendo del negocio que tenían. Pero cuando un chico llego con un paquete grande envuelto en una sabana blanca se extraño mucho.

- ¿El señor Harry Potter?

- Si soy yo.

- Le mandaron este regalo. Su firma de recibido – Harry firmo completamente extrañado.

- ¿Qué es papá?

- No lo se – quito la sabana y debajo estaba una jaula con una lechuza blanca preciosa.

- Que bonita – Teddy empezó a acariciarla.

- ¿Quién te la mando Harry? – le pregunto Neville mientras él leía la nota.

- Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Qué?

- Claro una vez le dije a mi mamá que no teníamos ¡genial! Ahora le podré escribir mas seguido a Victoire.

- ¿Y esa lechuza? – llego Hermione.

- Se la regalo Ginny Weasley – le contesto Neville.

- ¿Cómo se va a llamar papá?

- No se – Harry aun no salía de su asombro - ¿Qué tal Hedwig?

- Si me gusta – exclamo Teddy – bueno papá no tendrás un caballo blanco pero ahora tienes una lechuza blanca.

Hermione ya tenia todo listo, bueno mas bien ya había ido a comprar toda la cena ya lista. Se encargo de decorar la casa de Harry con adornos de snitches volando por toda la casa. Siempre el mas contento era Teddy, le encantaban los festejos por eso Hermione siempre lo complacía sobretodo en su cumpleaños. Luna era la encargada del pastel, ella era fanática de los postres aunque a veces llegaba con unos decorados algo raros. Neville era el que llevaba las cervezas de mantequilla y ya pasada la noche abrían una botella de whiskey de fuego. Cuando Neville se disponía a cerrar la tienda aparecieron los dos famosos Weasley de nuevo.

- Hola Neville – lo saludo Ron dándole golpes en la espalda - ¿y el festejado?

- Arriba, no sabia que iban a venir.

- Teddy y Harry nos invitaron – le contesto Ginny saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Podemos subir? – Neville solo asintió asombrado por ese beso.

Esperaron a que Neville cerrara la tienda y apagara las luces y subieron los tres juntos.

- Teddy te vas a caer, entiende que no vas a poder alcanzar esa snitch, es un encantamiento.

- Pero me divierto tía ¡Mamá! – Teddy fue corriendo a abrazar a Ginny – Ron.

- Hola campeón.

- Ho…hola, que bueno que vinieron.

- Gracias Hermione – le dijo Ron dándole un beso cerca de la boca – no me lo hubiera perdido por nada de solo saber que te iba a volver a ver.

- Hola Hermione – dijo Ginny y volteo a ver a Luna.

- Ella es Luna, es amiga de nosotros.

- Mucho gusto Luna yo soy Ginny.

- Hola, me gusta tu vestido ¿Dónde lo compraste?

- Bueno en realidad este vestido me lo hizo mi mamá.

- Es muy bonito ¿ella lo diseño?

- No fui yo, ella solo los hace y yo los diseño.

- Hola yo soy Ron.

- Creo que ya los he visto en alguna otra parte – dijo Luna frunciendo el ceño pensativa.

- Luna es un poco distraída – dijo Neville.

- Hola – Ginny volteo a ver a Harry que estaba atrás de ella, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, se veía guapísimo vestido de negro con el cabello mojado alborotado.

- Hola…Feliz cumpleaños – se acerco a él dándole un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias – se quedaron viéndose a los ojos como si nadie más estuviera ahí.

- Felicidades – dijo Ron haciéndolos volver a la realidad y se acerco a Harry para darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias…gracias por venir.

- Mi mamá te manda un pastel de melaza – le dijo Ron – Teddy le dijo que era tu favorito.

- Si ¿Teddy conoce a tu mamá? – le pregunto a Ginny cuando Ron se fue con Hermione a entregarle el pastel.

- Cuando fue a mi casa.

- Claro lo había olvidado, por cierto muchas gracias por tu regalo no debiste…

- Teddy me dijo que no tenían una lechuza.

- No, bueno no tenemos a muchos a quien escribirles cartas solo Teddy le escribe a su abuelita y creo que ahora a tu sobrina.

- Bueno cuando quieras puedes escribirme a mí.

- Pasen a cenar – les dijo Hermione quien había ampliado la mesa para que se sentaran todos.

Todos cenaron y pasaron la noche platicando de todo un poco. La diversión había sido Luna quien después de decir un sin fin de lugares donde creía haberlos visto, no tuvieron de otra que decirles quienes eran. La que se arrepintió de decirlo fue Hermione porque Luna al igual que Teddy decían lo que pensaban, así que no paraba de decirle a Hermione que ahora si le podía decir muchas cosas a Ron porque él no era una foto.

La primera en irse había sido Luna quien después de ponerse de acuerdo con Ginny en que le pasaría sus diseños para que ella le hiciera los vestidos ya que su mamá a veces no tenia tiempo. Neville la acompaño a su casa y después regreso. Harry acostó a Teddy en su cama después de quedarse dormido en la sala viendo televisión.

- Bueno ahora díganos ¿Cuál fue el peor chisme que les han inventado? – les pregunto Neville y ambos Weasley se voltearon a ver.

- Que cuando naciste quise aventarte por la ventana – le contesto Ron.

- Eso es cierto.

- Oh si – todos se empezaron a reír – creo que llevamos más de cinco años sin hablarnos porque me quitaste el contrato donde promocionábamos el deporte.

- No el peor es que dejamos a mis papas afuera del estadio porque no tenían dinero para pagar un boleto.

- También inventaron que Ginny me mandaba pociones para que a mi me cambiara el cabello de otro color y así no ser un Weasley y perder credibilidad.

- Eso lo hacían Fred y George cuando éramos niños. Experimentaban con nosotros todas sus bromas y teníamos el cabello de diferente color hasta que mi mamá los castigo quitándoles todas sus cosas.

- Ese día fue genial. La primera vez que vi a los gemelos arrepentidos por una travesura.

Así estuvieron platicando hasta que Neville se despidió de ellos. Hermione sentía que se le cerraban los ojos pero no quería irse, quería estar cerca de Ron. En la misma situación estaba Ginny pero al ver que Hermione parpadeaba varias veces fue cuando no tuvo otra opción que despedirse.

- Ron ya es tarde, debemos irnos.

- Pero todavía es temprano – dijo rápidamente Hermione.

- Te estas durmiendo.

- No claro que no.

- Ginny tu ve a la tienda de los gemelos y de ahí te vas a la casa por la chimenea, yo acompaño a Hermione.

- Pero la tienda esta muy lejos – dijo Harry – no te puedes ir sola.

- Ginny se salía de la casa por las noches a los seis años y tomaba la escoba de Charlie y se salía a volar por horas.

- Si es cierto. Bueno me despido, gracias…

- No de ninguna manera te dejare ir sola ¿Pueden esperarme aquí mientras acompaño a Ginny para que Teddy no se quede solo? – les pregunto a Hermione y a Ron.

- Si esta bien.

Salieron por la puerta que daba directamente a la casa sin tener que entrar a la tienda. Empezaron a caminar por el solitario callejón. Todas las tiendas se encontraban ya cerradas y había poca luz.

- ¿Cuántos años cumples?

- Veintidós – Ginny frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar por la mamá de Teddy?

- Ella murió cuando Teddy tenía cuatro años. Era auror y murió en una misión.

- Me imagino que fue muy duro para ti.

- Si. Tienes planes en tu vida y de repente todo cambia. Yo quería estudiar para ser auror como mis padres pero tuve que dejar a un lado todo para cuidar a Teddy.

- ¿Y donde están tus padres?

- Ellos murieron en Canadá. Había un mago tenebroso que estaba causando pánico en ese país y llego el rumor que vendría a Inglaterra, un tal Voldemort.

- Si algo supe, muchos juegos en America se cancelaron a causa de eso.

- Varios aurores de aquí fueron enviados a Canadá, lograron derrotarlo pero ninguno regreso con vida. Entre esos aurores estaban los papas de Neville, mi padrino, los papas de Teddy y los míos.

- ¿Los papas de Teddy? Querrás decir tu esposa.

- ¿Mi esposa? – Dijo Harry sonriendo - ¿Acaso crees que Teddy es mi hijo?

- Claro, te dice papá.

- Tengo veintidós años ¿a que edad supones que lo tuve? – Ginny se había detenido completamente confundida.

- ¿Entonces tu no eres el papá de Teddy?

- Claro que no – le dijo Harry todavía sonriendo – me dice así de cariño, como le dice a Hermione tía y como te dice a ti mamá.

- Yo realmente pensé que…- volvió a continuar con el camino - entonces en la foto que esta en la sala, la mujer…

- ¿La de cabello rosa y rojo? – Ginny asintió – si ella es la mamá de Teddy, era metamorfomaga y a cada rato cambiaba de color de cabello y Remus era su papá, uno de los mejores amigos de mi papá. El, mi padrino Sirius y mi papá fueron los que abrieron la tienda por eso se llama los Merodeadores.

- ¿Entonces Teddy no es nada tuyo?

- No, no tenemos ningún lazo de sangre. Pero crecimos juntos y cuando murieron nuestros padres Teddy se fue con su abuelita Andrómeda pero ella enfermo a los pocos meses y ya no podía cuidarlo, así que yo lo traje a vivir conmigo para que no lo llevaran a un orfelinato. Tanto Neville, Luna, Hermione y sus papas, aunque sean muggles, me han ayudado mucho. Ahora soy el tutor de Teddy, su abuelita me paso todos los derechos sobre él.

- Vaya, no sabia nada.

- Teddy no habla mucho de eso con nadie, he tratado de hacerlo feliz en lo que puedo.

- Creo que haz hecho un gran trabajo, Teddy es un niño maravilloso.

- Llegamos – dijo Harry parado en la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley.

- Por acá esta la entrada para la bodega – Ginny lo dirigía hacia un lado de la tienda y sacando la varita le dio unos toques a los ladrillos y se empezó a abrir una puerta – Gracias por acompañarme.

- De nada, gracias a ti por todo.

- Hasta luego – se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en la boca dejándolo completamente sorprendido. Le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para entrar a la bodega, pero solo había dado dos pasos cuando Harry grito.

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Si? – No sabía que decirle pero sabia que tenía que decir o hacer algo. Ella lo veía con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Haz ido a la feria muggle? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- No.

- Bueno tal vez mañana sea tu día de suerte.

- ¿Y cual será mi hora de suerte?

- Cinco de la tarde.

- Estaré aquí precisamente con una gorra de la selección de Inglaterra y unos lentes negros esperando a que se llegue esa hora.

- Estoy seguro que tendrás mucha suerte mañana.

- Pues si mañana va a ser como hoy seguro que si lo será. Buenas noches Harry.

- Buenas noches Ginny.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Ya van por su primera cita ¿Como creen que terminara la cosa?

Ron duda de Hermione, piensa que es otra fanatica que muere por él y le barre el piso por donde camina pero que finge ser tranquila y reservada ¿Como resultara ser realmente Hermione?

Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry llego a su casa guiado únicamente por su instinto porque su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ginny Weasley lo besó. Fue un beso corto pero con eso basto para sentir una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido algo así, ni en las mejores noches que pasaba con Cho. ¿De donde había sacado el valor para invitarla a salir? Muchas veces su padre y su padrino le decían como actuar con las chicas pero la timidez le ganaba, saliendo únicamente con Cho o Romilda a Hogsmeade durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Ya después ellas eran las que lo buscaban. Pero con Ginny fue diferente. Al verla alejarse después de ese beso sintió que le quitaban algo…algo suyo y lo quería de vuelta. Así que grito su nombre por necesidad a que regresara. ¿Qué tenia Ginny Weasley que lo hacia sentir…diferente? Porque así se sentía después de conocerla y sobretodo después de ese beso. Definitivamente ese había sido su mejor cumpleaños.

Entro a su casa escuchando risas de Ron y Hermione. Ambos se despidieron de Harry y salieron de la casa rumbo a la entrada que daba directo a la casa de Hermione sin entrar a la librería.

- Gracias por acompañarme.

- De nada, solo te cuidaba puede ser peligroso cruzar la calle – ella sonrió - ¿Nos vamos a volver a ver?

- No se. Yo aquí estoy siempre, tú eres el que viajas mucho.

- Se supone que estoy de vacaciones pero mis hermanos nos ponen a trabajar en la tienda a Ginny y a mí. Es mejor en la tienda a estar en mi casa atrapando gnomos para que no dañen el jardín de mi mamá.

- Jamás me imagine que fueras tan bromista.

- No es broma. A Ginny y a mí por ser lo mas pequeños nos ponen a trabajar, pero estar con los gemelos en la tienda es divertido.

- Además en si la tienda es divertida.

- Si son muy ingeniosos. La bodega es inmensa, ahí tienen de todo. Teddy se divierte mucho jugando ahí ¿Te gustaría conocerla?

- Pero ¿no se molestaran tus hermanos?

- Ellos no tienen porque enterarse. Podemos entrar cuando la tienda este cerrada – le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta que hizo que le temblaran las piernas a Hermione - ¿Qué dices?

- De acuerdo – le dijo un poco tímida y Ron sonrió triunfante.

- Bien llega una hora después de cerrar, ya que se hayan ido mis hermanos. Solo quédate en la puerta y yo te busco.

- Ahí estaré. Bueno ya voy a subir, ya es tarde y tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

- Cierto.

- Buenas noches – se despidió Hermione y Ron solo lo hizo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Después de que Hermione casi le cerró la puerta en su cara, Ron se quedo un rato mas recargado sobre la pared de la librería. ¿Por qué no lo había invitado a pasar a su casa? Sabía por Teddy que vivía sola así que muy bien le podría haber dicho que subiera con ella para seguir platicando y así poder llegar a algo más. Empezó a caminar rumbo a Sortilegios Weasley con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón tratando de adivinar el plan de Hermione. Ninguna chica en su lugar perdería la oportunidad de tenerlo en su cama y ahí estaba él disponible y con muchas ganas de estar con ella pero Hermione simplemente le dijo "buenas noches" y cerro la puerta. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? Es obvio que esta enamorada de él y ¿Por qué lo deja ir? sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- En la noche Hermione…en la noche caerás como todas las demás.

Teddy se levanto y se sorprendió que Harry aun siguiera dormido. Lo movió pero simplemente no se despertó, tenia una sonrisa en su cara cosa que a Teddy le extrañaba mucho. Escucho que tocaban la puerta y bajo a ver quien era.

- Hola Neville.

- ¿Teddy donde esta Harry?

- Esta dormido.

- ¿Qué? Pero si a él nunca se le hace tarde. Ya pasan de las nueve de la mañana.

- Pues se esta riendo. Ha de estar soñando algo divertido.

- Harry despierta – lo movía Neville - ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué? Neville no voy a ir a desayunar déjame dormir – le dijo Harry en cuanto lo vio.

- Harry ya no estamos en Hogwarts. Ahora tenemos que trabajar ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué quieres Neville?

- Que te levantes ¿Sabes la hora que es? Las 9:20 de la mañana.

- Santo cielo.

Ginny por su parte se sentía entusiasmada. Todo el día ayudo a su mamá a bordar unos manteles para Fleur, para disgusto de los gemelos y sobretodo de Ron porque al tener a Ginny en la tienda le seria mucho mas rápido terminar con el trabajo impuesto por Fred y George. Su mamá le platicaba cosas de sus hermanos pero ella no la escuchaba. Su mente estaba recordando esos ojos verdes y esos labios calidos que había probado la noche anterior. No se arrepentía de haberlo besado así, era obvio que ella era la que tenia que dar el primer paso. Pero jamás se imagino que Harry la invitara a una feria muggle ¿Qué seria eso? ¿Cómo un tipo museo o exposición de algo? ¿Un baile? No le importo, lo que sea con tal de volverlo a ver.

Hermione le platico a Harry sobre la invitación de Ron a Sortilegios Weasley. Estaba muy emocionada de estar una vez más con Ron. Luna le había prestado un vestido de su tienda y durante el día practicaba hechizos para alaciarse el cabello. Harry también le comento que Ginny y él quedaron en salir a la feria muggle.

- ¿A la feria muggle? ¿Por qué ahí?

- No se. Ella no la conoce – Harry prefirió no decirle lo del beso y la desesperación que sintió al verla irse, la cual fue la causante que no se le ocurriera algo mejor.

- Que raro. Ellos han de conocer los mejores parques de diversiones de todo el mundo.

- ¿Tu crees que no le vaya a gustar? – le pregunto Harry preocupado.

- No lo se. Recuerda que ellos están acostumbrados a las cosas buenas Harry.

- Si pero no la voy a invitar a un lugar de prestigio, no puedo pagar algo así.

- Pues no creo que Ginny pague cuando va a esos lugares, según he leído en revistas que los dueños de esos establecimientos no les cobran a los famosos con tal de que les des publicidad.

- Yo jamás aceptaría algo así. Si yo salgo con una chica, yo pago.

- ¿Y si Ginny te pide que vayan a otro lado mas caro?

- Pues le digo que no puedo pagarlo y ya.

- ¿Y si te dice que ella paga?

- Le diré que no. Si Ginny Weasley acepta salir conmigo será a un lugar donde yo pueda pagarlo sino simplemente ya no salimos mas y se acabo.

- Orgulloso. Oye ¿y Cho?

- Desde el berrinche que hizo la semana pasada cuando no salí con ella por buscar a Teddy ya no me habla.

- ¿Y tu la vas a buscar? Es tu novia ¿no?

- Ya ni se.

- No te vayas a confundir Harry. Recuerda que Ginny Weasley no pertenece aquí.

Ginny llego a Sortilegios Weasley tratando de esconderse de los gemelos. Ron la encontró detrás de unas cajas en la bodega agachada con un espejo en la mano. Al verla se puso rojo del coraje. Tenia que descargar su enojo con alguien.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No quiero que me vean ni Fred ni George.

- Ayúdame.

- No me despeino. Harry va a venir por mí en un rato más.

- Y Hermione va a venir en la noche. Estoy cansadísimo y todavía me falta arreglar la bodega.

- ¿Por qué?

- La invite cenar aquí.

- ¿Aquí? ¿No pudiste ser más original?

- Quiero estar a solas con ella – Ginny frunció el ceño – ¿te acuerdas que te dije que cuando me quemo con el café no hizo nada para seducirme? – Ginny asintió – bueno anoche la acompañe a su casa y adivina que hizo.

- Te invito a pasar – le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

- No, me dijo buenas noches y me cerro la puerta.

- ¿En serio? – Ginny soltó una carcajada y después rápidamente se tapo la boca para que no la escucharan sus hermanos – Te dejo prendido.

- Estoy seguro que esa chica se trae algo entre manos.

- No creo, se ve una buena persona. Además Teddy habla muy bien de ella.

- Si y también dice que esta súper enamorada de mi ¿entonces porque actúa como si yo fuera un chico mas que conoce?

- No se ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cinco. Ayúdame a terminar…

- No Harry ya ha de estar afuera ¿Cómo me veo?

- ¿Desde cuando te importa como te ves cuando sales con un chico?

- Contéstame – le decía arreglándose su cabello debajo de la gorra.

- Bien.

- ¿Nada mas bien?

- Ginny recuerda que ese chico es el papá de Teddy…

- No, no lo es, después te cuento porque ya me voy.

- Ginny – ella volteo a verlo poniéndose los lentes – que te diviertas.

- Te quiero Ron.

- Yo también.

Ginny salio discretamente por la puerta de la bodega. Para entrar tenias que saber la clave y con tu varita dar unos toques en unos ladrillos pero para salir era una simple puerta que utilizaban los empleados de la tienda. Harry veía su reloj nervioso, pensaba que tal vez Ginny había investigado que era una feria muggle y había preferido no ir y dejarlo plantado. Tal vez Hermione tenia razón en que ella estaba acostumbrada a lugares exclusivos y sabia que con él no lo podría hacer.

- Hola – Harry volteo y la reconoció por su sonrisa y el cabello pelirrojo que se dejaba ver por debajo de la gorra.

- Pensé que te habías arrepentido.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Estas segura que quieres ir a una feria muggle? – Ella asintió como niña chiquita con una sonrisa - ¿sabes que es? – ahora ella negó con su cabeza aun con la misma sonrisa haciendo que Harry también sonriera – bien pero si no te gusta me dices ¿de acuerdo? Dame tu mano.

Se aparecieron en un callejón solitario aun tomados de la mano. Ginny se quito la gorra y los lentes y caminaron rumbo a la taquilla para comprar los boletos, no podía dejar de voltear a todas partes emocionada. Harry la complació subiéndose con ella a todos los juegos que ella quería. Se divertían juntos y Harry no podía dejar de reírse de ella al ver la manera en que gritaba y levantaba los brazos, al igual que los demás niños, cuando la montaña rusa caía en picada.

- Otra vez Harry, otra vez.

- Ginny es la cuarta vez que nos subimos ¿no crees que es mas emocionante en una escoba? Apuesto que tú bajas en picada más rápido que esta cosa.

- Si pero…

- ¿Pero que?

- Siempre lo hago sola. Nunca he volado con alguien. Me enseñe sola a volar a escondidas de mis hermanos, solo veía como lo hacían ellos y ya – Harry frunció el ceño al ver que su mirada reflejo cierta tristeza - ¿Qué es eso?

- Algodones de azúcar ¿quieres probarlo? – ella asintió.

Después de comerse su algodón de azúcar y chuparse los dedos a más no poder, siguieron con el carrusel y los carritos chocadores. De ahí continuaron con los juegos del tiro al blanco ganándose Harry un oso de peluche inmenso, se lo entrego a Ginny y ella lo abrazaba como si fuera el primer oso que le habían regalado.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Si un poco.

- ¿Quieres ir a un restaurante?

- No quiero uno de esos – le señalo un carrito de hot dog.

- ¿Un hot dog? ¿Segura? – ella asintió sonriendo.

Harry compro dos hot dog, uno para ella y otro para él. Se sentaron en una banca frente a un lago. Ginny había colocado a su enorme oso a un lado de ella.

- ¿Cómo conoces este lugar?

- Mi mamá era hija de muggles y me traía seguido cuando era niño. Ahora yo lo hago con Teddy.

- ¿Y a donde mas te llevaba tu mamá?

- Al zoológico – Ginny frunció el ceño dándole una enorme mordida a su hot dog – es un lugar donde hay animales y vas a visitarlos.

- ¿Visitar animales? Nunca lo había escuchado.

- Tienes mostaza en la boca.

- ¿Dónde?

- Aquí – Harry le limpio la boca con su servilleta.

- Gracias ¿A dónde mas?

- Al circo, a los parques, al cine…

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Un cine? – Ginny asintió dando otra mordida y de nuevo manchándose la boca de mostaza, inmediatamente Harry la volvió a limpiar con su servilleta – es como una televisión pero grande donde proyectan películas y todos están sentados en unas bancas para verla.

- No te creo.

- En serio, cuando quieras te puedo llevar para…

- Mañana – le dijo muy seria.

- De acuerdo – le contesto Harry un poco nervioso. Otra cita con Ginny Weasley, quería dar brincos de alegría en ese mismo momento - ¿Y tu que hacías de niña?

- Mis padres acompañaban a mis hermanos a diferentes lugares así que yo tenia que irme con ellos. Cuando cumplí los once años estaba en Francia por mi hermano Bill así que mis padres decidieron meterme en Beauxbatons. Estuve ahí dos años y después me llamaron para la juvenil femenil de Quidditch. Mis padres nos contrataron profesores particulares a Ron y a mí para terminar la escuela. Así que casi siempre me la pasaba sola estudiando y entrenando. Solo me divertía cuando estaba con mis hermanos y mas con Ron, por eso nos llevamos muy bien.

- ¿No tienes amigas?

- No – dijo tomando refresco con el popote – las que tenia en el colegio solo me hablaban para preguntarme de mis hermanos o para presumir que eran mis amigas, ya no se nada de ellas, y las chicas del equipo solo piensan en entrenar y ganar, ahí no existe el concepto de la amistad, además como que no les caigo muy bien.

- Envidia, tú eres la única chica de las Arpías que hace comerciales y pasarelas.

- Tal vez, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que me busquen a mi y no a ellas – dijo triste - ¿A dónde van todos?

- Seguramente ya va a empezar la película en el jardín – Ginny frunció el ceño sin entender – hay un jardín grande en la parte de atrás. Cuando se hace de noche proyectan una película en una pantalla, es como un cine pero al aire libre. Todos se sientan en el césped o debajo de los árboles para verla.

- Vamos – dijo emocionada.

- De acuerdo.

Hermione llego a Sortilegios Weasley a la hora acordada, espero un momento hasta que apareció Ron por la puerta de la bodega haciéndole señas a Hermione para que pasara. Se veía increíblemente guapo y olía exquisitamente delicioso. No sabia como iba a sobrevivir a esa noche con Ron así y para colmo con esa sonrisa que la hacia derretir. Le mostró la tienda y estuvieron haciendo bromas con algunos artículos. Hermione se divertía y se sentía feliz al estar con el hombre de sus sueños.

Ron había preparado una mesa en medio de la bodega. Era una mesa para dos con una vela y una botella de vino.

- Hermione ¿tienes novio?

- Claro que no ¿tú crees que estaría aquí si tuviera novio? – Ron supuso que si, había tenido mujeres con novio y casadas sin que a ella les importara mucho, pero se extraño que Hermione reía y negaba con la cabeza como diciendo que era algo sumamente ilógico.

- Teddy me hablo de un tal Victor Krum.

- Salía con él hace tiempo pero se fue a Bulgaria.

- Porque murió su padre y él se hizo cargo de su familia.

- Teddy te tiene bien informado.

- Si, ese niño es increíble.

- Pues si. El es de Bulgaria pero estudio sus últimos dos años en Hogwarts porque trajeron a su papá a Londres a un tratamiento médico. Nos hicimos novios a los pocos meses de que él llego pero terminamos cuando su papá falleció porque su mamá se quiso regresar a Bulgaria. Intentamos continuar nuestra relación por cartas y viéndonos de vez en cuando pero no funciono, ahora solo somos amigos. Por cierto él juega también Quidditch y lo hace muy bien. En su última carta me dijo que estaba audicionando para un equipo profesional de Bulgaria.

- Bueno tal vez si llegara a estar en la selección de Bulgaria jugaría contra él en el mundial.

- Es verdad tu entras este año en la selección de Inglaterra ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Nervioso. Son otros compañeros, otro entrenador, más responsabilidad.

- Lo vas a hacer muy bien, estoy segura.

- Gracias.

- Tus hermanos tienen todo bien arreglado aquí – dijo viendo alrededor de la bodega.

- Si, aunque son unos bromistas en cuestiones del negocio les gusta ser muy ordenados. Todos los empleados están bien entrenados por eso todo lo tienen en orden además yo ayude durante todo el día.

- ¿No tienen elfo domestico? – pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

- No, nunca hemos tenido. Ahora quien tiene uno es mi hermano Bill pero lo tratan como si fuera uno más de la familia. Mi sobrina Victoire lo adora.

Ron observaba a Hermione mientras le platicaba sobre lo que había leído de los elfos domésticos y sus derechos. No podía creer que esa chica tan guapa fuera tan inteligente y tuviera un sin fin de temas que platicar con él. Se sentía raro porque ya llevaban bastante tiempo platicando y él no había hecho nada para acercarse a ella. Pero es que en realidad la estaba pasando muy bien como hacia mucho que no lo hacia con una chica.

Hermione dio el último trago de vino de su copa y la puso sobre la mesa sonriéndole a Ron.

- ¿Te gusto?

- Si todo estuvo genial.

Ron también le sonrió cerrándole un ojo. Tomo su varita e hizo aparecer una cama muy elegante a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban. Hermione al verla frunció el ceño extrañada.

- ¿Para que es eso?

- Para seguir platicando pero ahora mas cómodos.

Hermione se levanto fulminándolo con la mirada y apretando los puños. Ron le sonreía de manera coqueta como indicándole que estaba dispuesto a complacerla en todo lo que ella le pidiera. Pero esa sonrisa se borro inmediatamente al sentir una fuerte bofetada que le volteo la cara. Confundido y adolorido tomo su mejilla golpeada con la mano y volteo a ver a Hermione.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Eres un…eres un…

- Por favor Hermione, si esto es lo que quieres – Hermione le dio otra bofetada haciendo enojar a Ron - ¡Deja de pegarme!

- Jamás me imagine eso de ti, pensé que eras un buen chico porque Teddy me había dicho maravillas de ti por eso acepte venir…

- Aceptaste venir porque querías estar conmigo en la cama, pues aquí estoy y aquí esta la cama.

- ¿Quién rayos crees que soy? ¿Una de tus tipas que se acuesta contigo por placer?

- Estas enamorada de mi ¿no?

- No, estoy enamorada de otro Ron, uno completamente diferente a ti – camino hacia la puerta de salida y abrió la puerta – ojala nunca te hubiera conocido y así seguiría soñando que Ron Weasley es un chico lindo, tierno, amable pero sobretodo hombre…no como tu.

Ron se quedo completamente en shock dejándose caer en la silla y tomando su mejilla golpeada por primera vez por una mujer ¿Qué había hecho? El no era así, él nunca había hecho tal cosa con una mujer. Siempre que se acostaba con chicas era porque ellas lo buscaban. Francamente nunca había tenido él la necesidad de molestarse en buscar sexo con una chica ya que siempre tenía a muchas disponibles. Pero Hermione había sido diferente, era como un reto que se le había presentado y quería terminarlo a como estaba acostumbrado. Tenia que disculparse con ella. Después de un rato pensándolo decidió que Hermione Granger seria la primera mujer, fuera de su familia, que conocería al verdadero Ron Weasley y no al famoso jugador de Quidditch.

Harry esperaba a Ginny sentado debajo de un árbol mientras ella iba al baño. Cuando regreso lo hizo con dos conos de nieve entregándole uno a Harry.

- Me hubieras dicho que querías helado.

- Ya me compraste muchas cosas ahora me toca invitarte yo a ti.

- No me gusta que pagues – le dijo muy serio.

- No tiene nada de malo.

- Lo se pero a mi no me gusta, así me acostumbro mi padre y mi padrino.

- Pero yo soy una tragona y nada mas quiero…

- Lo que quieras mientras yo lo pueda pagar, si quieres algo mejor cómpratelo cuando no estés conmigo.

- ¿Estas enojado?

- No pero quiero que quede muy claro Ginny. Si sales conmigo, yo pago y punto.

- De acuerdo.

Ginny empezó a comerse su helado viendo de reojo a Harry. Definitivamente Harry Potter era diferente a todos los chicos que había conocido. Todos, absolutamente todos salían con ella para sacar algún beneficio de eso y uno de ellos era no pagar en los restaurantes a los que supuestamente ellos la invitaban, queriendo ir a los mejores y mas caros. Se termino su helado sin decir una sola palabra. Volteo a ver a Harry que se comía su helado muy lentamente viendo la película. No sabía que hacer ni que decir y nerviosa veía la película sin ponerle atención. Volteo a verlo de nuevo mientras Harry se llevaba el helado a la boca dejando un poco en su labio. Sin pensarlo Ginny se lo quito, pero no con la servilleta como lo había hecho él al quitarle la mostaza, sino con su propia boca empezando a besarlo y saborear de nuevo sus labios con un toque de helado. Harry al comienzo se sorprendió al no esperarlo pero en seguida le correspondió el beso.

- Tenias un poco de helado en la boca – le dijo cuando por fin se separaron.

- Gracias – y ahora fue Harry quien la atrajo hacia él para continuar besándola.

Y así fue como continuaron en la entrada a la bodega de Sortilegios Weasley. Harry la tenía pegada a la pared besándola tiernamente. Dejaron de besarse al ver pasar a unas personas quienes voltearon a verlos, no había mucha luz pero aun así Ginny bajo la mirada tratando de esconderse en el pecho de él y le sorprendió que Harry reaccionara tratando de cubrirla con sus brazos para que nadie la viera. Volteo a verlo, en ese momento supo lo que era sentirse protegida por un hombre…si un hombre no la bola de tipos con los que había salido para no sentirse sola y quienes solo buscaban ser vistos con ella.

- Ya es tarde, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, tus padres han de estar preocupados – le dijo Harry una vez que la gente se alejo.

- Ron sabe que estoy contigo ¿A que hora pasas por mi mañana?

- ¿Te parece bien a las tres? – ella asintió y volvió a besarlo.

Ginny llego feliz a su casa. Ya sus padres estaban acostados, paso a darles las buenas noches y entro a su habitación, cuando encendió la luz encontró a Ron acostado en su cama.

- Me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero Ron no le contesto, tenia la mirada puesta en el techo con las manos debajo de su nuca. Ginny se sentó a un lado de él observándolo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Soy un idiota Ginny.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y Charlie nos platicaba sobre la fama? – Ella asintió - ¿recuerdas que nos hizo prometer que siempre íbamos a ser tal cual somos no importando ser famoso?

- Si y lo hemos cumplido.

- Hoy no lo hice y me siento el ser más despreciable del mundo.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Estaba con Hermione en la bodega y…-cerro los ojos negando con la cabeza- hice aparecer una cama.

- ¿Fuiste tu quien se le insinuaste? Pero Ron tu no eres así.

- Lo se, pero no se que me pasa con Hermione, es como si me hubiera topado contra una pared. Ginny yo nunca he tenido la necesidad de sentirme amado – Ginny bajo la mirada – todas las mujeres están a mi disponibilidad sin tener que pedirlo y Hermione simplemente me cambio mi panorama de vida por primera vez y ve como reaccione. Todo lo que nos dijo Charlie que no hiciéramos lo hice con una chica preciosa…especial.

- ¿Vas a disculparte?

- Claro, mañana voy a buscarla a la librería ¿Me puedo dormir aquí contigo?

- Eso te decía yo.

- Y yo te dejaba dormir en mi habitación.

- Esta bien.

Después de que Ginny se cambiara para ponerse su pijama se acostó a un lado de Ron dándole la espalda y apago la luz.

- Ginny ¿Haz tenido miedo de enamorarte?

- Si.

- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando realmente estemos enamorados de una persona?

- No lo se Ron, a veces creo que nos vamos a quedar solos como Charlie. Que ahorita lo tenemos todo pero después no vamos a tener nada.

- El es feliz.

- Si, además del Quidditch siempre le gustaron los dragones pero nosotros ¿Qué vamos a hacer después del Quidditch?

- Nunca me lo había preguntado ¿A ti que te gustaría?

- Casarme y tener hijos, ser como mamá con nosotros ¿Y tú?

- Supongo que también pero tendría que tener un trabajo para mantener a mi familia y no se hacer nada aparte de jugar Quidditch.

- Conoces perfectamente el negocio de Fred y George y también el profesor Thompson siempre decía que eras muy bueno en defensa.

- Si – sonrío al recordar a su maestro particular – me decía que debería de ser auror.

- Los padres de Harry y Teddy eran aurores. Harry no es el papá de Teddy, él lo cuida porque es el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de su papá. Ellos murieron en una misión.

- Vaya, que difícil es tener a una familia y después perderla tan rápido. Harry es un gran hombre ¿Cómo te fue con él?

- Muy bien, mañana vamos a ir al cine.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Mañana te cuento después de que vaya, ahora ya duérmete y pobre de ti si roncas.

Hermione le platico a Harry su experiencia con Ron Weasley y lo decepcionada que estaba de él y peor aun lo ciega que había estado desde su tercer año en Hogwarts. Ahora creía todo lo que se decía de él en las revistas, que era un mujeriego y un conquistador. Pero no se sentía mal, al fin y al cabo ella sabia de antemano que el famoso Ron Weasley solo estaba por unos días en Londres y ya después nunca lo volvería a ver, pero esos días se terminaron mucho antes de lo que había pensado gracias a las dos bofetadas que le había dado.

- Se las tenia bien merecidas, mira que pensar que me iba a acostar con él, ni que estuviera tan ciega para no darme cuenta que él es famoso nada mas por el simple apellido y eso agregado que es uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch. Seguramente creyó que yo era igual a las niñas tontas que se enamoran de él y sueñan con convertirse en el amor de su vida, por favor hay que ser idiota para enamorarse de un Weasley y creer que ellos se van a enamorar igual que tú – concluyo su historia Hermione - ¿Cómo te fue con Ginny?

- Bien, le gusto la feria muggle – le dijo aparentando ser lo mas indiferente posible. Después del monologo que le había dado Hermione la ultima hora no pensaba decirle que Ginny y él se habían besado y que por la tarde tenían otra cita para no tenerla que escuchar otra hora mas diciéndole que no se dejara engañar, que fuera realista y que aceptara que Ginny Weasley jamás seria para él – Teddy fue a verla.

- Teddy la va a extrañar cuando se vaya al campamento mágico.

- Si pero ya sabes que su abuela quiere que asista cada verano y además le ayuda a controlar su magia con juegos.

Ginny ya esperaba impaciente a Harry, se sentía nerviosa al estar en el callejón tratando de ocultar su cara debajo del gorro que traía en combinación con su vestido, pero si regresaba a la bodega estaba segura que George le pediría algo y eso retrasaría su cita. Cuando vio a Harry caminar muy deprisa, ella camino hacia él sonriendo. Se sentía como hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes sin importarle nada a su alrededor.

- Te van a reconocer.

- Hola.

- Hola, vámonos hay mucha gente.

El cine era ideal para estar con Harry. La abrazaba por los hombros, le acariciaba el cabello, la tomaba de la mano y cuando volteaba a verlo él ya sabia que lo hacia para que la besara. Quería estar así siempre. Cuando termino la película fueron a una cafetería cercana para que Ginny probara un capuchino.

- Teddy me dijo del campamento pero prometió escribirme.

- Si son como tres semanas. Andrómeda no le parece mucho que Teddy vaya a una escuela muggle, ella dice que los hijos se educan en la casa y que ella lo puede hacer con Teddy pero el sanador me dijo que ella necesitaba mucho reposo y darle clases a Teddy le iba a costar mucho trabajo y pues yo no iba a tener tiempo, es por eso que cada año quiere que vaya a convivir con niños magos al campamento.

- Lo voy a extrañar.

- Claro eres su mamá y una excelente mamá que es capaz de ir a gritarle a un desconocido – Ginny empezó a reírse.

- ¿Qué pensaste de mi en ese momento? – Harry le acariciaba su mejilla.

- Pensaba que tenía frente a mí a la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

- Mentiroso.

- De acuerdo, pensaba que tenía frente a mí a una fiera pero en cuanto salio Teddy se había convertido en un tierno corderito ¿Por qué olvidaste como me llamaba?

- Tus ojos…tus ojos hacen que me pierda y me olvide de todo.

Ron se había escapado para buscar a Hermione, aunque le había pedido de favor a Ginny que regresara antes del atardecer para poder salir tranquilamente y ella se quedara en la tienda, ya no podía esperar más. Cuando entro a la librería la vio sentada frente a unos niños, entre ellos Teddy, quienes la escuchaban leer un cuento. Tomo el primer libro que vio y fingió leerlo pero en realidad no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Hermione leía haciendo gestos y moviendo las manos, cambiaba de voz de acuerdo al personaje y era por eso que a los niños les encantaba que ella les leyera cuentos. Al terminar de leer todos los niños la abrazaron, ella les sonreía y les daba un beso de despedida. Ron aun seguía viéndola ya sin disimular que estaba leyendo, cuando sintió un tiron en su manga.

- Ron ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola Teddy, vine a hablar con Hermione.

- ¿Para que?

- Este…porque…

- Teddy ¿Te gusto el…? – Hermione reconoció a Ron aun debajo de su gorra y lentes - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto seria cruzando sus brazos.

- Es lo mismo que le pregunte yo y dice que viene a hablar contigo.

- ¿Para que?

- También es lo mismo que le pregunte…

- Teddy ¿puedo hablar con Hermione a solas?

- ¿Para que?

- Para...-volteo a verla. Hermione seguía en la misma posición - ¿Qué tal un helado?

- ¿Qué tal dos? – Ron saco su billetera y le dio dinero.

- Toma, esto te lo enseñaron los gemelos ¿verdad?

- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo. Con su permiso – les dijo a los dos con una leve inclinación de su cabeza y salio corriendo.

- ¿A que viniste? Porque por lo que ves aquí no hay ninguna cama.

- Hermione vine a disculparme, lo que hice…

- No es necesario que pierdas tu tiempo aquí, mejor ve y búscate a alguien que cumpla con tus expectativas.

- No quiero que pienses mal de mí, no sabes como me arrepiento de lo que hice, de haber arruinado todo cuando la estábamos pasando tan bien.

- Tu lo único que querías al invitarme a la tienda de tus hermanos era que me acostara contigo ¿o me equivoco?

- No – dijo bajando la mirada – pero es que pensé que tú también querías.

- ¿Cuándo te demostré que eso era lo que quería?

- Nunca, pero en la forma en que me mirabas…

- Ojala que algún día puedas diferenciar el amor y el sexo.

- ¿Tu me amas Hermione? – ella volteo hacia un lado.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te ame si no te conozco?

- Sabes muchas cosas de mi y no nada mas por las revistas sino porque te has interesado en investigar. Teddy me dijo que cuando estoy en el hospital hablas fingiendo ser mi tía Muriel para saber como estoy, lo que no se es como sabes de que tengo una tía que se llama Muriel – Hermione seguía viendo de lado – la biblioteca publica, investigaste mi árbol genealógico ¿verdad?...contéstame.

- No decían nada en las noticias de cómo estabas.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Mira Ron será mejor que aquí dejemos todo. Me dio gusto conocerte, era algo que pensé que nunca me iba a pasar en la vida pero no tiene caso que te diga porque me intereso en ti, así como yo hay muchas.

- Tal vez pero yo solo te he conocido a ti.

- Espero que te vaya muy bien con la selección de Inglaterra, te deseo la mejor de la suerte y si viniste aquí para que te perdonara, no te preocupes…te perdono.

- Entonces ¿podemos seguir viéndonos?

- No Ron. Tu haz tu vida y yo la mía, y es claro que tenemos caminos separados…tu eres un Weasley.

- ¿Y eso que significa?

- Significa que no perteneces aquí sino a un mundo de comodidad, riquezas, lujos, éxitos, fama, felicidad.

- La palabra felicidad a veces no va relacionada con las demás.

- Hermione te busca un cliente – la llamo Rachel – pregunta por un pedido de libros que te hizo la semana pasada.

- Si enseguida voy – Ron se había volteado dándole la espalda a Rachel – ¿ves como no perteneces aquí? – le dijo en cuanto se fue la chica. Ron bajo la mirada asintiendo – Adiós Ron y te deseo lo mejor – le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejo solo.

- Gracias – susurro.

Harry y Ginny regresaron al atardecer apareciéndose cerca de Sortilegios Weasley, inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que ocurría algo dentro de la tienda. Había mucha gente amontonada y muchos periodistas. Ginny se asusto pensando que habían descubierto a Ron dentro pero sabía que él y sus hermanos eran muy cuidadosos con eso. Empezaron a abrirse paso entre la gente llegando a la puerta, si Ron estaba en problemas Harry lo podría ayudar junto con los empleados de la tienda. Pero lo que vio en ese momento Ginny no lo podía creer: Cormac McLaggen estaba con su sonrisa sexy firmando autógrafos y tomándose fotos con las chicas. Le empezó a hervir la sangre, quería matarlo en ese instante. No quería ni imaginar como estarían los gemelos en ese momento y como le iría en cuanto todo se calmara. Camino tratando de pasar entre la gente que se rehusaba a moverse, todos querían una foto con el sexy modelo novio de Ginny Weasley, eso era lo que escuchaba tratando de llegar a él haciendo que se pusiera mas furiosa olvidándose de Harry. Solo quería sacar a Cormac de la tienda lo antes posible antes de que se empeoraran las cosas. Pero nunca se imagino que tan peor podría ser. Cuando llego cerca de Cormac quería hacerse pasar por un mas del montón para pedirle un autógrafo, una vez ahí decirle quien era y que saliera lo mas rápido posible hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda, pero entre empujones se le cayo el gorro y se le movieron los lentes e inmediatamente Cormac la reconoció.

- ¡Mi amor! miren señores quien esta aquí ¡Ginny Weasley MI NOVIA!

Cormac la jalo hacia él dándole un beso en la boca sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Los periodistas se volvían locos tomando fotos y queriendo entrevistar a Ginny quien estaba totalmente aturdida. Harry la vio dejándose abrazar y besar por ese joven apuesto que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era su novia y que se amaban más que nunca. Se dio la media vuelta y entre empujones de quienes querían entrar él salio caminando lentamente. Vio correr a aurores encargados de la tranquilidad en el callejón dirigirse a Sortilegios Weasley pero él bajo la mirada, puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguió su camino hacia la segunda área del callejón diagon.

Odiaba que su mejor amiga siempre tuviera la razón. Se necesitaba ser tan idiota para enamorarse de un Weasley y creer que iba a ser correspondido ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pasarle por la mente que Ginny Weasley lo iba a tomar en serio? Ese chico era su novio y él los había visto en una revista juntos. Se sentía el ser más estúpido de la tierra, dejarse engañar como un adolescente y actuar como si los sueños se hicieran realidad. Porque haber salido con Ginny era un sueño. No la culpaba a ella, se culpaba a él mismo por querer volar tan alto.

Llego directo a su casa, no quería pasar por la tienda para escuchar a Neville quejarse por dejarlo solo tanto tiempo. Pero Hermione alcanzo a verlo entrar a su casa desde la librería y lo siguió para hablar con él.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Salí a hacer unos pendientes.

- Ron vino a buscarme para pedirme disculpas.

- ¿Y que le dijiste? – le pregunto acostándose en el sofá.

- Que lo perdonaba pero que lo mejor es que ya no regresara.

- ¿Tu le dijiste eso? – le pregunto Harry sin poderlo creer – pero si decías que estabas muy enamorada de él.

- ¿De que sirve que lo tenga aquí? Se perfectamente que entre él y yo no puede haber nada, si continuo viéndolo me voy a hacer daño yo misma. Tengo que ser realista Harry, Ron pertenece a otro ambiente muy diferente al mío.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Haz vuelto a ver a Ginny después de que fueron a la feria muggle?

- No – se levanto para dirigirse a su habitación - Me voy a acostar Hermione me duele mucho la cabeza por favor te encargo a Teddy.

Ginny estaba furiosa al igual que sus hermanos. Después de que llegaron los aurores pudieron llevarlos a la parte de atrás de la tienda y poner el orden entre los periodistas que eran los que mas problemas estaban dando. Fred y George inmediatamente corrieron a Cormac de su negocio, diciéndole que jamás volviera a hacer tal cosa, Sortilegios Weasley era una tienda de bromas y no un lugar donde exhibirse. Ginny no quería causar más problemas y les pidió a sus hermanos que la dejaran sola con Cormac. De mala gana accedieron con la condición que se fuera lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

- Vine a buscarte mi amor, te extraño.

- Sabes perfectamente que a mi no me gusta esta clase de espectáculos – le decía fulminándolo con la mirada – y mucho menos involucrando a mi familia.

- Pero es que no sabia donde encontrarte y lo único que se me ocurrió fue buscarte aquí.

- ¡Pudiste esperar a que regresara al equipo! ¡Te dije claramente que iba a estar de vacaciones con mi familia!

- Si pero quería verte, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho, estoy arrepentido por lo que ocurrió la ultima vez que nos vimos. Además ya falta poco para tu cumpleaños y quería que ese día estuviéramos juntos.

-Voy a estar en mi casa, se los prometí a mis padres.

- ¿Y yo que? El año pasado la pasamos muy bien - le dijo abrazándola por la cintura - ¿recuerdas como nos divertimos en aquel crucero?

- Es por eso que quiero ahora estar con mi familia.

- Esta bien, lo entiendo – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Mira Cormac – le dijo Ginny separándose de él y respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse - lo nuestro no funciona, ambos lo sabemos perfectamente.

- Yo te quiero.

- Claro que no, terminas conmigo cada vez que no quiero hacer lo que te conviene.

- Entiéndeme por favor.

- Será mejor que terminemos y seamos amigos.

- No Ginny, yo no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito, no me dejes – le decía desesperado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me cancelaron el contrato de la loción para hombres, no sabes como anhelaba seguir siendo la imagen de esa loción, cuando me lo dijeron no lo podía creer.

- Ya vendrán otros contratos – le dijo restándole importancia, en ese momento recordó a Harry que seguramente había visto todo, quería correr hacia él y explicarle lo sucedido.

- Sabes que hay mucha competencia, precisamente el día de tu cumpleaños habrá un evento de agencias de publicidad con grandes empresarios, pensé que tal vez pudiéramos darnos una vuelta para conocer gente nueva.

- No puedo, ya te dije…

- Será un par de horas Ginny, por favor, te lo ruego…te necesito para poder conseguir un contrato tan bueno como ese.

Ginny se sentía ansiosa, quería ir a buscar a Harry ya…en ese instante, pero no quería que se volviera a repetir otro espectáculo como el que acaba de ocurrir. Tenia que pensar muy bien las cosas: mandar al diablo a Cormac no era la solución, lo conocía muy bien y sabia que no la dejaría en paz; en cambio, si le daba por su lado y terminaban como amigos, o mas bien, terminaban dejándolo a él con un buen contrato, ya no la buscaría mas.

- Esta bien – dijo después de un suspiro – pero es la última vez, después ya no me vuelvas a buscar.

- Te lo prometo.

Harry ya no volvió a saber nada de Ginny, excepto por los periódicos que salían fotos y mas fotos de ella con su novio. Había sido la noticia del año en el callejón, todos hablaban de que la famosa Ginny Weasley visitaba la tienda de sus hermanos y se hacían rumores buenos y malos acerca de ello.

Teddy ya ni siquiera pudo despedirse de los Weasley antes de irse al campamento mágico. Estaba muy triste porque después de ese día ninguno de los cuatro regreso a la tienda. Teddy les había escrito una carta enviandola con Hedwig pero quien la contesto fue Fred diciéndole que pronto se volverían a ver, que cada uno tuvo diversos compromisos y les era imposible regresar, deseándole lo mejor en su campamento.

El 11 de Agosto paso a ser un día normal para Harry excepto que llovía mucho y casi no hubo mucha venta. Se despidió de Neville y cerró la tienda y apago las luces. Como estaba solo no tenia porque preparar una cena nutritiva como lo hacia cuando Teddy estaba ahí, decidió solo prepararse un emparedado y sentarse a ver televisión. Se escuchaban los truenos cada vez mas fuertes, conforme se hacia mas noche la tormenta se intensificaba. Se levanto para servirse una cerveza de mantequilla cuando de repente escucho un ruido seguido de un trueno. Negó con la cabeza pensando que era la tormenta. Se volvió a sentar en el sofá y al tomar un trago de su cerveza lo escupió asustado al aparecerse en medio de la sala un patronus en forma de caballo que decía: "Harry estoy afuera de tu casa". Inmediatamente Harry reconoció la voz de Ginny y recordó que ella le había dicho que su patronus era un caballo. Corrió hacia fuera y ahí la encontró: sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas completamente empapada.

- Ginny ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Harry agachándose frente a ella sin importarle que la lluvia lo mojara completamente en cuestión de segundos. Ginny levanto la cara para verlo a los ojos…necesitaba ver esos ojos - ¿Qué te paso en la cara?

- Te estuve tocando pero no salías así…

- Vamos adentro – la ayudo a levantarse y subieron a la casa – te vas a enfermar y ¿Qué te paso en la cara? – con un movimiento de varita seco la ropa de Ginny y la de él.

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? ¿Entonces porque tienes sangre en el labio y la mejilla hinchada?

Ginny bajo la mirada tocándose la mejilla golpeada y se sentó en la sala. Harry resoplo al no recibir una respuesta y fue por su botiquín de medicinas. Se sentó a un lado de ella y empezó a limpiarle la sangre que aun le quedaba en el labio, se imagino que por la lluvia ya se le había quitado más al ver la abertura del labio.

- Auch – se quejo Ginny.

- Perdón.

- Fue Cormac…fue él quien me golpeo porque no le dieron el contrato que él quería.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo fue capaz de golpearte?

- Solo fue una bofetada.

- ¿Solo eso? – se levanto enojado. Tomo hielo del congelador y lo puso una bolsa - ¿Cómo puedes decir que solo fue eso? – le puso el hielo en la mejilla, Ginny hizo un gesto de dolor.

- Ahora si estoy segura que ya no volverá a buscarme, lo amenace con destruir su carrera si volvía a acercarse a mí y me conoce, sabe que lo cumpliré. Harry te juro que Cormac y yo habíamos terminado antes de que yo viniera a Londres.

- No tienes porque darme ninguna explicación.

- Pero quiero dártela – Harry saco una pomada y le puso un poco en el labio partido - Cormac había sido mi novio por mas de un año, no teníamos una relación muy buena pero al menos nos soportábamos. Yo bien sabia que él me buscaba por conveniencia no porque realmente me amara, como todos los novios que he tenido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que todos los novios que he tenido ninguno me ha querido por lo que soy sino por como me apellido, Cormac no era la excepción pero al menos me trataba bien…bueno hasta ahora, supongo que ya lo puedo poner en mi lista de exnovios golpeadores.

- ¿Te han golpeado tus novios?

- Si, la mayoría. Pero después de eso jamás regreso con ellos.

- Pero ¿Por qué esperas a que te golpeen?

- Porque cuando se lo proponen son lindos y me hacen compañía, supongo que tengo la esperanza de que nunca lo harán y al final todos resultan ser iguales – se toco el labio ya curado gracias a la pomada – no todos me han golpeado, algunos simplemente me dicen que no valgo nada y que soy una completa inútil, que si no fuera por ser una Weasley estaría tirada en la calle y otros me engañan con mujeres que si tengan el suficiente tiempo para ellos – Harry le puso el hielo en la mejilla hinchada – esto nadie lo sabe, tu eres el primero a quien se lo digo, por favor…

- No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.

- Gracias por recibirme…no sabía a donde ir.

- Hiciste bien en venir aquí.

- Esa pomada es grandiosa.

- Es de Hermione, ella la hizo – se quedaron viendo a los ojos pero después de unos segundo Harry la desvío hacia el televisor.

- ¿Me crees Harry? – Él volvió su mirada hacia esos ojos castaños – te juro que nunca te engañe.

- Ya te dije que no tienes porque darme ninguna explicación ¿Quieres comer algo? – camino hacia la cocina.

- No quiero que pienses que estuve jugando contigo – Ginny lo siguió – si no vine a buscarte antes fue porque quería dejar las cosas claras con Cormac, él me pidió que hoy lo acompañara a una fiesta con empresarios y agencias de publicidad para conseguir un contrato y que después de eso me dejaría en paz, yo acepte a pesar de que fuera mi cumpleaños con tal de terminar…

- ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? – Ella asintió acomodándose el cabello mojado detrás de su oreja – no sabia.

- Mi mamá me hizo un pastel y preparo mi comida favorita, la estaba pasando bien hasta que…se enojo conmigo porque me dijo que me porte distante con él en la fiesta y que no hable maravillas sobre su trabajo, la verdad no me lo esperaba – se toco la mejilla.

- No se que decirte. Ese tipo – resoplo molesto – no se que tiene en la cabeza ¿golpearte por esa estupidez? Y…hoy es tu cumpleaños y ni siquiera tengo algo que darte…

- No tienes porque darme nada.

- Tú me regalaste a Hedwig en mi cumpleaños y estuviste aquí con nosotros.

- La pase muy bien.

- Te puedo preparar algo rico de cenar – ella le sonrió al ver la preocupación de Harry – tal vez no pueda comprarte un gran regalo.

- Me puedes regalar algo que necesito en este momento – Harry se le quedo viendo a los ojos sin entender – un abrazo… necesito un abrazo tuyo como no tienes una idea – Ginny se acerco a él rodeando sus brazos en su cintura y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry perdiéndose en su aroma. Harry también la abrazo y le acaricio el cabello aun mojado – te extrañe, ya quería verte.

- Yo también te extrañe.

- ¿De veras? – se levanto para verlo de frente.

De nuevo la tenía entre sus brazos y viéndose a los ojos, como en aquel día de la feria y el cine. Se había hecho a la idea de que Ginny era solo un sueño y que lo mejor era hacer lo que Hermione había hecho con Ron: separase definitivamente de él para no sufrir. Pero tener a Ginny así, entre sus brazos y viéndola de frente no tenia la fuerza necesaria para decirle que lo mejor seria que cada quien por su lado porque no quería sufrir. Pero que mas daba si estando sin ella también sufría.

- ¿Me puedo quedar esta noche aquí? – le pregunto Ginny sacándolo de su debate interno. Al verla así tan hermosa e indefensa mando al diablo todo.

- Claro ¿en donde? ¿En la cama de Teddy o en la mía?

- Creo que en la tuya estaré mucho mejor.

- Yo también lo creo.

Y sin más la besó. La besó de tal manera que supiera ella cuanto la había extrañado esos días. Ginny le correspondió el beso demostrándole todo lo que lo necesitaba en ese momento. Poco a poco Harry la fue guiando hacia su habitación sin dejarla de besar y la acostó lentamente en la cama. Se escuchaba caer el correr de la lluvia.

- Feliz cumpleaños Ginny – le dijo Harry entre besos.

- A tu lado siempre estoy feliz. Hazme tuya Harry…ese es el mejor regalo que me podrías dar.

* * *

Gracias a todos los reviews y comentarios constructivos (gracias Pachi). Escribi un one-shot pero no me deja subirlo ¿alguien sabes como hacerle para subir una nueva historia? no es la gran cosa pero si ya lo termine pues ya lo subo porque estoy borrando casi todo de mi compu, en mi familia nadie sabe que escribo fics y tengo que borrar la evidencia jeje.

Bueno espero sus comentarios sobre el capitulo esperando que les haya gustado, bueno aunque a los seguidores de la pareja de Ron y Hermione tal vez no mucho, ups pero Ron necesitaba que alguien lo bajara de la nube ¿no creen?

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Confieso que todo este tiempo he pecado de floja, no he tenido ganas de escribir y me da un sueño cada vez que abria word, pero hoy pasaron en la television la pelicula un lugar llamado nothing hill en la cual esta inspiradada este fic asi que me puse las pilas y termine el capitulo. Esta recien calientito y yo tengo un doloron de cabeza porque ya llevo como tres horas en la misma posicion frente a la computadora. Espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo.

* * *

Ginny se despertó estirando sus brazos y todo su cuerpo con una gran sonrisa en su cara. A su lado no estaba Harry pero si el olor de su loción. Abrazo la almohada donde él había dormido. Quería saltar de alegría, ponerse a brincar en la cama y gritar por la ventana que había hecho el amor con Harry.

Hacer el amor. Si eso había hecho por primera vez en su vida. Era completamente diferente a lo había experimentado con sus otros novios y ella que creía que en algunas ocasiones si había hecho el amor. Que equivocada estaba, si hacer el amor es entregarse mutuamente cuerpo y alma. Eso es lo que habían hecho ella y Harry durante la noche: amarse, y podía estar segura que él había sentido lo mismo que ella, todos esos besos y caricias con susurros en su oído solo podía significar eso.

Se puso a observar la habitación de Harry. Era pequeña pero todo lo tenia muy ordenado. Sonrió pícaramente. Había estado toda la noche en esa habitación despierta por horas pero jamás se fijo como era.

Escucho un ruido en la cocina. Se levanto tapándose con la sabana para verse en el espejo. Ya no tenia hinchada la mejilla ni el labio pero su cara no tenia ni pizca de maquillaje. Busco en el closet de Harry una camisa para ponerse y al encontrar una en especial sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- Jamás, ni en mis peores pesadillas, pensé ponerme una camisa de los Puddlemere United – le dijo Ginny recargada en el marco de la habitación, Harry volteo a verla sonriendo.

- Puede que te de suerte.

- Ja,ja,ja… que risa.

- ¿Por qué te pusiste esa? Hubieras tomado otra.

- No, me gusta toda tu ropa, esta cosa – le dijo caminando hacia él jalándose la camisa y haciendo cara de fushi – es la que estropeaba todo tu closet, quitándola mejoro mucho. Te voy a regalar una de las Arpías – lo abrazo por la espalda mientras Harry seguía preparando el desayuno.

- Con que no sea rosa.

- ¿Por qué todos piensan que por ser un equipo de mujeres tiene que ser todo rosa?

- Mmm...…no se. Pero aquí solo compran las rosas.

- Están bonitas ¿no? – Harry sonrió encogiéndose de hombros – pero no te preocupes, no te voy a regalar una rosa, mejor una de florecita y maripositas.

- Olvidalo – se volteo y la abrazo de frente para besarla – espero que te guste el desayuno.

Desayunaron platicando acerca de Quidditch: tema favorito de ambos. Ginny le contó sus anécdotas con el equipo de los Puddlemere United pero por más que quiso ponerle de su cosecha para hacerlos quedar mal, no logro que Harry cambiara de equipo.

- Bien…dilo – le dijo Ginny después de pensarlo mucho.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Se sincero conmigo. Quiero que me digas ¿Qué piensas de mi ahora…así…después de levantarme y sin nada de maquillaje?

- ¿Quieres decir con esas lagañas que tienes en los ojos?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuáles? – pregunto Ginny asustada y tallándose los ojos. Harry soltó una carcajada – Tonto. Harry así soy yo…

- Y así eres hermosa. Te ves mas bonita así que en las fotos donde te pones una mascara de maquillaje. Así te puedo contar mejor tus pequitas – le dijo acariciando sus mejillas y su nariz.

- Gwenog Jones, la capitana del equipo, en una ocasión me platico que su ultimo novio le había dicho que se había acostado con la famosa jugadora de Quidditch y que se había despertado con…ella. Al comienzo no entendí porque me lo dijo pero después a mi me paso y lo comprendí perfectamente.

- Para mi solo eres Ginny, una chica que le encanta comer, que adora a Teddy, que inventa cosas de los Puddlemere United, que le gusta el cine y…

- Le gusta Harry.

- Eso no sabia – le dijo sonriendo – necesito pruebas.

- Las tengo en tu habitación – Ginny lo besó y Harry la cargo llevándola a su habitación.

En el Callejón Diagon muchos empezaban a abrir sus negocios. Una de ellas era Hermione, por vender café tenia que abrir un poco más temprano que los demás establecimientos porque muchos empleados pasaban por su café antes de entrar a su trabajo. Ella ya los conocía a todos y sabía como les gustaba su café a cada uno. Pero esa mañana tuvo a un cliente nuevo, en cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta lo distinguió inmediatamente. Hizo fila como todos los demás pero siempre con la cabeza agachada tapando su cara con su gorra. Cuando le toco el turno de estar frente a Hermione para pedir su café fue cuando levanto la cara.

- Hola ¿Cómo estas?

- Ron – dijo Hermione en un susurro con los ojos bien abiertos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine por un café y a saludarte ¿Cómo estas?

- Pero…pero…- Hermione veía que los clientes ya empezaban a irse pero al ver a cierta persona entrar por la puerta se tapo la cara preocupada.

- Buenos días Hermione.

- Hola buenos días Charles – dijo Hermione muy nerviosa - ¿Cómo esta el señor Ollivander?

- Cada día mas viejito pero con una memoria que ya la quisiera yo a mis veinte años ¿Cuándo juegan los Chuddley Cannons?

- Este…este…no se.

- ¿No sabes? Pero si tienes el calendario de todo el año de cuando juega Ron Weasley.

- Oh si pero…Ron ya no va a jugar ahí ¿recuerdas que ya va a estar en el equipo de Inglaterra?

- Cierto, lo había olvidado ¿Te sientes bien Hermione?

- Si, si, si estoy bien – le dijo dándole su café después de servirle dos veces porque se le había caído.

- ¿Por qué me diste descafeinado? Ya sabes que a mi me gusta regular.

- Oh perdón, es que…

- A lo mejor es de él ¿usted pidió descafeinado señ…?

- ¡No! – Hermione no quería que Charles viera a Ron, ya que él también era fanático de los Chuddley Cannons al igual que ella – me equivoque, pero mira aquí esta – servia rápidamente el café – y ¿sabes que? Te regalo estas galletas. Que te vaya bien Charles me saludas al señor Ollivander.

- ¿Segura que estas bien Hermione?

- Si…claro.

- Bueno, adiós entonces – Charles salio de establecimiento viendo a Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

- Ron ¿Qué haces aquí? A esta hora es cuando tengo muchos clientes y todos saben quien eres.

- Yo solo vine por un café y a saludarte.

- Oh por Merlín ahí vienen Max y Bob, rápido escóndete si no de aquí no sales vivo, a ellos les gusta apostar en los partidos.

- ¿Dónde me escondo?

- Arriba en mi casa.

Ron subió a la casa de Hermione, ya había estado en ella así que conocía muy bien el camino. Se quito su gorra y la dejo sobre la mesa donde estaba un álbum con su nombre en la portada. Se sentó y empezó a verlo. Había fotos y muchos recortes de artículos de periódicos y revistas de él. La mayoría ni se acordaba de esas entrevistas que le habían hecho, fotos que ni cuenta se había dado cuando las tomaron y reseñas de partidos que ya había olvidado. Todo estaba ordenado por fechas. Ahora entendía mejor a Hermione, en todos esos artículos hablaban maravillas de él.

- ¿A que viniste? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser que estés aquí después de lo que paso en la tienda de tus hermanos con Ginny? Antes nadie creía que ustedes anduvieran en el Callejón Diagon pero ahora…

- ¿Es por todo esto que me conoces? – le dijo muy serio mostrándole el álbum – aquí solo hablan bien de mi.

- Solo guardo esos.

- Haces mal. Soy humano y no soy perfecto, tengo muchos defectos y uno de ellos es ser tan idiota al pensar que tú eras una fanática más.

- Lo soy.

- No, no lo eres. Hermione dame la oportunidad de mostrarte quien soy en realidad.

- ¿Para que? Mira Ron yo…tu.

- Si ya se, soy un famoso jugador de Quidditch.

- No solo eso…eres un Weasley.

- ¿Otra vez con eso?

- Perteneces a una de las pocas familias de sangre pura que quedan en el mundo mágico y yo – se movió un poco incomoda - mis padres son muggles y no creo que a tu familia le parezca que tengas alguna amistad como yo. Es mas estoy segura que es la primera vez que hablas con una…sangre sucia.

- A nadie de mi familia le importa eso y a mi menos. Hermione vamos…

- Ron, por favor…no me hagas daño, se que el estar aquí es pasajero y que pronto te iras y tal vez no regreses nunca…por favor aun tengo los pies en la tierra. Vete y no vuelvas, no quiero tener problemas en mi negocio.

Ron dejo el álbum en la mesa otra vez y tomo su gorra. Vio que Hermione miraba el piso y se limpiaba una lágrima. Camino hacia la puerta, pero al pasar a un lado de ella se detuvo.

- Yo no tuve la culpa de nacer en una familia de sangre pura. Soy un Weasley si…pero también soy Ron, un simple chico de 22 años que le gusta jugar Quidditch y que le encantaría tomar un café con una amiga. Adiós Hermione y no te preocupes por tu negocio, ya no regresare.

Hermione empezó a llorar después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Nunca se imagino estar en esa situación. Ella que siempre decía que Ron Weasley era el hombre de su vida, ahora lo dejaba ir por miedo a sufrir.

Ginny esperaba a Harry acostada aun en la cama. Neville había llegado a trabajar y Harry había bajado para abrirle. No quería salir nunca de ahí, todo era perfecto.

- Desde hace mucho que quiero sacar un juego de llaves para Neville y siempre se me olvida – le decía Harry volviendo a acostarse a un lado de Ginny. Ella le sonrió y lo abrazo.

- Esta noche tengo que ir a Gales, mañana temprano tengo sesión de fotos con el equipo.

- ¿Regresaras?

- Si, solo son un par de fotos para el calendario que piensan hacer para el próximo año ¿vienes conmigo?

- ¿A Gales? – pregunto sorprendido.

- Si, así puedes conocer mi casa. La compre hace un par de años cuando me canse de los hoteles. Todos mis entrenamientos son en Gales así que ya tengo mi propia casa.

- Pero…no se.

- Di que si, nos vamos hoy y regresamos mañana si quieres.

- Esta bien, hablare con Neville para que se quede a cargo.

- Gracias – le dijo Ginny muy contenta y dándole un beso en la boca.

Ron llego a la madriguera viendo a su mamá cocinar y a su papá a un lado de ella ayudándole. Sonrió de lado, sus padres eran increíbles, siempre demostrándose cuanto se amaban y apoyando a sus hijos en todo lo que ellos querían. De repente le vino la imagen de él y Hermione en esa situación: una casa donde los dos juntos cocinaban muy alegremente. Recordó lo que le había dicho Ginny que quería hacer después del Quidditch: tener una familia y ser como su mamá. Sus padres siempre les habían dado un buen ejemplo sobre la familia y definitivamente él también quería una y ser como su papá: un excelente esposo y padre.

Molly Weasley le dio un beso tierno a su esposo y volteo hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- Ron ¿hace cuanto que estas ahí?

- Recién vengo llegando.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Ya esta listo el desayuno, tus hermanos aun no se levantan.

- Si, gracias ¿Y Ginny? – dijo sentándose en la mesa para comer su desayuno.

- Seguramente se quedo con su novio – hizo una mueca de disgusto – ya ves que tenia una fiesta – Ron solo asintió - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- Estas triste – le dijo tomando su cara con su dos regordetas manos.

- ¿Qué te pasa hijo? – le pregunto Arthur sentándose frente a él.

- ¿Algún familiar de ustedes se ha casado con un…hijo de muggles? – Molly y Arthur voltearon a verse tratando de recordar.

- Yo tuve una prima que salió con un…oh no ya recuerdo era mestizo – dijo Molly – pero no se casó con él.

- Pues con los Weasley creo que no ¿Por qué?

- Conocí a una chica hija de muggles.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto emocionado Arthur - ¿Y cuando la traes?

- Ella no quiere saber nada de mi, dice que…soy un Weasley – Molly resopló molesta.

- "Un Weasley", "Un Weasley" siempre me decía mi familia y mis amigas eso "Molly ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que Arthur Weasley pueda fijarse en ti?" – Decía Molly molesta imitando una voz chillona, Arthur sonrió divertido – "El pertenece a una familia muy distinguida en el mundo mágico" ¡Bah! A mi me gustaba y punto. Así que fui por él y aquí lo tengo.

- Amo a tu madre – le dijo Arthur a Ron en un susurro – es genial ¿no?

- Así que dile a esa chica que venga a hablar conmigo para que…

- No mamá, ella fue muy clara conmigo.

- Esa chica es especial ¿verdad? – Ron asintió bajando la mirada – Entonces ve tu por ella.

- No puedo, hoy fui a buscarla y tuve que esconderme y siempre va a ser así, donde quiera que voy tengo que esconderme para que no me reconozcan.

- Escogiste una carrera publica – le dijo Molly acariciando su cabello despeinándolo aun mas – y eso aunado a que eres Weasley complica un poco las cosas.

- Yo solo juego Quidditch porque me gusta, no lo hago por tener una carrera exitosa.

- Pero eres muy bueno jugando – le dijo su padre – así que por eso estas en donde estas.

- No quiero terminar solo como Charlie.

- No estoy solo – dijo Charlie bajando las escaleras – tengo a mis dragones.

- Buenos días hijo ¿quieres desayunar?

- Si mamá, gracias. Ron no permitas que la fama maneje tu vida, si quieres algo lucha por ello. La fama es pasajera nada mas – Charlie se sentó a un lado de su padre - ¿Una chica?

- Si, hija de muggles que me quiere lejos porque soy un Weasley.

- Fácil.

- ¿Qué? – Sonrió Ron irónicamente – si claro fácil. Voy a buscarla y tengo que esconderme además de que piensa que mi familia vería muy mal que yo tuviera una amistad con una "sangre sucia" – dijo señalando comillas con los dedos.

- Ella es hija de muggles, los muggles no te conocen – dijo Charlie dándole una mordida a su tostada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que te acerques a ella en su mundo, que seas para ella un muggle.

Neville no recibió ninguna explicación, por mas que las pidió, del porque se quedaría con las llaves para cerrar y abrir el negocio al día siguiente. Hermione, Luna y Neville estaban parados uno al lado de otro con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido viendo a Harry empacar sus cosas con una sonrisa, no entendía nada pero con verlo feliz les fue más que suficiente para no seguir cuestionándolo.

Ginny había citado a Harry en Sortilegios Weasley donde ya tenía su traslador listo para Gales. Llegaron a un pueblito muy tranquilo, Harry recordó Valle Godric, donde vivía él con sus padres antes de morir. Ginny lo tomo de la mano y lo guió por una calle donde jugaban niños muy contentos saludando a Ginny con la mano.

- Me encanta este pueblo, es muy tranquilo.

- ¿Es mágico?

- Si, es uno de los pocos que hay en Gales. De niña vine con mis padres a visitar a un familiar y me enamore de este lugar, siempre dije que aquí es donde me gustaría vivir y formar una…

- ¡Ginny! – Se acerco un niño sonriendo – Regresaste.

- Solo por hoy Jamie, mañana me vuelvo a ir ¿Cómo esta Bibi?

- Bien, ya sabes que yo la cuido muy bien – dijo el niño levantando su barbilla orgulloso.

- Lo se ¿seguirás cuidándola por mí?

- Claro Ginny ¿Cuándo viene Ron?

- No se, pero le recordare que te debe un galeón.

- Gracias – y se fue corriendo el niño para continuar jugando en la calle.

- ¿Quién es?

- Jamie, vive en aquella casa – le señalaba una casa frente a la calle – cuida de Bibi, una perrita que me regalo mi hermano Charlie. Cuando viene Ron a visitarme juega mucho con ellos al Quidditch y deja que los niños anoten gol perdiendo varias apuestas. Teddy se divertiría mucho aquí.

- Si, hay muchos niños.

- Esta es mi casa – Ginny se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos con un jardín precioso. Harry no noto ninguna diferencia entre la casa de Ginny y las demás – ven, pasa.

- Tienes un hermoso jardín.

- Se lo debo a mi mamá, le puso varios hechizos para que permaneciera siempre así aunque de vez en cuando viene a inspeccionarlo.

Entraron a la casa, era amplia y estaba decorada con un toque femenino, algo que definitivamente le faltaba a la suya. Ginny se fue directo a la cocina y le trajo una cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

- No se, tu dime.

- En el atardecer muchas familias salen a caminar en la plaza ¿quieres ir?

- Claro pero… ¿y si te reconocen?

- Aquí todos me conocen – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – inclusive me cuidan de los reporteros metiches.

Harry veía la casa dando pequeños tragos a su cerveza. Ginny al verlo distraído, dejo su cerveza en una mesa y se acerco a besarlo.

- Aun falta tiempo para el atardecer – le dijo Ginny en su boca.

- Habrá que pensar en algo que hacer.

- Yo ya lo pensé – y con una sonrisa lo tomo de la mano para dirigirlo a su habitación.

Neville y Luna consolaban a una triste Hermione en su casa después de cerrar cada quien su negocio. Ella les había platicado todo lo que había pasado con Ron sin omitir ningún detalle. Se sentía muy deprimida pero sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada.

- Yo francamente no entiendo a las mujeres – dijo Neville – todos los días no hacías más que repetir cuanto amabas a Ron Weasley y ahora que por fin lo conoces, lo dejas ir.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Aun sin conocerlo personalmente me encantaba, ahora – suspiro – ahora siento que lo amo.

- Sigo sin entender.

- Hermione deberías de darle una oportunidad y sobretodo de dártela a ti.

- No Luna, antes de que Ron me engañe me estaría engañando a mi misma.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan negativa? Seguramente tienes muchos nargles en la cabeza.

- No soy negativa, soy realista.

- El solamente quiere ser tu amigo – le dijo Neville.

- Pero yo no lo veo como un amigo, así que mejor lo mantengo lejos.

Un ruido en la ventana hizo que los tres voltearan a ver que era. Una lechuza golpeaba insistentemente con una carta en su pata. Hermione se levanto y al ver que era carta de sus padres le deposito un Knut en el bolsillo que llevaba el ave. Hermione leyó rápidamente rodando repetidamente los ojos.

- Mis padres, no se cansan en decirme que debería de ir a visitarlos mas seguido.

- ¿Aun siguen insistiendo en que te regreses al mundo muggle?

- Si, dicen que no les gusta que viva sola, pero yo quiero estudiar la carrera de leyes mágicas y si me voy al mundo muggle definitivamente nunca lo haría.

- ¿Por qué no les pides dinero a tus padres para que ya puedas pagar el primer año de la universidad?

- No – dijo negando con la cabeza – eso lo tengo que pagar yo.

Era la primera vez que Ginny recorría la plaza acompañada por un chico. Cuando tenia oportunidad de hacerlo siempre lo hacia sola porque le encantaba sentarse en una banca y ver pasar a todas las familias tomadas de la mano o padres enseñándoles a sus hijos a volar en escoba. Se imaginaba que algún día ella iba a tener una familia y que iban a ser exactamente igual que ellos, por eso había escogido ese lugar para vivir.

Harry le había comprado un helado y caminaban tomados de la mano. Ginny saludaba a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino con una sonrisa sin igual. Se sentaron en una banca y Harry la abrazo por el hombro. Había una madre enseñándole a su hijo a volar en su pequeña escoba, sin embargo la mujer no era muy buena y el niño cayó de lado. En seguida Harry corrió para levantarlo y se ofreció a darle unas lecciones al pequeño. Ginny veía desde la banca a Harry enseñarle al niño a volar y en su mente vinieron un sin fin de imágenes en donde ambos formaban una familia y paseaban en la plaza para enseñar a su hijo a volar. Siempre había soñado eso pero nunca, en su mente, su esposo e hijos tenían un rostro, ahora viendo a Harry se dio cuenta que ya lo había encontrado. Su corazón latió mas fuerte al ser consiente de qué se estaba enamorando perdidamente de Harry Potter.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny fue la primera en levantarse para irse al estadio de las Arpías. Le dejo una nota a Harry diciéndole que tardaría un par de horas y que podía hacer lo que él quisiera en su ausencia, la puso a un lado de la cama y observo a Harry dormido, quería tenerlo para ella sola, y quería hacer las cosas bien con él. Decidió mantenerlo lejos de la prensa, mantener su relación lo más alejadamente posible de los chismes de los medios. Para ella solo serian Harry y Ginny, así sin apellidos.

Harry nunca había viajado a Gales así que decidió conocer más de ese maravilloso lugar no sin antes dejarle también una nota a Ginny. Salio de la casa e inmediatamente apareció el autobús noctámbulo. Durante su recorrido pensó en Ginny y lo bien que la hubiera pasado con ella conociendo todos esos lugares increíbles, pero sabia que no podía ser tan fácil…con Ginny nada podía ser tan fácil. Y así fue como llego al estadio de las Arpías de Holyhead, era grandísimo y tenia varias cartelones inmensos que colgaban desde arriba con fotos de las integrantes del equipo. Se paró frente al de Ginny, se veía realmente hermosa en esa foto donde posaba con su escoba, su mirada reflejaba poder y fuerza. De repente una estampida de fotógrafos lo hizo a un lado. Camino detrás de ellos y se dio cuenta que ya estaban saliendo las chicas del equipo por la puerta trasera del estadio. Todos tomaban fotos y se empujaban unos a otros para ver quien obtenía la mejor toma. Harry se paraba de puntas para tratar de ver por encima de los enloquecidos fotógrafos y ahí fue cuando la vio. Ginny salía con su uniforme detrás de un hombre con traje negro quien trataba de protegerla para que no se le acercaran mucho.

Antes de entrar al auto que tenían asignado para ella, levanto la vista y pudo ver a Harry detrás de los fotógrafos. No sabia que hacer, quería llamarlo para que se subiera al auto con ella pero sabía que no era el momento. Así que, con un movimiento de cabeza, le indico al hombre de traje negro que ya estaba todo listo, se subieron los dos y el auto partió.

Cuando llego Harry a la casa Ginny lo esperaba dando vueltas en la sala molesta. No entendía porque Harry había ido al estadio sabiendo que ella se encontraba ahí, si él sabía más que nadie que la prensa estaba detrás de ella siempre.

- Hola, ya llegue.

- Me quieres explicar ¿A que fuiste al estadio? ¿A buscarme? Porque realmente no entiendo porque demonios se te ocurrió…

- Cálmate – le dijo Harry también molesto – no tienes porque hablarme así.

- ¿A que fuiste?

- Solo a conocer.

- Sabias que yo estaba ahí.

- Si lo sabia ¿y que con eso?

- ¿COMO Y QUE CON ESO? ¿No te das cuenta que donde estoy siempre hay unos malditos fotógrafos detrás de mi?

- ¿Acaso hice algo que te avergonzara? Porque me viste y ni siquiera fuiste para sonreírme o algo, simplemente me ignoraste.

- ¿Y que querías? ¿Qué corriera a tus brazos para que todos los fotógrafos…?

- ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE PENSAR EN LOS MALDITOS FOTOGRAFOS?

- NO, Y NO PUEDO POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE SON ELLOS LOS QUE SIEMPRE ESTAN EN MI VIDA PERO ESO TU NUNCA LO VAS A PODER ENTENDER.

- No, nunca lo voy a entender – Harry se fue a la habitación para recoger su maleta.

- Harry…Harry perdóname por favor, es que…

- No te preocupes Ginny entiendo perfectamente que no seria bueno para tu carrera y tu reputación que los medios de comunicación sepan que sales con alguien como yo.

- No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que…

- Acéptalo, no quieres que me vean contigo.

- Si, pero no en la manera en que tu piensas, quiero que lo nuestro…

- Me voy – salió de la casa y de nuevo el autobús hizo su aparición.

- Harry por favor, escúchame…

Ginny se puso a llorar en la sala abrazando sus rodillas. Por querer hacer las cosas bien, todo lo había hecho mal. Tenia que hablar con Harry para ponerse de acuerdo en como llevarían su relación. Ella quería mantenerlo en secreto para que no lo estuvieran acosando a él también en su negocio pero si Harry lo tomaba de otra manera, ella seria capaz de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos con tal de no perderlo. Decidió que lo buscaria en un par de dias para que las cosas estuvieran un poco mas tranquilas.

La señora Jean Granger veía por la ventana como un par de jóvenes bajaban unas maletas y entraban a la casa de al lado. Después de vaciar la camioneta llena de muebles personales y cajas, el mayor de los jóvenes se fue diciendo adiós al más pequeño.

- ¿Qué tanto observas ahí afuera? – le preguntaba su esposo.

- Ya ocuparon la casa de los Thompson, pero creo que solo un joven va a vivir ahí.

- La casa es muy grande, que raro que un solo joven comprara la casa de los Thompson. A los mejor después llega su esposa y sus hijos.

- Se me hace muy joven… y muy guapo.

- Me voy a poner celoso ¿Te contesto Hermione tu carta?

- Si, dice que después viene, que tiene mucho trabajo.

- Deberías de dejarla tranquila un rato.

- Me preocupa saber que esta sola. Como me gustaría verla casada con un buen chico.

- ¿Mago?

- Lo que sea, pero que sea un buen chico.

Sonó el timbre de la casa, la Sra. Granger se levanto para abrir.

- Hola, buenas tardes.

- Hola ¿Qué tal? Tú eres el nuevo vecino.

- Así es, me acabo de mudar aquí al lado.

- Pero pasa, siéntate.

- Gracias, solo quería presentarme y decirles que estoy a su servicio por cualquier cosa.

- Que amable eres, pero ¿Quién mas va a vivir contigo?

- Nadie, solo yo.

- ¿Solo tu? Bueno nosotros también estamos para lo que se te ofrezca, estoy segura que vamos a ser muy buenos vecinos. El es mi esposo Chris Granger y yo soy Jean Granger.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ron Weasley.

* * *

Busque en el el nombre del padre de Hermione pero no lo encontre, asi que el nombre de Chris es del verdadero nombre del padre de Emma, Chris Watson.

El joven que le ayudo en la mudanza a Ron era Charlie jeje, recuerden que él fue el de la idea ;)

Espero sus comentarios...please.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry limpiaba uno de los estantes que tenia en su tienda con su mente alejada del mundo. Desde que había regresado de su viaje misterioso así se encontraba, sin hablar más que lo necesario y totalmente ausente. Tanto Neville, Luna y sobretodo Hermione ya se habían cansado de preguntarle que le pasaba pero él solo murmuraba un "nada" y continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo.

Ginny maldecía su suerte. Según ella quería dejar pasar un par de días para buscar a Harry pero en lugar de estar con él, estaba en unas entrevistas para el nuevo campeonato que iniciaba el próximo mes. Estaba furiosa porque sus vacaciones se habían ido al carajo y todo por contestarle mal al dueño del equipo por no querer asistir a dichas entrevistas.

Una mañana Ginny por fin pudo regresar a Londres, específicamente al Callejón Diagon. Como ya empezaba a ser costumbre, se puso su gorra y lentes de sol y salió de Sortilegios Weasley rumbo a la segunda área para buscar a Harry. Pero no fue necesario ni siquiera llegar a terminar la primera área para verlo, Harry estaba en la tienda de modas de Madame Malkin abrazando a una chica que no conocía, poco a poco se fue acercando para ver mejor por el aparador. Era una chica oriental que lloraba en brazos de Harry, él la consolaba y le acariciaba el cabello para después limpiarle las lágrimas que caían a brotes por los ojos de ella. Aprovechando que entraban clientes a la tienda, decidió ella también entrar y así enterarse que pasaba, pero apenas pisando la entrada se quedo paralizada al ver como esa chica besaba desesperadamente a Harry y él no hacia nada para impedírselo. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, que se ahogaba en un gran pozo de agua y que alguien la sumergía cada vez más. Salió de la tienda tratando de recuperarse, de asimilar lo que acababa de ver, sacudió la cabeza pensando que todo era su imaginación porque Harry era diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido, él no era de los que la engañaban con otra por no tener tiempo para la relación o porque sabia que en ese momento ella estaba en otro lugar…_no Harry no era igual a los demás_. Volvió a voltear y sus ojos se humedecieron al instante; sí, Harry se besaba con esa chica y después la abrazaba acariciándole el cabello.

Se limpió las lágrimas y juró que jamás ningún hombre la haría sufrir de nuevo. Harry Potter era el último hombre que la engañaba…el último.

Teddy regresaba muy contento de su campamento. Le encantaba jugar con niños de su edad en un lugar al aire libre pero siempre extrañando a su papá y a sus queridos tíos. Harry frente a Teddy se comportaba mas feliz que nunca pero cuando el niño regresaba a sus recorridos por el callejón de nuevo volvía a encerrarse en sus pensamientos.

Una noche antes de cerrar la tienda, Hedwig regreso a la casa de su dueño con una carta en su pata, curiosamente el ave voló rumbo a Teddy.

- Hedwig regresaste.

- ¿A dónde la habías mandado Teddy?

- Con Fred Weasley, pero al parecer tardo en encontrarlo o estaba muy lejos – le decía abriendo la carta.

- No sabia que seguías en contacto con algún Weasley – le dijo Harry tratando de controlar su corazón que sentía que le latía demasiado rápido.

- Si, la semana pasada me escribió Ron, me dijo que estaba muy contento con el equipo de Inglaterra pero también me pregunto algo que se me hizo muy raro.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto Harry temeroso.

- Que si me gustaba el football soccer.

- ¿Football soccer?

- Si, yo le dije que en la escuela muggle lo juego con mis amigos pero no se como es que él sabe de ese deporte, solo me dijo que le encanta.

- ¿Y quien mas te ha escrito? – le pregunto disimuladamente Harry.

- George me escribió ayer, va a venir el fin de semana a Londres y me va a traer unas bromas de América por mi cumpleaños - le decía emocionado.

- Harry un cliente quiere hablar contigo – le decía Neville.

- ¿Qué quiere? – le contesto malhumorado, quería que Teddy le siguiera hablando de los Weasley.

- No se, algo sobre un pedido de uniformes para un equipo infantil.

- Esta bien, ya voy.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Teddy. Harry y Hermione se encontraban viendo la televisión en la sala de la casa de Harry mientras hacían la lista de cosas que necesitaban para festejar al pequeño.

- ¿De que sabor le hacemos el pastel este año? Porque de chocolate ya no conviene, el año pasado los niños andaban con mas energía que los años anteriores y… ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué?

- No me estas poniendo atención en nada de lo que estamos hablando.

- Si, ya hicimos la lista de invitados ¿no?

- ¿Hicimos? La hice yo, tu solo movías la cabeza – le dijo molesta.

- Perdón es que…

- Me preocupas Harry, ya tienes tiempo así.

- Estoy bien.

- ¿Estas así por Cho? ¿Te preocupa que ahora este sola?

- Claro que no…bueno eso no quiere decir que me sienta mal por ella al haber perdido a su madrina y quedarse sola, yo ya pase por eso y sé lo que se siente.

- Pero aun así no regresaste con ella.

- No, ese día que me hablo desesperada que había muerto su madrina no hice nada para alejarla de mi, pero ya deje bien claro la situación entre nosotros.

- No creo que se de por vencida y mas ahora que se cree la dueña del callejón Diagon por haber heredado la tienda de Madame Malkin.

- Es normal, cuando sus padres murieron no le dejaron nada, tenia que vivir con lo que le diera su madrina.

- Pero eso no le da derecho a vernos a los demás por debajo del hombro.

- Cambiamos de tema ¿quieres? ¿Qué mas falta para la fiesta?

- Mis papas van a traer bolsitas de dulces para los niños – dijo haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mis papas no se que les pasa – empezó a exaltarse – no hacen más que hablarme de su nuevo vecino: que si muy amable, que si muy servicial, que si muy atento – resoplo – hablan de él como si fuera el chico más encantador sobre el planeta.

- ¿Quién es?

- No se, solo lo llaman "el vecino" bueno mi mamá le dice "vecinito" – volvió a resoplar fastidiada.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

- No me molesta – Harry alzo la ceja – bueno…lo que pasa es que…no se…hablan de él como si fuera el hijo que siempre quisieron tener.

- ¿Qué? Hermione tus papas están muy orgullosos de ti.

- Si lo se, solo que…mi papá me ha dicho que van juntos a ver los partidos de football soccer, le ayudó a pintar el garaje, van juntos a un curso de mecánica y mi mamá me dice que a veces la acompaña al supermercado y le ayuda a acomodar la despensa, arreglan juntos el jardín, cuando mi papá tiene reunión con sus amigos el "vecinito" la lleva a sus clases de cerámica – suspiro - ¿No crees que todo eso debería de hacerlo yo que soy su hija?

- Tal vez ¿Y a que se dedica el tal vecinito?

- No me han dicho, solo me comentaron que a veces sale por unos días pero después regresa.

- ¿Y no te da curiosidad por conocerlo?

- Si, pero cada vez que voy a visitar a mis papas él no esta.

- Bueno ya lo conocerás, quien quite y hasta te enamores del vecinito.

- Tonto, el hecho de que mis padres estén así de…

Pero Harry ya no le ponía atención a Hermione, en la televisión estaba Ginny con un chico tomados de la mano. Sabía que algún día iba a pasar eso… sabia que algún día Ginny estaría con otro.

_"Ahora la noticia es Ginny Weasley con nuevo novio y es nada mas y nada menos que Michael Corner, capitán de los Puddlemere United"_

Harry tenia la mirada clavada en el televisor viendo como Ginny se dejaba abrazar y besar por ese tipo y sonreía a las cámaras. La comentarista seguía hablando de ellos pero él ya había escuchado lo suficiente. Cerró los ojos y se recargo en el respaldo del sillón.

- ¿Qué te pasa Harry?

- Nada – susurro.

- Pereciera que te afecto que Ginny tuviera nuevo novio ¿acaso ya te estabas creyendo lo que Teddy decía sobre que Ginny fuera su mamá? – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa burlona pero inmediatamente la borro por una cara de preocupación al ver a Harry en la misma posición - ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- Nada – volvió a susurrar.

- ¿Ya no me tienes confianza? Harry tu sabes que te quiero como un hermano y que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo. Dime que tienes.

- Soy un idiota Hermione, por más que me lo dijiste…me enamoré.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te enamoraste de Ginny Weasley? – Él asintió – pero si solo salieron una vez, cuando fueron a la feria muggle.

- No Hermione, el día que la encontraron en la tienda de sus hermanos recién veníamos llegando del cine – Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida – y después ella…

- ¿Ella que?

- Vino una noche a buscarme…estuvo aquí – volteo a ver a los ojos a Hermione – hicimos el amor – ella se tapo la boca con las dos manos y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Pero Harry.

- Si ya se lo que me vas a decir, pero te juro que no lo pude evitar, llevo a Ginny clavada muy dentro de mi.

- Ese viaje…

- A Gales, a su casa y las cosas terminaron mal.

Harry le contó toda la verdad a Hermione, ella solamente lo escuchaba y lo consolaba. No le gustaba verlo tan deprimido así que se guardo para si misma el "te lo dije".

Teddy se despertó feliz el día de su cumpleaños abriendo los regalos que le habían dejado en su cama. Como todos los años Harry le llevo su desayuno a su habitación y después de comer se metieron debajo de la cama para platicar. A Teddy le encantaba que ese día en particular Harry le contara la historia de su nacimiento, cada año hacia mas preguntas por insignificantes que fueran.

La fiesta era todo un éxito. Hermione se había encargado hasta el mínimo detalle para que los amigos de Teddy se divirtieran juntos, hasta había convencido a Harry para que todos jugaran en el callejón con la pelota, para después empezar carreras volando en escobas y con patines muggles que sin duda fue lo mas divertido, con solo ver a Neville tratando de levantarse cada vez que caía al suelo era para morirse de la risa.

Al despedir a todos los invitados, Hermione le estaba ayudando a Harry a recoger todo el desastre que habían dejado los niños dentro de la casa. Teddy abría sus regalos en la sala muy emocionado mostrándoles a su papá y tía cada vez que abría uno. Nadie se había percatado que la puerta directo a la casa estaba abierta hasta que escucharon una voz.

- Buenas noches.

- ¡Ginny! – Teddy se levanto de inmediato y se fue directo a abrazarla.

- Teddy – Ginny le correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa inmensa – feliz cumpleaños cariño.

- Viniste.

- Te lo había prometido ¿Qué no?

Harry se había quedado completamente paralizado con la vista fija en Ginny, no podía creer que de nuevo ella estuviera en su casa. Hermione veía preocupada a Harry, ahora ya conocía muy bien los sentimientos de su amigo y sabía que la presencia de Ginny lo afectaría mucho más.

- Si, pero en cada una de tus cartas me decías que tenias muchos entrenamientos.

- Pero hoy es un día especial – le dijo apachurrando su nariz juguetonamente.

- ¿Y Ron?

- Me dijo que no podía venir a verte pero que lo haría muy pronto - Hermione sintió como si el corazón se le saliera por la boca – pero me pidió que te entregara tu regalo.

- ¿Una playera de la selección de Inglaterra? – le pregunto Teddy asombrado.

- Si y firmada por todos los jugadores, mira todos te la dedicaron. También los gemelos me pidieron que te entregara este paquete, según me dijeron tu sabias de que se trataba.

- Si son bromas de América.

- También mi mamá te mando un regalo, es un suéter tejido por ella con la letra T y esta cartita te la manda Victoire, me dio instrucciones muy precisas que no debería de leerla yo.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que…somos amigos – dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

- Ya veo. Aquí esta mi regalo – le entrego un paquete pequeño y Teddy lo abrió – es un diario gemelo, tu tienes uno y yo otro, todo lo que escribas en él lo puedo leer yo y lo que yo escriba lo puedes leer tu, así le daríamos un descanso a Hedwig ¿no crees?

- Si, muchas gracias mamá.

- Teddy vamos por las cosas que dejamos en el callejón – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Ahora?

- Si, alguien se las puede robar.

- Pero tía…

- Si lo hacemos rápido terminaremos en unos minutos.

- Esta bien ¿me esperas Ginny?

- Claro cariño.

Hermione le cerró un ojo a Harry quien la fulminaba con la mirada por hacer que se quedara solo con Ginny. En cambio Ginny lo veía directamente a los ojos como analizando cada gesto que él hacia.

- Perdón por entrar así pero la puerta estaba abierta.

- No hay problema ¿a que viniste?

- ¿No es obvio? Teddy me pidió que viniera a su fiesta de cumpleaños pero como comprenderás no podía venir cuando hubiera mucha gente.

- Si claro…fotógrafos – dijo tirando en la basura unos envases de jugo.

- ¿Por qué ese tonito? – le pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno como a ti no te gustan los fotógrafos…oh no espera…si te gustan porque les sonreías muy contenta cuando tu novio te abrazaba y besaba frente a ellos.

- ¿Hablas de Michael?

- ¿Pues cuantos tienes?

- Querrás decir ¿Cuántos aun no se han ido con otra?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Vine a ayudar a limpiar – llegaba Luna con las manos en su espalda y balanceándose de un lado a otro como una niña bien portada – Hola Ginny.

- Hola Luna ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, los diseños de tus vestidos se han vendido muy bien, aunque ahora que Cho Chang es la dueña de Madame Malkin me ha perjudicado mucho, ella habla muy mal de mi con sus clientes.

- ¿Cho Chang? – Volteo Ginny a ver a Harry apretando los dientes recordando que esa era la tienda en donde lo había visto a él besándose con una chica. Ahora lo entendía todo, Teddy le había hablado de Cho Chang cuando lo conoció, era la novia de Harry y siempre lo fue, ella solo había sido una aventura para él – no te preocupes Luna tengo unos diseños que hice hace tiempo los cuales varios diseñadores reconocidos me los pedían, así que te los voy a dar a ti.

- Gracias Ginny.

- Ya terminamos – llegaba Teddy corriendo y detrás de él Hermione de nuevo con su cara de preocupación al no poder entretener por mas tiempo a Teddy.

- Bueno yo me retiro.

- ¿Tan pronto? Pero si acabas de llegar.

- Debo regresar a Gales solo vine a felicitarte y a traerte tus regalos ¿Prometes escribirme en el diario?

- Todos los días.

- Te quiero Teddy – lo abrazo Ginny.

- Yo también.

- Adiós – les dijo a todos pero solo viendo a Harry muy seria – que estén bien.

Harry tenía unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo detrás de ella pero sabia que no debería de hacerlo, Ginny y él ya no tenían nada que decirse. Teddy se fue directo a terminar de abrir sus regalos en la sala y Luna recogía todo el papel de envoltura que tiraba el niño.

- ¿Qué paso? – le susurro Hermione.

- Nada – continuo Harry tirando envases sucios a la basura.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Algo tuvieron…

- Hermione nada – la fulmino con la mirada molesto – y te pido que no vuelvas a tocar el tema de Ginny Weasley por favor.

- De acuerdo.

Ya habían pasado tres meses y se acercaba navidad. Todo el callejón Diagon estaba decorado con luces y adornos conmemorativos a la fecha. Harry en todo ese tiempo no supo de Ginny, únicamente veía por las noches a Teddy escribir en su diario pero nunca le había preguntado nada de ella, estaba decidido a olvidarla a como diera lugar.

Una tarde salieron Teddy y Harry juntos por el callejón para comprar los regalos de navidad de Hermione, Luna, Neville y la abuela Andrómeda. Habían pasado por infinidad de tiendas en la segunda y tercera área, pero Teddy le insistió tanto a Harry de ir por una sopa caliente al caldero Chorreante, el mejor restaurante del callejón por lo tanto se encontraba en la primera área, que Harry no tuvo mas que darle gusto a su "hijo".

Ya de regreso pasaron frente a la tienda de Madame Malkin e inmediatamente Cho salio a saludarlo.

- Hola Harry ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien ¿y tu?

- Bien – dijo haciendo una mueca – aunque me podría ir mejor si tu amiga Luna desapareciera del Callejón, últimamente mucha clientela se va para allá.

- Bueno Cho hay para todos.

- Pero es que mi clientela es de la alta sociedad y ella esta en la segunda…

- Si, Luna y yo somos de la segunda área.

- No es lo que quería decir.

- No te preocupes, tenemos que irnos, gusto en saludarte.

Continuaron caminando, Teddy veía con el ceño fruncido como Cho regresaba a su tienda.

- Papá ¿tu quieres a Cho y no me lo quieres decir?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Es que como a mi no me cae bien – suspiro – pero si la quieres cuenta con mi apoyo.

- Teddy yo no quiero a Cho ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?

- Ginny me dijo que una vez te vio besándote con ella – Harry se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a Teddy.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que una vez Ginny vino a buscarte y que te vio en la tienda de ella besándose.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Creo que cuando estaba yo en el campamento.

- No ¿Cuándo te dijo?

- La semana pasada, me lo contó por el diario.

- ¿Y que mas te dijo?

- Nada mas, yo le dije de nuevo que quería que fuera mi mamá pero ella me dijo que tu y ella no podían estar juntos y que además tu querías a Cho.

- Pero tú le dijiste que yo no tenía nada que ver con Cho ¿verdad?

- Si, pero fue cuando me dijo que ella los había visto besándose y me pidió que te apoyara para que tu fueras feliz con Cho, que eras un gran padre y que merecías ser feliz. Ya después no volvimos a hablar de ese tema.

Harry siguió caminando con la cabeza dando vueltas ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Ginny vino a buscarlo cuando murió la madrina de Cho y lo vio besándose con ella? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada en el cumpleaños de Teddy? No, ahora que se acordaba Ginny le menciono algo de haberse ido con otra ¿Acaso Ginny dejo de buscarlo porque pensó que él y Cho? Sacudió la cabeza _No Harry no te vuelvas a hacer ilusiones otra vez, ella tiene novio, ella te dejo por otro_, pero ¿Y si se fue con otro porque pensó que él la había engañado? Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, tenia miles de preguntas mezcladas entre sí.

Llegaron a la tienda pero Harry le dijo a Teddy que tenía que hablar con Hermione. Subió corriendo a la casa de su mejor amiga quien se encontraba viendo la televisión con un gran tarro de café caliente. Le contó lo que había pasado rápidamente pero al terminar de hablar volteo a ver el televisor porque anunciaban una noticia de último momento.

_"La gran estrella de Quidditch Ginny Weasley ha sufrido un grave accidente durante el partido contra Irlanda, se la han llevado de emergencia al hospital de San Mungo en Londres porque al parecer es un caso de suma gravedad. Estaremos al pendiente"_

- Tengo que ir a verla – dijo Harry más para si mismo.

- Pero Harry…

- Hermione entiéndeme…la amo.

- Esta bien, pero yo te acompaño – le dijo poniéndose los zapatos.

Cuando llegaron al hospital ni siquiera podían ver la puerta. Estaba rodeado por aurores del ministerio y personal de seguridad (hombres vestidos de negro tales como Harry había visto cuando Ginny salía del estadio de Gales) tratando de mantener a los fotógrafos, reporteros y admiradores fuera del área permitida. Harry empujaba a cuantos se les ponía en frente para tratar de llegar a la entrada, cuando por fin pudo llegar le dijo a un hombre de seguridad.

- Yo conozco a Ginny, somos amigos, tengo que verla – le decía desesperado.

- No, nadie puede entrar, todos a un lado.

- ¡Maldita sea! Le estoy diciendo…

- ¡Va llegando Ron Weasley! – grito un reportero.

El personal de seguridad y los aurores pusieron aun más resistencia contra ellos y tanto Harry como Hermione vieron a lo lejos entrar a Ron sumamente apurado al hospital rodeado de hombres vestidos de negro. Ahí se quedaron viendo entrar uno a uno a todos los Weasley y sin poder hacer nada.

- Mejor vámonos Harry, tal vez en las noticias digan algo – le dijo Hermione – aquí nunca nos van a dejar verla.

- Si, necesito saber como esta.

Cuando le dijeron a Teddy sobre el accidente corrió directo a su diario y encontró que Ginny le había escrito justo antes de irse al partido, solo decía "deséame suerte". Teddy había llorado por horas frente al televisor hasta quedarse dormido en las piernas de Hermione. Harry estaba desesperado porque ya era de noche y no decían nada. Así se había quedado dormido con el televisor prendido y en una posición muy incomoda.

Cuando inicio el programa de noticias por la mañana, la primera nota era el accidente de Ginny, Harry se acomodo los lentes y le subió al volumen.

_"Apenas hace unos minutos nos han dado un comunicado del hospital de San Mungo. Toda la noche Ginny Weasley ha sido sometida a una serie de operaciones para tratar de salvarle la vida, lamentablemente a caído en estado de coma, solo queda esperar y rezar para que se salve"_

Harry se dejo caer en el sillón completamente en shock. Hermione, quien se había quedado a hacerle compañía a su amigo o más bien para cuidar que no hiciera una estupidez, lo abrazo para consolarlo.

_"Toda la familia Weasley se encuentra con ella, pero ninguno a salido del hospital a dar alguna información"_

- Hay que tener paciencia…

- ¿PACIENCIA? Hermione Ginny se esta muriendo y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada ¡Ni siquiera puedo verla!

- No grites, Teddy esta dormido.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – se removía el cabello desesperado.

Ya había pasado una semana y en las noticias no decían nada nuevo. Hermione ya estaba muy preocupada por el estado de Harry. En todo ese tiempo había regresado infinidad de veces al hospital y siempre le negaban la entrada, hasta que en una ocasión lo mandaron detenido por tratar de hechizar a un auror. Hermione se había puesto muy estricta con él después de pagar la fianza para dejarlo libre otra vez.

- Te ves fatal, no es bueno que Teddy te vea así – le decía Hermione sumamente molesta mientras Harry veía como hipnotizado el televisor - ¿desde hace cuanto que no te rasuras?

- Déjame en paz.

- Si, te hubiera dejado en paz pero encerrado.

- Si no te gusta como me veo ¡lárgate! – Hermione bajo la mirada triste y se dio media vuelta para salir – perdóname, no quise hablarte así.

- Harry aunque no lo creas se lo que sientes, creo que yo estaría peor que tu si hubiera sido Ron el que estuviera en el lugar de Ginny – le dijo sentándose a un lado de él – Ron a tenido varios accidentes y siento mucha angustia pero en cuanto dicen que esta bien me tranquilizo y eso pasa a lo mucho un día después.

- ¿Volviste a intentar fingir ser la tía Muriel?

- Si, pero solo me dicen que no me pueden dar información.

- ¿Tu crees que Ginny se salve? ¿Tú crees que la vuelva a ver?

- Vas a ver que si – le dijo sonriendo y acariciándole el cabello azabache.

- Gracias Hermione, gracias por ser mi hermana.

Mientras tanto dentro del hospital se encontraban todos los Weasley reunidos en la sala de espera. Solo podían pasar a ver a Ginny de dos a tres personas, así que se turnaban para poder estar con ella. Los sanadores habían sido muy claros: no les damos muchas esperanzas y eso los había dejado con la moral por los suelos. Nadie había tenido ánimos de salir a hablar con los periodistas o a dar las gracias por todas las muestras de cariño para con Ginny, simplemente ellos se estaban muriendo lentamente junto con su hermana e hija. Bill era el encargado de autorizar que información podía dar el hospital a los medios de comunicación pero eso era lo único que podían hacer hasta el momento.

Fue el turno de Ron para entrar a ver a su hermana. Había entrado con su madre quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto a su hija. La veía exactamente igual como la había visto toda la semana: ningún cambio, ninguna mejoría, simplemente Ginny completamente pálida y dormida.

- Mamá ve a comer por favor.

- No hijo, no tengo hambre.

Ron suspiro, sabia que no iba a poder convencer a su madre de separarse un momento de Ginny, ya la habían obligado sus demás hermanos a comer siempre y cuando fuera a un lado de Ginny. Se sentó a un lado de la cama como llevaba haciéndolo todos los días, tomo la mano de su única hermana y empezó a acariciarla.

- Vamos enana, ya levántate, estoy aburrido, necesito divertirme un rato y sabes que para eso te necesito a ti, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ¿recuerdas?

De pronto sintió la mano de Ginny apretar la suya. Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no le quiso decir nada a su madre para no alarmarla, así que prefirió continuar hablando.

- Todos te extrañamos, queremos que nos grites que somos una bola de trogloditas colorados – veía la mano de Ginny pero no pasaba nada – así que despierta de una buena vez. Victoire pregunta mucho por ti, dice que no le has hecho su vestido especial para ir a ver a Teddy – volvió a sentir que la mano de Ginny se movía – si Teddy mando a Hedwig a la madriguera, me lo dijo Bill.

Molly se levanto alarmada al ver que su hija empezaba a moverse pero aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Ginny, cariño soy mamá ¿me escuchas?

- Ginny despierta – le decía Ron quien ya se había levantado igual que su madre.

Ginny empezaba a moverse pero sin despertar, era como si estuviera dormida y teniendo una pesadilla.

- Ginny, soy Ron.

- Ha…Ha…Harry – balbuceo Ginny y de nuevo cayo en un profundo sueño.

Hermione había llegado a casa de Harry después de atender a sus clientes matutinos. Quería cerciorarse que se levantara para darse una buena ducha y rasurarse esa barba que tenia de días. Después de que Harry había sido arrestado, Hermione le pidió a Andrómeda que cuidara a Teddy, no quería que el niño viera o supiera algo que Harry hiciera debido a su desesperación por saber algo de Ginny.

Una vez que Hermione pudo convencer (o mas bien obligar por medio de amenazas con su varita) a Harry a que se bañara y rasurara, empezó a preparar el desayuno para los dos. Mas tarde llego Neville y los acompaño con un café mientras daban las ocho para abrir la tienda.

Tanto Harry como Hermione empezaron a recoger la cocina mientras Neville bajaba a abrir la tienda. Pero no había tardado ni dos minutos cuando de nuevo subía las escaleras que llevaban a la casa.

- Harry te buscan.

- ¿Quién?

- Hola Harry.

- Ron – exclamo Hermione dejando caer el plato que llevaba en la mano.

- Ron ¿Cómo esta Ginny? – le preguntaba Harry quien con solo verlo inmediatamente camino hacia él.

- Sigue sin reaccionar – dijo Ron volteando a ver de reojo a Hermione – pero vengo a buscarte…Ginny susurra tu nombre…te esta llamando.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo pero sobretodo espero que no haya errores, porque se los juro se me estan cerrando los ojos, tengo mucho sueño!

Mil gracias por su reviews espero seguir recibiendo todas sus opiniones.

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

A Harry se le cruzaron las palabras "_sigue sin reaccionar_" y "_te esta llamando_". No entendía, quería que Ron le diera hasta el mas mínimo detalle del estado de Ginny sin embargo Ron seguía viendo de reojo a Hermione.

- Pero… ¡Explícate! ¿Qué han dicho los sanadores? ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Ha tenido una mejoría? ¿Cómo es que me esta llamando? ¿Es cierto que esta en estado de coma?

- Cálmate.

- ¿Cómo carajos quieres que me calme? ¡No se como esta Ginny!

- ¿Ron? – salió Teddy de su habitación tallándose los ojos en pijama.

- Hola campeón – Ron se agacho para abrazarlo.

- ¿Cómo esta Ginny?

- Ella esta un poquito enferma pero hay muchos sanadores que la están cuidando.

- ¿Se va a poner bien?

- Estoy seguro que si – le contesto despeinándolo aun más.

- Ron por favor dime que han dicho los sanadores.

- Mira Harry – Ron volteo a ver al pequeño – Teddy ¿Por qué no le escribes a Ginny en el diario? Estoy seguro que cuando ella se recupere querrá leer todo lo que le has escrito.

- Si le escribiré que viniste – Teddy entro a su habitación e inmediatamente Ron hizo un hechizo muffliato.

- Harry, Ginny esta muy mal. Un bludger le golpeo la cabeza y de ahí cayo directo al piso dañándose la espalda – suspiro – los sanadores no nos dan muchas esperanzas.

- No puede ser – susurro Harry mientras Hermione sollozaba tapándose la boca con las manos.

- Ha estado inconsciente todo este tiempo, pero ayer dio señales de vida. Cada vez que le mencionaba algo de Teddy o de ti empezaba a moverse por unos segundos, de repente murmura tu nombre, así que por eso vine a buscarte…tal vez tu puedas hacer que despierte.

- Si vamos, quiero verla. Hermione cuida a Teddy por favor – le dijo Harry bajando las escaleras.

- Si no te preocupes – le contesto Hermione pero sin dejar de ver a Ron - espero que tu hermana se recupere.

- Gracias… ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien ¿y tu? – le dijo nerviosa pero enseguida cerro los ojos al darse cuenta de la tontería que dijo.

- No muy bien – sonrió tristemente – sabes, el café del hospital es pésimo ¿podrías llevarnos unos de tu negocio?

- No me dejan entrar al hospital.

- Cierto ¿Y si vengo por ti?

- Si…claro, esta bien. ¿A que hora?

- ¿Te parece bien en unos 30 minutos?

- ¡RON! – grito Harry.

- Si esta bien, le diré a Neville que cuide a Teddy.

- Bien, entonces te veo en un rato mas – le dijo bajando las escaleras.

- ¡Ron! – se detuvo y volteo hacia arriba donde estaba Hermione nerviosa – no se como les gusta el café a tu familia.

- Normal con dos de azúcar – le dijo sonriendo – y muy caliente, de esos que si te caen encima te queman.

- ¡RON APURATE!

Harry y Ron fueron escoltados por personal de seguridad para poder entrar al hospital. Era increíble la cantidad de reporteros y fanáticos que se encontraba afuera del lugar. Harry estaba sumamente ansioso de ver a Ginny que nunca se preocupo por toda la gente que se encontraba alrededor, en cambio al personal de seguridad si, lo habían prácticamente rodeado para que no le tomaran fotos ni nada por el estilo. Harry solo pensaba en Ginny, quería tocarla, abrazarla, besarla pero su mente quedo en blanco al toparse con varias cabezas pelirrojas viéndolo directamente a él.

- ¿Cómo esta Ginny? – Les pregunto Ron - ¿Se ha movido mientras yo no estaba?

- No – le contesto Fred.

- Él es Harry, el papá de Teddy.

- Gracias por venir – Molly se acerco a darle un beso – Ginny susurra tu nombre, no sabemos porque.

- Mamá voy a llevar a Harry con Ginny. Por favor déjanos entrar solos – le dijo Ron al ver que Molly también quería entrar a la habitación.

Ron era el único que sabia los sentimientos de Ginny hacia Harry, él entendía perfectamente porque ella lo estaba llamando a pesar de que Harry la había engañado, claro esa era la única versión que Ron conocía porque Ginny se lo había confesado.

La habitación era fría y completamente blanca. Harry sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver a Ginny completamente pálida y dormida en la cama que estaba en medio de la habitación. Lentamente y sin dejarla de ver, se fue acercando a ella. Ron decidió mantener su distancia y dejar que Harry hablara con ella.

- Gin – le susurro Harry tomándole la mano – Ginny ¿me escuchas?... Mi amor – le susurro en el oído para que Ron no escuchara – mi vida.

- Continua hablándole, la primera vez movió la mano cuando le dije que teníamos cosas pendientes y después fue cuando le mencione a Teddy.

- Ginny despierta, Teddy y yo te necesitamos. Se que te vas a enojar pero hace unas semanas lo castigue sin cenar. Me dijo mentiras, no había hecho la tarea y aun así se fue a jugar. Vamos Ginny necesito que me grites.

- No te desanimes – le dijo Ron al ver la desesperación de Harry por no poder hacer nada por Ginny – tal vez en un rato mas pase algo. Sigue intentando.

- ¿Solo mencionaba mi nombre? – Ron asintió – antes del accidente ¿ella hablaba de mi?

- No, después de que la engañaste ella no quiso...

- Yo no la engañe, todo fue un mal entendido.

- A mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones sino a ella – le dijo señalando a Ginny – voy por Hermione, les diré a mi familia que te dejen un rato a solas con ella pero no se por cuanto tiempo mi madre aguante sin estar aquí.

Ron salio entre molesto y frustrado, pensó que tal vez al escuchar la voz de Harry Ginny despertaría. De nuevo regreso al Callejón Diagon por Hermione, no la había visto desde el cumpleaños de Teddy en donde la había estado viendo jugar a la pelota con los demás niños y patinando con Neville. Ese día iba dispuesto a entregarle su regalo a Teddy pero al verla jugar y reír en el callejón simplemente prefirió tomar distancia y observarla todo el tiempo ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido al perderla por una tontería? quería estar con ella, jugar, patinar, reír. Ahora ya la conocía más, tal vez igual que ella a él, con toda la información que sus padres le habían dado de ella. Hermione lo conocía por entrevistas y artículos de revistas y él la conocía por sus padres. No había duda, se estaba enamorando de Hermione.

Neville fue a buscar a Hermione a su negocio por petición de Ron mientras hablaba con Teddy sobre Ginny, prometiéndole llevarlo a verla en cuanto los sanadores autorizaran la entrada a un niño porque ni Victoire podía ir a verla.

Cuando llego Hermione con los cafés para toda la familia Weasley le sonrió con un brillo en los ojos. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlo en persona que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y sin poder controlarlo.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme tu?

- Te prometí que no iba a regresar a tu negocio ¿recuerdas? – Le dijo ayudándole con los cafés – no quiero que tengas problemas.

- Claro – dijo en un susurro bajando la mirada y borrando completamente la sonrisa.

- Además quería hablar con Teddy ¿Nos vamos?

- Si, como quieras.

Durante el camino Ron no le dijo nada a Hermione. Se sentía triste por la actitud de Ron pero estaba consiente que ella se lo había buscado. Quería alejar a Ron y ahora lo había conseguido. Tenía miedo a sufrir por amor pero ahora entendía a Harry: lejos o cerca de igual manera sufría.

Al llegar al hospital Hermione no quería subir a la habitación de Ginny.

- Hermione no puedo con todos los cafés.

- Aquí te espero y bajas de nuevo…

- No ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

- Me da pena ahí esta toda tu familia.

- ¿Y?...Por favor Hermione.

- Esta bien.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa mientras subían en el elevador. Todo lo que había leído y visto de los Weasley y ahora los iba a conocer a todos. Estaba aterrada ¿Y si la corrían? ¿Y si se dan cuenta que no es sangre limpia como ellos? De pronto se abrieron las puertas del elevador y Charlie Weasley, el famoso jugador de Quidditch que gracias a él Inglaterra ganó el mundial dos años consecutivos por haber atrapado la snitch, estaba frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – le pregunto a Ron quitándole un vaso de café.

- Charlie ella es Hermione, saluda primero ¿no crees?

- Perdón no sabía que venían juntos. Charlie Weasley un placer – le extendió la mano.

- Hermione Granger – ella le correspondió dándole la mano.

- Oh tu eres…

- Hermione preparo el café – le dijo rápidamente Ron fulminándolo con la mirada, no quería que Charlie le dijera que por ella ahora él vivía en el mundo muggle – pruébalo, esta delicioso.

- Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de traernos café.

- No es molestia – le dijo Hermione tímidamente.

Caminaron los tres rumbo a la sala de espera donde estaban todos los Weasley reunidos. Fred se levanto por su café saludando con una sonrisa a Hermione.

- Les presento a Hermione, ella es amiga de Harry y Teddy y nos trajo café.

- Y esta delicioso – dijo Charlie.

- Querida eres tan amable – Molly la abrazo y le dio un beso a lo que Hermione solo atino a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda – el café de aquí sabe espantoso y es lo único que tomamos para mantenernos alerta.

- ¿Y Ginny? – pregunto Ron.

- Aun no sale tu amigo Harry.

Desde que se había ido Ron y se había quedado solo con Ginny, Harry no dejaba de hablarle. Le susurraba cosas en el oído, le acariciaba su cara y su cabello, le daba besos en su mano, en toda la cara y en la boca, ya no sabia que hacer para que reaccionara. Se sentó pero sin soltar la mano de ella.

- El día que tuviste el accidente Teddy me dijo que me habías visto besándome con Cho, quería buscarte para explicarte que todo había sido un malentendido. Yo jamás regrese con Cho – de repente sintió un apretón en su mano – Ginny ¿me escuchas?...Ginny… Soy Harry mi amor.

- Harry – susurro Ginny pero sin abrir los ojos.

- Si mi vida, soy Harry, vamos despierta.

- ¿Por qué? – Harry frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué…me…engañaste?

- No Ginny, yo jamás lo hice, yo solo te amo a ti.

- ¿Por qué? – Ginny movía la cabeza de un lado a otro cada vez más rápido pero sin despertar - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

- Cálmate Ginny, no te alteres.

- Eres igual a todos…te odio.

- No Ginny.

- Te odio…me engañaste igual que todos.

Harry salio a buscar ayuda al ver que Ginny estaba demasiado alterada moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro sin despertar. Inmediatamente entraron varios sanadores dejándolo a él y a toda la familia sumamente preocupada.

Pasaban las horas y no salían los sanadores de la habitación de Ginny. Harry caminaba de un lado a otro al sentirse culpable del estado de ella, en lugar de ayudar había empeorado mas la situación.

Ron estaba sentado en un sillón recargando su cabeza en el respaldo y viendo el techo.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? No has comido nada – le dijo Hermione.

- No gracias estoy bien.

- Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien.

- Cuando Ginny me dijo que Harry la había engañado la note diferente, entre triste y llena de coraje.

- Y todo por un mal entendido.

- Gracias por decirme la verdad. De no ser por ti ahorita estaría golpeando a Harry.

- El también esta sufriendo – le dijo viendo a su mejor amigo – Esta enamorado de ella a pesar de querer olvidarla después de que supimos que Ginny tiene novio.

- Novio – Ron bufo - ¿y donde esta el dichoso novio?

- Los Puddlemme United están de gira por America en el campeonato…

- Hermione.

- Perdón, aun sigo con la costumbre de saber todo acerca de los campeonatos de Quidditch.

- En fin, solo espero que mi hermana se recupere.

- Vas a ver que si – le dijo sonriendo y acariciando su cabello. Ron se le quedo viendo a los ojos y ella inmediatamente regreso su mano.

- Gracias por estar aquí conmigo en estos momentos, realmente me hacías mucha falta – le dijo tomándole la mano que hacia pocos segundos estaba acariciando su cabello.

Salieron los sanadores de la habitación de Ginny y todos se levantaron para ponerle atención a lo que les iban a decir. Tanto Harry como Hermione estaban a un lado de todos los Weasley.

- Ha despertado – todos sonrieron y se empezaron a abrazar – pero hay un problema.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Arthur cambiando la sonrisa a una cara de preocupación al igual que todos los demás.

- Al caer de una altura muy grande y dañarse la espalda…no puede caminar.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto asustado Bill – pero… ¿nos esta diciendo que esta paralítica?

- No precisamente, cuando llego aquí hicimos todo lo posible por curarle todas las lesiones que tenia poniendo más énfasis en la cabeza, donde recibió el golpe. Esto es temporal y tendrá que estar en terapia muscular.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Molly.

- Son ejercicios tanto en piso como en agua, masajes, relajación y empezar a caminar de poco a poco para que todo vuelva a la normalidad y así vuelva a caminar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Esto requiere de tiempo y paciencia.

- ¿Podemos verla?

- Si, de dos en dos por favor, aun la tenemos en observación.

Los primero en pasar fueron Molly y Arthur. Harry tenía ganas de gritarles a todos que se apuraran para ya poder entrar él a ver a Ginny. Cuando Ron salió solo de la habitación se acerco a Harry y Hermione quienes se habían mantenido en un rincón de la sala de espera.

- Ron ¿ya puedo pasar a verla?

- Harry – bajo la mirada y suspiro – le dije a Ginny lo que había pasado pero…no quiere verte.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Dice que no te cree, que ella esta segura de lo que vio y que ya no se va a dejar engañar tan fácilmente.

- Pero…pero le dijiste que entre Cho y yo no hay nada, que ese día fue…

- Si le dije tal y como me lo platico Hermione, pero simplemente no quiere creerlo. Piensa que lo estas inventando por lastima por lo de su accidente. Dale tiempo…

- No, ya fue mucho tiempo y tu hermana me va a escuchar por las buenas o por las malas – le dijo Harry apretando los puños.

- Cálmate te pueden escuchar.

- No me importa Hermione, no me gustan las mentiras y tener que ocultar las cosas.

- Mira Harry yo te creo – dijo viendo de reojo a Hermione – pero aquí no creo que puedas hacer gran cosa. Ginny se va a ir a casa de mis padres para recuperarse, cuando este ahí yo te llevaré para que hables con ella.

- ¿Cuándo?

- No se cuando la den de alta, además será mejor que esperes a que las cosas se calmen un poco.

- Ron tiene razón Harry.

- De acuerdo pero por favor mantenme informado de cualquier cosa.

- Lo prometo – dijo con una sonrisa viendo a Hermione.

Ginny había recibido todo el apoyo de su familia ahora que estaba en recuperación. Desde que había salido del hospital todos permanecían a su lado ayudándole hasta en el mas mínimo detalle sobretodo a Molly y a Arthur porque ahora tenían que cargar a Ginny para poderla llevar a las terapias o simplemente moverla de un piso a otro o sacarla al jardín para tomar aire fresco.

Ron, como todos sus demás hermanos, tenían que regresar a sus actividades normales tratando de hacerse un tiempo para ayudarles a sus padres pero a veces era imposible ir a la Madriguera a diario. Bill se había regresado a Francia pero su hija Victoire se había quedado con sus abuelos para ayudarles y hacerle compañía a su tía; Charlie también se había regresado a Rumania pero visitaba a sus padres un día a la semana; Percy empezó a trabajar mas de la cuenta debido a todo el trabajo atrasado que tenia; lo gemelos empezaron sus recorridos por sus diversas tiendas en el mundo para revisar toda la mercancía, faltantes, inventarios, etc. Ron era el único que se mantenía más cerca de Ginny y sus padres. Solo salía a los entrenamientos y compromisos con el equipo e inmediatamente se regresaba a la Madriguera. Él era el que se encargaba de cargarla para llevarla a la terapia y se metía con ella en una piscina para que hiciera los ejercicios que el sanador le indicaba.

Ginny veía por su ventana el atardecer cuando llego Ron con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porque tan contento?

- Vamos contra Holanda y ya me nombraron guardián titular.

- ¿En serio? Pero si acabas de entrar y ¡wow!… me da mucho gusto por ti.

- Gracias enana. Tu ya tienes que recuperarte que el equipo de las Arpías al parecer les esta yendo muy mal.

- Si al parecer ya fueron eliminadas en el campeonato en America – Ron hizo una mueca.

- ¿Y tu novio?

- Me mando una carta.

- Que lindo.

- Así son…todos.

- Ginny acerca de Harry…

- Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de él – Ron levanto la mano en señal de paz, no quería alterar de nuevo a Ginny – mañana mi papá tiene cita con el sanador por la tarde para que lo revise de su corazón.

- ¿Se sigue sintiendo mal?

- Un poco, dice que ya esta viejo. Mamá lo va a acompañar ¿Tu vas a venir?

- Si ¿tienes terapia?

- No, pero necesito que me ayudes para cuando quiera ir al baño o traerme algo de la cocina. Victoire me ayuda mucho pero hay cosas que ella no puede hacer.

- Excelente ¿A que hora se van mis papas?

- A las cuatro de la tarde tienen la cita.

Ron había aprovechado al situación para estar mas en contacto con Hermione. A ella era a quien le escribía para decirle el estado de Ginny y Hermione se lo comunicaba a Harry. Así que de nuevo le escribió para que le dijera a Harry que lo esperaba en Sortilegios Weasley a las cuatro de la tarde para llevarlo a la Madriguera por medio de la red flu.

Y como si fuera un reloj Harry estaba puntual.

- Por favor no la vayas a alterar.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Ron?

- Mira Harry yo sé que Ginny a tenido muchos novios y que todos de una manera u otra le han hecho daño, no se hasta que grado pero lo han hecho – Harry supuso que Ron no sabia que hasta la habían llegado a golpear – pero ella siempre salía adelante como si nada hubiera pasado, seguía siendo la misma Ginny. Pero desde que tu…

- No la engañe.

- De acuerdo, desde que ella pensó que tú la engañaste ella no fue la misma. Ahora la noto como enojada con los hombres.

- ¿Entonces porque se fue a buscar a otro? – le dijo lleno de coraje.

- Creo que para desquitarse. Michael solo le ha escrito una carta desde su accidente y a ella no le importo, pero aun recuerda lo que tu le hiciste. Eso significa que siente algo por ti que por los demás nunca llego a sentir y es por eso que te tiene aun más coraje.

- Voy a hablar con ella, le voy a explicar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- Tal vez al comienzo no vaya a ser fácil, Ginny es muy terca, tenle paciencia.

- De acuerdo.

Llegaron a la Madriguera y Harry se sorprendió al ver que era una casa muy simple. Cuando Teddy le platico como era no le podía creer, pensó que estaba exagerando. La familia más famosa y rica del mundo mágico no podía ser que viviera en una casa común y corriente. Pero ahora que se encontraba en ella comprendía que los Weasley era una familia muy normal. De repente una niña de siete años, de cabello largo dorado y unos ojos azules se paro frente a él con las manos en la cintura.

- ¿Y Teddy?

- Victoire saluda primero – la regaño Ron.

- Buenas tardes ¿y Teddy?

- Buenas tardes – sonrió Harry, ahora comprendía porque su hijo no paraba de hablar de esa niña, era realmente bonita – Teddy no pudo venir.

- ¿Por qué? Él sabe que yo estoy aquí.

- Si lo sabe pero…

- Vic, Teddy no puede venir ahorita porque Harry tiene que hablar con Ginny…a solas.

- Pues si hubiera venido Teddy yo los hubiera podido dejar…a solas – le dijo remedando a su tío.

- Mañana no tiene clases ¿Qué te parece si lo vas a visitar?

- Nunca he ido al callejón Diagon – le dijo emocionada – Teddy me ha contado muchas cosas que puede hacer ahí ¿Puedo ir tío? Di que si, di que si.

- Después de mi entrenamiento prometo llevarte pero con una condición.

- No me gustan las condiciones pero… ¿Cuál?

- No hay duda que eres sobrina de Ginny Weasley – le dijo Ron al verla cruzándose de brazos - Vas a dejar a solas a Harry y a Ginny, si ella te llama no vayas a ir, le dices que andabas jugando afuera.

- Pero…

- No ves a Teddy – la amenazo Ron.

- Esta bien.

Harry le dio toda la razón a Ron, esa niña se parecía mucho a Ginny en el carácter. Pensó en Teddy y lo que le esperaba si seguía "enamorado" de Victoire.

- ¡Victoire! ¡Se me termino el agua para mis pastillas!

- Ted Lupin lo que tengo que hacer por ti – suspiro Victoire y sirvió un vaso de agua para entregárselo a Harry – aquí esta, son tres pastillas y una poción la cual hace trampa para no tomársela toda porque sabe horrible, es un frasco verde con tapa negra y son dos cucharadas – se acerco a Harry levantando la ceja – mucho cuidadito que tengo una dotación completa de bromas que mis tíos me han dado.

- Gracias y…lo tendré en cuenta.

Harry subió las escaleras con el vaso de agua en su mano. Ron le indico con el dedo donde era la habitación y después levanto su pulgar en señal de "suerte". Cuando entro Ginny estaba acostada recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama y leyendo un libro que le tapaba toda la cara.

- Aquí tienes tu agua – le dijo Harry desde la puerta. Ginny lentamente fue bajando el libro con los ojos bien abiertos - ¿Dónde están tus pastillas?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a hablar contigo pero primero tus pastillas.

- Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

- Te equivocas – le dijo entrando a la habitación y tomando unas pastillas que estaban sobre el tocador - ¿Están son las pastillas?

- Vete.

- No.

- ¡Victoire!

- Ella se fue a jugar al jardín.

- ¡Ron!

- Tampoco esta – le dijo tranquilamente entregándole las pastillas. Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Ron te trajo ¿verdad?

- Si. Vamos tomate las pastillas que todavía falta la poción.

- Nada mas son las pastillas – le dijo arrebatándoselas y tomándoselas todas.

- Creo que no. Poción de frasco verde con tapa negra…aquí esta – dijo con una sonrisa – dos cucharadas.

- Yo puedo tomármela sola – le dijo al ver que Harry ya estaba por servir la poción en la cuchara - Vete.

- No. – le contesto dándole el frasco con la cuchara y sentándose en la cama.

- Mira si estas aquí por lastima…

- Estoy aquí para que hablemos – le dijo ya serio – tomate esa poción.

- ¡Ve a darle ordenes a tu novia!

- Yo no tengo novia y tomate esa maldita poción.

- Si me la tomo ¿te vas?

- No. Vamos a hablar te guste o no.

- Bien – dijo poniendo la poción en el buró de la cama – habla entonces y después te vas.

- Si pero primero te tomas esto – se levanto y puso la poción en la cuchara – abre la boca.

Ginny volteo a ver a Harry llena de coraje al recordar cuantas veces le dijo eso cuando quería darle de comer en la boca ya sea en la cama o mientras preparaban la comida en su casa en Gales. Aquellos días en que fue la mujer más feliz del mundo. Trato de tranquilizarse, sabia que tenia las de perder al no poderse mover de esa cama y conociendo el carácter de Harry. Suspiro y pensó mejor las cosas. Hablaría con él civilizadamente. Bueno al menos lo intentaría.

- Toda Ginny.

- Sabe horrible.

- Pareces niña chiquita, ni Teddy hace eso.

- ¿Dónde esta él? ¿Por qué no vino contigo? Quiero verlo.

- Primero tenemos que hablar tú y yo.

- Podemos hablar con él aquí.

- El día de tu accidente me dijo que tú le habías dicho que me viste besándome con Cho por medio del diario.

- Así es…te vi.

- Y él te dijo que entre Cho y yo no hay nada.

- Si pero era obvio que te estabas escondiendo de él – le dijo abriendo el libro que hace unos momentos estaba leyendo.

- Ese día que me viste murió la madrina de Cho y por eso estuve con ella. Me habló llorando que a su madrina le había dado un ataque y murió de repente. Cho no tiene padres y quedo completamente sola de la noche a la mañana igual que Teddy y yo. No la podía dejar sola… ¿Me estas escuchando?

- Si – le dijo dándole vuelta a la página del libro.

- Dame eso – le quito el libro – quiero que entiendas que ese día solo estuve con ella para consolarla, después de ahí ya no tuve nada que ver con ella.

- Entonces la fuiste a consolar.

- Si.

- Eres tan lindo.

- Mira cometí un error ¿de acuerdo? No debí dejar que me besara.

- Tu también la besaste, le acariciabas el cabello, la abrazabas y le limpiabas sus lágrimas ¡Estuve ahí Harry!

- Me sentía confundido. Llevaba días sin saber de ti después de tener una discusión…

- No quisiste escucharme, te fuiste a pesar de que de que te rogaba que me escucharas.

- ¿Cómo querías que me sintiera en esos momentos? Me reclamaste porque fui a buscarte al estadio y además de eso me ignoraste por completo al verme.

- ¡Había fotógrafos maldita sea! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Mi vida, todo lo que yo hago esta siempre en la mira de esos malditos bastardos. Yo no quería que supieran de lo nuestro para que tú no pasaras lo mismo que paso yo. Tendrías reporteros a diario en tu negocio y solo para preguntarte de mí. Quería que lo nuestro fuera eso…solo nuestro. Pensé que tú eras diferente y quería hacer las cosas bien. Pero me equivoque – le dijo levantando la ceja – resultaste igual que todos. En cuanto no estoy…se van con otra.

- Yo nunca…

- Mira dejemos las cosas como están. Tu has tu vida y yo la mía.

- Pues fíjate que no – se paro frente a ella con las manos en la cintura. Ginny solo levanto la mirada para ver esos ojos verdes llenos de determinación – te voy a demostrar que yo no soy como los demás y que jamás me fui con otra. Todo este tiempo he estado solo, puedes preguntarle a quien quieras.

- No me interesa. Ya no me voy a dejar engañar por nadie, se acabo la Ginny tonta que se cree todo lo que le dicen con tal de no estar sola.

- Si y por eso te fuiste con el tipo ese ¿verdad? – le dijo enojado.

- ¿Michael? Por Dios Michael es un pasatiempo nada más.

- Pues vas a tener que cambiar de pasatiempo porque yo voy a estar cerca de ti y no lo quiero ver.

- ¿Cerca de mi? – Sonrió de lado - ¿y se puede saber porque?

- Por Teddy – se sentó en la cama frente a ella y Ginny se puso seria - ¿acaso no quieres verlo?

- No metas a Teddy en esto – le dijo entre dientes – no pretendas chantajearme con él.

- Esta bien – se levanto de la cama encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ron puede ir por él para traerlo.

- No creo que pueda venir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque necesita permiso…de mí.

- Eres un desgraciado.

- Claro Teddy podría venir siempre y cuando venga yo.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Te voy a demostrar que yo no soy como los otros tipos con los que has salido.

- No me interesa…

- Pero a mi si – se volvió a sentar frente a ella pero mas cerca, para que verse directamente a los ojos – voy a estar cerca de ti Ginny, te guste o no y voy a recurrir a todo lo que tenga en mis manos para lograrlo – se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta, se detuvo antes de salir – así que ve terminando con tu pasatiempo, no lo quiero ver ¿entendido?

Ginny le aventó el vaso de agua que le había llevado pero Harry pudo cerrar la puerta a tiempo. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Ron sentado en la sala esperándolo.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Creo que no estuviera vivo si ella pudiera caminar. Pero estoy dispuesto a todo para que me perdone así tenga que soportar sus arrebatos de enojo.

- Buena suerte.

- Necesito que me ayudes Ron…necesito estar cerca de Ginny.

Los dos voltearon al escuchar las llamas de la chimenea dejando ver a los señores Weasley sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

- Ya llegamos – dijo Molly – pero si estas aquí Harry – se acerco a abrazarlo – discúlpame que no te haya podido dar las gracias en el hospital por haber ayudado a Ginny a despertar.

- No sabes lo agradecidos que estamos contigo hijo – le dijo Arthur.

- Te quedas a cenar ¿verdad?

- Pero con Teddy – dijo Victoire desde la puerta cruzada de brazos.

- Teddy, si ese niño es encantador – dijo Molly - ¿puedes traerlo?

- Claro – dijo Harry sonriendo y volteo a ver a Ron quien también sonreía.

Ron acompaño a Harry al callejón Diagon para traer a Teddy a cenar. En realidad a quien quería ver era a Hermione y de ahí aprovechar para invitarla también a su casa. Quería llevar las cosas tranquilas pero a veces se desesperaba al sentir a Hermione temerosa. Todo el tiempo en que estuvieron intercambiando cartas donde el principal tema era la salud de Ginny, ella le escribía lo mas cortes posible a pesar de que él le ponía notas cariñosas como: "te extraño" "con amor Ron" etc.

Para su buena suerte Hermione acepto ir a la casa de los Weasley. Teddy estaba feliz porque iba a ver a Ginny y a Victoire de nuevo. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por un caluroso saludo de la señora Weasley vistiendo un delantal de flores. Victoire inmediatamente abrazo a Teddy sin ningún temor a lo que dijeran los mayores.

- Ya esta lista la cena. Ron ¿podrías bajar a Ginny por favor?

- Mamá fíjate que me lastime un poco la espalda hoy, el entrenador me dijo que no hiciera esfuerzos para el juego de mañana, pero Harry puede bajar a Ginny ¿cierto Harry?

- Si claro.

- Ay hijo ¿no es mucha molestia? Arthur no puede cargar a Ginny porque tiene problemas en el corazón, el sanador le prohibió esfuerzos y que estuviera en reposo.

- No hay ningún problema señora Weasley, yo puedo ayudarla cuando lo necesite.

- De hecho mamá, Ginny tiene terapia mañana y yo no voy a poder llevarla recuerda que tengo partido.

- Tendré que decirle a Percy…

- Yo puedo llevarla señora Weasley.

- Eres tan amable. Mis hijos están siempre ocupados, de hecho Ginny ha perdido dos terapias porque ninguno pudo llevarla.

- Pues de ahora en adelante ya no faltara a ninguna terapia, si Ron no puede – volteo a verlo con complicidad – lo haré yo.

- Muchas gracias hijo.

- Teddy ve con tu papá para traer a Ginny.

- ¡Si! – saltó el pequeño.

El primero en entrar a la habitación de Ginny fue Teddy. Se abrazaron muy gustosos por unos minutos. Ginny no se había dado cuenta que Harry estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta viendo la escena. Cuando se separaron Ginny le dio un gran beso a Teddy en la mejilla y ahí fue cuando lo vio pero decidió ignorarlo.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien. Victoire me dijo que no podías caminar ¿Por qué?

- Tuve un accidente y tuve varias lesiones, pero ya veras que pronto volveré a caminar.

- Prometiste llevarme a volar.

- Se que te lo prometí pero…no creo que vuelva a volar – Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Teddy.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me platicaste que te perdiste en el callejón Knockturn y de lo asustado que estuviste? – Teddy asintió – ya ni siquiera te acercas por ahí ¿verdad?

- No, de solo pensar que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

- Es lo mismo que me pasa a mi…no quiero volver a volar.

- Eso dices porque todo es muy reciente, espera a que te recuperes – le dijo Harry.

- Mi abue dice que ya bajen a cenar – dijo Victoire quien recién llegaba a la habitación.

- Si, Vic dile a Ron que venga por mí.

- No, yo voy a bajarte para que cenes.

- Gracias pero mi hermano…

- Mi tío Ron dice que esta lastimado de la espalda y no te puede cargar.

Ginny fulmino con la mirada a Harry quien la veía con cara de inocencia encogiéndose de hombros.

- Vamos Ginny también vino mi tía Hermione.

- De acuerdo – dijo entre dientes viendo a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados mientras él sonreía de lado.

Los niños bajaron corriendo. Harry cargo a Ginny entre sus brazos y sus miradas se encontraron a centímetros de distancia.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Ya sabes, voy a estar cerca de ti para demostrarte que no soy "igual a todos" – le dijo remedándola en las ultimas palabras. Ginny resopló volteando hacia otro lado – mira Ginny se que cometí un error y los dos lo pagamos muy caro…no debí actuar con Cho como lo hice…

- La besaste.

- Si…no debí besar a Cho como lo hice…

- En Gales no me quisiste escuchar para explicarte mis razones – ahora ya lo veía a los ojos.

- De acuerdo…otro error mío. Pero acepta que cuando llegue tú empezaste la discusión.

- ¿Se van a quedar ahí en las escaleras? – les preguntó Ron quien había subido a ver porque se tardaban tanto.

- No te duele la espalda ¿verdad? – Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada.

- No, pero creo que Harry si le va a empezar a doler. Estas pesadita enana.

Ginny resoplo aun más fuerte del coraje. Sentía que llevaba todas las de perder al prometerse a si misma no dejarse engañar por ningún hombre. Pero iba a ser fuerte y se mantendría al margen.

Hermione inmediatamente la abrazo una vez que Harry la sentó en la silla de la mesa de la cocina para cenar y empezaron a platicar entre ellas…cosas de mujeres para el gusto de los demás.

- ¿Estas listo para el juego de mañana hijo? – pregunto Arthur.

- Si papá, tengo que estar desde temprano en el campo.

- Mañana tengo terapia ¿va a venir Charlie?

- No hija Charlie viene hasta el fin de semana.

- ¿Entonces Percy me va a llevar? – dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca. Percy solía ser un poquito fastidioso cuando la había llevado él a la terapia al querer que ella hiciera todo al pie de la letra y sin protestar.

- No tampoco, tiene trabajo y los gemelos andan de viaje.

- Bueno faltare un día más…

- No el sanador dijo que mientras mas faltes más vas a tardar en caminar.

- Pero papá no me puede cargar y no se puede meter a la piscina conmigo.

- Harry se ha ofrecido a llevarte cariño – le dijo Molly - ¿no es encantador?

Ginny apretó el tenedor para no lanzárselo a Harry quien sonreía a su madre. Lo que le faltaba, ahora sus padres estaban de lado de él. Volteo a ver a Ron, y de nuevo apretó el tenedor, sonreía de manera burlona.

Cuando terminaron la cena, en donde Ginny no volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra, Harry la sentó en la sala donde se había reunido todos para tomar un té, excepto Ron y Hermione quienes salieron a dar un paseo a petición de él. Quería mostrarle su casa para que viera que "Los Weasley" como solía llamarlos ella, era una familia común y corriente.

Entraron al cuarto que tenía Arthur atrás de la casa. Estaba llena de artículos y aparatos muggles.

- ¿De quien es todo esto?

- De mi papá. Le encanta todo los muggle, le parece fascinante.

- ¿En serio? Jamás lo imagine. Mira una maquina de coser – dijo Hermione riéndose.

- Si lo hubieras visto cuando supo como funcionaba, mi mamá estaba furiosa porque arruino varios pantalones.

- A mi mamá le gusta coser, a veces me hace unos vestidos.

- Si y le quedan muy bien.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Bueno…porque…una vez te vi con un vestido y me imagino que lo hizo ella – dijo Ron fingiendo ser totalmente indiferente – mira un radio, papá lo estaba arreglando la semana pasada.

Ron encendió la radio y empezó a sintonizar una estación. Cuando por fin pudo encontrar una que se escuchara mejor, resulto ser una con música romántica. Subió un poco más el volumen y volteo a ver a Hermione quien se encontraba recargada en un refrigerador.

- Mi mamá nos ponía esa canción para enseñarnos a bailar. Decía que un hombre debería saber bailar para conquistar a una mujer. Mis padres se la pasan bailando a cada rato. Mientras mi mamá cocina, mi papá llega susurrando una canción y se ponen a bailar; cuando ambos están tendiendo la ropa, cuando mi mamá esta tejiendo, no dudo que ahorita estén bailando mientras toman el té – los dos soltaron una risa.

- Tus padres son geniales.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

- ¿Ahorita? – le pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

Ron se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura sin dejarla de ver a los ojos. Hermione se dejo guiar y enseguida empezaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música. Ron hundió su cara en el cabello castaño de Hermione y empezó a susurrarle la letra de la canción en el oído. Solamente se separaron cuando Ron la hizo dar una vuelta e inclinarla para que ella hiciera la cabeza hacia atrás siendo sostenida por él, cuando de nuevo regreso frente a Ron se sonreían cara a cara y después continuaron bailando: Hermione recargada en el pecho de Ron y él hundiendo su cara en el cabello de ella.

No querían regresar pero sabían que tenían que hacerlo. Muy a su pesar regresaron a la casa encontrando un ambiente demasiado tenso: Michael Corner, el novio de Ginny, se encontraba tomando té muy sonriente a un lado de una preocupada Ginny, unos padres medio inconformes, unos niños malhumorados y un furioso Harry con los puños apretados.

* * *

Si pensaban que con un beso de amor Ginny iba a despertar, pues no sino se acaba el fic y adiós jejeje, todavía les falta a este par pasar por varias subidas y bajadas, que por cierto por ahí puse una pista de lo que podría pasar en el futuro con ellos.

Lo del baile de Ron y Hermione lo escribí recordando la película "Diario de una pasión" donde los protagonistas (no me acuerdo como se llaman) bailan en la calle, adoro esa escena. Así que si no me di a entender como bailaban vean la película y verán que no se arrepentirán, esta hermosa.

Ya tengo twitter NatPotterW, bueno estoy aprendiendo a usarlo porque soy mas fanática de Facebook (Ginny Potter con foto de perfil de H&G en el beso de la madriguera en blanco y negro, con eso de que hay muchas Ginny Potter) por si desean agregarme.

Bueno sin mas me despido agradeciendo infinitamente todos los reviews que por cierto ahora prometo contestarlos, casi nunca lo hago verdad? Que fea soy pero ahora si lo haré, bueno si es anónimo pues no puedo así que desde ahorita lo agradezco.

Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

Tanto Ron como Hermione se pudieron dar cuenta de la situación incomoda de todos los presentes, excepto por Michael que en ningún momento se sintió fuera de lugar.

- ¿Así que tu eres el novio de Ginny? – pregunto Molly con una sonrisa forzada.

- Si señora Weasley, amo tanto a su hija.

- Me lo imagino.

- Cuando supe de su accidente quise venir inmediatamente pero tenía que quedarme con el equipo, ustedes saben…la responsabilidad, el compromiso.

- Claro, claro.

- Afortunadamente ganamos el campeonato, todos festejamos a lo grande.

- Que bueno – dijo Molly cambiando su sonrisa forzada a una mueca.

- La final fue ayer según tengo entendido.

- ¡Ron! Hermano que gusto – Michael se levanto a darle un abrazo a Ron – no te había visto para felicitarte por tu ingreso a la selección de Inglaterra, haz logrado el sueño de todo jugador profesional de Quidditch.

- Gracias y…felicidades por el campeonato.

- Gracias, la verdad estuvo fácil.

- Ron, Hermione ¿les sirvo té?

- No gracias señora Weasley. Harry, Teddy y yo debemos irnos.

- ¿Por qué tía? – pregunto Teddy indignado.

- Porque ya es tarde ¿verdad Harry? – Pero Harry no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a Ginny y a Michael sucesivamente - ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué?

- Debemos irnos.

- Tío prometiste llevarme mañana con Teddy – se levanto inmediatamente Victoire para encarar a Ron quien se notaba que no le había gustado la idea de que Hermione ya se fuera.

- Si cariño, en cuanto me desocupe, iremos – se dirigió a Hermione - ¿hay algún problema con…?

- Claro que no – le contesto Hermione sonriendo – los esperamos.

Harry se levanto sin dejar de ver ni un segundo a Ginny, tenía su mirada clavada en ella y eso hacia que Ginny no pudiera verlo a los ojos. Cuando se despidió de ella, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla sin decirse una sola palabra. Molly de nuevo agradeció a Harry por todas sus atenciones y poniéndose de acuerdo para el día siguiente ir a la terapia con Ginny.

Cuando llegaron al Callejón Diagon, Teddy salió corriendo a saludar a sus amigos mientras que Hermione y Harry caminaban en dirección a la segunda área.

- De nada te sirve enojarte.

- Déjame en paz Hermione.

- Es su novio te guste o no, él tiene mas derechos de estar en su casa que tu.

- Va a terminar con él.

- ¿Te lo dijo?

- No…pero lo va a hacer.

- Debo confesar que me sorprendió tu actitud. Tu enojado eres…insoportable, terco, testarudo, incapaz de escuchar y razonar. En pocas palabras tu enojado eres un idiota – Harry la vio de reojo con mala cara mientras seguían caminando – pero sin embargo te comportaste educadamente.

- Ginny me dijo que yo era igual a todos los hombres con los que ha salido.

- ¿No me digas que todos sus novios la engañaron con otra?

- ¡Que yo no la engañe carajo! – varias personas que caminaban por el callejón voltearon a verlos.

- Cálmate – dijo Hermione preocupada y jalándolo del brazo para que continuaran su camino – ya ves, enojado eres un…

- Voy a demostrarle a Ginny que yo no soy como esos.

- ¿Y por eso te tragaste tu enojo? ¿Por eso fingiste ser un tierno corderito?

- No fingí nada. Ginny sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba por mi mente.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Desde que llego ese tipo estuvo nerviosa y no volteaba a verme. Además ya le había aclarado que no quería ver a su noviecito.

Llegaron al negocio de Harry. Neville los saludo con la mano mientras atendía a un cliente y Harry subió a su casa. Hermione se sentó detrás del mostrador y tomo una foto de Ron con el uniforme de la selección de Inglaterra, le sonreía de una manera muy natural, tal como lo había hecho personalmente momentos antes. Suspiro recordando como se había sentido bailando con él. Nunca en toda su vida había sido tan feliz. Neville, después de esperar a que en la tienda no hubiera clientes, se recargo en el mostrador viéndola con el ceño fruncido. Hermione sonreía viendo el techo y abrazando la foto de Ron.

- Hermione, te pareces a Luna.

- Neville estoy confundida.

- No me digas. Eso que te confunde empieza con Ron y termina con Weasley.

- Si. Hoy bailamos.

- ¿Qué?

- Si…bailamos – se levanto a bailar con la foto de Ron – juntos…al compás de la música.

- No, creo que ya superaste a Luna.

- Neville, no se que hacer.

Apenas Neville le iba a contestar a su amiga cuando una lechuza hizo acto de presencia y le entrego una carta a Hermione. Era de sus padres, así que inmediatamente la abrió preocupada, ellos rara vez le mandaban una carta con una lechuza, casi siempre era ella la que les escribía y ellos le contestaban utilizando la misma lechuza. La leyó rápidamente y después resopló indignada.

- No lo puedo creer.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Tus padres están bien?

- Si pero quien no esta bien es su dichoso vecinito. ¿Puedes creerlo? Quieren que vaya para que utilice mi magia y así poder entrar a su casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque lleva días que no se aparece por ahí y están preocupados. Ya lo buscaron en la delegación, hospitales, hasta avisaron a las autoridades de su desaparición.

- Y quieren que entres a su casa con magia para poder revisar sus cosas.

- Si, esto es ridículo. Seguramente el vecinito ha de andar por ahí divirtiéndose y mis papas preocupados por él.

- ¿Y si en realidad le paso algo?

- ¡Y a mi que me importa!

- Esta celosa.

- Claro que no.

- Claro que si. Mi abuela siempre se preocupaba por mis amigos más que por mí.

- Duele ¿cierto? – Neville asintió – No digo que mis padres no se preocupen por mi pero… ¿Qué me aconsejas que haga?

- Demuéstrales a tus padres que siempre pueden contar contigo.

Ron acostaba a Ginny en su cama. Después de que Michael se la pasara hablando y hablando de sus grandes habilidades como jugador de Quidditch, por fin y gracias a Victoire con sus constantes preguntas mal intencionadas, se había retirado prometiendo visitar a Ginny todos los días. A ninguno le había hecho gracia la noticia pero la única quien podía haber dicho lo contrario había sido Ginny, pero ella simplemente estaba ausente, sumida en sus propios pensamientos que en ningún momento había puesto atención a la conversación.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No debiste traer a Harry.

- Eras tu quien lo llamaba mientras estabas inconsciente.

- No se porque lo hacia.

- Si lo sabes. En el fondo querías una explicación del porque te engaño – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en la ultima palabra – y yo al saber la verdad quise que tu también la supieras.

- Es que…no se que hacer…tengo miedo.

- ¿De enamorarte y salir lastimada?

- Ya he sido lastimada varias veces.

- Si, pero solo eso…lastimada. Jamás te has enamorado.

- Yo no estoy enamorada de Harry.

- Engáñate tu pero a mi no.

- Harry y yo tenemos un carácter muy fuerte, somos orgullosos y tercos.

- Es cierto, pero aun así lo amas.

- Tengo miedo Ron.

- Descansa – le dio un beso en la mejilla – hoy fue un día algo complicado.

- Gracias.

- Suerte mañana en tu terapia – le dijo Ron desde la puerta apagando la luz con un movimiento de varita – recuerda que Harry viene por ti.

- Harry – suspiro Ginny una vez que se quedo sola y en completa oscuridad en su habitación.

Muy temprano por la mañana Hermione llego a casa de sus padres. Esperaba que el dichoso vecinito ya hubiera aparecido de una vez por todas durante la noche porque no le gustaba para nada la idea de usar magia para entrar a una casa sin autorización, iba en contra de la moral y la ética ¿Y todo para que? Para saber si el jovencito "adorable" (como lo llamaba su madre) estuviera bien. Por ella podría estar a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

La Sra. Granger abrió la puerta antes de que Hermione sacara las llaves de su pantalón.

- Estaba en la ventana viendo si llegaba – dijo viendo en dirección a la casa de Ron.

- Si mamá ya llegue – le dijo muy seria.

- Gracias por venir hija – le dijo su papá dándole un beso – nosotros sabemos que tienes tus ocupaciones pero ¿podemos ir ahora a casa de R…?

- Primero quiero hablar con ustedes y si son tan amables de ofrecerme un café.

- Pero hija tú tienes café en tu negocio.

- Bueno entonces un té – le dijo entrando a la casa y dejando a sus padres en la puerta.

Hermione se sentó en la sala a esperar con los brazos cruzados sin decir una palabra. Su padre se sentó frente a ella y su madre le servia una taza de té.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes problemas? – Le pregunto muy sutilmente el Sr. Granger, conocía a su hija enojada – sabes que puedes contar con nosotros cuando lo necesites.

- Puedes dejar el mundo mágico y venirte con nosotros Hermione, te lo hemos dicho miles de veces. No me gusta que vivas sola como nuestro vecinito…

- ¡El vecinito! – Gritó Hermione levantándose exasperada - ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el vecinito?

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Desde que ese tipo llego a sus vidas no paran de hablar de él. No puedo pasar ni cinco minutos con ustedes cuando ya están hablando de él, en todas sus cartas lo único que me dicen son cosas de él.

- Bueno hija, es que…es un chico muy agradable, además tiene tu edad y como tu nunca estas con nosotros.

- ¿Me están reclamando que no estoy con ustedes?

- Claro que no, solo que… - la Sra. Granger no supo como continuar.

- Para nosotros fue muy extraño cuando llego la carta de Hogwarts, ya habíamos notado muchas cosas que tu hacías que eran fuera de lo común, pero cuando vino el profesor Dumbledore a explicarnos que tu eras una bruja…

- ¿Se avergüenzan de mi?

- No, eso nunca.

- Pero te nos fuiste cuando tenías once añitos. Ya no hubo mas preparar el uniforme, llevarte y traerte de la escuela, verte hacer tu tarea en tu habitación, verte pasear en bicicleta con tus amigas, ayudarme a preparar la cena – le dijo la Sra. Granger con lágrimas en los ojos – y cada vez que venias solo nos hablabas del maravilloso mundo mágico y de lo increíble que era el colegio.

- Teníamos la esperanza de que cuando terminaras tu educación en Hogwarts te tuviéramos de regreso pero no fue así – dijo tristemente el Sr. Granger.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo Hermione llorando.

- Comprendemos que ahí es donde perteneces y ahí es donde quieres estar. Es por eso que nuestro vecino lo vemos como si fueras tu. Cada vez que estamos con él nos sentimos padres de nuevo, para nosotros es como si te estuviéramos cuidando a ti.

- Soy una pésima hija.

- No, claro que no – le dijo su madre abrazándola – eres la mejor y nuestro mayor orgullo.

- Gracias – les dijo sonriendo - Perdón por haberme ido y haberlos dejado solos.

- No tienes porque pedirnos perdón, es tu vida y respetamos tus decisiones – Hermione los abrazo a los dos.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que esta desaparecido?

- Tiene más de un mes.

- A veces se va máximo una semana pero siempre nos avisa.

- Es ilegal entrar a una casa ajena sin permiso.

- Lo sabemos pero las autoridades nos dicen que solamente un familiar es quien puede poner la denuncia y así poder tener una orden para poder revisar su casa.

- ¿Y nunca les dijo algo sobre un familiar?

- No, solo nos dijo que tenía varios hermanos pero nunca donde vivían.

- Tal vez esta con alguno de ellos.

- Pero es que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y además siempre nos dice que se va a ir y cuando regresa, ahora no nos dijo nada…simplemente desapareció.

- Esta bien. Entremos por la puerta de atrás.

Hermione saco su varita no sin antes dar un vistazo alrededor para comprobar que nadie los observaba. Apuntó con su varita la cerradura de la puerta murmurando "Alohomora" y enseguida entraron ella con sus padres.

Los señores Granger habían estado ahí en un par de ocasiones así que conocían el primer piso de la casa.

- Esto es muy extraño – dijo Jean Granger – la leche esta en la mesa y el cereal a medio terminar. Huele horrible.

- Ya esta caducado. Eso significa que salió rápidamente que ni siquiera se termino su cereal ni guardó la leche en el refrigerador.

- ¿O alguien lo secuestró?

- Ay mamá por favor. Vamos a buscar algún documento o algo referente a algún familiar, le avisamos y que ellos pongan la denuncia de su desaparición.

Hermione subió a la planta alta mientras sus padres revisaban los cajones de la cocina y la sala. Entró a la única habitación que estaba amueblada. No había gran cosa, solo una cama, un escritorio y un armario.

- Hombres – murmuro Hermione al ver el desorden que había en la habitación.

Se puso a buscar documentos personales, pero todos los cajones estaban vacíos, lo único que había era ropa en el armario y en el piso. Se sentó en la cama pensando en donde podría un joven de su edad guardar sus cosas personales y de inmediato se agacho para revisar debajo de la cama. Pero lo que encontró la dejó sorprendida. No había ninguna caja de zapatos con documentos como pasaporte o acta de nacimiento, lo que había era un periódico con fotografías que se movían. Estiró el brazo para tomar el periódico y cerciorarse que no fuera una alucinación.

- Caracoles hervidos – dijo observando que en realidad era el diario el profeta - ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

Se levanto a revisar prenda por prenda la ropa en el armario y de nuevo se quedo sorprendida al encontrar una playera de los Chudley Cannons.

- Por las barbas de Merlín – susurro – es un mago ó sabe del mundo mágico.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras buscando a sus padres, ambos se encontraban en la sala. Apenas iba a preguntarles mas acerca del vecino cuando escucharon la puerta principal abrirse.

Hermione al comienzo pensó en salir corriendo o desaparecer junto con sus padres pero ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Se quedo petrificada al ver entrar a Ron Weasley por la puerta tranquilamente aventando sus llaves a la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada.

Apenas dio dos pasos y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Hermione estaba frente a él con los ojos completamente abiertos sin parpadear.

- Hermione – susurro sorprendido.

- ¡Ron! – gritó emocionada la Sra. Granger abrazándolo.

- Por Dios hijo nos tenías preocupados.

Ron se dejaba abrazar por los señores Granger pero sin dejar de ver a Hermione que no cambiaba de expresión.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Te buscamos en los hospitales, en las delegaciones…

Pero Ron no les ponía atención, solo veía a Hermione quien ya empezaba a cambiar su expresión de asombro a enojo.

- Espero que no te molestes porque entramos sin tu permiso, pero es que estábamos realmente preocupados por ti.

- Llamamos a un cerrajero…

- No hay problema – dijo Ron viendo a Hermione.

- Ella es Hermione – le dijo la Sra. Granger al ver que tanto Ron como Hermione no se quitaban la vista de encima – hija él es Ron Weasley, nuestro vecino.

- Hola…Hermione.

- Hola – le contesto Hermione muy seria.

- Pero ¿Dónde has estado?

- Siento no haber avisado que me iría, lo que pasa es que mi hermana tuvo un accidente y tuve que salir de inmediato.

- Santo cielo ¿pero esta bien?

- Si, ya esta mejor…gracias.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos Jean – le dijo su esposo con una sonrisita cómplice al ver que Ron y Hermione seguían viéndose mutuamente.

- Claro, claro – asintió la Sra. Granger devolviéndole la misma sonrisa a su esposo - ¿Hermione te quedas?

- Si – contesto secamente.

- Me da gusto que por fin se conozcan. Hermione le hemos hablado tanto de ti a Ron – Hermione apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos viendo a Ron – hasta le hemos mostrado todos tus álbum desde que naciste.

- Vámonos querida – le dijo su esposo – hay que dejarlos para que se conozcan.

- Si, claro.

Ron despidió a los señores Granger con media sonrisa. Sabia que estaba en problemas, esa no era la manera en que le hubiera gustado que Hermione supiera de su decisión de conocer más el mundo muggle por ella. Era él el que quería explicarle el porque de su decisión pero primero quería llevar la fiesta en paz con ella, pero después de cerrar la puerta y darse la media vuelta sabia que esta lejos de eso.

- Puedo explicarlo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- ¿Cuándo?

- En el hospital, cuando me escribías cartas diciéndome como se encontraba Ginny, ayer que… - recordó el baile - ¿Qué haces viviendo aquí?

- Me gustó la casa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Justo la casa al lado de la de mis padres.

- Pues si.

- Tú traes algo entre manos.

- Claro que no.

- Finges ser un dulce y amable vecinito con ellos…

- Yo no finjo nada, tus padres realmente los estimo.

- ¿Todo esto es porque no has logrado llevarme a la cama?

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto indignado Ron.

- ¿Es una venganza? ¿Acaso hiciste una apuesta con alguien de que yo iba a caer enamorada a tus pies como todas las demás? ¿Quieres utilizar a mis padres en tus planes?

- Estas loca. Mira sé que tuve que decírtelo antes pero quería hacerlo tranquilamente y con todo lo de la situación de Ginny no estaba de ánimos.

- Engañaste a mis padres.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡No les dijiste que eras un mago!

- ¡Porque ellos nunca me dijeron que tu eras una bruja!

- ¡Pero pudiste decirles que me conocías!

- ¡Tu no querías saber nada de mi! ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Me corriste de tu casa!

- ¡No me grites!

- ¡Tu empezaste!

- ¡No, tu empezaste!

- Bueno ya – Ron respiro hondo despeinandose el cabello pelirrojo - ¿Cuál es el problema que yo viva aquí?

- Tú perteneces al mundo mágico.

- Si pero quiero vivir aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque…donde vivía todos me reconocían…aquí no – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Y como mis padres tampoco te reconocen los ayudas a pintar el garaje, a limpiar el jardín, acompañarlos al supermercado, acomodar la despensa…

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- Te convertiste en todo un modelo de hijo.

- Les tengo mucho cariño a tus padres.

- ¡Pues no te creo! Tú tramas algo. Todavía recuerdo la cena en Sortilegios Weasley, a ese Ronald Weasley amable para después hacer aparecer una cama y dejar ver sus negras intenciones.

- Ya te dije que estoy arrepentido por eso ¡Me equivoque! ¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre que ahora no estoy haciendo nada malo?

- ¡Ron, Hermione vengan a almorzar! – gritó la Sra. Granger desde su casa.

- ¡Ya vamos mamá! – Hermione gritó desde la ventana y volteo a ver a Ron con una sonrisa algo maléfica – Vas a decirles toda la verdad a mis padres…ahora.

- Tengo juego.

- Ahora.

- Hermione tengo que decirles detenidamente…

- Ahora – Hermione lo veía con la ceja levantada y Ron le sostuvo la mirada decidido.

- De acuerdo.

Los dos salieron de la casa de Ron sin decirse una palabra. Cruzaron el pequeño jardín que dividía las casas, Ron detrás de Hermione. Entraron a casa de los Granger muy serios mientras los padres de Hermione les sonreían esperando verlos muy contentos a ambos pero apenas iban a preguntar ¿Por qué esas caras? Cuando una lechuza entro volando por la ventana. Los señores Granger se asustaron y de inmediato vieron a Ron.

- Una lechuza, que raro… ¿Qué hará aquí? – dijo disimuladamente el Sr. Granger.

- No te preocupes papá. Ron tiene algo que decirles – les dijo Hermione poniéndose a un lado de sus padres con los brazos cruzados. Ron se puso muy nervioso al ser observado por esas tres personas: dos muy queridas y otra muy…amada.

- Yo…pues yo… soy mago – dijo muy despacio.

- ¿Tu que?

- Soy mago, pertenezco al mismo mundo de Hermione – los señores Granger se vieron mutuamente sorprendidos.

- Entonces ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?

- Si – dijo Ron con la mirada en el piso como confesando una travesura.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Yo desde hace muchos años – contesto Hermione - Papá, mamá están frente a una celebridad del mundo mágico – Ron resoplo molesto – Ronald Weasley, reconocido jugador internacional de Quidditch y miembro de una de las mejores familias de magos: Los Weasley, famosos por ser una de las pocas familias de sangre pura sin contar que todos son millonarios gracias a sus carreras profesionales.

- Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué vives aquí si tú perteneces al mundo mágico? – pregunto la Sra. Weasley y Hermione le alzo la ceja a Ron esperando a que contestara.

- Porque quería conocer el mundo muggle y como les dijo Hermione, soy jugador de Quidditch y todos me reconocen, pero aquí no…aquí simplemente soy Ron.

Ron le sostuvo la mirada a Hermione mientras que la Sra. Granger se acercaba a él para después tomar su cara con sus dos manos.

- Eres tan lindo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Hermione sin poder creerlo.

- Hermione Ron hace lo que nos gustaría que tú hicieras. Tú eres bruja pero no vives con nosotros en cambio Ron…

- Pero…pero…- Ron le sonreía burlonamente mientras Hermione lo taladraba con la mirada.

- Hija así como Ron puede ser mago y vivir en el mundo muggle, tú también puedes hacerlo.

- Es una muy buena noticia saber que perteneces al mundo de Hermione, así se van a entender mejor.

- Si claro, nos entendemos muy bien – dijo Ron con cierto sarcasmo.

- Vamos a almorzar.

- Muchas gracias Sra. Granger pero yo tengo que irme, tengo un partido de Quidditch.

- ¿Algún día me invitaras a verte jugar?

- Papá a ti no te gusta el Quidditch, yo te he invitado muchas veces.

- Bueno pero ahora Ron va a jugar ¿verdad Ron?

- Claro que si Sr. Granger.

- Te he dicho que me llames Chris.

- Vamos Ron quédate unos minutos.

- De acuerdo Sra. Granger.

Se sentaron en la mesa mientras Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada, Ron simplemente se encogió de hombros con cara de inocencia. Hermione atendió la lechuza que llevaba parada todo ese tiempo en la ventana.

- ¿De quien es la carta hija? – le pregunto la Sra. Granger a Hermione que al empezar a leer sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Es de Víctor.

- ¿Víctor Krum? ¿Tu novio? – Ron inmediatamente se puso serio poniendo total atención a Hermione.

- No papá Víctor y yo ya no somos novios. Me escribe para decirme que ha sido seleccionado en un equipo de Quidditch profesional de Bulgaria y va a venir a Londres a un entrenamiento especial – volteo a ver a sus padres - ¡Quiere verme!

- Ese chico es muy agradable – dijo la mamá de Hermione – es muy serio pero muy caballeroso y educado.

- Casi ni decía nada y lo que decía no le entendía.

- Papá por favor. Viene la próxima semana y quiere ir a visitarme a mi casa para ir a dar un paseo por el Callejón Diagon – suspiro – pasábamos horas y horas recorriendo el callejón y entrábamos a todas las tiendas a ver que novedad había.

- ¿Ron estas bien? – le pregunto la Sra. Granger al verlo muy serio y respirando entrecortadamente - ¿Ron?

- Disculpen pero debo irme.

- Pero ¿te sientes bien?

- Si estoy bien. Muchas gracias por todo y perdón por no haberles dicho que yo soy un mago.

- No hay ningún problema.

- Regreso por la noche. Adiós – Ron le dirigió una mirada ácida a Hermione antes de salir por la puerta.

Harry llegaba a la hora indicada para llevar a Ginny a su terapia. Como ese día Teddy no tenia clases insistió tanto en acompañarlo para ver a Victoire que Harry accedió a llevarlo. Tocaron a la puerta e inmediatamente se escucharon pequeños pasos corriendo. Victoire abrazo a Teddy y saludo educadamente a Harry. Mientras esperaban a que Molly ayudara a Ginny a cambiarse, Harry veía las fotografías que estaban colgadas en la pared y frunció el ceño al ver un reloj demasiado extraño con la fotografía de todos los Weasley en una manecilla.

- Fue regalo de bodas de mis padres – entro Arthur a la sala.

- Sr. Weasley, buenas tardes.

- Hola Harry, siéntate por favor. Estoy cansadísimo, bueno ya estoy viejo pero mis hijos creen que tengo la misma energía que antes. Si no es Ron con que le lleve algo que se le olvido para un partido, es Percy que le ayude con una documentación, o es alguno de los gemelos para que revise que llegue una mercancía correctamente a alguna de sus tiendas – respiro profundamente – bueno tú me entiendes, eres padre.

- Bueno en realidad Teddy no es mi hijo.

- ¿No? pero te dice papá.

- Bueno si…

- Harry cariño Ginny ya esta lista – le dijo Molly quien bajaba por las escaleras.

- Si Sra. Weasley, con permiso voy por ella.

Harry subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación de Ginny. Ella se encontraba tratando de sentarse al pie de la cama haciendo esfuerzos con sus brazos sin lograr mucho avance. Se dejo caer en la cama tapándose la cara con la almohada y ahogando un grito de frustración.

- No te desesperes – le dijo Harry quitándole la almohada – es cuestión de tiempo.

- De nada han servido las terapias, ni siquiera puedo llegar a la esquina de mi cama – dijo Ginny sentándose molesta. Harry se sentó frente a ella acomodándole su cabello detrás de su oreja y viéndola directo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Hola, estas hermosa.

- ¿Perdón? estoy invalida, paralítica, soy una inútil.

- Eres preciosa – Ginny resoplo viendo hacia la ventana – y enojada te ves bonita, pero sonriendo te ves aun mas bonita. Tus mejillas se hacen gorditas y se forman dos hoyuelos de cada lado de tu boca, tu nariz se hace chatita y las pequitas se estiran pidiendo auxilio – Ginny se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse pero no lo logro por mucho tiempo.

- Potter dices puras estupideces.

- No Weasley la que dice estupideces eres tú. Lo de invalida y paralítica ya sabes como solucionarlo, los sanadores te han dicho como y lo demás depende de ti. Y lo de inútil – Harry le acarició una mejilla - ¿Qué no ves que Teddy y yo te necesitamos?

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos a centímetros de distancia, Harry sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla. Pero la conexión en que estaban envueltos se rompió al escuchar un grito de Molly apurándolos porque se hacia tarde.

Cuando bajaron estaban los señores Weasley platicando en la sala con Teddy y Victoire.

Harry sentó a Ginny en un sillón para darle instrucciones a Teddy.

- Ted te portas bien por favor y obedeces.

- Claro papá.

- Ven a darme un beso cariño – le pidió Ginny a Teddy.

- Harry me dice Arthur que Teddy no es tu hijo.

- Así es señora Weasley. Teddy es hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de mi papá.

- Mis papas murieron junto con los papas de Harry. Desde entonces Harry es como mi papá porque me ha cuidado mucho – Harry sonrió despeinando a Teddy – yo lo quiero mucho, aunque es un poco mandón – todos se empezaron a reír.

- Eres un gran chico Harry – le dijo Arthur mientras Ginny lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa y con una mirada llena de amor.

- Gracias.

- Bueno debemos irnos – dijo Molly – Arthur cuida bien de los niños.

- No te preocupes mujer. Ginny ¿a que hora va a venir tu novio?

- ¿Quién?

- Tu novio, ayer dijo que iba a venir todos los días a visitarte.

- No lo se papá – dijo Ginny sin voltear a ver a Harry a la cara.

Durante la terapia Harry se encargaba de mover a Ginny cada vez que Molly o el sanador se lo pedía. Molly ya sabia hacerle un par de ejercicios y masajes a su hija en las piernas, así que ella se los hacia mientras el sanador atendía a otros pacientes. Harry solo observaba sentado en un rincón. Cuando llego el momento de entrar a la piscina, la única función de Harry era sostener a Ginny y el sanador le hacia los ejercicios. Además de Ginny había otros 4 pacientes mas en la piscina así que cuando el sanador los dejaba solos Ginny debería de hacer un esfuerzo de mover las piernas.

- Inténtalo.

- No puedo, simplemente no siento nada en las piernas.

Harry asintió y se quedaron un momento en silencio, un silencio demasiado tenso. Después de que regresara el sanador para hacerle un par de ejercicios mas a Ginny y de nuevo dejarlos solos, se rompió dicho silencio.

- Te dije que quería que terminaras con tu pasatiempo – le dijo Harry muy serio.

- Tú no eres quien para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

- No lo amas ¿para que lo quieres tener cerca de ti?

- Eso no te importa.

- Eres una chiquilla caprichosa.

- Disculpe señor maduro quien esta confundido y se va a besar con una tipa para consolarla.

- ¿Sigues con lo mismo?

- Además de eso me chantajea con no dejarme ver a mi hijo, perdón a Teddy – dijo poniéndose roja - ¿Quién es el chiquillo caprichoso?

- Ya no te voy a chantajear con Ted.

- Si claro, ahora mi familia te adora.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan encantador.

- Idiota.

- Berrinchuda.

- Presumido.

- ¿Cómo vas Ginny? – llego el sanador.

- No quiere intentarlo – Ginny le encajo las uñas en la espalda por hablador fulminándolo con la mirada. Harry solo atino a hacer un gesto de dolor.

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera después de una larga y cansada terapia pensaron que era tiempo de un descanso, pero estaban muy equivocados. Molly pegó un grito de espanto y Ginny solo atino a abrazar mas a Harry debido al fuerte estallido que se dejo escuchar en la cocina. Harry inmediatamente dejo a Ginny en el primer sillón que encontró y corrió para ver que sucedía.

No sabía si asustarse o partirse de la risa al ver a Michael Corner bañado de betún de pastel frente a dos niños riéndose y burlándose de él.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

- Estos niños…estos demonios – decía Michael limpiándose la cara.

- Tu quisiste pastel – se defendió Victoire – ahora te aguantas.

- Malditos…

- Yo te dije que era de sabor…explosivo – dijo Teddy soltando una carcajada al igual que Victoire.

- Es cierto.

- Niños – llego corriendo Arthur - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están bien?

- Si abuelito no te preocupes ¿Cómo sigues de tu estomago? – Victoire le cerró un ojo a Teddy.

- Ya mejor ¿Qué paso?

- Michael hizo que explotara mi pastel – Victoire empezó a hacer una mueca indicando que iba a llorar – mi abuelita me lo hizo con tanto cariño.

- No llores Vic – Arthur veía con mala cara a Michael mientras Harry se sorprendía de la buena actuación de esa niña.

- Yo no hice nada, ellos fueron los que me dijeron… - pero al ver que Molly llegaba a la cocina viendo todo el desastre que había quedado, Arthur que no cambiaba de expresión y Harry que solo negaba con la cara prefirió dejarlo así – ¿Dónde esta Ginny?

- En la sala – le contesto muy seria Molly.

Michael salió de la cocina empujando a Harry por el hombro, estaba muy enojado por la travesura de Victoire y Teddy. Harry lo siguió, quería ver como se comportaba Ginny con él.

- ¿Michael? ¿Qué paso?

- Tu sobrina y el mocoso ese, desde que llegue no han hecho otra cosa que molestarme con bromas de tus hermanos.

- ¿Teddy y Vic? ¿Ellos te dejaron así? – Ginny soltó una carcajada.

- No le veo lo gracioso ¿Quién es ese niño?

- Mi hijo.

- ¿Tu que?

- Lo que oíste. Teddy es hijo mío y de Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny veía a su novio con una actitud firme y segura de si misma. En cambio Michael dio dos pasos hacia atrás totalmente confundido.

- Estas bromeando.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- ¡Ese mocoso no puede ser tu hijo!

- No lo llames así. Es obvio que yo no lo parí pero lo quiero como si fuera mío.

- Se nota que no te has recuperado del todo después de la caída.

- Pues no…aun sigo contigo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto asustado.

- Que quede tan mal de la cabeza, tanto que te recibí en mi casa después de que ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de venir para ver como estaba.

- Te escribí una carta.

- ¿Tengo que agradecértelo? Te pregunto porque como quede mal de la cabeza.

- Tu me entiendes, tu también eres jugadora…estamos en el mismo ambiente profesional. Ginny somos el uno para el otro porque ambos estamos relacionados con las mismas personas, tenemos los mismos gustos, somos famosos, la gente nos admira…

- ¿Y que si te diría que ese ambiente no me gusta?

- Claro que te gusta, por Merlín Ginny ¿Cómo no te va a gustar ser el centro de atención y que la gente te aplauda y que te vea como un ser único?

- Michael terminamos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque me aburres con tus aires de grandeza. Así que haz el favor de irte de mi casa.

- ¿Pero que le vamos a decir a los medios de comunicación?

- Puedes decirle lo que te venga en gana. No me importa.

- Todos pensaran que fue mi culpa por no ir a verte al hospital y eso dañaría mi imagen.

- Di lo que quieras.

- De acuerdo, pero creo que después te vas a arrepentir. Y para que veas que no soy rencoroso, búscame cuando vuelvas a caminar.

Ginny no le contesto, se sentía tranquila de que por fin se había quitado de encima a Michael, desde hacia tiempo que no lo soportaba por sus altos niveles de egocentrismo. Michael se fue sin despedirse de nadie y se hizo un silencio en la sala. Harry salió de donde había estado escondido viendo todo lo ocurrido.

- Me da gusto que lo hayas corrido.

- No lo hice por ti.

- Claro que no, lo único que yo te pedí es que no lo quería ver por aquí…y terminaras con él.

- ¿Qué esta pasando en la cocina? – le dijo para cambiar de tema.

No quería aceptar frente a Harry que en realidad si había terminado con Michael por él. Si Harry no hubiera regresado seguiría con Michael, al fin y al cabo él no la necesitaba para tener contratos o ser famoso como Cormac, era uno de los mejores jugadores de Inglaterra tanto como ella y Ron. El problema con Michael era creerse un ídolo y eso Ginny lo soportaba porque al final siempre lo ignoraba.

- Los niños le dieron no se que a tu papá para que pasara la mayor parte de su tiempo en el baño, mientras que ellos se encargaban de molestar a tu… exnovio – Ginny volteo hacia otro lado para que Harry no viera que tenia ganas de reírse – Debo irme.

- ¿Me dejas a Teddy?

- No, tiene tarea pendiente.

Ron regreso de su partido muy cansado, pero Victoire le insistió tanto que la llevara con Teddy al callejón Diagon. De hecho él también quería ir para hablar con Hermione. De nuevo Ron tuvo que ponerse su gorra y lentes de sol para no ser reconocido. Ya había pensado en la poción multijugos pero de solo recordar el olor que tenia, se le revolvía el estomago de nuevo.

Victoire caminaba emocionada tomada de la mano de su tío viendo todas las tiendas y señalando con el dedo todo lo que quería que le comprara de los aparadores.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que te vean tío?

- Porque me van a reconocer que soy jugador Vic.

- ¿Cómo a mi tío Charlie cuando me llevo al centro comercial mágico de Francia? – Ron asintió – Fue muy desagradable, una tipa se le subió y le planto un besote que casi lo ahoga.

- Así que tú no puedes decir que me conoces ¿de acuerdo?

- Cuenta con eso.

Harry hizo pasar a sus invitados a su casa, pero Victoire ni Teddy duraron cinco minutos sentados, se fueron a recorrer todo el callejón.

- ¿Cómo viste a Ginny en la terapia?

- No pone mucho de su parte ¿sabias que no quiere volver a volar?

- Si, dice que tiene miedo. Ginny ha volado desde que tenia como cuatro años, lo hacia a escondidas. Tomaba la escoba de Charlie por las noches y salía a volar – Harry le entrego un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla a Ron – tal vez tu puedas hacer que cambie de opinión.

- ¿Yo?

- Desde que la engañaste – Harry golpeo la mesa con su tarro de cerveza derramando un poco viendo directamente a Ron a los ojos – perdón, desde que Ginny pensó que la engañaste estuvo muy deprimida.

- Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que vuelva a ser la misma Ginny de antes.

- Gracias Harry, sabia que podía contar contigo.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Qué tal el mundo muggle?

- Ya te contó Hermione.

- Si ya lo hice ¿algún problema? – le decía Hermione parada en la puerta detrás de Ron.

- No, ninguno – le contesto tranquilamente tomando un trago de cerveza sin ni siquiera voltear a verla.

- Harry, Don Roger se vino a quejar de que Teddy soltó unos fuegos artificiales frente a su tienda rompiendo unas cosas.

- ¿Teddy?

- Seguro fue Victoire. Toma – Ron saco dinero de su cartera – para que le pagues los daños. Mi sobrina es igual a mis hermanos gemelos.

- Iré a ver – salio Harry dejando a Hermione y a Ron solos.

- ¿Ya estas mas tranquila? ¿Ya podemos hablar como gente civilizada?

- Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. Tu puedes vivir donde quieras y hacer lo que quieras…yo no tengo nada que ver.

- Claro que tienes algo que ver – se levanto para estar frente a ella – me dijiste en mi cara que mi familia vería muy mal que tuviera una amiga hija de muggles; que tu y yo éramos muy diferentes y no se que otras tonterías mas.

- Tu eres famoso…todos te conocen desde que naciste.

- No exageres.

- Pesaste 4 kilos 100 gramos y mediste 55 cm.

- Tu pesaste 3 kilos 300 gramos y mediste 50 cm – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Tu primera palabra fue "volar".

- La tuya fue "libro".

- Caminaste cuando tenías un año 15 días.

- Tu cuando tenias 11 meses ¿Ves? No somos tan diferentes. Tú sabes tanto de mí como yo de ti. Hermione dame una oportunidad por favor.

- ¿Por qué te interesas tanto en mi?

- Porque tu fuiste la única capaz de ponerme en mi lugar con tremenda cachetada que me diste – se acerco a Hermione acariciándole el cabello – la única que me conoce tal cual soy; la única que se acerco a mi sin importarle cuando dinero me pagaron en un comercial – estaban frente a frente, ambos cerraron los ojos para acercarse aun mas y besarse.

- Si fue Victoire pero Teddy asumió la culpa – llego Harry haciendo que Hermione pegara un brinco alejándose de Ron – Eh creo que…Neville me llama – dijo Harry apenado al ver lo que había interrumpido.

- ¡No! me llama a mi – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Alguien me llama? – se asomo Neville.

Se hizo un silencio. Ron tenía ganas de correr a Harry y a Neville en ese mismo momento; Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, todos sus intentos de mantener los pies sobre la tierra estaban cada vez fallando mas ¡Iba a besar a Ron Weasley!; Harry no sabía donde meterse, se maldecía por haber llegado justo en ese momento y Neville no entendía absolutamente nada.

- Creo que ya debo irme sino Victoire terminara con unos cuantos negocios. Harry, Ginny me dijo que mañana la terapia es a las ocho de la mañana.

- Si escuche al sanador cuando se lo dijo.

- Bueno, me voy – volteo a ver a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿te veo mañana en casa de tus papas? Tu mamá me invito al cumpleaños de tu papá – Hermione asintió algo nerviosa – gracias por todo Harry.

- Te acompaño para buscar a los niños.

- Adiós Neville.

Una vez que Ron se puso sus lentes y gorra, salieron hacia el callejón para buscar a los niños. Caminaron un par de metros sin decirse nada hasta que Harry se atrevió a hablar.

- Ron, ya se que no es de mi incumbencia pero yo quiero a Hermione como una hermana – Ron asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de caminar - ¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella? ¿Por qué estas viviendo en el mundo muggle justo al lado de sus padres?

- Porque ella es única – suspiro – bueno al menos para mí lo es. Todas las chicas que conozco me tratan como si fuera un trofeo y no te voy a negar que me encantaba sentirme así. Pero después de conocer a Hermione mi vida cambió y por primera vez quise ser otra persona. Mi hermano Charlie fue el que me aconsejo que me acercara a Hermione siendo un muggle, ahí si puedo ser yo mismo y no el famoso Ron Weasley.

- ¿Estas enamorado de Hermione?

- Creo que si.

- Vaya – exclamó Harry con una sonrisa.

- Raro ¿no? – Harry asintió sin dejar de sonreír – pero ese carácter que tiene – dijo Ron negando con la cabeza. Harry soltó una carcajada – Es terca ¿verdad?

- Mucho.

- Eso la hace más interesante.

- Buena suerte.

- Lo mismo digo. Ginny no es una santita.

- No que va, esas miradas que me da a veces son como ráfagas de fuego – los dos se empezaron a reír hasta que se escucharon muchos gritos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto asustado Ron.

- No lo se pero hay que encontrar a los niños.

Toda la gente en el callejón corría de un lado a otro asustada. Harry y Ron corrían tratando de buscar a Victoire y a Teddy entre la muchedumbre de gente sin ningún éxito. Harry alcanzo a ver a unos hombres con mascaras lanzar hechizos a un negocio "Todo para tus pociones" dejándola en llamas. No lo podía creer, eso nunca había pasado en el callejón diagon desde hacia varios años. Recordó que cuando él estaba en Hogwarts sus padres le platicaron que hubo un ataque a esa misma tienda porque querían ingredientes para hacer pociones de magia oscura y los vendedores se las negaron. Unos meses después fue cuando ellos, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks y los padres de Neville fueron enviados a Canadá a ayudar a los aurores de ese país a matar a Voldemort, donde desgraciadamente no regresaron con vida. Según su padrino había magos en Inglaterra que adoraban y tenían las mismas ideas que Voldemort, era por eso que querían hacer magia oscura.

- Harry no los veo.

- La tienda de mascotas, vamos ahí.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda estaba cerrada. Ron tocaba la puerta desesperado por encontrar a su sobrina y a Teddy.

- ¡LISA! ¡LISA BUSCO A TEDDY! ¡LISA SOY HARRY!

Después de unos minutos una señora abrió muy despacio la puerta dejándolos entrar.

- Gracias Lisa ¿Has visto…?

- Si Harry me los lleve arriba a mi casa.

- Gracias – Harry la abrazo ya mas tranquilo.

Esperaron a que todo se calmara. Después de unas horas salieron de la tienda de mascotas para la casa de Harry, llegar a Sortilegios Weasley iba a ser toda una travesía, había aurores patrullando y tenían bloqueado el callejón justo frente al negocio dañado.

- Si tío vamos a quedarnos un rato más aquí.

- Puedo hacer una aparición conjunta Vic.

- Sabes que mi mamá no le gusta que me hagan eso.

- Tu mamá – resopló Ron.

- No hay problema que se queden aquí Ron.

- ¿Hermione también cerró su negocio?

- Si, aunque el ataque fue un poco más lejos de aquí, todos los negocios cerraron.

- Harry – hablo Neville quien había permanecido callado durante un tiempo - ¿tu crees que…?

- No lo se Neville.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Ron.

- Teddy ¿ya le diste de comer a Arnold? – El niño negó con la cabeza – ve a darle de comer y cierra la puerta de tu habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar Ron después de que los niños se fueron, y al ver las caras preocupadas de Harry y Neville.

- Hace años hubo un ataque similar…

- Y en la misma tienda – dijo Neville.

- Los padres de Neville y míos eran aurores y nos comentaron que había magos que les gustaba la magia oscura y tenían las mismas ideas de Voldemort.

- ¿El mago tenebroso de América?

- Si, se hacían llamar mortifagos y querían gobernar el mundo mágico.

- Fue por ellos que ese tal Voldemort quería venir a Inglaterra. Nuestros padres fueron enviados a America para luchar contra él.

- Si esa parte me la platico Ginny…lo siento mucho ¿Ustedes creen que esos…mortifagos hayan regresado?

- No se.

- Mi papá me dijo que usaban mascaras – dijo Neville. Harry se tallo los ojos preocupado, prefirió no decirle a Neville que precisamente los atacantes también llevaban mascaras.

Ron le envió una nota a su madre con Hedwig diciéndoles la situación en que estaban para que no se preocupara. Pero no había pasado ni una hora cuando tocaron la puerta de la casa de Harry. Neville abrió sorprendiéndose de estar frente a otro Weasley, pero este con un semblante serio y educado, detrás de él venían cuatro aurores.

- Muy buenas noches señor…

- Neville.

- Neville, mi nombre es Percy Weasley.

- Si…si…lo he visto en las noticias.

- Busco a mi hermano Ronald y a mi sobrina Victoire.

- Si están arriba…pase.

Percy agradeció con una sonrisa a Neville y los cuatro aurores se quedaron a escoltar la puerta. Ron y Harry jugaban un partido de ajedrez mágico y los niños veían televisión.

- Ronald.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – le pregunto Ron extrañado.

- Vine por ustedes. Hola Harry no te había visto desde que Ginny estuvo en el hospital.

- Si es cierto ¿Gustas tomar algo?

- No gracias.

- ¿Mamá te mando por nosotros?

- No de hecho fue tu hermana – dijo resoplando.

- ¿Ginny te mando por nosotros?

- No precisamente. Se enteró del ataque en el callejón Diagon y quería saber como se encontraban.

- Le mande una carta a mamá.

- Eso no le basto. Me mando llamar para que utilizara mis influencias y viniera aquí para saber como estaban todos.

- ¿Y tu le hiciste caso? – le pregunto Ron cada vez mas extrañado.

- Claro que no pero…me mando un vociferador amenazándome con su hechizo moco murciélago – Ron y Harry se empezaron a reír – así que aquí estoy. Harry, Ginny me dijo que te dijera que – se removió incomodo acomodándose el saco - ¿Por qué carajos no le escribiste para decirle como estaban Teddy y tu? y... en fin me dijo muchas groserías que no pienso repetirlas.

- Prepara tu testamento Harry – se burló Ron.

Para cuando Harry llegó a la madriguera por Ginny y su madre para ir a la terapia, ya había olvidado lo que le había dicho Percy. Toda la noche se la había pasado preocupado por el ataque al negocio de pociones. Conocía a los dueños y sabía que eran personas trabajadoras y éticas. Pero también vendían pociones para hacer magia oscura ya que las vendían a escuelas o a instituciones privadas, siempre con fines académicos, pero registraban a todos los que las compraban y no a cualquier persona se las vendían.

Saludo a la señora Weasley cuando lo hizo pasar a la casa. Ya tenían todo listo solo faltaba que bajara a Ginny de su habitación. Harry toco la puerta y la abrió cuando escucho un "adelante", de ahí todo fue confusión. Sentía que se ahogaba y veía todo borroso. Su instinto fue tratar de quitarse de la cara eso que lo estaba asfixiando y cuando lo toco tenía una textura pegajosa como si fueran mocos.

- ¿ACASO SABES LA ANGUSTIA QUE PASE AL NO SABER NADA DE TEDDY? ¿ERA MUCHO PEDIR QUE ESCRIBIERAS UNA CARTA JUNTO CON LA DE RON DICIENDOME LO QUE HABIA PASADO? ¿TIENES IDEA LA DESESPERACION DE NO PODERTE MOVER PARA IR A BUSCARLO?

Harry tomó su varita del pantalón y se quito los mocos de la cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas loca?

- ¡ESTOY PARALITICA IDIOTA! Y da gracias a Dios que lo este porque si no en estos momentos te estaría golpeando.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – llegó Ron todo mojado con una toalla en la cintura.

- Tú hermana…tu hermana esta loca.

- Imbécil ¿Cómo esta Teddy? – Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Qué? – Harry estaba muy confundido. Volteo a ver a Ron quien tenia una sonrisa burlona - ¿Qué me hizo?

- Su hechizo moco murciélago ¿Por qué crees que Percy fue por Vic y por mí después de la amenaza de Ginny? Bueno los dejo, tengo entrenamiento. Que tengan un bonito día.

- ¿Por qué no me escribiste?

- ¡Ron lo hizo!

- Ron lo hizo – dijo Ginny remedándolo con gestos de fastidio - ¿sabes lo que escribió el baboso de mi hermano? "Ataque en el callejón-todo bien" y en las noticias diciendo que había muchos heridos.

- No sabía.

- No sabía – volvió a remedarlo.

- Bueno ya, pensé que Ron había sido mas claro y no vi la necesidad de enviar otra carta al mismo lugar.

- A mi me tienes que decir todo lo referente a Teddy ¿entendido?

- Tu no eres quien para ordenarme – Ginny le lanzó otro hechizo pero Harry fue mas rápido y pudo detenerlo, pero lo que no se esperaba es que ella después del hechizo le lanzó un libro grueso con la mano y ese si le dio de lleno en la cabeza - ¡Ginny!

- ¿Entendido? – le volvió a preguntar pero ahora con un zapato en la mano.

- ¿Ya están listos? Se nos hace tarde – llego la Sra. Weasley con una sonrisa - ¿te ayudo a ponerte el zapato hija?

Harry respiró tranquilamente al ver que Ginny le entregaba el zapato a su mamá. Durante toda la terapia no se dirigieron la palabra. Ginny estaba molesta porque su mamá le estaba enseñando a Harry como se hacían los ejercicios y sintió un golpe en el corazón al ver que él le tomaba la pierna y ella no podía sentir nada. De repente le vino un miedo muy profundo, de solo pensar que no volvería a caminar y que no volvería a sentir cuando Harry la tocara, la hizo estremecerse.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Molly se sentía muy cansada y le dolía la espalda por haber estado hincada mucho tiempo, pero en realidad quería aprender a hacer todos los ejercicios que le hacían los sanadores a Ginny. Harry llevo a Ginny a su habitación y la acostó en su cama.

- ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto Harry al verla con la mirada perdida.

- Nada.

- ¿Sigues enojada conmigo? – Ginny no le contesto, siguió en la misma posición – discúlpame pero en realidad pensé que Ron les había dicho que estábamos todos bien.

- Me asuste mucho y además…- se le quebró la voz y prefirió voltearse de lado.

- ¿Además que?

- Nada. Vete Harry.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – le dijo sentándose en la cama y acariciando el largo cabello pelirrojo.

- Déjame sola por favor.

- No – se acostó frente a ella - ¿Qué pasa?

- Teddy y tu estaban en peligro y yo…yo no podía hacer nada – dijo con un nudo en la garganta – no me puedo mover, soy un estorbo, una carga…

- Eso no es cierto – Harry le limpiaba la lagrima que no pudo retener Ginny.

- Harry, hoy que me tocaste – Ginny derramo mas lagrimas – no te sentí, no sentí nada.

- Ginny los sanadores dijeron que se requería de tiempo, ten paciencia.

- Yo quiero sentirte, quiero que todo mi cuerpo reaccione a tu tacto.

- Tal vez ahora tus piernas estén dormidas pero algún día despertaran – le decía acariciando se cabello y limpiándole las lagrimas – pero puedes sentir mis caricias en tu cara, en tu cabello y puedes sentir cuando te beso.

Ginny cerró los ojos para disfrutar el beso de Harry. El poco a poco lo fue profundizando y haciendo que ella se acostara de nuevo de frente y él encima de ella. Ginny revolvía el cabello azabache y después bajo sus manos por toda la espalda de Harry para introducirlas dentro de su camisa. De inmediato Harry se levantó algo agitado.

- No podemos, estamos en tu casa – Ginny se le quedo viendo con expresión de tristeza – Gin de veras que deseo tanto hacerte el amor pero hay que respetar tu casa. Tu mamá puede entrar en cualquier momento.

- Si claro…tienes razón – le dijo tratando de parecer estar de acuerdo en eso, pero por dentro sentía que Harry ya no la deseaba por estar paralítica.

- Extrañaba tus besos – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Ginny sonrió de lado y bajo la mirada - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué esa mirada triste?

- No, por nada. Yo también los extrañaba.

Harry se sentó a un lado de ella y la volvió a besar pero Ginny ya no fue tan entusiasta en corresponderle el beso.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy cansada.

- Entiendo, entonces te dejo para que descanses – le dio otro beso y se levantó de la cama – mañana te traigo a Teddy.

- Mañana no tengo terapia.

- ¿No quieres que venga tu hijo a verte? Hace un par de horas casi matas al padre porque no te dio noticias de él – le dijo en tono divertido desde la puerta.

- Cierto.

- Te veo mañana, que descanses.

- ¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó Ron, quien venia vestido muy formal.

- Si ¿Y tu porque tan bañadito y arregladito?

- Es el cumpleaños del papá de Hermione ¿Qué no piensas ir a la fiesta?

- Lo había olvidado. Hermione me va a matar.

- Te acompaño, mi imagino que también va a ir Teddy.

- Claro.

- Adiós Ginny – le dijo Ron y Harry le cerró un ojo sonriéndole de manera de despedida.

Una vez que salieron Harry y Ron cerrando la puerta de la habitación, Ginny se sentó y se toco las piernas. Empezó a llorar al no sentir nada ¿Cómo podía pensar que Harry la deseaba sin poderse mover? ¿Cómo podía ir a una fiesta sin ser una carga? Se dejo caer en la cama tapándose la cara con las manos y soltando un llanto desgarrador.

La fiesta del señor Granger era muy alegre: música, baile, bebidas, todo en el jardín trasero de la casa donde ahora había mesas y una pista de baile. La mayoría de los invitados eran gente adulta, amigos de los padres de Hermione. Los únicos jóvenes que había eran Hermione, Harry, Neville, Luna, Ron y el único niño: Teddy. Así que ellos convivían adentro de la casa para no aburrirse con las pláticas de los mayores, aunque de vez en cuando Neville y Luna salían a bailar cuando les gustaba alguna canción.

- No sabía que tus papas tuvieran Nintendo Hermione – le dijo Ron jugando con Teddy.

- Me lo compraron a mí – aclaró el pequeño.

- Así es, el Nintendo es de Teddy – le dijo la Sra. Granger quien había entrado a la casa por mas aperitivos – él es como el nieto que aun no tenemos, pero no perdemos la esperanza que algún día llegue ¿quieres un aperitivo Ron?

- Gracias.

- Se ve que te llevas muy bien con Teddy Ron ¿Te gustan los niños?

- Si, tengo una sobrina y es la alegría del hogar.

- ¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría tener?

- Mamá te llaman afuera – le dijo Hermione con la ceja levantada.

- Si claro – tomo otra charola de aperitivos y volteo a ver a Ron – a mi me gustaría tener dos nietos, una niña y un niño.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo a Harry al ver que se estaba riendo.

- Harry ¿me ayudas a cargar unas cajas de cerveza? – Le preguntó el Sr. Granger, Harry asintió levantándose de la sala – Hermione necesito que me ayudes.

Hermione se fue detrás de Harry dejando a Ron y a Teddy solos en la sala jugando Nintendo. Luna y Neville salieron a bailar en la fiesta. Harry estaba acomodando las cervezas en las hieleras mientras que Hermione ponía las botellas vacías en las cajas.

- Hoy bese a Ginny – le confeso Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿De veras? ¿Se reconciliaron?

- Yo digo que si, aunque la note un poco rara.

- ¿En que sentido?

- Bueno lo que pasa es que…ella se siente muy deprimida por no poder caminar y además de eso me dijo que cuando le ayude a su mamá con los ejercicios y le toque las piernas, no pudo sentirme.

- Pobrecita, me imagino que ha de sentirse muy triste.

- Si, pero cuando la bese por primera vez, me correspondió como antes solo que – Harry se puso rojo.

- ¿Qué? – sonrió Hermione al verlo así.

- Bueno ya que, a ti todo te cuento. Cuando nos besábamos ella metió sus manos adentro de mi camisa y pues como comprenderás no podíamos llegar a algo mas, estábamos en casa de sus padres, así que me levante de inmediato y le dije que no podíamos.

- ¿Y después? – le pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

- La volví a besar pero ella ya no me beso igual, me dijo que estaba cansada.

- Ay Harry ¿Qué no ves que la heriste mas?

- ¿Yo?

- Claro, la hiciste sentir que no la deseas por su estado.

- No digas tonterías Hermione.

- Me acabas de decir como se siente ella, después la besas y te levantas en la primera señal que ella te da de que quiere algo más contigo.

- Pero estábamos en casa de sus padres.

- Pues si, pero al menos hubieras esperado un poco mas.

- ¿Tu crees que me iba a poder contener? Amo a Ginny y la deseo, pero también estoy consciente de los lugares en donde puedo o no puedo…tu sabes.

- ¿Al menos le pediste que fuera tu novia?

- No – Hermione resopló - ¿Qué?

- Ginny ahora se siente muy deprimida, necesita que le hablen, que le digan cosas tiernas y bonitas…que la motives, que la animes.

- Bueno ya entendí.

- Hombres – rodó los ojos Hermione - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¿De que? – Hermione le dio un zape en la cabeza - ¡Auch!

- ¿Cómo que de que? Para hacerla sentir mejor.

- Pues no se. Dime tú.

- Invítala a tu casa, yo te puedo ayudar a llevarla.

- ¿Para que? – Hermione le dio otro zape en la cabeza - ¡Auch! Hermione deja de golpearme.

- Acabas de decir que tú sabes en donde puedes o no puedes, y es obvio que en tu casa puedes.

- ¿Pretendes que me lleve a Ginny a mi casa para acostarme con ella?

- Pretendo que lleves a Ginny a tu casa para hacerla sentir mejor. Harry lo que necesita Ginny es que la trates como si su problema en las piernas no tuviera importancia.

- Tienes razón, yo solo veo a Ginny para ir a la terapia.

Cuando Teddy cayó dormido en el sillón de la sala fue la primera señal de que debían despedirse de la fiesta. Neville, Luna, Harry y Teddy se fueron a sus respectivas casas pasada la media noche. Hermione se iba a quedar esa noche con sus padres para ayudarles a recoger todo lo de la fiesta y Ron se ofreció a ayudar también, al fin y al cabo vivía en la casa de al lado.

Todavía quedaban unas cuantas parejas, la mayoría un poco pasaditas de copas, así que Hermione salió a sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada. La luna estaba brillante y presentaba un hermoso paisaje junto con las estrellas.

Ron, que a pesar de estar platicando con la Sra. Granger y una amiga, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hermione, se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía ella y decidió seguirla.

- ¿Ya te aburrieron?

- No, solo estoy cansada.

- Si quieres irte a dormir, yo recojo todo – le dijo sentándose a un lado de ella.

- No ¿Cómo crees?

- Lo voy a hacer con magia.

- Lo sé, pero aun así – negó con la cabeza – si quieres ya ir a descansar.

- No, me gusta estar aquí.

Se quedaron viendo el cielo. Hermione se estremeció por el frío y froto con sus manos sus hombros. Ron se quito su saco y se lo puso en los hombros a Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Faltan unos días para navidad y aun no cae nieve.

- Si es raro ¿no? – Ron asintió y volvió a ver el cielo - ¿Vas a pasar nochebuena con tu familia?

- Si, pensábamos ir a Francia con Bill pero después de lo de Ginny los planes cambiaron ¿Y tu?

- Aquí, siempre viene Harry con Teddy y Andrómeda, la abuela de Teddy. Aun no hago las compras de navidad, en estas fechas el callejón esta saturado de gente, aunque después de lo que pasó…

- Puedes hacer las compras en Londres muggle.

- Si también, solo que comúnmente compro cosas mágicas excepto a mis padres ¿Tu ya hiciste tus compras?

- Siempre compro los regalos por catalogo, nunca salgo de compras. Bueno hasta ahora que he salido con tus padres. De hecho a tu mamá le gusto unos aretes y son los que le voy a comprar para navidad ¿me acompañas a comprarlos?

- Claro, yo también tengo que comprarle el regalo a mis padres.

- Después de ahí te invito a comer.

- De acuerdo – le sonrió Hermione.

- Entonces ¿es una cita? – Ella asintió apenada – Excelente.

Al día siguiente Harry fue a visitar a Ginny pero sin Teddy, tenia planeado llevar a Ginny a su casa con el pretexto de que debía distraerse un poco. Nadie de la familia Weasley se opuso, al contrario le agradecieron ese gesto tan generoso de Harry.

Ginny no estaba muy convencida, no quería ser una carga para Harry y sabía que el hecho de llevarla hasta su casa iba a representar toda una odisea. Y así fue pero Harry la hizo divertida, y entre él y Hermione se las ingeniaron para que Ginny Weasley pasara desapercibida en el callejón diagon en una silla de ruedas.

Todo el día Ginny la pasó de maravilla, entre la ingenuidad de Neville y siendo la burla de los demás; los bocetos de diseños de modas que le hizo a Luna; los juegos de mesa con Teddy; las pláticas de "solo chicas" con Hermione y los besos de Harry, el día se terminó rapidísimo.

Por la noche Hermione se llevó a Teddy a su casa, según a ver películas. Harry le preparó una cena especial a Ginny solo para dos.

- Todo el día no has parado de atenderme.

- Me gusta hacerlo.

- Ya es tarde ¿A que hora vamos a regresar a mi casa?

- No vas a regresar, esta noche te voy a secuestrar.

- ¿En serio? – le preguntó riéndose.

- Si, Ron le dijo a tus padres que te quedarías con Hermione.

- ¿Ron también sabía de esto? – Harry asintió riéndose – eres muy amable pero no creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no me puedo mover.

- Yo te cargo.

- No Harry…

- ¿No te quieres quedar porque no me has perdonado? ¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre que me equivoque al besar a Cho? ¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre que yo no soy como los demás?

- Ya me has demostrado que no eres como los demás – le dijo acariciando su mejilla – pero deberías de pensarlo mejor…yo no se si algún día volveré…

- Los sanadores han dicho que si, todo depende de ti.

- Tú has visto que hago todo lo que me dicen.

- Pero lo haces sin ganas. Ginny tienes que proponértelo…tienes que volver a caminar y así regresar a jugar…

- ¡No! Yo no voy a volver a volar.

- Claro que lo harás, porque eso es lo que te gusta hacer.

- Aun tengo pesadillas: veo la bludger venir directo hacia mí, escuchar gritos a lo lejos sin poder hacer nada, después un gran dolor en la espalda…

- Yo te voy a ayudar. Ron me dijo que tenias muchas cartas de admiradores – ella asintió bajando la mirada - ¿Por qué no las has leído?

- ¿Para que?

- Para saber que piensan ellos – Ginny suspiro - ¿Me dejas estar contigo cuando las leas?

- Esta bien.

- ¡Esa es mi chica! – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y Harry se le acerco para quedar a centímetros de distancia – porque eres mi chica ¿verdad Ginny?

- Harry tal vez sea mejor que me vaya…

- No – la empezó a besar suavemente hasta llegar a su cuello – quédate.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- En casa de tus padres pensabas diferente.

- Me deje llevar.

- Ahora estamos solos – le decía sin dejarla de besar – no están tus padres…

- Pero tu no…

- Yo te deseo Ginny, quiero hacerte mía otra vez.

Harry la tomo en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación. La acostó lentamente sobre la cama y se quitó la camisa. La empezó a besar desde los pies subiendo por sus piernas. Ginny empezó a llorar en silencio al no sentir los besos de Harry, pero aun así él continuo besando el cuerpo de ella subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su boca.

- Ginny – le dijo limpiándole las lagrimas - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó extrañada.

- Juntos podemos superar esto, juntos vamos a luchar para que vuelvas a caminar ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

- Si.

Harry le sonrió y la empezó a besar apasionadamente. Esa noche Ginny se sintió la mujer mas amada del mundo, Harry la hacia sentir un ser único, inigualable. Esa noche Harry le hizo el amor a Ginny.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny se removió sobre el pecho de su ahora novio a punto de despertarse. Sin abrir los ojos, formó una sonrisa al darse cuenta que de nuevo estaba en la cama de Harry y lo que había ocurrido durante la noche.

Harry, al sentir a Ginny moverse, respiro profundo el aroma de su cabello y la abrazo mas hacia él.

- Buenos días – le susurro Harry con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días – le contesto Ginny dándole un beso en su pecho.

- Buenos días.

- ¡Ted! – gritó Harry al ver al pequeño a un lado de la puerta entreabierta. Ginny inmediatamente se tapó con la sabana hasta el cuello escondiéndose detrás de Harry quien ya se había sentado en la cama con la sabana hasta la cintura - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Aquí vivo.

- Te he dicho millones de veces que tienes que tocar antes de entrar.

- Lo hice – Teddy frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Ya se casaron?

Ginny y Harry voltearon a verse asombrados y completamente rojos. Harry abrió la boca pero no salió ni un solo sonido, así que mejor la volvió a cerrar.

- No cariño… aun no – le dijo Ginny.

Ese "aun no" hizo que el corazón de Harry se acelerara un poco mas lleno de felicidad, pero contrariado por los gestos de interrogación que hacia Teddy.

- Pero si no se han casado ¿Por qué se durmieron juntos? Eso lo hacen los que están casados.

- Bueno…este…nos quedamos dormidos… nada más – le dijo Harry, pero Teddy frunció aun más el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no tienen ropa si anoche hizo frío?

- Nosotros teníamos calor.

- ¿Entonces porque están tapados si tenían calor?

- Ted ve con Hermione para que te prepare el desayuno.

- Ya desayune. Vine a cambiarme para mi fiesta de navidad de la escuela.

- Demonios lo había olvidado – murmuro Harry – bueno ve a bañarte.

Teddy se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación pero inmediatamente regreso a su posición inicial.

- Papá, tu me has dicho que nadie debe verme sin ropa, que mi cuerpo es algo muy personal – Harry asintió - ¿Por qué ustedes si pueden verse?

- Cuando regreses de tu fiesta te lo explico todo. Ahora ve a bañarte por favor.

- De acuerdo.

Teddy salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Harry se revolvió el cabello nervioso y volteo a ver a Ginny quien también tenía la misma expresión.

- ¿Qué le vas a decir?

- La verdad ¿no te parece?

- ¿La verdad sobre sexo o la verdad sobre nosotros?

- Las dos cosas. Teddy ya tiene 9 años.

- Es muy niño todavía.

- Pues si, pero tu lo has visto, no deja de preguntar y preguntar – Ginny suspiró preocupada – yo me encargo ¿Me esperas aquí mientras llevo a Teddy a su escuela?

- ¿Y adonde piensas que me iré?

- Cierto, pensándolo bien a mi me conviene que no puedas caminar así te tengo para mi solo – le dijo Harry empezando a besar su cuello.

- Tonto.

- ¿Quieres que te bañe? – Ginny asintió sonriendo - bien, regreso de inmediato.

Harry se cambió y llevo a Teddy a la escuela. Durante todo el recorrido no dejo de preguntarle cosas a Harry de lo que había visto en su habitación. Harry sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que decirle la verdad a Teddy sobre él y Ginny al igual que las platicas de lo que hacen las parejas también.

Regreso feliz al saber que su novia lo esperaba en casa. Aun no podía creer que Ginny Weasley era su novia, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero sabía que eso jamás podría hacerlo. Su noviazgo con Ginny debería de ser muy privado.

Ginny con sus terapias ya había mejorado mucho y ahora ya podía moverse más rápidamente con la silla de ruedas. Así que para cuando Harry regreso, Ginny ya estaba preparando la tina para bañarse.

- No traje ropa limpia para ponerme.

- No necesitas ropa – le dijo Harry sonriendo.

- ¿Acaso me quieres tener desnuda todo el día?

- Si… y en mi cama – le quito la playera que Ginny se había puesto y la cargo dejándola dentro de la bañera – me tuviste abandonado mucho tiempo, es justo que quiera recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Sabes que no podemos. Harry ¿Y si vamos a mi casa en Gales?

- Ginny falta poco para navidad. Neville ya me reclamo que lo dejo solo mucho tiempo en la tienda, en esta época se vende mucho – le decía tallándole la espalda.

- ¿Vas a estar conmigo en navidad?

- Mi amor – Ginny sentía que le iba a explotar el corazón al sentir tanta felicidad por la manera en que le hablaba Harry – no puedo pasar nochebuena contigo, tengo que estar con Teddy…

- El también puede ir a mi casa.

- Pero también va la abuela de Teddy.

- ¿A dónde?

- Siempre nos juntamos en casa de los padres de Hermione.

- Pero Harry…

- Ginny no puedo llevar a todos a tu casa.

- Esta bien ¿Por qué no entras conmigo en la tina?

- ¿Me invitas?

- Claro.

Hermione y Ron salieron de compras por todo el centro muggle. Ron ya podía actuar normalmente cuando veía algo que no estaba acostumbrado a ver, así que Hermione no pasaba vergüenzas con él.

Se respiraba espíritu navideño, los centros comerciales estaban decorados alusivos a la temporada. Ron le compró los aretes a la Sra. Granger y un reloj de oro para el Sr. Granger. Mientras Hermione veía muy entretenida unas pulseras para regalarle a Ginny y a Luna, Ron aprovecho para comprarle un collar de perlas sin que se diera cuenta.

Ya cargados con todos los regalos, se sentaron a tomar un café en un pequeño restaurante.

- Tu mamá me invito a la cena de navidad pero solo voy a ir un momento, debo de ir a mi casa.

- Lo entiendo ¿Qué acostumbran hacer en nochebuena?

- Mi mamá prepara la cena, pero siempre estamos junto a ella ayudándole en lo que necesite. Después, los gemelos y Ginny empiezan a hacer bromas o a contar chistes, nos divertimos mucho. Y los regalos, los abrimos como si fuera un tesoro.

- La prensa siempre decía que cada uno pasaba las navidades por separado.

- Si, dicen cada cosa. Mis padres ya no leen nada de eso, al comienzo mi mamá se ponía muy mal al leer cosas negativas de nosotros, así que mi papá opto por cancelar la suscripción con todos los periódicos.

- ¿Eres feliz con la vida que llevas?

- Juego Quidditch porque me gusta y no para ganar dinero ni para ser famoso.

- No me has contestado ¿Eres feliz?

- Creí ser feliz, pero después de conocerte supe lo que era la verdadera felicidad – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida – me di cuenta que me faltaba algo, que no estaba completo…

- Ron, por favor.

- Dame una oportunidad Hermione.

- ¿Para que?

- Para ser realmente feliz.

Ron se acercó poco a poco a Hermione para besarla. Al comienzo fue lento, saboreando sus labios para después profundizar el beso. Hermione sentía que podía hacer un patronus sin varita en ese momento. Lo que había soñado tantas veces, estaba pasando, estaba besando a Ron Weasley. Ya no era una foto, una revista o un póster, era el verdadero, el de carne y hueso.

- ¿Eso es un si?

- Eso es vamos a conocernos mejor.

Llegaron a casa de Ron para guardar ahí los regalos, una excusa perfecta para estar solos y poderse besar a su antojo. Ron jamás pensó en cometer el mismo error, así que dejo que Hermione decidiera hasta donde podían llegar, y eso fue únicamente besarse en la sala y en la cocina de la casa de Ron.

Después de las terapias, Ginny pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en casa de Harry. Ahí, ayudaba a Teddy con las labores de la casa ya que Harry tenía mucho trabajo con Neville en la tienda.

Hermione estaba mas feliz que nunca, y no precisamente porque la mayoría de su tiempo la pasaba en "casa de sus padres" sino porque ahora el estilo de vida muggle le parecía maravilloso. Todos suponían el porque de su repentina preferencia hacia el mundo muggle, porque curiosamente cuando el equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra estaba de gira ella estaba pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos o en su tienda, pero en cuanto regresaba el equipo a Londres, volvía a desaparecer.

La mañana de Navidad, Harry le hacia unos ejercicios en las piernas a Ginny después de bañarla. Ella lo observaba mientras él cuidadosamente movía sus piernas.

- Te amo Harry.

- Yo también.

- Lo se.

- ¿Mandaste las cartas a tus fans?

- Si, ayer Teddy fue al correo a dejarlas.

- Se pondrán muy contentos.

- Son tan lindos al escribirme esas cosas. Todos quieren que regrese a jugar – dijo Ginny viendo al techo.

- Y lo harás – Harry le dio un beso en la pierna e inmediatamente Ginny volteo a verlo - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada.

- ¿Sentiste algo?

Pero Ginny no le contesto, no quería hacerse ilusiones. Harry la volvió a besar y ella se levanto recargándose sobre sus codos.

- Hazlo otra vez – Harry le volvió a dar otro beso y Ginny se dejo caer en la cama – Oh Dios, si lo siento.

- Trata de mover el pie Ginny.

Harry animaba a Ginny con una sonrisa, mientras que ella ponía toda su concentración en un solo pie para poderlo mover. Hasta que por fin lo hizo.

- Lo hiciste mi amor, lo hiciste.

- No puedo creerlo.

- Vas a volver a caminar.

Nochebuena estuvo llena de alegría. Harry solo estuvo un momento con la familia de Ginny para después irse con toda "su familia" a casa de Hermione como ya llevaban años haciéndolo. A los dos les hubiera gustado estar juntos pero sabían que era imposible. En casa de los padres de Hermione, además de Harry, Teddy y Andrómeda, también iban Neville y su abuela, así como Luna y su padre. Ron solo paso a saludar a la familia Granger para después celebrar navidad con su familia.

Pero para festejar año nuevo si estuvieron juntos en casa de Harry. Recibieron el año con uvas, vino y muchos abrazos y besos.

Después de ahí, Ginny continuo con sus terapias y demostrando sus mejorías. Ya podía dar pequeños pasos o caminar despacio agarrada de la pared o de alguna mesa o silla.

- Ve mas despacio Ginny – le decía Molly cuando vio a Ginny decidida a subir las escaleras.

- Puedo hacerlo mamá.

- Mejor espera a que llegue Harry para que vaya detrás de ti.

- No, quiero darle la sorpresa de que ya puedo hacerlo sola.

- Estas enamorada ¿verdad cariño?

- ¿Tanto se me nota?

- Todo esto lo estas haciendo por él ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas. Harry es mi fuerza, mi esperanza, mis ganas de salir adelante.

- ¿Piensas seguir en el equipo de Quidditch?

- Si, Harry me apoya en eso.

- Hija ¿Qué va a pasar entre Harry y tu cuando regreses al equipo?

- No te entiendo mamá.

- ¿Harry esta dispuesto a esperarte por semanas mientras tu estas de gira? ¿Esta dispuesto a no hacer caso a todos los chismes que inventan de ti? ¿A soportar a los reporteros? ¿A no tener una vida normal?

- Mamá, Harry me conoció ya siendo famosa y aun así me pidió que fuera su novia.

- Yo te aconsejo que hablen al respecto. No es nada fácil estar de este lado Ginny, verte solo por televisión o por revistas, esperar a que llegue el día en que te voy a ver, y con el temor de que surja alguna entrevista, entrenamiento, sesión de fotos, pasarela de modelaje que cambie tus planes de venir.

- Mamá, yo por Harry dejaría todo.

- Pero él jamás lo permitiría. Harry nunca estaría de acuerdo en que dejaras el Quidditch para estar a su lado. Él sabe que el Quidditch es tu pasión y que naciste para ser una campeona.

- No quiero pensar en eso mamá. Por ahora, Harry y yo estamos bien.

Hermione llegaba a casa de sus padres porque había recibido una carta de Ron avisándole que llegaría ese día. Se había alaciado su cabello, se dio uno toques de maquillaje y se había puesto un vestido nuevo para recibirlo.

Cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, le gritó a su madre que ella abriría y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Se detuvo en el espejo del recibidor para verse por última vez si todo estaba en orden y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

- Hola Hermione.

- Víctor ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Así es como me recibes después de tanto tiempo de no vernos? Dame un abrazo – Víctor cargo a Hermione dándole vueltas en el aire. Como Víctor era un chico muy fuerte y algo torpe, Hermione se sujeto fuertemente de su cuello para no caer ante la sorpresa de ser mareada con tantas vueltas. Cuando reaccionó al tocar el piso con sus pies, no se encontró con el hombre que acababa de recibir sino con uno pelirrojo en la puerta viéndola muy serio.

- Ron.

- Tú eres Ronald Weasley – le dijo Víctor sorprendido.

- Si soy yo – contesto Ron sin cambiar su expresión.

- ¿No me digas que lo conoces Hermione?

- Pues…si – Hermione estaba muy nerviosa al ver la cara de Ron, se notaba que no le había gustado para nada lo que había visto.

- Es increíble. Mi nombre es Víctor Krum – le extendió su mano – es un gusto conocerte.

- El gusto es mío – le contesto Ron muy educadamente dándole su mano.

- ¡Víctor, Ron! Pero que sorpresa tenerlos a los dos aquí – llego la Sra. Granger – pero pasen por favor. Hermione ¿Por qué los tienes a los dos en la entrada? Hazlos pasar a la sala.

- Señora Granger, que alegría volverla a ver –Víctor se acerco a saludarla.

- ¿Víctor Krum? – Le susurro Ron a Hermione completamente rojo del coraje - ¿tu exnovio?

- No sabía que iba a venir.

- Claro que lo sabias, te escribió una carta ¿lo recuerdas?

- Pues si, pero eso fue hace mucho y…

- No lo quiero aquí Hermione, no lo quiero cerca de ti.

- Pero…

- Pero nada.

- Ron ¿Cuándo regresaste?

- Apenas hoy señora Granger.

Hermione quería que se abriera la tierra para poder dar un salto y hundirse ahí. Ron en todo momento no dejo de estar serio y con las orejas coloradas y todo porque Víctor iba a tener un entrenamiento especial en Londres y le pedía a Hermione que en sus tiempos libres recorrieran el callejón Diagon como acostumbraban hacerlo antes. Al fin y al cabo, Víctor no era famoso en Inglaterra, solo en Bulgaria, y no tendría ningún problema al pasear cómodamente al lado de Hermione.

Después de un tiempo, Ron se despidió de los señores Granger y de Víctor.

- Hermione ¿me puedes acompañar a la puerta?

- Si…claro – dijo Hermione, que en todo momento no había dicho una sola palabra.

- Adiós – se despidió por última vez Ron.

Cuando salieron de la casa, Ron le dio la espalda a Hermione respirando profundamente.

- Pensé que como había pasado ya tiempo desde que me escribió, ya no iba a venir – Ron se dio la vuelta para verla de frente – no sabía que iba a llegar hoy.

- No me quiero enterar que saliste con él.

- Ron, Víctor ya no significa nada para mi.

- No lo quiero cerca de ti Hermione.

- ¿Entonces que le digo?

- La verdad, dile que sales conmigo.

- Claro que no. Víctor seria capaz de decirlo frente a un periodista. Quedamos que lo nuestro seria únicamente en el mundo muggle.

- ¡Pero él esta en el mundo muggle!

- Sshh, te van a escuchar.

- Conoce a tus padres, conoce este mundo.

- Lo conoce muy poco.

- Da igual, conoce a tus padres y por lo que veo, se llevan muy bien – Ron le volvió a dar la espalda a ella.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien – le contesto secamente.

- ¿Estas enojado? – No le respondió – te extrañe.

- Yo también.

- No te escuche.

- Yo también.

- Pues no me lo has demostrado – Ron volteo a verla.

- Cuando ese tipo se vaya, te lo demostraré. Mándame una carta a casa de mis padres para avisarme que fue la última vez que lo viste.

Hermione lo vio caminar por el jardín de la casa y en un segundo se desapareció.

- Ronald Weasley celoso, eso no lo había leído nunca en ninguna revista.

Ya habían pasado tres meses y Ginny ya caminaba normalmente y recuperaba su confianza al subirse a una escoba. Harry siempre fue su apoyo en todo momento. Al comienzo solo volaba junto a él pero poco a poco fue haciéndolo sola.

Había llegado el día de su regreso al equipo. Estaba nerviosa, sabia que tenia que entrenar mucho para recuperar el tiempo perdido, contaba con el apoyo de la capitana y del dueño del equipo, así que todo dependía de ella.

Y como toda una Weasley, el primero partido después de su accidente, triunfó a lo grande. Se habían agotado las entradas para el juego y todo el estadio lucia entusiasmado con pancartas con su nombre. Entre ellos estaban Harry y Teddy, quienes aplaudían al igual que todo el público.

Ron y Hermione llevaban su relación tranquilamente en el mundo muggle. Con altas y bajas como todas las parejas. Una de las razones en las bajas era sin duda: Víctor Krum, él único ser que era de ambos mundos y que podía crear problemas en la relación.

Víctor, mientras se encontraba en Londres, no perdía la oportunidad de estar cerca de Hermione, cosa que ponía el temperamento de Ron a flote. Pero en cuanto lo seleccionaron para ingresar en el equipo de Bulgaria, Hermione por fin pudo tener un respiro, sabía que así Víctor no se aparecería mucho por Londres.

Ginny pasaba sus días entre entrenamiento, juegos, familia y Harry (con Teddy incluido). Al comienzo le preocupaba lo que su madre le había dicho aquel día cuando empezaba a caminar, pero se había hecho el propósito de poder hacer todo a la vez sin descuidar nada.

Mientras visitaban Harry y Ginny a los padres de ella en la Madriguera, tocaron a la puerta. Arthur fue quien se levanto para ver quienes eran los recién llegados. Hizo pasar a dos personas, muy conocidas por todos ellos.

- Señor Doyle, señor Bagman, Ron no se encuentra por el momento.

- No buscamos a Ron, señor Weasley, buscamos a la señorita Ginebra Weasley.

- ¿A mi? – se extraño Ginny al ver que el entrenador del equipo de Inglaterra y el Director de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos preguntaban por ella.

- Así es señorita Weasley, venimos a hablar con usted.

- Por favor tomen asiento, en seguida les traigo té – les dijo Molly.

- Gracias Sra. Weasley – le dijo el Sr. Doyle – señorita Weasley…

- Pueden llamarme Ginny.

- Gracias Ginny, venimos a buscarla porque, después de una larga y tediosa sesión con todos los integrantes del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, llegamos a la conclusión de que la selección de Inglaterra va a admitir mujeres en el equipo.

- Eso es fantástico, nunca habían admitido una mujer.

- En efecto y por eso estamos aquí, queremos que tu seas la primera mujer en el equipo de Inglaterra.

- ¿Yo? – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Eres la mejor jugadora de Quidditch y además de eso, eres un ejemplo ha seguir después de tu accidente. Eres la persona perfecta para ese puesto y eso sin contar que eres hermana de Ron, la gente adora a los Weasley – les dijo el Sr. Bagman.

- Jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra – se decía Ginny así misma, volteo a ver a Harry quien le sonreía animándola a aceptar.

- ¿Aceptas Ginny? – le pregunto el entrenador.

- Si, claro que acepto.

- Excelente. Por el equipo de las Arpías no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Yo te mandare una carta cuando tienes que presentarte al primer entrenamiento, ya después de ahí te pasaremos el calendario.

- De acuerdo – les decía Ginny muy emocionada.

- Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, ha sido un gusto saludarlos.

Cuando despidieron a los señores, Ginny se fue a abrazar a Harry muy contenta.

- No puedo creerlo.

- Pues hazlo, la primera mujer en el equipo de Inglaterra, tu nombre aparecerá en los libros de historia de Quidditch.

- Te amo, gracias por apoyarme.

- Eres una excelente jugadora, Inglaterra te necesita.

- Y yo te necesito a ti, nada de esto me estaría pasando si no fuera por ti.

- Tú saliste adelante sola.

- Sabes que no, tú fuiste mi fuerza para volver a caminar y sobretodo para volver a volar.

Ginny empezó sus entrenamientos con el equipo de Inglaterra, ahora pasaba más tiempo con Ron que con Harry. Al comienzo trataba de llevar su mismo ritmo de vida que como lo hacia cuando estaba con el equipo de las Arpías, pero era diferente. Entrenar con puros hombres le estaba costando poner mas empeño para igualar su fuerza y rapidez. Eso la tenia sumamente agotada, tanto que a veces llegaba a casa de Harry solo para dormir.

En el callejón Diagon volvían los problemas con los llamados mortifagos, causaban destrozos en algunas tiendas y eso hacia que las ventas bajaran. Harry empezaba a tener problemas económicos pero nunca se lo comentaba a Ginny.

Llego el cumpleaños de Harry, pero Ginny tenia partido en Brasil y solo pudo enviarle su regalo con una carta. Después llego el cumpleaños de Ginny, y pasó lo mismo, no pudieron estar juntos por compromisos con el equipo. Harry la veía más por televisión que en persona.

Un día tuvieron la tarde libre. Ron corrió a ver a Hermione, así como Ginny a Harry, pero su sorpresa fue que él estaba sumamente ocupado con su tienda, le había llegado mercancía nueva y tenia que darla de alta en su inventario, así que Ginny solo la paso con Teddy y a la hora de la comida con Harry, ya que ella no podía bajar a la tienda.

Cuando Harry hacia el corte de caja al cerrar la tienda, Neville subió a despedirse de Ginny.

- Neville ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Claro Ginny – le dijo Neville sentándose con ella en la mesa.

- Note a Harry muy raro en la comida, no me quiso decir que le pasaba ¿tu sabes algo?

- Pues…

- Dime Neville, te prometo que no le diré nada.

- Esta bien, pero por favor no le vayas a decir que yo te dije – Ginny negó con la cabeza – Harry tiene problemas económicos, las ventas han bajado mucho debido a los ataques que han surgido aquí. Ayer tuvo que sacar dinero de lo que tenia ahorrado para Teddy cuando entrara a Hogwarts para pagar la renta.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Yo le puedo dar.

- No creo que lo haga Ginny, Harry jamás aceptaría dinero tuyo.

- Pero soy su novia.

- Yo le dije que no me pagara en esta semana, pero no quiso. Así es Harry, todos los problemas los quiere cargar él solo.

- Tengo que hacer algo.

- Pues que no sea dándole dinero, porque jamás lo va a aceptar y si le insistes terminaras haciéndolo enojar.

- Gracias Neville, ya pensaré en algo.

Pero lo que Ginny no pensó fue en el orgullo y el enojo de Harry al rechazar la cuenta de Gringotts a nombre de Teddy.

- Es para cuando entre a Hogwarts.

- Yo me voy a hacer cargo de todo lo que necesite.

- También es mi hijo ¿Por qué me haces a un lado?

- Mira Ginny, una cosa es que Teddy te llame mamá de cariño, pero otra muy diferente es que le pagues su educación, eso me corresponde a mí.

- Nos corresponde a los dos.

- ¿A los dos? Por Merlín con esta cantidad les pagarías la educación a 50 niños en Hogwarts.

- No quiero que le falte nada.

- Y yo me haré cargo de eso, así que llévate esa llave y cámbiale el nombre a esa cuenta. No quiero tu dinero.

- Eres un cabeza dura.

Ginny de nuevo viajaba por semanas pero jamás dejaba de pensar en como ayudar a Harry. Darle dinero o abrir una cuenta a su nombre en Gringotts estaba descartado. Sabía que Harry aun seguía preocupado y eso lo notaba por sus cartas, ya no eran iguales que las anteriores. Tenia que luchar por mantener su relación como antes.

Una noche llego cuando la tienda ya estaba cerrada. Harry la estaba esperando mientras acomodaba una mercancía en su casa. Toco a la puerta y Harry bajo a abrirle.

- Hola mi amor.

- Hola Ginny, pensé que ya no vendrías.

- Malditos trasladores por ser tan puntuales. No alcance a llegar para tomar el que me tenían asignado, tuvieron que hacer otro.

- No me gusta que vengas tan tarde, te he dicho que puede ser peligroso.

- Quería verte y a Teddy también.

- Teddy ya se durmió.

- Me voy mañana por la tarde.

- ¿Dormirás aquí?

- No vine precisamente a dormir – le sonrió coquetamente.

- Déjame acomodar esta mercancía y enseguida te alcanzo.

- Voy a darle un beso a Teddy.

Ginny arropó bien al pequeño y le dio un beso en la frente, metió a Arnold en su jaula y apago la luz de la recamara. Harry guardaba una mercancía en cajas y las acomodaba una arriba de otra.

- ¿Y eso?

- Llegó hoy. Definitivamente fuiste la sensación entre las mujeres, ahora ya todas quieren ser jugadoras de Quidditch.

- Arriba las mujeres.

- ¿Ya viste estas fotos con tu uniforme de Inglaterra? Sales hermosa.

- Eso lo dices porque me amas.

- Entonces todos los tipos que vienen a comprar estas fotos, te aman.

Ginny veía sus fotos y tuvo una idea para ayudar a Harry, pero tendría que hablarlo con Neville primero.

- Bueno deja todo esto y llévame a la cama, te necesito.

Días después, Ginny tuvo oportunidad de poner en práctica su plan para ayudar a Harry. Ya se había puesto de acuerdo con Neville, a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo porque sabía que esa idea no le iba a gustar para nada a Harry, pero aun así Ginny estaba decidida.

Recibió la carta que estaba esperando de Neville donde le avisaba el día y la hora en que Harry saldría a hacer sus pagos y no estaría en la tienda. Mandó pedir un traslador y espero la fecha indicada.

Llegado el día y la hora, se presentó en la tienda de Quidditch "Los Merodeadores" de la segunda área del Callejón Diagon y se armó un caos total.

La gente hacia fila afuera de la tienda para poder conseguir un autógrafo de Ginny Weasley. Neville no se daba abasto con la venta de fotos, tanto que Hermione y Luna tuvieron que ayudarle.

Los reporteros no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. Ginny sonreía y se dejaba tomar fotos con sus admiradores.

Para cuando Harry llegó, no podía creer que su tienda estuviera llena de gente. Tuvo que entrar por su casa porque por la tienda era imposible.

- ¿Qué esta pasando Neville?

- Eh…Harry…llegaste.

- Neville, Ginny dice que también saques los pósters porque también los va a firmar – le dijo Luna.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué hace Ginny aquí?

- Harry, Ginny esta firmando las fotos que llegaron.

- ¿Pero como se le ocurrió bajar a la tienda? – dijo Harry molesto.

- Bueno…no se.

- Lo planeó ¿verdad? Dime la verdad Neville ¿Ginny planeó esto?

- Pues…ya se vendió mucho y los periodistas hasta le han tomado fotos al negocio, vamos a salir en el periódico y tal vez hasta en televisión.

- Demonios.

Ginny había estado firmando autógrafos hasta que se cerró la tienda. Estaba cansadísima pero feliz por la manera en que Neville contaba todo el dinero de la venta. Al que no había visto era a Harry, así que subió dejando a Neville, Hermione y Luna en la tienda.

- Hola mi amor – Ginny quiso abrazarlo pero él la detuvo.

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – le pregunto muy serio.

- Quería ayudarte.

- Fui muy claro cuando te dije que no quería tu ayuda.

- Dijiste que no querías dinero, aun cuando abrí la cuenta en Gringotts a nombre de Teddy.

- No necesito ni tu dinero ni tu fama para resolver mis problemas económicos.

- Solo quiero ayudarte.

- ¡Pues no es la manera!

- ¡Entonces dime como!

- Tú te quejabas que tus novios te utilizaban para obtener dinero y fama y estas haciendo exactamente lo mismo conmigo ¡Te dije que yo no era igual a ellos!

- Eso ya lo sé. Harry soy tu novia, quiero ayudarte cuando tienes problemas pero tú no me dejas.

- ¡PORQUE YO SOY CAPAZ DE RESOLVERLOS SOLO!

- ¿PORQUE ME HACES A UN LADO? ¡Ni siquiera me platicas que tienes problemas! Harry para eso somos novios, estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas como todas las parejas normales.

- Sabes que tu y yo no somos una pareja normal – Harry le dijo muy serio y viéndola directo a los ojos, Ginny se tenso.

- Claro que lo somos.

- Te veo mas en televisión o en fotos que vendo en mi tienda; no puedo salir a dar un paseo contigo, ni invitarte un helado; ambos negamos que salimos con alguien; nuestra relación no pasa de estas cuatro paredes…una o dos veces al mes.

- ¿Me lo estas reprochando? – le pregunto Ginny derramando una lagrima.

- Tómalo como quieras. Solo te digo una cosa: que sea la última vez que utilizas tu fama para ayudarme con mis problemas.

Ginny empezó a llorar al escuchar a Harry cerrar la puerta de su habitación de un fuerte golpe. No sabia que hacer, tenía dinero y fama pero en esos momentos prefería ser una chica pobre y común y corriente para ayudar a Harry si eso era lo que él esperaba de ella.

Después de calmarse, bajo a la tienda donde se encontró con los chicos quienes la veían algo apenados.

- Dale tiempo Ginny – dijo Hermione – Harry a veces suele ser un tanto terco y cerrado.

- ¿Escucharon todo?

- Si, la puerta estaba abierta.

- Yo quise advertirte Ginny – le dijo Neville.

- Gracias Neville, pero ya lo hecho…hecho esta – suspiro - ¿Al menos valió la pena?

- Mucha, se vendió lo que comúnmente vendemos en dos o tres meses.

- Que bueno – dijo bajando la mirada.

- No estés triste Ginny, ya veras que en unos días Harry estará como si nada – le dijo Hermione dándole la mano para animarla.

- Eso espero.

Y Hermione tenia razón, después de unos días Harry le envió una carta a Ginny disculpándose por la manera en que le había hablado. La fue a buscar a casa de sus padres y ella lo recibió más feliz que nunca.

Ron y Hermione también empezaban a tener sus problemas. Ron quería hacer oficial su noviazgo con Hermione pero ella se negaba. Ella aun quería ser una chica normal y cumplir su sueño de ingresar a la universidad por sus propios meritos, pero sabía que siendo "la novia de Ronald Weasley" seria muy complicado, más porque sus inseguridades y miedos aun los tenía muy presentes. Ver a Ron en revistas con chicas a su alrededor no era fácil de acostumbrarse, a pesar de que él le juraba que no significaba nada.

Una tarde, todo era tranquilidad en el Callejón Diagon hasta que volvieron a aparecerse los mortifagos haciendo destrozos en las tiendas, pero ahora de la segunda área.

Harry rápidamente tomo su varita y le ordeno a Neville que se llevara a Teddy con Hermione para que estuvieran juntos. Salió cerrando la tienda para alcanzarlos pero pudo darse cuenta que Luna estaba en peligro, así que corrió para salvarla y llevarla con Hermione también. Pero un mortifago alcanzo a verlo y lo ataco, Harry enseguida se defendió y empezó una pelea haciendo que los demás mortifagos se le unieran. Nadie en el Callejón había sido capaz de defenderse, solo causaban destrozos hasta que llegaran los aurores y se desaparecían. Pero Harry era diferente, él lucho y logró aturdir y petrificar algunos hasta que llegaron los aurores.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, jefe del cuartel de aurores, alcanzó a ver como Harry peleaba solo contra varios mortifagos a la vez hasta que se desaparecieron por completo.

- Vaya chico, eres muy bueno en duelos ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Harry, Harry Potter.

- ¿Potter? ¿No me digas que tú eres el hijo de James y Lily Potter?

- Si.

- Tus padres eran unos excelentes aurores ¿no has pensado en ser un auror tu también?

Harry suspiro, ese había sido su sueño hasta que sus padres y los de Teddy murieron y tuvo que dejarlo a un lado para poder trabajar y mantenerse a él y a Teddy.

- No, por ahora no puedo.

- Solo tienes que estudiar un año en la Academia de Aurores, por lo demás yo me hago cargo.

- No es que…la academia requiere tiempo y dinero.

- Tú eres el hijo de dos héroes que pelearon por defender la seguridad de su país, tienes el talento de ellos para hacerlo tú también.

- No, se lo agradezco.

- Piénsalo chico, por el dinero no te preocupes, puedo conseguirte una beca.

- Gracias…lo pensaré.

Pero Harry no tuvo mucho que pensarlo. La única razón por la que no había cumplido su sueño era precisamente porque tenía que trabajar para cuidar a un pequeño, huérfano igual que él, y tenía que hacerlo en la tienda que le había dejado su padre y sus tíos.

Esa tienda que había sido su sustento económico por años. Esa tienda que ahora veía consumirse debido a la venganza de los mortifagos, que habían regresado días después para causar aun más daños.

Harry cerró los ojos abrazando a Teddy, quienes habían podido salir a tiempo junto con Neville.

Ya no tenían nada: su negocio, su casa, todo estaba en llamas.

* * *

Por fin pude salir del hoyo en que estaba, y es que no podia pasar de tres paginas y todas las ideas las tenia dando vueltas en la cabeza sin poderlas aterrizar. Pero salieron.

Trataré de no tardar tanto para el proximo capitulo, ahora que ya termine Educando a mis padres creo que lo podré lograr.

¿Les gustó el capitulo? Mmmm creo que tal vez no jajajaja, no todo iba a ser color de rosa y yo les dije que iban a tener altas y bajas.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, eso da pie a que no abandone la historia y me esfuerce a mi pequeño cerebro a escribir.

Tambien muchas gracias a todos los que me han agregado en twitter y en facebook :D

Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

Espece a escribir el fic de adorables enemigos despues de publicar el capitulo 10 de este fic, pero al recibir 29 reviews en ese capitulo me vi en la obligacion de darle prioridad, asi que aqui se los dejo. Mil gracias por sus palabras de aliento y aqui sigo gracias a ustedes.

* * *

Teddy lloraba junto con Arnold y Hedwig, lo único que había podido tomar al ser cargado por Harry para salir de la tienda. Todo había pasado tan rápido: un fuerte estallido y de repente se empezó a prender fuego por todas partes.

Harry no se podía mover, su vista estaba perdida en lo que había sido su hogar por varios años.

- Quiero entrar para ver si quedo algo.

- Los aurores están haciendo investigaciones, Harry – le dijo Neville – no podemos entrar. También hubo daños en la primera área del callejón, al parecer eran varios.

- Pero no hicieron tanto daño como aquí, fue venganza por lo que paso el otro día.

- Teddy, cariño, ven vamos a mi casa – le dijo Hermione.

- En mi negocio solo rompieron los vidrios, pero ya los repararon los aurores – dijo Luna.

- ¿Tu estas bien?

- Si, solo algo asustada.

Después de un tiempo en que los aurores revisaban detenidamente todos los negocios dañados, les dieron la autorización para entrar. No había quedado gran cosa, solo palos de escobas quemados, vitrinas ahora negras, pelotas de Quidditch deterioradas, pero lo que si encontró intacto fue la snitch de su padre y padrino, aquella autografiada por Charlie Weasley, supuso que ellos le habían puesto algún hechizo para protegerlo.

Cuando regreso a casa de Hermione, Teddy le dijo que le había enviado una carta a Ginny con Hedwig para avisarle lo ocurrido.

- Harry, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

- Gracias Hermione.

- Con todos – le dijo Luna – como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

- Tal vez yo con dinero no te puedo ayudar, pero tengo brazos y piernas para ayudarte a levantar tu casa – dijo Neville.

- Gracias, gracias a todos. Teddy, te vas a quedar con tu abuela mientras resuelvo…

- Pero yo quiero estar contigo.

- Ted – Harry se agacho para estar a la misma altura que su hijo – yo me voy a quedar aquí con Hermione para trabajar mas rápido en recuperar nuestra casa. Necesito todo mi tiempo y esfuerzo en hacerlo ¿Me puedes ayudar portándote bien con tu abuela?

- ¿Y si me voy con mi mamá?

- Ginny esta viajando mucho Ted, no puede cuidarte.

- Esta bien.

- Yo lo llevo con Andrómeda – se ofreció Neville - ¿Me acompañas Luna?

Teddy se despidió de Harry y Hermione para marcharse con su abuela. Justo antes de salir del negocio de Hermione llegó Ginny sumamente asustada. Abrazó a Teddy y revisó que estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Le dio un beso para dejarlo ir con Neville y Luna y subir a la casa de Hermione.

- Harry, mi amor ¿Cómo estas? ¿Estas herido?

- No, estoy bien – se dejo abrazar por Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Mortifagos.

- Gracias a Dios están todos bien.

- Mi casa y mi negocio quedaron calcinados.

- Eso no tiene importancia, es solo material.

- ¡Eso es mi casa, Ginny!

- Cierto – Ginny se tranquilizo. Para ella era tan fácil comprarse otra casa y listo, pero ya conocía a Harry y sabia que para él esto iba a ser muy difícil, tenía que ser muy cuidadosa al hablar de este tema - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Por lo pronto voy a ir a la aseguradora. Recuerdo que mi padre compró un seguro cuando alquilo el local.

- Puedes quedarte en mi casa o en la Madriguera, hablaré con mis padres…

- No, me voy a quedar aquí con Hermione.

Ginny sintió una opresión en el pecho. Volteo a ver a Hermione y ella simplemente bajó la mirada apenada. Respiro profundo para calmarse y no reclamarle a Harry el porque si recibía ayuda de Hermione y de ella no. Ese no era el momento de discusiones, ya después hablarían de eso.

- De acuerdo ¿En que te puedo ayudar yo?

- Quédate conmigo.

- Siempre – Ginny se lanzo a los brazos de Harry para abrazarlo.

Al día siguiente Harry se presento en la aseguradora llevándose la mala noticia de que ya había expirado el seguro. No sabía que hacer. Andrómeda le dijo que por Teddy no se preocupara, ella se haría cargo de todo lo de su nieto. Así que Harry, con todo el dolor de su corazón, tomo el dinero que había ahorrado por años en Gringotts destinado a la educación de Teddy.

- ¿Todo señor Potter? – le preguntó el duende.

- Si…todo.

- Solo necesito que me firme estoy documentos.

- Disculpe ¿manejan algún tipo de prestamos?

- Los duendes no confiamos en los magos, señor Potter. Gringotts no presta dinero al menos que tengo una cámara de alta seguridad de este banco, pero si tiene una es porque tiene usted mucho dinero, entonces ¿para que necesita un préstamo?

- Entiendo.

Ginny se presentó en la hora del entrenamiento del equipo de Inglaterra pero sin uniforme. Ron la vio de lejos y se le hizo muy extraño que se fuera directo a las oficinas de los administradores.

Una hora después salió sumamente enojada y se marcho para los vestidores a ponerse el uniforme. Ron aprovecho un descanso y la siguió.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No me dejaron renunciar, malditos contratos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Renunciar? ¿Estas loca?

- Harry me necesita. Estando en el equipo no puedo estar a su lado.

- ¿Quieres renunciar por Harry?

- Si, quiero estar con él.

- Pero Ginny…es el equipo de Inglaterra, eres la primera mujer que ha logrado estar aquí, eres el ejemplo de muchas mujeres ¿Qué les vas a decir? ¿Renuncie por un hombre?

- No me importa – le decía poniéndose la tunica del uniforme – no me importa nada, solo Harry.

- Ginny – Ron la tomo por los brazos para verla directamente – piénsalo muy bien. Harry va a salir adelante tarde o temprano, no dejes que el amor por él te ciegue y después te arrepientas. Piensa en ti, piensa en tu futuro.

- Mi futuro es Harry.

- Y estoy seguro que Harry piensa lo mismo que tu – Ginny bajo la mirada - ¿Qué pasa?

- No estoy tan segura – susurro.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Se va a quedar en casa de Hermione – Ron la soltó dando un paso hacia atrás – de mi no quiere recibir ayuda, pero de ella sí.

- Son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Si…ha de ser por eso. Pero eso no quita que me moleste. Tenemos que aceptarlo Ron, nosotros viajamos mucho, casi nunca tenemos tiempo de verlos, en cambio ellos siempre están juntos.

- Harry te ama, te lo ha demostrado – Ginny solo asintió mientras que Ron respiro profundamente viendo hacia a un lado.

Con la ayuda de Hermione, Luna y Neville, Harry había empezado a limpiar el negocio. Ya había pasado una semana, en la cual Ginny solo había estado un par de horas con él debido a sus múltiples compromisos.

Una tarde, mientras se tomaban un descanso en casa de Hermione, Luna prendió el televisor encontrando un programa dedicado a Ginny Weasley. Harry lo veía detenidamente, solo moviendo su mano para darle pequeños tragos a su bebida.

_"Ginny Weasley es sin duda una triunfadora. Sin importar ser la menor de la familia mas famosa del mundo mágico, logró lo que muchas mujeres han soñado: una carrera profesional exitosa, ser la primera mujer en el equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra y por si fuera poco, publicistas de marcas reconocidas pagan cualquier cantidad para que ella sea la imagen de sus productos. Bella, encantadora, simpática, elegante, exitosa, Ginny Weasley es sin duda la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía, la pregunta es: ¿ella a quien elegiría?"_

- Ella eligió a Harry – contesto Luna como si conductora de televisión la pudiera escuchar.

- Eligió a un perdedor.

- Harry no digas eso.

- Es la verdad Hermione. Ginny se merece a alguien mucho mejor, no a un pobretón que no tiene ni donde vivir.

- Vas a salir adelante.

- Yo no tengo nada como ella, ni una familia, ni dinero, ni casa, ni carrera profesional ¿Qué le puedo yo ofrecer?

- Ginny esta contigo porque te ama – le dijo Hermione.

- Ginny ya casi no esta conmigo.

- Sabes que es por su trabajo, tú la apoyaste…

- Si, lo sé y no me arrepiento, me da gusto que ella si este triunfando.

Esa noche se habían quedado los cuatro en casa de Hermione platicando hasta la madrugada. Hermione se quedo dormida recargada en el pecho de Harry y Luna sobre el pecho de Neville.

Por la mañana, la primera en despertar fue Luna, se levanto despertando también a Neville, quien se ofreció acompañarla a su casa. Vieron como Hermione se acomodaba mas sobre el pecho de Harry completamente dormida.

- Ahorita regreso a despertar a Hermione para que empiece a poner el café de su tienda – le dijo Neville – primero te acompaño.

- Puedo irme sola.

- No, quiero acompañarte – salieron por la puerta de la casa de Hermione.

- ¿No vas a cerrar la puerta con llave?

- Solo te acompaño y regreso.

Ron se apareció afuera del negocio de Hermione, tocó la puerta de la casa pero nadie le contesto, noto que estaba abierta así que decidió entrar.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo: Harry y Hermione dormidos juntos y abrazados.

- Ahora entiendo porque no aceptaste la ayuda de Ginny, lo que querían era vivir juntos.

- ¡Ron! – Se levanto rápidamente Hermione – no, no es lo que piensas.

- Eres un desgraciado – Ron tomo a Harry por la camisa levantándolo y empujándolo hacia la pared - ¿Cómo te atreviste a engañar así a mi hermana?

- No, Ron estas equivocado.

- ¡Tu cállate! – le grito a Hermione volviendo a jalar a Harry por la camisa.

- Maldito sinvergüenza – Ron le dio un golpe en la cara a Harry tirandolo en el suelo – ¡Mi hermana, mi hermana quería renunciar al equipo por ti!

- Ron, escúchame por favor – chillaba Hermione.

- ¡POR TI PENSABA DEJAR SU CARRERA, DEJARLO TODO SOLO PARA ESTAR A TU LADO! – Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho – y tú – volteo a ver a Hermione – ahora comprendo porque querías que saliéramos solo en el mundo muggle. Un novio en cada mundo. Eres peor que las otras que se me ofrecían, al menos ellas no fingían ser unas santas cuando en realidad eran….

- No, Ron. – lloraba Hermione.

- No te quiero ver cerca de mi hermana ¿entendiste desgraciado? – Ron lo volvió a jalar de la camisa y le dió un puñetazo en la boca, pero en ese momento entro Neville.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pasa que entre todos supieron jugar muy bien su papel para poder sacar el mayor provecho posible. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado – Ron fulminó con la mirada a los tres y salió de la casa azotando la puerta al salir.

- ¡RON! ¡RON ESPERA! – salió corriendo Hermione detrás de él.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Neville mojaba una toalla para dársela a Harry.

- Ron llegó y nos vio dormidos a Hermione y a mi, pensó que ella y yo…

- Pero eso es una tontería.

- Lo se – dijo Harry limpiándose el labio ensangrentado – pero él no lo ve así.

Hermione alcanzo a tomar del brazo a Ron antes de desaparecer, llegando ambos a la casa muggle de Ron. Él inmediatamente le quito la mano de encima subiendo las escaleras.

- Ron por favor, escúchame.

- No tengo nada que escuchar – le decía mientras sacaba una maleta y ponía toda su ropa en ella – Ginny ya sospechaba que entre ustedes había algo y yo no lo quería creer.

- ¿Qué?

- Pensé que eras diferente por eso quise acercarme mas a ti, pero ya veo que eres igual que todas, no estuve tan equivocado cuando te conocí. Felicidades supiste interpretar muy bien tu papel de niña buena.

- Ron…

- Me voy y no te quiero volver a ver en toda mi vida – cerró su maleta – cuanto tiempo perdí creyendo que eras alguien especial, conocí a tus padres, aprendí de tu mundo ¿y todo para que? Pero ya no, voy a volver a ser el mismo que era antes de conocerte. Tú me has demostrado que todas las mujeres son iguales, que solo me buscan porque soy famoso, porque soy un Weasley…pues bien, yo también me voy a divertir y a sacar provecho de eso.

Hermione se quedo llorando mientras veía a Ron bajar las escaleras y recoger unas cosas que tenia en la sala para después desaparecer. Haciendo un esfuerzo, ella hizo lo mismo para aparecer en su casa.

- Debes de hablar con Ginny de inmediato, antes que lo haga Ron – le decía Neville a Harry.

- No.

- Se fue, Ron se fue sin que le dijera la verdad.

- ¿Cómo que no, Harry? – Neville ignoró a Hermione.

- Ron dijo que Ginny quería dejar el equipo, quería dejar su carrera por mí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Yo le pedí que se quedara conmigo – dijo Harry más para si mismo – y ella pensaba hacerlo, pensaba dejar el equipo. Hermione ¿tu crees que Ron y tu arreglen este mal entendido?

- No lo se, Ron es muy celoso, además se fue de su casa, no creo que regrese.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Harry? – le dijo Neville frunciendo el ceño.

- Ron le va a decir a Ginny lo que paso y…yo no la voy a desmentir.

- ¿Estas loco?

- No, yo no soy el tipo de hombre que se merece Ginny ¿no se dan cuenta? ¡Ella iba a dejar su carrera! Eso jamás lo voy a permitir. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle, conmigo pasaría carencias, dificultades, problemas, y eso no es justo para ella.

- ¿Y prefieres que piense que la engañaste con Hermione? – pregunto molesto Neville.

- Hermione, si tu me dices que vas a luchar por Ron yo…

- No ¿de que sirve engañarme? Ron no confía en mi, además yo lo veía tan poco como tu a Ginny. Si esto es lo que quieres…cuenta conmigo.

- ¿Estas segura? – ella asintió limpiándose sus lagrimas.

- ¡Par de idiotas! Jamás me imagine eso de ustedes.

- Neville lo hago por Ginny.

- ¡Lo haces por cobarde! Los dos son unos cobardes y unos orgullosos que prefieren no luchar por sus sueños. Tu Hermione ¿desde cuando tienes pensado entrar a la universidad?

- No tengo dinero.

- Pero tus padres si y por tu maldito orgullo no eres capaz de pedírselos. Y tu – Neville se dirigió a Harry – ya quisiera ser la mitad de bueno que eres tu en defensa, en el colegio eras el mejor de la clase, ganabas todos los duelos y decías que ibas a ser el mejor auror.

- Bien sabes porque no pude serlo.

- ¡Pero ahora tienes la oportunidad! Acepta esa beca.

- ¡Tengo que trabajar para recuperar mi casa!

- ¡Acepta la ayuda de Ginny!

- ¡JAMAS! Nunca, óyelo bien, nunca voy a utilizar ni el dinero ni la fama de Ginny para beneficiarme yo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Neville estaba sumamente enojado por la actitud de sus mejores amigos, Hermione lloraba en silencio mientras que Harry meditaba lo que tenía pensado hacer.

- Voy a dejar libre a Ginny – dijo Harry ya mas tranquilo – ella tiene todo el derecho a triunfar en su carrera, ha luchado mucho para llegar donde esta ahora, a mi lado lo perdería todo… ¿Cuento con ustedes?

- No.

- Neville, tu sabes que Ginny tiene un gran futuro…

- Pero la amas Harry.

- Y por eso mismo la voy a dejar libre. No la quiero presionar. Neville, tu eres como mi hermano, necesito que me apoyes.

- Deberías hablarlo primero con Ginny.

- Primero quiero estar bien yo, recuperar mi casa, mi negocio, volver a ser el mismo Harry de antes y para eso necesito tiempo…tiempo que Ginny no tiene para estar conmigo y si lo tendría seria a causa de renunciar a un gran futuro. Yo se que no me gusta pedir ayuda, que siempre quiero hacerlo todo yo solo, pero ahora si lo voy a hacer: Hermione, Neville necesito que me ayuden en esta decisión que he tomado.

- ¿Estas seguro, Harry?

- Completamente. Ginny va a encontrar a alguien que este a su nivel y se va a olvidar de mí.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo vas a estar tú?

- Yo me voy a dedicar a trabajar para recuperar la tienda que fundaron mi padre y sus amigos y para cuidar a Teddy.

- Se que lo vas a lograr – le dijo Hermione – eres un luchador, lo demostraste después de que murieron tus padres y los de Teddy, aun así saliste adelante tu solo. Cuenta conmigo.

- ¿Neville? – Neville no le contesto – Piensa en Ginny.

- Pienso en ti.

- Yo voy a estar bien. Lo prometo.

- De acuerdo.

Ginny veía por la ventana de su habitación en la Madriguera, tenía la vista perdida y las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. Ron recién había salido dejándola sola después de decirle todo lo que había pasado y ella simplemente se había quedado inmóvil, abrazando sus rodillas y viendo el cielo nublado.

Había pasado varias horas así, sin comer y sin moverse. Decidió darse un baño y vestirse de manera casual, sin olvidar su gorra y lentes.

Se apareció frente al negocio de Hermione. Por el aparador pudo observar que Hermione atendía unos clientes sirviéndoles café, así que decidió entrar cuando la vio que se había desocupado.

- Buenas tardes Hermione.

- Ginny.

- ¿Puedo hablar con Harry?

- Eh…si…él esta…

- ¿En tu casa?

- Si, subió a darse un baño.

- ¿Puedo esperarlo?

- Si, sube.

- Gracias.

Ginny en todo momento se mostró tranquila, cosa que le sorprendió mucho a Hermione, suponía que para esa hora Ron ya le había dicho lo ocurrido.

Harry recién salía de la ducha cuando se encontró a Ginny sentada en la sala. La vio pálida, cansada y con los ojos completamente hinchados. Debería de ser fuerte y mantenerse firme en su decisión.

- Hola Harry – se levanto para caminar hacia él.

- Hola.

- Ron estuvo hablando conmigo, solo…solo vine para que tu mismo me lo digas.

- Pues – Harry bajo la mirada – si, todo lo que te dijo Ron…es cierto.

Ginny lo vio con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras que Harry no podía sostenerle la mirada, sentía que si lo hacia, iba a desistir en su idea.

- Bien.

- Lo siento mucho, Ginny. Pero como comprenderás yo necesito a una mujer que siempre este a mi lado, lo nuestro simplemente es imposible. Me canse de estarnos escondiendo siempre, de…

- Lo entiendo, así como entiendo que Hermione es la mujer ideal para ti – se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que se le habían escapado - Solo te pido una cosa: no me separes de Teddy.

- No, claro que no. Puedes verlo cuando quieras, recuerda que en septiembre se va a Hogwarts.

- Si, buscare la manera de verlo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ginny en ningún momento dejo de verlo directamente, en cambio Harry no podía levantar la vista del piso.

- Supongo que esta es la despedida – le dijo Ginny, Harry solo asintió – gracias, gracias por todo lo que me diste, gracias por haberme hecho muy feliz todo este tiempo. Te deseo lo mejor porque te lo mereces y deseo con todo el alma que seas muy feliz con Hermione.

- Gracias – susurro muy despacio Harry.

Ginny levanto con sus dos manos la cara de Harry para verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que tanto amaba. Los observo por unos minutos y lentamente le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sin decir una palabra salió de la casa de Hermione con el corazón destrozado.

Quería llorar, gritar, golpear hasta cansarse, quería correr sin rumbo fijo y perderse de todos. Pero estaba en medio del Callejón Diagon y frente a ella estaba Neville pintando la fachada del negocio de Harry. Trato de calmarse, eso se había prometido antes de salir de su casa: manejar esta situación lo más tranquilamente posible. No había vuelta atrás, Harry había decidido quedarse con Hermione y ella no tenia otra que hacerse a un lado, jamás podría competir contra ella porque simplemente Hermione estaba siempre a un lado de Harry, en cambio ella debía cumplir con todos sus contratos…cumplir con el apellido Weasley.

- Neville.

- Si dígame señorita…

- Soy Ginny.

- Oh.

- Neville necesito hablar contigo ¿podrías ir a Sortilegios Weasley en una hora? Es importante.

- Ginny yo no se nada – se apresuro a decirle.

- Por favor Neville, necesito que hablemos, pero no le digas nada a nadie.

- Esta bien.

- Te espero entonces, solo dile a cualquier empleado que buscas a Babbitty.

Hermione subió a su casa en cuanto vio salir a Ginny. Encontró a Harry llorando sentado en el piso. Recordó que la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando murieron sus padres. Se sentó a un lado de él y lo abrazo sin decirle nada.

Neville se había bañado y cambiado en casa de Luna. Sin decirle nada a nadie, se fue a Sortilegios Weasley. Casi no había entrado a esa tienda, era increíblemente asombrosa, ahora entendía porque Teddy pasaba horas ahí. Vio a los empleados vestidos con unos uniformes muy coloridos y divertidos, se acerco a uno de ellos para preguntarle por Babbitty y este simplemente asintió dirigiéndolo hasta el último piso y haciéndolo pasar a una oficina.

Espero viendo por la ventana que tenia vista hacia toda la tienda, y que para todos era un simple espejo.

- Gracias por venir Neville.

- De nada Ginny.

- Siéntate, por favor. Me imagino que tu mejor que nadie sabes sobre la relación de Harry y Hermione – Neville bajo la mirada apenado – no tienes porque sentirte mal conmigo.

- Harry es un idiota.

- No digas eso. Harry busca su felicidad como cualquier persona. No lo culpo, yo acepto que él decidiera quedarse con Hermione porque yo no le dedicaba mucho tiempo a nuestra relación. Además de eso, no éramos una pareja normal y todo por mi culpa. No podía acompañarlo a ningún lado, ni siquiera podía estar junto a él en su tienda, siempre tenia que esperarlo en su casa…siempre escondida – se quedo viendo por la ventana a una pareja tomados de la mano – En fin, te pedí que vinieras porque necesito pedirte un favor – se sentó frente a él entregándole una nota con un nombre.

- Claro Ginny, el que quieras.

- Ragnuk, es el nombre del duende en Gringotts que tiene órdenes específicas de darle un préstamo a Harry para volver a construir su casa y su negocio.

- Pero…pero Gringotts no da prestamos a los magos, Harry ya fue a preguntar.

- Lo se, pero mi hermano Bill trabaja en el banco y él me ayudo para que le dieran el préstamo a Harry.

- Harry no va aceptarlo.

- Por eso te pido tu ayuda. No le digas nada. Manéjalo como que te enteraste que Gringotts esta dando prestamos a los que tuvieron daños en sus negocios debido a los ataques o no se, lo que tu quieras. Bill me dijo que esos préstamos se deben pagar mensualmente, arreglo todo para que no haya intereses, pero ese dinero es suficiente para que Harry pueda volver a surtir su tienda y así volver a ganar dinero como antes.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Ginny?

- Porque lo amo. Además, él hizo que yo volviera a caminar y eso jamás se lo voy a poder pagar.

- Ginny…demonios, Harry es el ser mas idiota que existe en el mundo.

- Prométeme que lo vas a ayudar. Sé que a tu lado, el de Luna y…de Hermione, Harry y Teddy van a estar bien.

- ¿Y tu?

- Yo también voy a estar bien.

Ron recién llegaba a casa de sus padres, donde de nuevo se había instalado definitivamente después de dejar su casa muggle. Despedirse de los señores Granger no había sido nada fácil, pero entendieron que su carrera era muy absorbente y que ya no podía vivir a un lado de su casa, prometiéndoles que les escribiría seguido y los iría a visitar de vez en cuando.

Entro a la habitación de Ginny encontrándola haciendo su maleta.

- ¿Lista para Holanda?

- Si, ya casi termino mi maleta ¿Vas a venir a vivir aquí?

- Si, mamá me insistió mucho ¿Y tú?

- También, aunque voy a quedarme con mi casa en Gales.

- ¿Fuiste a verlo?

- Si… tenías razón.

- ¿Te lo confirmó?

- Si.

- Maldita sea. No debí dejarme engañar por Hermione y su carita de niña buena. Pero jamás me vuelve a pasar. Voy a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, voy a salir con cuanta mujer se me ponga enfrente.

- Estas lleno de rabia.

- ¿Y como querías que estuviera?

- Te enamoraste de ella.

- Pero la olvidaré, gracias a todas las mujeres con las que planeo salir, llegará el día en que Hermione Granger no significara nada para mí.

- Suerte con eso. Yo no pude cuando me propuse olvidar a Harry, aquella ocasión en que creía que me engañaba.

- Pero ahora te lo confirmó él mismo.

- Lo sé, pero aunque salga con uno o con otro, sé que nunca voy a amar a alguien tanto como a Harry.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Lo mismo que Charlie. Me voy a quedar sola, solo me voy a dedicar a trabajar.

- ¿Estas segura? ¿Y tú sueño de formar una familia?

- Es solo eso Ron…un sueño.

- Sabes que no vas a estar sola – la abrazo – nos tienes a nosotros o como Charlie tiene a sus dragones, tal vez tu vayas a tener hipogrifos, unicornios, calamares gigantes, pero por favor que no sean acromántulas porque ahí si que nunca te visitaría.

- Tonto ¿te acuerdas de la propuesta que tenía para lanzar mis diseños de ropa?

- Si.

- La voy a aceptar. Además me habían ofrecido tener mi propio perfume y productos de belleza pero no había aceptado por estar con Harry. En fin…voy a aceptar todo para no tener tiempo de pensar en nada. Voy a ser la encantadora, talentosa, exitosa Ginny Weasley de la cual hablan en los periódicos y en programas de televisión.

- Cuenta con mi apoyo, Weasley.

- Gracias Ron – Ginny empezó a llorar abrazando a su hermano.

- Aunque de vez en cuando convendría ser la Ginny Weasley de la cual no hablan en televisión – le dijo acariciando su cabello.

- Para eso vas a estar tu ¿verdad?

- Si Ginny, siempre que quieras desahogarte, ahí voy a estar yo. Desgraciadamente los dos fuimos traicionados ¿de que sirve ser tan famoso y tener mucho dinero si al final salimos perdiendo?

* * *

Se que a lo mejor me han de estar odiando, pero es que tanta miel empalaga, pero aun no termina la historia y tal vez algun dia se vuelvan a reencontrar.

Saludos.


	12. Chapter 12

Aquí estoy de nuevo y en menos de una semana, creo que ya tenia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia.

Quiero agradecer a Bita (mejor conocida en estos rumbos como Asuka Potter) porque me ayudo a aterrizar varias ideas que tenia en mente. Gracias amiga.

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

Harry vio una luz al final del túnel cuando Neville le dijo que Gringotts estaba dando préstamos a los dueños de negocios que habían sufrido daños debido a los ataques de lo mortifagos en el Callejón Diagon.

Muy temprano, los dos ya estaban listos y con la documentación necesaria para pedir el préstamo. Gracias a Hermione y su inteligencia, tanto Luna como ella tenían copia de todos los documentos, así como Harry tenia los de ellas.

- El duende se llama Ragnuk, él es el que da los préstamos.

- ¿Estas seguro? Podemos preguntar simplemente quien es el que…

- No, tiene que ser Ragnuk.

- De acuerdo – Harry miró alrededor mientras se acercaban al modulo de información - Que raro que seamos los únicos que estemos aquí. También supe que la tienda de Animales Mágicos sufrió muchos daños.

- Bueno a lo mejor ellos no necesitan un préstamo.

- ¿Y los de la tienda de túnicas de segunda mano? No me digas que ellos no necesitan…

- No lo sé – le contesto Neville de mala manera, estaba nervioso de que Harry descubriera todo el plan de Ginny – tal vez vengan mas tarde.

- Te levantaste de malas hoy – Neville puso los ojos en blanco.

- Buenos días, buscamos a Ragnuk – el duende encargado de dar información los miro detenidamente a cada uno.

- ¿Quién lo busca?

- Venimos por lo de…

- Harry Potter – se apresuro a decir Neville.

- Un momento – el duende salió en dirección a una oficina, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

- ¿Para que le decías mi nombre? ¿Qué van a saber quien soy yo?

Neville simplemente lo ignoró, estaba tan nervioso que prefería quedarse callado. Un minuto después regresó el duende indicándoles que entraran a la oficina de donde había salido él.

En todo el camino de regreso, Harry no dejo de hacer comentarios de lo que había pasado en Gringotts. Neville simplemente no decía nada, ya estaba mas tranquilo de que por fin tenían el dinero necesario para salir adelante y todo gracias a Ginny.

- Ni un documento, ni una sola condición, solo una firma y los pagos mensuales que hay que hacer ¿Te fijaste que me pregunto si yo era Harry Potter? – Neville negó con la cabeza - ¿Y porque no cobran intereses? Es decir, lo duendes…

- Harry, ya tienes el dinero ¿no?

- Si y mucho ¿No te parece tan extraño que…?

- Bueno, entonces vamos a trabajar y será mejor que no comentes a nadie cuanto te prestaron, es mas, seria mejor que no digas que Gringotts te prestó dinero.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo se, para que…bueno la situación en que estamos ahorita, no vaya a ser que los mortifagos se enteren que tienes dinero.

- Tienes razón, vamos a hacerlo todo muy despacio y discretamente – Neville suspiro relajándose.

Ginny se dedico a ser aun más famosa y exitosa. En sus ratos libres con el equipo, hacia bocetos de diseños de ropa y tenia reuniones con personal de ventas de perfumes y cosméticos. Revisaba minuciosamente todo lo relacionado a la publicidad y más con su línea de ropa. No se permitía ni un minuto estar en blanco, porque sabía que eso la llevaría indudablemente a pensar en Harry.

A pesar de que Ginny se escribía cartas con Teddy, nunca tocaban el tema de su rompimiento. Harry había hablado detenidamente con el pequeño explicándole que él y Ginny simplemente no podían estar juntos debido a los múltiples compromisos que tenia ella, aclarándole que Ginny lo quería a pesar de que ellos ya no fueran novios. Teddy al comienzo le dolió mucho, pero comprendía que Ginny tenía que viajar ya que a veces ni él podía verla y las cartas de ella tardaban en llegar. Extrañaba el diario, que lo había perdido en el incendio, pero Ginny le prometió que le compraría otro en cuanto tuviera tiempo, mientras tanto tenían a Hedwig un poco ocupado.

Ron volvía a su vida, la cual él llamaba normal. Salía con cuanta chica tuviera oportunidad, dejándose ver en club nocturnos muy alegre. Siempre lo hacia pensando en Hermione, sabía que ella veía todas las revistas y periódicos, ya que llegaban a su negocio. Quería demostrarle que ella ya no significaba nada, pero mientras más lo hacía, mas pensaba en ella.

Harry también se mantenía ocupado con su negocio. Con el dinero del préstamo pudo volver a reconstruir y surtir de mercancía la tienda así como comprarse lo necesario para su casa. Siempre contando con la ayuda incondicional de Neville, que en ningún momento lo dejo solo con todo el trabajo de resurtir la tienda. A veces trabajaban hasta la madrugada dando de alta artículos nuevos, poniéndoles el precio y acomodarlos en sus estantes.

El día que reabrieron el negocio, Hermione y Luna les organizaron una mini apertura. Pusieron música y adornaron la tienda con globos.

Harry sentía que volvía a ser él mismo, aunque no estaba completo…y sabía que era lo que le hacia falta.

Ginny dejaba de pensar en Harry trabajando, manteniendo su cabeza ocupada. Pero para Harry era todo lo contrario. Su tienda estaba llena de fotos de ella; en el negocio de Hermione había revistas en donde Ginny sonreía en las portadas; si iba al negocio de Luna, tenia pósters en movimiento de Ginny modelando un vestido diseñado por ella misma; caminaba por el Callejón y en cualquier esquina podía encontrar alguna foto de ella ya sea con el equipo o siendo la imagen de algún producto.

En cierta manera se sentía contento porque Ginny era una triunfadora, pero la extrañaba a morir. No había un solo momento en que deseara volverla a ver, volverla a besar y acariciar.

Había llegado el primero de Septiembre. Tanto Neville, Luna, Hermione y Harry, acompañaron a Andrómeda a despedir a Teddy en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Las mujeres no dejaban de llorar y de abrazar al pequeño, bueno ahora ya no tan pequeño pero para ellas aun era un niño que le tenían que leer un cuento para que pudiera dormir tranquilo.

Mientras Harry le daba las últimas indicaciones, Hedwig llego revoloteando hacia Teddy con una carta en su pata. Él la tomo rápidamente y sonrió al instante.

- ¡Es de mi mamá!

Harry en todos esos meses que había estado separado de Ginny, no la había sentido tan cerca como en ese momento. Veía leer la carta a Teddy muy contento y le dieron unas ganas inmensas de quitárselas solo para poder olerla. Como deseaba que Ginny estuviera a su lado para despedir a su hijo, al hijo de ambos.

- Genial, me dice que va a ir a búscame a Hogwarts, que sus papas conocer al profesor Dumbledore y que ya consiguió permiso especial para poder visitarme ¡Voy a ver a mi mamá!

- Ted, recuerda lo que hablamos. No debes presionarla.

- Si – Teddy bajo la mirada – entiendo que aunque no estén juntos, los dos me quieren.

- Y te lo hemos demostrado.

A pesar de que Harry tenía a sus mejores amigos a su lado, se sentía muy solo. Extrañaba a Teddy y a Ginny. Sabía por cartas de Ted que Ginny le escribía seguido y que iría a buscarlo en cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad.

Una tarde como cualquier otra, Neville y Harry trabajaban en la tienda, cuando entró un hombre alto, ancho de hombros, calvo y negro. Harry enseguida lo reconoció como el auror que conocía a sus padres y que le había ofrecido una beca en la Academia de Aurores.

- Buenas tardes ¿buscaba algo en especial? – preguntó Neville.

- Si – contesto Kingsley mientras veía los guantes de guardián que estaban en las vitrinas – busco a Harry Potter.

- Hola…buenas tardes.

- Harry Potter – el auror lo vio con una sonrisa – supe que ya habías abierto tu negocio, que ya estabas reestablecido.

- Si.

- Me alegro, muchacho. Es por eso que estoy aquí, quise venir personalmente – se cruzo de brazos – te quiero en mi cuartel de aurores, Potter.

- ¿Cómo?

- Me tome la libertad de investigar tu record académico en Hogwarts y me quede muy sorprendido con tus calificaciones en la materia de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras.

- Era el mejor.

- Neville.

- Y yo mismo lo pude ver ¿Qué has pensado acerca de la beca para ingresar a la academia?

- Bueno, no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

- Pero ahora si lo tiene.

- Neville.

- Aquí te dejo mi tarjeta. Los cursos empiezan el próximo lunes, búscame y yo mismo te llevaré para que puedas entrar. Recuerda, una vez que termines la carrera de auror en la Academia, estarás en el cuartel de Aurores del Ministerio, eso dalo por hecho. Es mas, no dudo que graduandote te asigne una misión – le cerró el ojo y salió de la tienda.

- Grandioso Harry – le decía Neville emocionado – por fin vas a ser auror.

- ¿Quién? – llego Luna con Hermione.

- Harry, otra vez vino el jefe del cuartel de aurores del ministerio ofreciéndole una beca.

- Que buena noticia Harry.

- No lo se.

- Harry, ya no tienes a Teddy aquí para cuidarlo todo el día.

- Pero ¿y la tienda?

- Yo me encargo, al fin y al cabo la academia es solo por las mañanas – le decía Neville – te desaparecías mas cuando estabas con Ginny – todos se le quedaron viendo – perdón.

- También cuenta con nosotras – le dijo Hermione. Harry solo levantó la ceja - ¿Qué? Ayudamos a Neville a vender cuando vino Ginny a firmar autogra…perdón – bajo la mirada Hermione.

- Eso es cierto. Nosotros podemos ayudarle a Neville cuando lo necesite.

- ¿Y tu tienda Luna?

- Con las altas ventas de la línea de ropa de Ginny Weasley pude contratar a una empleada – todos se le quedaron viendo - ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

- Inténtalo Harry – le dijo Hermione.

- ¿Mira quien lo dice?

- Es cierto, Hermione.

- Si Harry acepta ingresar a la Academia de Aurores, yo me inscribo en la universidad para estudiar leyes mágicas. Ya tengo el dinero de la inscripción y de las mensualidades del primer año, si tengo algún problema acudiré a mis padres.

- Excelente – sonrió Luna.

- Ya era hora – les dijo Neville.

Harry ingresó a la Academia de Aurores con el pie derecho. Era sin duda el mejor de la clase. Por las mañanas estudiaba y por las tardes trabajaba en su negocio.

Harry le propuso a Neville ser socios de la tienda, así como lo eran su padre y sus amigos, ya que ahora Neville lo atendía más que él. Ambos sacaron adelante el negocio, ahora el Callejón Diagon estaba patrullado por aurores y se sabía que ya habían capturado a unos delincuentes con mascaras de mortifagos, pero aun así no bajaban la guardia. Pero debido a eso, el Callejón volvió a ser el mismo de antes, aumentando las ventas de todos los negocios.

Teddy se dirigía al gran comedor para su comida cuando un profesor lo llamo para que fuera a la oficina del director. Le sudaban las manos, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando que había hecho mal para que el director lo llamara.

Apenas se abrió la puerta de la oficina cuando Ginny ya tenía abrazado a Teddy.

- Cariño, te he extrañado tanto.

- Ginny.

- ¿Ginny? – frunció el ceño extrañada, pero inmediatamente se le vino a la mente que tal vez ahora ya no la llamaría "mamá" a ella sino a Hermione.

- Pensé que ya no ibas a venir.

- Perdóname, pero es que he tenido muchísimo trabajo.

- Desde niña eras muy inquieta – le sonrió Dumbledore – los dejo para que platiquen a gusto.

- Gracias profesor.

- De nada.

- Estas grandísimo, ya eres todo un hombrecito – le dijo Ginny en cuanto salió el profesor.

- Si he crecido mucho y pues…también he subido de peso, aquí la comida es riquísima.

- Me imagino. Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Muy bien, aquí todo es maravilloso. Mi papá muchas veces me platico como era Hogwarts pero ahora me doy cuenta es que mucho mejor a como me lo platico.

- Me da tanto gusto que estés contento aquí.

- ¿Y tu?

- Trabajando – suspiro – si no es con el equipo es con la ropa, el perfume… en fin.

- Si, mi papá me dijo que tú tenías mucho trabajo – dijo haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Y como esta tu papá?

- Muy contento en la Academia de Aurores.

- ¿Y…Hermione?

- También, ella esta estudiando la universidad. Los dos se pusieron de acuerdo para estudiar una carrera.

- Que bueno, me alegro por ellos – dijo Ginny bajando la mirada.

- ¿Y Ron, lo gemelos, Charlie?

- Todos bien, igual trabajando ¿No me vas a preguntar por Victoire? – le pregunto sonriendo.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que…nos escribimos.

- Ya lo suponía. Fleur me dijo que Victoire quiere venir a estudiar aquí.

- Si, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que no estudie en Francia.

Durante las vacaciones de Navidad, Harry y Neville tuvieron mucho trabajo en la tienda, la ventaja era que Teddy ya estaba más grande y les podía ayudar durante su estancia en casa.

Una noche, antes de acostarse, Teddy y Harry decidieron tomarse un chocolate caliente frente al televisor. Nevaba más de lo normal y el chocolate les caía de maravilla. Cuando empezaron las noticias, Harry se levanto para servirse unas galletas cuando el conductor deportivo dio la noticia:

_"- Confirmado: el nuevo integrante de la Selección de Quidditch de Inglaterra es Michael Corner, quien ha sido capitán de los Puddlemere United hasta ahora. Bien merecido se lo tiene, este chico ha llevado a la victoria a su equipo en varios campeonatos._

_- ¿Qué acaso ese chico no era novio de Ginny Weasley? – le pregunto la otra conductora._

_- Así es. Ahora se vuelven a reencontrar y si antes fueron novios siendo de equipos rivales, ahora que juegan para el mismo equipo ¿Quién sabe que vaya a suceder?_

_- Bueno como dicen por ahí: donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan._

_- Pues a Ginny Weasley ya tenemos tiempo viéndola sola._

_- Con tanto trabajo, seguro ni tiempo tiene para pensar en chicos._

_- Pero ahora Michael estará a su lado todo el tiempo._

_- Pues solo queda esperar para ver en que quedaran las cosas."_

Harry dejo el plato de galletas sobre la mesa y le dio un trago a su chocolate. Teddy, después de meditarlo unos minutos, se animo hablar.

- No tenemos muchas esperanzas ¿verdad?

- Creo que no – Teddy bajo la mirada.

- Yo en verdad quería que fuera mi mamá.

- Lo sé y créeme que yo también, pero tu sabes que Ginny nació para triunfar, no seria justo que ella dejara todo para estar con nosotros ¿verdad?

- No.

Esa noche, Harry no pudo dormir de solo pensar que Ginny y Michael, en cualquier momento, retomarían su relación. Sabía que tarde o temprano algo así iba a suceder, pero al saber que Ginny estaba sola lo mantenía, en cierta manera, tranquilo.

Ginny maldijo su suerte cuando supo que Michael seria el nuevo integrante del equipo. Si antes era un presumido ahora lo sería más. Y no se equivocó, en cuanto cruzó palabras con él en el entrenamiento se dio cuenta que se le habían subido los humos hasta la cabeza.

Pero eso no había sido lo peor. Ahora él le insistía que regresaran para dar mas de que hablar a los periodistas. Ella simplemente se limitaba a ignorarlo y seguir con su trabajo.

- No se cansan de preguntarme si vamos a regresar.

- Algún día se cansaran, Michael.

- No nos cuesta nada fingir que somos novios.

- ¿Para que?

- Para darle al publico lo que le gusta. Ellos nos quieren juntos.

- Ellos quieren que ganemos el mundial, así que limítate a entrenar y jugar bien.

- Lo malo es que no puedo salir con otras chicas, dañaría mi imagen.

- ¿Dañar tu imagen?

- Claro, tú eres la mujer que muchos hombres quisieran tener y yo tengo la oportunidad de conquistarte. Todos me verían como un tonto si empiezo a salir con otras chicas.

- No deberías dejarte guiar por el que dirán.

- Ginny, nosotros pertenecemos al publico, somos famosos.

Había pasado el tiempo y la noticia de que Ginny y Michael eran novios, iba y venia. Unos lo confirmaban si los veían juntos menos de un metro de distancia, mientras que otros lo negaban cuando veían a Ginny sola en la inauguración de alguna de sus tiendas exclusivas de ropa.

Ginny trataba de hacerse un tiempo para visitar a Teddy en Hogwarts, pero a veces era prácticamente imposible hacerlo. Se sentía culpable de que Teddy a veces no le escribía ya tan seguido.

Un día simplemente mando al diablo una sesión de fotos y se marcho a ver a su hijo. Recibió el consentimiento del profesor Dumbledore de visitar a Teddy diciéndole que se encontraba en clase de vuelo.

Cuando llego Ginny a la cancha de Quidditch, no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa al ver que Teddy era el que mejor manejaba la escoba. Se sentó en las gradas y se puso a ver toda la clase.

Uno de los pequeños alcanzo a verla mientras volaba torpemente cerca de ella.

- ¡Ginny Weasley! ¡Es Ginny Weasley!

Todos se bajaron de su escoba para correr hacia donde estaba ella, inclusive hasta la profesora.

- Increíble – exclamo la profesora Hooch.

- Perdón profesora, no quise molestar en su clase.

- No, claro que no, pero ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Vine a ver a Teddy – todos los niños y la profesora voltearon a verlo.

- ¿Se conocen? – pregunto un amiguito de Teddy.

- Claro, desde hace tiempo ¿verdad cariño? – sonrió Ginny.

- Si, Ginny es…mi amiga – Ginny por un segundo se le borró la sonrisa, pero inmediatamente volvió a sonreír.

- Veo que están aprendiendo a volar ¿Quieren que les enseñe algunos trucos que hacemos los de la selección de Inglaterra?

Todos los niños empezaron a saltar emocionados. Durante el resto del día Ginny estuvo con Teddy, haciendo que el niño se volviera popular en el colegio. Varios profesores aprovecharon para tomarse fotos con ella, al igual que muchos alumnos.

Antes de despedirse, Ginny y Teddy salieron a caminar por los jardines del colegio.

- Cariño, sé que no te he escrito tan seguido como antes y por eso vine. Pensaba mandártelo con Hedwig – Ginny le entregó el diario – pero preferí traértelo yo misma.

- Yo se que tienes mucho trabajo, mi papá me ha dicho muchas veces que no debo presionarte.

- Tu nunca lo haces – se quedaron un minuto en silencio - ¿tu papá habla de mi?

- Antes. Me decía que tú habías nacido para triunfar y que no debo molestarte porque tú no tienes tiempo para mí.

- ¿Es por eso que ya no me escribes tan seguido?

- No, es que he tenido mucha tarea, además aquí tengo muchos amigos y me divierto bastante.

Ginny pensó que ahora también iba a perder a Teddy como perdió a Harry. Ella por su falta de tiempo lo orilló a que buscaran en otras personas lo que ella no les podía dar.

- Me encanta verte tan feliz.

- ¿Tu eres feliz, Ginny?

- Claro – fingió una sonrisa, pero Teddy bajo la mirada - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Es lo mismo que me dijo mi papá: que tú eres muy feliz siendo famosa.

Harry salió a buscar a Hermione a su casa para decirle que había recibido carta de Teddy contándole que Ginny había ido a buscarlo. La encontró llorando mientras recortaba fotografías de una revista. Se sentó frente a ella y espero a que le contara que le pasaba, aunque él suponía cual era la razón de su llanto.

- Lo extraño.

- ¿Por qué te sigues atormentando viendo esas fotografías donde sale con chicas?

- No lo sé, me hago la idea de que nunca lo conocí – se limpiaba las lagrimas.

- ¿Y sigues criticando a todas con las que sale? – Ella asintió sonriendo - ¿Qué tiene esta? – le señalo una chica en bikini, ella y Ron se encontraban en un yate en la playa.

- Tiene celulitis – Harry sonrió.

- ¿Y esta? – tomo otra revista y ahora Ron salía de un restaurante con una chica tomados de la mano.

- Tiene los dientes amarillos.

- Mentirosa, tu se los pintaste – Hermione se encogió de hombros – no me gusta verte así.

- Tú estas igual.

- Tenemos que hacernos la idea de que ya no los vamos a volver a ver.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Y Víctor?

- ¿Qué con él?

- Ha venido a buscarte un par de veces.

- Somos amigos.

- Ya fueron novios en Hogwarts ¿Por qué no se dan otra oportunidad?

- No, él tiene que estar en Bulgaria, recuerda que ahora juega con el equipo de ese país.

- Deberías de salir con otros chicos ¿alguno de la universidad?

- Aburridos, a ninguno le gusta el Quidditch.

- Haz el esfuerzo por salir mas, no me gusta que estés deprimida.

Ya habían pasado dos años en donde Harry demostró estar listo para ser un gran auror. Kingsley le entregaba su reconocimiento mientras Teddy tomaba fotos desde las bancas. Tanto Hermione, Andrómeda, Luna y Neville aplaudían emocionados al ver que Harry terminaba su carrera de auror.

Habían ido a festejar al Caldero Chorreante, el mejor restaurante del Callejón Diagon.

- Y el próximo año tendremos otro festejo.

- Mi graduación – exclamó Hermione levantando su tarro de cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Y ahora que Harry?

- Kingsley me dijo que me quería ver mañana en su oficina.

- A lo mejor te va a dar una misión.

- No, eso es para los aurores con experiencia.

- Pero dijo que te quería en el cuartel.

- Pues si, pero me imagino que primero me va a mandar a alguna misión con otros aurores o simplemente me van a poner a ordenan archivos.

- O a servirle el café a los aurores – dijo Neville y todos se empezaron a reír.

Harry se presentó en la oficina de Kingsley muy temprano. Estaba muy emocionado de estar en el cuartel de aurores del ministerio. No pudo evitar pensar en sus padres, los de Teddy, los de Neville y su padrino. Todos ellos habían estado ahí trabajando por un bien común: la seguridad para cualquier bruja o mago.

Después de unos minutos, la secretaria lo hizo pasar a la oficina.

- Potter, pasa por favor.

- Buenos días, señor.

- No me digas señor, llámame Kingsley como todos mis aurores.

- Pero señor, yo no soy…

- Yo fui quien te busco Potter, y te dije que te quería en mi cuartel ¿lo recuerdas? – Harry asintió apenado – pues bien, tú ya cumpliste con tu parte de estudiar en la academia, ahora ya es un hecho que estas aceptado en el cuartel.

- Muchas gracias, se…Kingsley.

- Pues bien, como ya eres parte del cuartel, te tengo una misión.

- ¿En serio? – Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Si, pero no te asustes que no te voy a mandar a pelear. Mas bien quiero que protejas a una persona – le mostró cartas con recortes de letras sacadas de periódicos o revistas en donde decía "si no eres mía, no serás de nadie" "prefiero tu muerte si no estas conmigo" – Al comienzo, cuando solo recibía cartas, se contrato a un equipo de seguridad personal, ellos únicamente están entrenados para proteger a las personas, pero ya hubo un intento de secuestro y como vez, amenazas de muerte. Es por eso que el caso pasa a nuestras manos. Además de su seguridad, quiero que investigues quien esta enviando estas cartas.

- De acuerdo.

- Por lo pronto tienes a tu cargo el personal de seguridad que ya ha sido contratado, ellos obedecerán tus órdenes. Recuerda que esta es tu primera misión y vas a estar solo, ningún auror va a estar contigo.

- Entiendo.

- Todo auror tiene un archivo, si tu primera misión es un éxito, ten por seguro que llegaras muy lejos en esta carrera. Uno nunca sabe, pero tal vez hasta puedas llegar a tomar mi puesto.

- ¿Jefe del cuartel de aurores? Para eso me falta mucho.

- Tu solo asegúrate que todas tus misiones sean un éxito.

- Gracias Kingsley.

- Aquí tienes toda la información – le entrego un folder guardando ahí las cartas - ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Si ¿A quien voy a proteger? ¿A quien le enviaron todas estas cartas?

- A Ginny Weasley.

* * *

En el capitulo 7 les había dicho que estaba poniendo una pista de lo que podría llegar a pasar ¿Recuerdan las personas vestidas de negro que cuidaban a Ginny al salir del estadio de las Arpías en Gales? ¿Los que escoltaban a Ron cuando llego al hospital a ver a Ginny cuando tuvo el accidente?

Pues bien, este fic fue inspirado básicamente en la película "un lugar llamado nothing hill" y un poco de "sleepers in Seattle". Pero ¿acaso han visto la película "el guardaespaldas"?

No tengo la menor idea de cuanto podría durar la Academia de Aurores, así que la puse en dos años, porque ya mas como que iba a ser mucho tiempo.

Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry se había quedado en shock, y no precisamente por la noticia de que era a Ginny a quien debería de proteger, sino mas bien, el saber que Ginny había estado en peligro y él ni por enterado ¿Estará bien? ¿Estará asustada? ¿Le han hecho daño?

- Potter ¿me estas escuchando?

- Perdón.

- Te quedaste inmóvil y estas completamente pálido ¿te sientes bien?

- Si…si ¿me decías?

- El encargado del equipo de seguridad personal de Ginny Weasley se llama Dean Thomas, con él trabajaras directamente. Mañana a primera hora iremos al estadio del equipo para presentarte.

- De acuerdo.

Cuando Harry les platico a sus amigos en que consistía su primera misión, se mostraron entre contentos y preocupados. No sabían ahora que iba a pasar con Harry, pero lo que si sabían es que ya no iba a estar precisamente con ellos todo el tiempo, ahora iba a estar con Ginny.

Cuando Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos, se hizo un silencio.

- Vamos, dilo.

- Volverás a verla y también a…él.

- Si, no se como vayan a tomar las cosas o tal vez ni siquiera se acuerden de nosotros – Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Ayer fui a ver a mis padres y me dijeron que Ron fue a visitarlos.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo tampoco lo podía creer. Fue la semana pasada. Mi mamá me dijo que a veces les mandaba alguna postal de los lugares en donde había jugado, prometiéndoles siempre que algún día regresaría a tomar el té con ellos…y lo cumplió.

- Vaya – susurro sorprendido Harry - ¿y porque tienes esa cara de tristeza?

- Él…él no pregunto por mí.

Estaba nervioso, parecía como un jovencito de 15 años que iba a ver a una chica por primera vez. Se decía a si mismo que tenia que calmarse, que esa era únicamente su primera misión como auror y nada mas.

Kingsley les presento a Dean Thomas, y a Seamus Finnigan su compañero, para que lo pusiera al corriente de todo lo relacionado a la seguridad de Ginny.

- A nosotros nos contrato el entrenador del equipo cuando Ginny empezó a recibir varias cartas acosándola frecuentemente – le explicaba Dean a Harry en cuanto salió Kingsley de una oficina dentro del estadio – nosotros únicamente la acompañamos a donde ella quiera.

- ¿Revisan su correo?

- Si.

- ¿Han encontrado algo fuera de lo común?

- No, básicamente son cartas de admiradores y…esas.

- ¿Les han hecho investigaciones a esas cartas?

- No, nosotros no estamos capacitados para eso.

- Cuándo llega a algún lugar ¿revisan si hay algún peligro?

- Bueno, nosotros dos somos los que siempre estamos junto a Ginny, pero tenemos a cinco personas más que revisan los alrededores.

- Me refiero si han revisado su casa, la habitación donde duerme, el vestidor, la comida, cualquier cosa aparte del correo.

- No – contesto Seamus – se enojaría más.

- A ella no le parece mucho que la estemos cuidando siempre.

Harry recordó cuando conoció a Ginny, la manera en que le gritó por no haberle dado de cenar a Teddy. Conociendo el carácter de la pelirroja, sabía que iba a tener un par de problemas con ella.

- Entiendo. Les voy a enseñar los hechizos necesarios para asegurarnos que no haya algún objeto peligroso cerca de la señorita Weasley. Al igual que la comida que le lleven sea segura.

- No le gusta que le llamen señorita Weasley.

- Con nosotros a sido muy amable, con quien se enoja es con su entrenador. Cuando decidió poner la denuncia al departamento de aurores, se puso furiosa y le lanzó un hechizo que lo dejo lleno de mocos – Harry hizo una mueca con la boca para evitar reírse, conocía en carne propia ese hechizo – la suspendieron dos días y según nos enteramos, tenia que pagar una multa.

- ¿Cómo fue lo del intento de secuestro? Porque eso fue lo que hizo que el entrenador llamara a Kingsley ¿no?

- Si. Fue saliendo de un entrenamiento, ya casi todos se habían ido. Cuando yo salí a abrirle la puerta del carro, alguien me aturdió y ya no supe de mi – le platico Seamus.

- Yo iba detrás de ella, cuando vi a Seamus tirado en el piso, inmediatamente tome a Ginny y la arroje al suelo, solo escuche un par de hechizos a mi espalda. Cuando reaccione Michael estaba detrás de nosotros y vimos un carro salir a toda prisa.

- ¿Entonces Michael la salvó? – pregunto Harry con fastidio.

- Si, al parecer se dio cuenta que pretendían llevarse a Ginny en ese carro y les empezó a lanzar hechizos, fue por eso que huyeron.

Harry terminó de ponerse de acuerdo con Dean y Seamus, así como también conoció al resto del equipo de seguridad dándoles indicaciones a cada uno y un radio portátil para comunicarse cada vez que lo necesiten.

Un empleado del estadio le dijo donde podría encontrar a Kingsley, así que camino hacia una oficina, supuso que era la del entrenador porque estaba cerca de los vestidores.

Al irse acercando empezó a escuchar una discusión.

- ¡No seas terca! Es por tu bien.

- ¡He dicho que no!

Se detuvo antes de tocar la puerta, sabía que era la voz de Ginny. Respiro profundo, iba a volver a ver a Ginny después de mucho tiempo. Abrió un poco la puerta y Kingsley le hizo una seña para que entrara.

Ahí estaba, su cabello pelirrojo brillaba mas que el atardecer, y a pesar de que ella estaba a unos cuantos metros y dándole la espalda, pudo oler su aroma a flores y sentir un revoloteo en su estomago.

- Aunque patalees, te enojes, me hechices, vas a hacer lo que yo te ordeno – le decía el entrenador.

- No veo la necesidad de hacer tanto escándalo. No quiero aurores detrás de mí.

- ¡Te querían secuestrar!

- Pero no lo hicieron ¿para que llamar a los aurores si Dean y Seamus pueden cuidarme?

- Si no hubiera llegado Michael, ninguno de tus guardaespaldas podrían haber hecho mucho. Necesitas más protección.

- ¡Pues no lo acepto!

- Señorita Weasley – le dijo Kingsley – va a ser un solo auror que se encargue de su seguridad, le pedimos que confíe en nosotros. Además de su seguridad, él va a ser sus investigaciones para descubrir quien es la persona que la esta amenazando y así poder terminar con esto de una buena vez.

- Quiero tener una vida normal y con personas vestidas de negro detrás de mí todo el tiempo no es precisamente lo que quiero. No estoy de acuerdo ¿entendieron?

- Lo entendemos señorita Weasley, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para resolver este caso lo mas rápido que se pueda. Por lo pronto déjeme presentarle al auror que va a estar a cargo de su caso.

Ginny volteó hacia donde Kingsley le señalaba con su mano. Solo pudo escuchar a lo lejos "Harry Potter". Sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, no lo podía creer que él estuviera ahí viéndola con esos ojos verdes con los que soñaba todas las noches. No sabía que hacer o que decir, pero lo que si sabía es que tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo para no soltarlo nunca más.

- Harry Potter es recién graduado de la Academia de Aurores pero le aseguro que puede confiar su vida en él, es uno de los mejores.

- ¿Recién graduado, Kingsley? – pregunto el entrenador algo desconfiado.

- Esta bien, acepto.

- ¿Aceptas? – Levanto la ceja el entrenador - ¿Hace un segundo decías lo contario?

- ¿Pues quien te entiende? – se cruzó de brazos Ginny.

- Pregúntenme si vuelvo a aceptar a una mujer en el equipo ¡jamás! – les dijo el entrenador a Kingsley y a Harry antes de salir de la oficina.

- Espero que puedan trabajar en equipo. Harry envíame tus reportes a mi oficina por favor – Harry asintió – cualquier cosa señorita Weasley estoy a sus ordenes.

- Gracias.

- Con su permiso.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta los dos se miraban fijamente. Ahora estaban solos y no sabían ni que decirse. Harry hacia el esfuerzo por mantenerse firme en su posición de auror, pero en cuanto Ginny caminó hacia él, sintió que no lo lograría tan fácilmente.

- Teddy me dijo que habías terminado la Academia de Aurores. Felicidades.

- Gracias.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien.

- ¿Y…Hermione? – Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta. Tenia que terminar con esto de una buena vez.

- Señorita Weasley, va a ver unos cambios en cuanto a su seguridad. Primero que nada tengo que revisar personalmente todos los lugares en donde va a estar, así como a las personas con las que va a tratar.

- Fue una simple pregunta, solo quiero ser amable.

- También necesito que me de su agenda con todos sus compromisos…

- Haz lo que quieras – lo interrumpió Ginny molesta, saliendo de la oficina, no sin antes azotar la puerta.

Era mejor así, mantener distancia con ella porque en cualquier momento de debilidad estaba seguro que caería.

Ginny se fue a su casa sin avisarle a nadie, pero Dean no se le despegaba nunca (ordenes de Harry) así que solo le pudo avisar a Harry hacia donde iban por medio del radio.

Harry prefirió dejarlo así, sabía que Ginny estaba enojada y prefería darle un tiempo a que se calmara, pero ya hablaría con ella al siguiente día para poner las cartas sobre la mesa y dejarle ver quien iba a ser él que iba a mandar de ahora en adelante, siempre que quisiera salir tendría que avisarle a él.

Ron no podía creer que Harry fuera quien iba a cuidar de Ginny. Se preocupaba por su hermana porque sabía que ella seguía enamorada de él, y el hecho de tenerlo cerca iba a ser un calvario. Y lo entendía a la perfección, porque él aun seguía enamorado de Hermione y fue por eso que nunca perdió contacto con los padres de ella, en cierta manera era para estar cerca de Hermione, aunque siempre luchando en contra de ese sentimiento.

Ginny preparaba su maleta en el vestuario del estadio. En un par de horas tomaría un traslador a Perú para un partido amistoso.

- Necesitamos hablar – llegó Harry asustándola.

- ¿De que?

- De lo que paso ayer. No te puedes ir sin antes avisarme.

- Dean lo sabía.

- Dean te siguió. De ahora en adelante me vas a avisar todo lo que vayas a hacer – Ginny seguía guardando sus cosas, ignorándolo - ¿Ginny?

- ¿Ahora soy Ginny? ¿Ya no soy la señorita Weasley? – le pregunto fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Vamos a llevar la fiesta en paz.

- ¿Acaso fui yo quien te empezó a llamar señor Potter? ¿Fui yo quien puso una barrera entre nosotros?

- No tiene caso hablar del pasado.

- ¿Por qué? Te recuerdo que fue a mi a quien engañaron.

- Ginny, el entrenador nos quiere a todos antes de…- llego Ron y en cuanto vio a Harry se puso completamente rojo, se le quedo viendo unos segundos para después volver a dirigirse a Ginny – apúrate.

- Lo olvidaba, también a mi hermano engañaron.

Harry respiro profundo, esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensó. Antes de que el equipo tomara sus trasladores, Harry revisó cuidadosamente el de Ginny. Varios de los integrantes del equipo viajaron juntos, pero Ginny tenía que viajar exclusivamente con Harry y Dean.

En cuanto llegaron al hotel, Harry fue el primero en entrar a la habitación de Ginny y se puso a hacer varios hechizos revisando que todo estuviera en orden. Dean iba detrás de Ginny guiando con su varita las maletas de ella.

- Gracias Dean ¿Puedes revisar si hay un bar en este hotel?

- Claro – salió Dean dejándolos solos.

- Puedes pedir lo que quieras a la habitación para que no haya necesidad de que salgas.

- Quiero salir.

- De acuerdo ¿Vas a querer ir a algún otro lugar?

- No se.

- Necesito que me lo digas con tiempo, para poder revisar que no haya ningún peligro.

- ¿Puedes hacer el favor de salirte? Me voy a bañar.

Harry recordó las veces en que él la bañaba en su casa, y por la mirada de ella, estaba seguro que ella pensaba en lo mismo.

- De acuerdo, estaré aquí afuera por si me necesitas. Y recuerda lo que te dije, tienes que decirme cuando quieras salir para…- Ginny le cerro la puerta en su cara. Harry bufó.

Hermione preparaba sus marionetas para hacerles un show a los niños que visitaban su librería. Estaba tan concentrada peinándolos cuando sintió que alguien se detuvo detrás de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Víctor!

- Hola preciosa – se abrazaron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, me tome un fin de semana libre porque tengo una fiesta aquí en Londres, así que aproveche para venir a visitarte.

- Me da gusto verte.

- Ya teníamos varios meses que no nos veíamos.

- Si, la última vez fue en las vacaciones de Teddy, que Harry y yo lo llevamos a verte jugar en Bulgaria.

- Cierto ¿Y que es esto? – le pregunto tomando una marioneta.

- Voy a hacer un show de marionetas para los niños y ¿adivina que? – Víctor frunció el ceño algo dudoso – necesito tu ayuda.

- Olvídalo.

- Es en serio, casi siempre me ayuda Neville pero con eso de que Harry esta trabajando como auror, él se la pasa todo el día encerrado en la tienda.

- ¿Harry ya esta trabajando como auror? Recuerdo cuando estábamos en Hogwarts no paraba de hablar que él iba a ser un gran auror.

- Si. Toma este vas a ser tu.

- Hermione, esta horrible.

- Yo lo hice – le dijo ofendida.

- No se te da mucho la tejida, ni cuando hacías los calcetines para liberar a los elfos – Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- ¿Me vas a ayudar si o no?

- Esta bien, pero con una condición.

- ¿Cual?

- Que me acompañes a la fiesta, vine solo y no tengo pareja.

- Esta bien, pero primero serás el rey león – le entregó una marioneta en forma de león.

Harry acompaño a Ginny debajo del estadio junto con todo el equipo. Escucho las indicaciones del entrenador mientras revisaba la puerta por donde iba a salir todo el equipo, manteniéndose en comunicación con su personal por el radio.

Justo cuando estaba listo el equipo arriba de sus escobas esperando a que los anunciaran, Michael se acerco a Ginny y le planto un gran beso en la boca.

- Suerte, cariño – le susurro.

Ginny solo atinó a darle un empujón molesta, pero se sorprendió al ver a Harry como los veía. Lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que esa mirada significaba que estaba furioso. Al comienzo le pareció extraño, Harry ya no sentía nada por ella, no tendría porque estar celoso si lo de ellos ya había ocurrido hacia mucho tiempo. Se quedo pensando ¿Por qué no le quiso contestar como estaba Hermione? Ahora que lo recordaba ¿Por qué Teddy, en el diario, nunca le platicaba nada de lo que hacían juntos Harry y Hermione? Siempre hablaba de ellos pero por separado, nunca indicándole que fueran pareja. Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse. Ahora no podía pensar en eso, ahora tenía un partido que jugar.

Al día siguiente deberían de regresar a Londres, así que Ginny ya no vio a Harry esa noche después del partido. Dean le había dicho que estaba revisando todo lo necesario para el viaje de regreso.

Llegaron a Londres y para sorpresa de todos, los estaban esperando varios fanáticos con pancartas felicitándolos por su partido en Perú. Harry inmediatamente se puso a trabajar junto con su equipo, corriendo él a un lado de Ginny para protegerla. Pero su sorpresa fue que Michael lo hizo a un lado para él abrazar a Ginny y meterla a un auto. Molesto se subió al mismo auto enfrentándolo.

- Mi deber es proteger a Ginny, no el tuyo – le decía furioso.

- Cálmate.

- Que sea la última vez que me haces a un lado.

- A mi no me vas a decir que es lo que tengo que hacer.

- ¿Quieren callarse los dos? Ya estoy aquí, eso es lo importante ¿no? Odio que me traten como a una niñita.

- Pero una niñita hermosa – le decía Michael acariciando su cabello – Por cierto, tu me pareces conocido Potter – Ginny volteo a ver a Harry – pero no recuerdo de donde.

- No lo creo.

- Tienes razón, mi círculo de amigos y conocidos son puras personas famosas y pues tú eres un simple empleado…tú me entiendes ¿verdad?

- Eres un idiota, Michael – le dijo Ginny, mientras Michael sonreía divertido tomando una revista que estaba en el auto.

- Mira, amor, la revista corazón de bruja nos ha nombrado la pareja del año – Ginny rodó los ojos – "Michael Corner, él único hombre que esta a la altura de Ginny Weasley" – leyó Michael – nos adoran.

Ginny observo como le subía y le bajaba el pecho a Harry. Estaba enojado, pero no sabia si era por Michael o porque no tuvo el control de la situación minutos antes.

Por la noche Ron se preparaba para ir a la fiesta de un amigo de los Chudley Cannons. Aun mantenía contacto con ellos desde que dejó el equipo y había sido seleccionado para el de Inglaterra, y en cualquier oportunidad se veían para recordar viejos tiempos.

Víctor pasó por Hermione para llevarla a la fiesta de un amigo de la infancia, pero que había decidido mudarse a Londres debido a que le habían ofrecido un puesto en el equipo de los Chudley Cannons.

Hermione no podía creer que en esa fiesta hubiera jugadores de Quidditch. A donde volteara se encontraba uno, pero pensó que se vería demasiado tonta pedirles autógrafos a cada uno de ellos, así que se comportó de lo más educada que pudo.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la fiesta es de un amigo de los Chudley Cannons?

- Porque sabía como te ibas a poner.

- Oh por Merlín ahí esta Joey Jenkins, allá esta Dragomir Gorgovitch.

- No veo porque te emocionas tanto, tú conociste a Ron Weasley.

Hermione inmediatamente se puso seria. Tanto tiempo que no había visto a Ron que volvía a ser la misma chica que se emocionaba con ver a sus ídolos deportistas. Conocía mejor que nadie el equipo de los Chudley Cannons por tantos años seguirles la pista debido a que en ese equipo jugaba Ron.

Bailaron unos momentos hasta que Hermione le dijo a Víctor que iría al baño. Cuando salió vio que estaban sirviendo unas bebidas con mucho hielo, como tipo raspados, y eso era lo que justamente necesitaba después de bailar. Tomo dos, cerciorándose que estuvieran bien llenos, y camino para buscar a Víctor.

Al ir volteando hacia un lado esperando ver a Víctor, choco de frente con una persona derramando las dos bebidas en su camisa.

- Perdón.

- Esta frío – Ron sacudía su camisa para quitarse todo el hielo de encima, cuando levanto la mirada no podía creer que fuera ella.

- Hermione – dijo en un susurro.

- Ron.

Se quedaron unos segundos viéndose completamente ajenos a los demás. Hasta que llego Víctor para regresarlos a la realidad.

- ¿Todo bien? ¡Ron! No sabía que estabas aquí.

- ¿Víctor? ¿Víctor Krum? – pregunto extrañado Ron.

- Si. Nos conocimos en casa de los padres de Hermione.

- Cierto – Ron se le quedo viendo a Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Cómo has estado? Supe que le ganaron a Perú, si siguen así seguro llegaran al mundial. Nosotros les ganamos a Alemania, la próxima semana jugaremos contra Francia.

- Suerte.

- Veo que Hermione te derramo toda la bebida, voy por mas.

- ¿Y Harry? – Le pregunto Ron en cuanto quedaron solos - ¿él sabe que estas con Víctor o también lo engañas?

- No se de que hablas.

- ¿Ah no lo sabes? No me acordaba que tú finges ser una santa para andar con uno y con otro. Seguramente como Harry esta trabajando en estos momentos aprovechas para divertirte con Víctor - Hermione le dio una cachetada volteándole la cara.

- No tienes ningún derecho a insultarme – se marcho dejando a Ron muy enojado.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. No supo ni como fue que tomo valor para darle semejante cachetada, pero sentía tanta rabia que le dijera esas cosas. Si él la hubiera escuchado ese día, todo hubiera sido muy diferente. Se encerró en el baño y le dio golpes con su bolso a la puerta del retrete.

- ¿Y Hermione? – Le pregunto Víctor a Ron - ¿Qué te paso en la mejilla? La tienes roja.

- Nada.

- ¿Sabes a donde se fue Hermione?

- No. ¿Tú y Hermione son novios?

- No, somos amigos.

- ¿Y si sabias que Harry y Hermione son novios?

- ¿Harry y Hermione? – Víctor soltó una carcajada – no eso jamás podría pasar. Harry y Hermione son como hermanos.

- Pues ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que en una ocasión los vi dormidos juntos? – Víctor se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia – Abrazados.

- ¿Hermione recargada en el pecho de Harry?

- Si.

- Desde que estábamos en Hogwarts a veces nos quedábamos dormidos en la sala común. Lo que era Hermione y Luna siempre se nos recargaban en el pecho, ya sea de Harry, de Neville o del mío. Inclusive cuando Hermione y yo éramos novios, ella a veces se dormía abrazando a Neville, decía que era el más acolchonadito. La amistad que hay entre Hermione, Luna, Neville y Harry nunca la vas a encontrar en otra parte, son muy unidos.

- Entonces ¿nunca hubo algo entre ellos?

- No. Si no lo hubo en el colegio, menos ahora.

Ron recordó todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Hermione salió corriendo detrás de él y nunca quiso escuchar lo que le quería decir. Pero ¿Por qué Harry si se lo confirmó a Ginny? Busco a Hermione sin encontrarla toda la noche.

A primera hora, Ron se fue a buscar a Harry, sabía por Ginny que estaría en el estadio para revisar todo lo referente a su viaje a Irlanda. Lo encontró en la oficina del entrenador revisando la agenda del equipo.

- Quiero hablar contigo – le dijo Ron cerrando la puerta con seguro.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Tu y Hermione son novios? – Harry lo pensó un momento, ya no tenia caso seguir mintiéndole a Ron sobre Hermione, ella únicamente le ayudo en aquella ocasión y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, ya era un hecho que él y Ginny iban a estar separados. Tal vez entre ellos si pudieran arreglar las cosas.

- No.

- ¿Lo fueron?

- No, nunca.

- Entonces ¿Por qué? – Ron golpeó el escritorio con los puños, estaba completamente rojo.

- Hermione quiso explicarte que nos habíamos quedado dormidos, inclusive también estaban con nosotros Luna y Neville pero ellos se habían despertado antes que nosotros. Cuando me golpeaste me dijiste que Ginny quería dejar el equipo, que lo quería dejar todo por mi.

- Ella te amaba.

- Lo sé, pero no iba a permitir que dejara su carrera por alguien como yo.

- ¿Y sacrificaste a Hermione?

- Ella corrió a buscarte y no la quisiste escuchar.

Ron se tomaba el cabello caminando de un lado a otro.

- Tal vez me equivoque en la manera en que lo hice, pero fue la única manera que vi en esos momentos para dejar libre a Ginny. Hermione sabía que tú ya no la ibas a querer ver y fue por eso que decidió apoyarme.

- Estuve equivocado todo este tiempo.

- Hermione lloraba todas las noches y mas cuando te veía con chicas en las revistas. De hecho, días después quiso buscarte pero cuando fue a tu casa, su madre le dijo que ya no vivías ahí. Perdóname Ron, pero te lo juro que lo hice únicamente pensando en Ginny, en esos momentos yo no tenia nada, estaba prácticamente en la calle y de solo imaginarme que Ginny dejaría todo por mi…tuve miedo, mucho miedo de hundirla conmigo.

- ¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad a Ginny?

- ¿Para que? Ella ha logrado muchas cosas en su carrera, yo solo vine a hacer mi trabajo y cuando termine, ya no la volveré a ver.

- Maldita sea, todo este tiempo perdido.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Buscar a Hermione y no descansar hasta que me perdone por no haberla escuchado aquel día.


	14. Chapter 14

Ginny, mientras preparaba sus cosas para ir al entrenamiento, se quedó pensando en Ron. Desde que Harry había llegado de nuevo a sus vidas, él nunca se intereso en ni siquiera cruzar palabras con Harry ¿Por qué ahora le preguntó en donde estaría?

Esperando a que su madre la llamara a desayunar, tomó el diario que compartía con Teddy para revisar si le había escrito. Sabía que estaba en época de exámenes, así que era de esperarse que casi no escribiría mucho, aunque a veces le escribía de mas diciéndole la infinidad de cosas que tenia que estudiar, las tareas, los deberes, etc. Ginny sentía que Teddy solo le escribía para desahogarse de todas las presiones que tenia en el colegio, y todo por llegar a ser prefecto como su verdadero padre.

Sonrió al ver, que en efecto, Teddy le había escrito. Era un solo párrafo pero con eso se conformaba.

_Ginny:_

_No sabes cuanta alegría me dio el saber que tu y mi papá están trabajando juntos. A pesar de cómo se dieron las cosas y después de tanto tiempo, tú siempre serás mi mamá._

_Te quiero mucho_

_Teddy_

_P.D. Me fue súper en los exámenes._

Ginny abrazo el diario completamente sorprendida y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Teddy la había llamado mamá de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, Teddy la seguía queriendo como su mamá.

* * *

Harry le platicó a Ron todo lo ocurrido durante el tiempo que no se vieron, siendo como tema principal: Hermione.

- Ron, te pido de favor que no le digas nada de esto a Ginny.

- Pero ella tiene derecho a saber que tú nunca la engañaste.

- Déjame ser yo quien se lo diga…en el momento adecuado.

- ¿Y cuando sería eso?

- Por ahora estoy aquí para cumplir mi primera misión como auror. La relación que tenemos Ginny y yo, por el momento, es la indicada para poder descubrir quien es la persona que la esta acosando. Créeme que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para no dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, si Ginny sabe la verdad, las cosas se saldrían de control.

- Pero yo voy a buscar a Hermione, ella tarde o temprano lo sabrá.

- Ayúdame para que sea lo más tarde posible.

Ron lo pensó un momento pero al final asintió con la cabeza. Ya había cometido un error al ir a decirle a Ginny lo que había visto aquella mañana, si Harry le estaba pidiendo ahora silencio, confiaría en él para arreglar las cosas.

- ¿Ya tienes avances en tu investigación?

- No, desde que llegue no le han enviado absolutamente nada. Reviso su correspondencia a diario y hasta ahora no he encontrado nada fuera de lo normal.

Ambos voltearon al escuchar que tocaban la puerta. Ron se levanto para abrirla y sonrió de inmediato al ver quien era.

- Draco Malfoy ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

- Aquí estoy de regreso en Londres.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – le dijo dándole un abrazo.

- Estuve Paris mucho tiempo, después viajando, tu sabes así es mi negocio – Draco volteo a ver a Harry.

- Perdón. Draco te presento a Harry Potter, Harry él es Draco Malfoy, dueño de la revista Fashion Plus – Ambos se dieron la mano en forma de saludo - ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

- Vine a buscarte. He recibido infinidad de cartas de mis lectoras pidiendo un articulo exclusivamente tuyo.

- Pero si ya lo has hecho cuando estaba con los Chudley Cannons. Aun no se me olvida todo el tiempo que me hiciste pasar con la sesión de fotos y todo porque no te gustaba la iluminación.

- Sabes que me gusta hacer las cosas bien y que soy muy estricto en mi trabajo, además ese número de edición se vendió como pan caliente.

- Exageras.

- Entonces ¿Cuándo empezamos?

- Lo siento mucho Draco, pero no tengo tiempo.

- Ron, estamos hablando de millones de galeones que irían directamente a tu cuenta bancaria.

- Por ahora – sonrió con un brillo en los ojos – tengo otras prioridades que requieren de todo mi tiempo disponible.

- Ron olvidaste tus guantes en la casa… - llegó Ginny. Draco se le quedó viendo sin ningún disimulo, cosa que a Ginny la apenó y a Harry lo enfureció – perdón, no sabía que estaban ocupados.

- Ginny Weasley, te he visto en varias revistas pero jamás en persona. Definitivamente, eres mucho mas hermosa – se acercó para besarle la mano.

- Ginny, él es Draco Malfoy.

- Si, sé quien es. Te he visto en varios desfiles de modas.

- ¿En serio?

- Siempre estabas ocupado hablando con los diseñadores.

- Ginny ahora es diseñadora y modelo profesional – le dijo Ron.

- Ahora me doy cuenta que he perdido mucho tiempo estando fuera de Londres. Entonces eres jugadora profesional de Quidditch, diseñadora y modelo. Quiero que el próximo numero de mi revista estés en la portada.

- ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió Ginny – pero en las portadas solo haz publicado a personas a nivel mundial que son importantes en el mundo de la moda.

- Tu eres importante y además…hermosa – le sonrió.

Ron volteó a ver a Harry al ver hacia donde se había dirigido la conversación y lo que vio no le gusto nada. Harry apretaba los puños y fulminaba con la mirada tanto a Draco como a Ginny.

- Bueno Ginny se nos hace tarde para el entrenamiento.

- ¿Estas libre esta noche? – le preguntó Draco a Ginny. Ella volteó a ver a Harry que estaba detrás de Draco y éste solo negó con la cabeza.

- Si, estoy libre – sonrió.

- Excelente ¿Qué te parece Locanda Locatelli a las ocho?

- Ahí estaré.

En cuando se despidió Ginny de Draco, se fue a los vestidores para prepararse para el entrenamiento. Harry la siguió y en cuanto se cercioró que nadie los estaba escuchando, descargó su furia.

- No voy a permitir que salgas con ese tipo ¿entendiste?

- ¿Por qué, Harry? – Ginny se paró frente a él con las manos en la cintura - ¿Por qué no puedo salir con un hombre?

- Porque puede ser él quien te este amenazando de muerte.

Ginny estuvo a punto de bajar la mirada derrotada, pensaba que Harry tal vez estuviera celoso y fuera por eso que estaba de tan mal humor, pero se mantuvo firme y con la mirada fija.

- Bueno, eso ya lo averiguaremos. Si no salgo viva del restaurante, es porque la cena estaba envenenada y Draco es el culpable. Fin de la misión, Potter.

Ginny le cerró la puerta del vestidor en su cara. Harry empezó a patear todo lo que tenia enfrente sin darse cuenta que Ron lo estaba viendo.

- Tú hermana esta loca. Es muy peligroso que salga con un tipo al que apenas conoce.

- Sabes que lo hace para molestarte y al parecer lo ha logrado.

- Le diré a Dean y a Seamus que estén con ella durante la noche.

- ¿No vas a ir tu?

- No.

- Draco es el dueño de la revista más importante de modas en el mundo. Muchos diseñadores sueñan con estar en esa revista, y las mejores marcas pagan miles de galeones por anunciarse ahí. En resumen, Draco Malfoy es un hombre muy importante, famoso y sobretodo millonario – Ron camino hacia el vestuario pero se detuvo de lado de Harry – todo lo que Ginny detesta en un hombre – le cerró el ojo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que quería hacer Ginny era matar a Harry Potter. Dean le había dicho que Harry le había encargado su seguridad durante la cena con Draco, cosa que la puso furiosa. Lo único bueno de esa cena había sido que Draco le había ofrecido un artículo exclusivo para ella, como un modelo a seguir para todas sus lectoras.

Para su mala suerte, ese día tenían que ir a Irlanda, así que Harry estaría ocupado con todo lo relacionado a su viaje. No lo vio hasta que llegaron al hotel, Harry revisaba la habitación en donde se hospedaría Ginny durante esos días, en donde tendrían primero unos entrenamientos en la cancha y después el partido. Ahora a quien le cerró la puerta en la cara fue a Dean, quien se quedo fuera de la habitación con todo y maletas.

- ¿Dónde demonios estuviste anoche? ¿No se supone que tu misión es mi seguridad?

- Dean y Seamus estuvieron contigo ¿no? – le dijo tranquilamente moviendo su varita y susurrando hechizos – además, tu misma lo dijiste, si salías muerta del restaurante, Draco era el culpable.

Ginny le lanzó un hechizo mocomurciélago pero Harry logró esquivarlo rápidamente, y con un suave movimiento de su varita, la desarmó.

- Regrésame mi varita.

Harry primero jugó con la varita entre sus dedos, camino hacia ella y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su cara.

- Estaba en la cocina revisando que tu comida no estuviera envenenada, no la pase muy bien pero creo que tu tampoco, tu cara reflejaba querer estar en otro lugar.

Harry le regreso su varita y salió de la habitación indicándole a Dean que acomodara las maletas. Ginny estaba muy enojada y se enfureció mas cuando Dean le dijo que Harry había llegado dos horas antes al restaurante para revisar que todo estuviera en orden y que durante la cena, él había estado revisando cada cosa que le servían desde la cocina.

Ginny no quería ver a Harry. Su plan era divertirse a lo grande con Draco siempre y cuando Harry estuviera presente y todo para hacerlo enojar al ver que su misión estaba en peligro. Porque tenía que aceptar que Harry no estaba celoso de Draco, a él solo le importaba su misión. Pero estaba tan enojada al querer ella arruinarle las cosas y él había estado por delante de ella.

Hermione estaba leyendo un libro detrás del mostrador de su tienda. Luna entró y se sirvió un café sin distraerla de la lectura. Pero cuando un chico llego con un ramo enorme de rosas rojas y otro detrás de él cargando un oso de peluche precioso igual de grande, le pegó con el codo para que levantara la vista.

- ¿La señorita Hermione Granger?

- Si, soy yo.

- Le traemos esto ¿Dónde los ponemos?

- Pues aquí no caben – comento Luna.

- Ayúdame Luna a subirlos a mi casa.

- Tiene que firmar aquí.

Hermione firmo la hoja de entrega y subió con el oso de peluche a su casa.

- ¿Tiene tarjeta el ramo? – le pregunto Hermione a Luna.

- Si, pero solo dice "Perdóname"

- ¿Perdóname?

- Si ¿Pues que te hicieron?

- Nada ¿Pero no viene algún nombre?

- No, solo eso ¿Y el oso? – Hermione reviso si el oso llevaba alguna tarjeta encontrando una debajo de un listón que llevaba en el cuello.

- También dice "Perdóname".

- Que raro, si quiere que lo perdones pues al menos te hubiera puesto quien es. Las flores están preciosas.

- Si, esto es muy raro – le decía Hermione abrazando al oso pensativa.

Ni toda la mañana volando había calmado a Ginny. Teddy era el único que podía hacerlo, así que tomo el diario para escribirle y encontró una nota de él.

_"Hoy tengo partido de Quidditch, estoy muy nervioso, como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo_"

Como si hubiera tenido un resorte, se levantó y empezó a arreglarse.

Seamus iba completamente pálido a un lado de Harry. Desde que le había dicho que Ginny iba a salir, éste no había dejado de maldecir en voz alta. Entró sin tocar a la habitación de Ginny mientras que ella se maquillaba tranquilamente frente al espejo.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

- Voy a ir a Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? – Dean y Seamus voltearon a verse con el ceño fruncido al ver como le hablaba Harry a Ginny.

- No, Teddy va a jugar hoy y quiero ir a verlo.

- De ninguna manera.

- Dean ¿Ya buscaste al profesor Dumbledore?

- Si, pero la chimenea de su despacho esta bloqueada.

- Eso lo hace cuando no esta en el colegio, así que mejor te calmas y te quedas aquí.

- No – le contesto tranquilamente Ginny – me voy a aparecer en Hogsmeade y de ahí puedo tomar un carruaje que me lleve a Hogwarts.

- Ni creas que te voy a permitir hacer eso.

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Potter. Le prometí a Teddy que iría a verlo. Seamus por favor consígueme un banderín de Gryffindor.

- Tu te quedas donde estas Seamus – le dijo Harry mientras que Seamus empezaba a parpadear muy nervioso – Teddy va a entender perfectamente las razones por las cuales no puedes ir a verlo jugar.

- Dean, Seamus ¿Ustedes creen que pueda comprarme un banderín y una playera de Gryffindor en Hogsmeade?

- ¡No vas a ir a Hogsmeade, Ginny!

- Claro que voy a ir, quiero ver a Teddy.

- ¿Dónde esta el diario?

- ¿Para que?

- Para escribirle a Teddy y decirle que no vas a ir.

- Ya le había dicho que si iba a ir.

- Conozco a mi hijo y sé que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que lo que piensas hacer, es una locura – Dean y Seamus de nuevo se voltearon a ver con el ceño fruncido.

- Dame ese diario – le dijo Ginny en cuanto Harry lo encontró debajo de su almohada.

- No, le voy a escribir a Teddy.

- Lo vas a hacer sentir mal, va a pensar que por su culpa nosotros estamos teniendo problemas.

- Claro que no.

- ¡Claro que si! Esta nervioso por el partido y tu todavía quieres molestarlo con tus cosas.

- ¡Entonces quédate aquí!

- ¡Se lo prometí! Se sentiría muy triste si no lo cumplo.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es mi hijo y lo conozco!

- ¡TAMBIEN ES MI HIJO!

Dean y Seamus abrieron la boca y los ojos sorprendidos al mismo tiempo. Harry al darse cuenta de la presencia de sus dos ayudantes y de que habían hablado de más, les pidió que salieran de la habitación, no sin antes, recordarles el código de confidencialidad.

- Voy a ir te guste o no – le dijo Ginny una vez que se quedaron solos. Terminó de maquillarse y empezó a cepillarse el cabello. Harry había permanecido en completo silencio viendo por la ventana. Teddy había sido el responsable de que ellos se conocieran y ahora iba a ser el responsable de que, después de tanto tiempo, hicieran algo juntos.

- De acuerdo, pero lo haremos a mi manera – Ginny lo vio por el reflejo del espejo.

- Esta bien.

Harry le ordeno a su equipo de seguridad que vigilaran Hogsmeade durante el día, pero en ningún momento les dijo que ellos iban a estar ahí. Le escribió a la profesora McGonagall que Ginny Weasley y él asistirán al partido de Quidditch, pidiéndole de favor que les otorgara unos asientos con los profesores, así como también le hizo saber la manera en que entrarían a Hogwarts.

Cuando estaban listos, Harry sacó una capa.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una capa de invisibilidad, era de mi padre. Vamos a aparecernos en Hogsmeade y de ahí caminaremos hacia Hogwarts.

- ¿Caminar? ¿Pretendes que caminemos juntos hasta Hogwarts debajo de esta capa?

- No, tu solo sígueme y por favor, haz todo lo que te digo.

- De acuerdo.

Harry puso la capa encima de ellos, quedando casi abrazados. Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por un momento y después Harry la tomo de la mano apareciendo en el hermoso pueblo de Hogsmeade.

Ginny no dejaba de sonreír, todo le parecía demasiado lindo y pintoresco. Harry, que en ningún momento la había soltado de la mano, la guiaba hacia las afueras del pueblo.

- Espera, quiero un banderín y una playera…

- Le dije a la profesora McGonagall si nos podría proporcionar unas.

- Mira – le señalaba una tienda muy emocionada sin recordar que estaban debajo de la capa – una tienda como la de mis hermanos.

- Ginny te pueden escuchar, y si te mueves mucho nos pueden ver los pies.

- Vamos a esa tienda.

- No. Esa tienda se llama Zonko y no se compara con la de tus hermanos.

- Dulces, mira que ricos dulces. Quiero uno Harry – Harry tuvo unas ganas de besarla en ese momento, parecía una niña: con su sonrisa tierna y un brillo en sus ojos.

- Esta bien, espérame aquí, cuando me veas me tocas para saber donde estas.

Ginny durante el camino iba comiéndose una paleta de caramelo que le había comprado Harry en la tienda de Honeydukes. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a una casa alejada de todo, parecía más bien una casa embrujada.

- ¿Qué es eso, Harry?

- Por ahí vamos a entrar a Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué? Yo ni loca entro a esa casa.

- ¿Tienes miedo, Weasley? – le sonrió de lado burlonamente.

- No.

- Le llaman la casa de los gritos. La leyenda cuenta que hace muchos años se escuchaban horripilantes gritos y sonidos que procedían del interior de esa casa – le empezó a platicar mientras caminaban hacia la casa – sobretodo cuando había luna llena. Los fantasmas de Hogwarts evitan este lugar porque dicen que aquí viven fantasmas brutales.

- ¿Y eso…eso es cierto?

- No, en realidad quien hacia esos horripilantes gritos y sonidos era un hombre lobo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si… el papá de Teddy.

Durante todo el camino a Hogwarts, Harry le platico la historia a Ginny de los merodeadores. Enfocándose especialmente en el papá de Teddy, como conoció a su mamá y las preocupaciones que tuvo al quedar ella embarazada. Teddy no sabía toda la historia, Harry solo le había dicho unas cuantas cosas sin entrar en muchos detalles.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts la profesora McGonagall le había pedido a un prefecto de Gryffindor que los llevaran directamente al estadio de Quidditch, donde ya se encontraban todos los alumnos reunidos esperando a que iniciara el partido.

Harry saludo a sus ex – profesores, todos felicitándolo por su carrera como auror. Al igual, saludaron a Ginny a quienes ya conocían por sus visitas a Hogwarts para ver a Teddy.

Cuando salió el equipo de Gryffindor, Ginny fue la primera en levantarse emocionada y agitar su banderín. Ahora entendía a sus fans, ella era ahora, una fan de Teddy.

Teddy, se acomodó en su posición de cazador para iniciar el partido, pero mientras esperaba el silbato de la profesora Hooch, dio un rápido vistazo hacia las gradas de los profesores para saber si en realidad había ido Ginny. Pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor, cuando vio que no nada mas estaba Ginny sino también Harry, ambos con playeras de Gryffindor y agitando sus banderines muy contentos. Teddy sonrió feliz, sus padres habían ido juntos a verlo jugar.

Durante todo el partido, Harry pudo contar unos cuantos minutos en los que Ginny estuvo sentada y callada.

- ¡Vamos Teddy, vamos!

- Lo esta haciendo bien, Ginny.

- Aun le fallan esos giros, tendremos que trabajar más en eso.

- Hay que tomar en cuenta el viento.

- También tiene que dominar el viento.

- Si hubieras estudiado aquí, te hubieran nombrado la capitana del equipo ¿en que casa hubieras sido seleccionada? Porque en Gryffindor no creo, ahí están los valientes.

- Oye ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Tenías miedo de entrar a la casa de los gritos.

- Yo no tenía miedo.

- Yo ni loca entro a esa casa – le dijo Harry remedándola.

- Tonto – Ginny lo empujo, riéndose los dos.

Entre gritos de júbilo, todos aplaudían al buscador de Gryffindor cuando atrapó la snitch. Entre platicas con los profesores y Ginny firmando uno que otro autógrafo a otros padres que habían ido a ver el partido, esperaron a que Teddy saliera ya bañado y cambiado de los vestidores.

- Vamos Ginny, ya están saliendo los chicos de los vestidores, recuerda que no nos podemos tardar mucho.

Teddy y Ginny se abrazaron fuertemente. Después, Teddy abrazo a Harry dándose fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Teddy ya estaba mas alto, le faltaba muy poco para alcanzar a Harry de estatura, así que ahora se llevaban un poco mas pesado.

- Jugaste excelente, aunque Ginny dijo que eras pésimo con los giros.

- Mira si serás mentiroso.

- Sabía que no ibas a estar muy contenta y sé que el viento no es pretexto.

- Solo falta que practiquemos más, eso es todo.

Caminaron rumbo a los jardines. Ginny iba abrazando a Teddy, ella rodeando su cuello con su brazo y él con su mano en la cintura de ella. Harry caminaba a un lado de ellos recordando viejos tiempos como estudiante.

- Runas Antiguas esta muy difícil, no entiendo como le encanta esa materia a mi tía Hermione – Ginny aun le extrañaba que Teddy llamara "Tía" a Hermione, y a ella "mamá". Se preguntó ¿Cómo tomaría esto Hermione?

- Solo estudia y no te presiones – le dijo Harry.

- Ginny ¿Va a venir Victoire en las vacaciones de Navidad?

- Creo que si.

- Me invitó a la Madriguera para que nos veamos.

- Me parece excelente – se sentaron debajo de un árbol, cerca del lago.

- ¿Y como les va trabajando juntos?

- Tu papá es un poquito paranoico.

- Si siguieras las reglas.

- Si no fueras tan estricto – Teddy sonrió divertido.

- Si no fueras tan terca.

- Bueno ahora ya están trabajando juntos. Les vuelvo a preguntar lo mismo que hace años ¿Cuándo se van a casar? – les pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

- Ted – dijo Harry negando con la cabeza mientras Ginny lo veía completamente extrañada.

- ¿Qué? El motivo por el que terminaron hace años fue porque casi no se veían. Ahora se ven todos los días.

- ¿De que estas hablando, Teddy? – le preguntó Ginny.

- De que tal vez puedan reanudar su relación. Por favor ¿no me van a decir que no se siguen queriendo? Ninguno de los dos tuvo una relación con otra persona durante todo este tiempo, eso solo significa que se siguen amando.

Harry se pasaba la mano por el cabello nervioso, mientras que Ginny lo fulminaba con la mirada pidiendo explicaciones.

- Ted, después hablamos de eso.

- Ya no soy un niño, papá. Entendí perfectamente que la razón por la que decidieron separarse fue porque Ginny no tenía tiempo para la relación y que acordaron en darse un espacio. También fui lo suficientemente maduro para no presionar a Ginny llamándola "mamá".

- Pero…pero ¿Qué estas diciendo, Ted? ¿Presionarme?

- Mi papá me decía que no te presionara con la relación de ustedes, como lo hacia cuando tenia 8 años. En una ocasión te pregunte si tu eras feliz siendo famosa y me contestaste que si, eso solo me hizo pensar que preferías ser famosa a estar con mi papá.

- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? ¿Y Hermione?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi tía en esto?

- Ted, si en aquella ocasión te pedí que no presionaras a Ginny, te lo vuelvo a repetir.

- Quiero explicaciones, Potter – le dijo Ginny.

- Y las tendrás…después.

- Las quiero ahora.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – les pregunto Teddy extrañado.

- Teddy, dices que Harry no ha tenido ninguna relación con alguna chica ¿Qué me dices de tu tía Hermione? ¿Ella si ha salido con alguien? – le preguntó viendo directamente a Harry.

- ¿Mi tía? Ella sigue enamorada de Ron, como siempre. Pero él, al igual que tu, con su carrera como jugador ya no tuvo tiempo para ir al Callejón Diagon y tuvo que dejar su casa muggle debido a que casi no pasaba tiempo ahí.

Teddy vio que todos los alumnos empezaban a entrar al castillo, vio su reloj de mano y resopló.

- Demonios, tengo que ir a clases. Muchas gracias por venir – Teddy le dio un beso a cada quien – espero que para la próxima no se comporten tan raros. Los quiero.

Ginny se levantó esperando a que Teddy y los otros alumnos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para que no los escucharan.

- ¿Me quieres explicar de que demonios estaba hablando Teddy?

Harry suspiro y tomándose su tiempo se levanto también del césped, encarando a Ginny.

- Entre Hermione y yo, nunca hubo nada. Aquella vez, Ron confundió todo y yo simplemente aproveche la ocasión.

- ¿Para que?

- Para terminar contigo – Ginny se toco el pecho, al sentir un dolor profundo – Ron me dijo que tu pensabas renunciar al equipo para estar conmigo.

- Porque tu me pediste que estuviera contigo.

- Exactamente, pero jamás me imagine que hicieras tal tontería.

- Estando en el equipo era prácticamente imposible que estuviera contigo, tú lo has visto.

- Por eso decidí dejarte libre. Tu merecías algo mucho mejor, mereces todo lo que tienes ahora. Si te hubieras quedado conmigo, hubieras pasado muchas carencias.

- Me hiciste a un lado. Decidiste tú mi futuro, sin ni siquiera preguntarme que era lo que yo quería.

- Estaba en la calle, Ginny.

- Yo podía ayudarte…

- Creí que había quedado claro que jamás aceptaría dinero de ti.

- ¡Juntos pudimos salir adelante!

- ¿Cómo? ¿Viviendo en tu casa y siendo yo un mantenido? ¿O ayudándome tu a levantar escombros como lo hicieron Neville, Hermione o Luna delante de todas las personas que pasaban por ahí? – Ginny empezó a llorar – No Ginny, yo salí adelante gracias a un préstamo de Gringotts y a la ayuda de mis amigos que no tenían que esconderse de los periodistas.

- Los periodistas – dijo limpiándose sus lagrimas – tienes toda la razón. Desde que nací mi destino estaba escrito. Ser una Weasley significa ser una persona publica y que los demás digan y manejen tu vida sin importar cuales son tus sentimientos. Ahora entiendo a Charlie y el porque decidió quedarse solo y alejarse de todos. Pues bien, si hace dos años tú decidiste mi futuro, vamos a sacarle provecho.

* * *

Jejeje, pensaban que Ron iba a ser el que iba a decir a Ginny? Pues no, pensé que Teddy era el indicado.

Alguna información la he sacado de el diccionario (punto) org, como por ejemplo la definicion de la casa de los gritos, tambien en el proximo capitulo viene algo, ah porque ya estoy escribiendo el proximo capitulo, pero necesito saber que opinan de este.

Apareció Draco! Le dará dolores de cabeza a Harry?

Mil gracias por sus reviews, por ellos estoy actualizando seguido.

Saludos.


	15. Chapter 15

Esa noche Ginny lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera el día que Harry le dijo de su supuesto noviazgo con Hermione, ese día simplemente se hizo a un lado para dejarlo ser feliz con la mujer, que le hizo pensar, que amaba. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora lloraba de impotencia, de coraje, al saber las verdaderas razones por las que Harry había terminado con ella. Como se lo había prometido Ron, él estaba a su lado acariciándole su cabello mientras Ginny lloraba recargada en su pecho.

- Perdóname Ginny, todo fue mi culpa.

- No, él solo aprovecho la ocasión. De todas formas iba a encontrar una manera para terminar conmigo.

- Pero yo le dije que habías ido a renunciar al equipo.

- Ya no tiene caso lamentarse por el pasado. Harry decidió dejarme libre para dedicarme a mi carrera.

- Lo hizo porque te ama.

- Tal vez, pero prefirió verme famosa a verme a su lado.

- Entiéndelo Ginny, en esos momentos Harry estaba desesperado, no tenia nada. En cambio tú, lo tenías todo.

- Todo….y sin embargo, yo perdí la oportunidad de hacer mi sueño realidad.

- Formar una familia.

- Si. Pero solo va a quedar así, como un sueño.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Hacer lo que Harry quiso que hiciera.

Ginny había sido la sensación en el partido contra Irlanda. Había jugado como nunca antes y los periodistas se habían vuelto locos tomándole fotos cuando había decidido detenerse frente a ellos con una sonrisa única y contestando cuanta pregunta quisieran.

Harry siempre iba detrás de ella. Si él le decía "a la derecha" ella simplemente lo obedecía sin voltear a verlo. Para Harry las cosas estaban mejor que nunca, claro tratándose de su misión, pero por dentro estaba sufriendo al ver a Ginny tan fría con él.

Durante la sesión fotográfica para la revista de Draco Malfoy fue cuando más mal la pasó Harry. Ginny en todo momento lo ignoró pero a todos le sonreía y mas a Draco, que de vez en cuando pasaba a ver como iba la sesión.

Harry nunca se separó de ella. Estuvo mientras la maquillaban, la peinaba y le daban las indicaciones. Cuando salió con ese traje negro pegado al cuerpo, solo se tomo el cabello nervioso, era un calvario para él verla acostada en el piso recargándose sobre sus brazos y volteando a las cámaras con esa mirada sexy.

Después de un tiempo, Harry ya no pudo mas, se olvido del mundo para solo observarla. El fotógrafo le pedía que se levantara el vestido para que saliera la pierna entera. Recordó cuantas veces él había acariciado esas piernas, las había besado y le había ayudado para que volvieran a tener movilidad cuando había quedado paralítica. Extrañaba tanto que esa sonrisa fuera dirigida a él por las mañanas, cuando ella lo despertaba haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

Ginny volteó a verlo y ambos se perdieron en sus miradas. Harry estuvo seguro que esa mirada fue de tristeza, como pidiéndole a gritos que la salvara de estar ahí. Llevaban todo el día en ese estudio y no veía para cuando terminara. Harry había tenido una fuerte discusión con el fotógrafo que solo le quería dar 15 minutos a Ginny para que comiera, alegando que el señor Malfoy era muy estricto en su trabajo, pero al final Ginny terminó comiendo tranquilamente en su camerino con Dean y Seamus.

Ginny estaba cansadísima, pero esa sesión de fotos era algo que se requería para ser aun mas famosa, tal y como Harry lo había querido. Quería llorar, quería estar en su casa comiendo pastel de melaza con su mamá…quería estar con Harry en sus brazos mientras él le acariciaba el cabello contándole alguna historia de Teddy cuando era bebe. Pero tenia que ser fuerte…tenía que ser Ginny Weasley.

Draco no dejó de hacerle cumplidos a Ginny y se notaba que estaba muy contento por los resultados de la sesión de fotos. De nuevo, Draco la invitó a cenar y ella aceptó sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a Harry.

Cuando terminaron la sesión, Ginny salió del estudio junto con Harry y Dean.

- Tengo una reunión a las siete de la mañana con los ejecutivos de un programa de televisión, después hay entrenamiento y terminando hay una conferencia de prensa, mas tarde estaré con mis diseñadores para la nueva línea de ropa.

- Tal vez deberías descansar un poco – le dijo Harry muy despacio para que Dean no lo escuchara.

- No, en este ambiente no se descansa Potter ¿Cuántas veces no llegue a tu casa haciendo esfuerzos para no dormirme? – le dijo en un susurro – pero esto es lo que querías para mi, pues aquí estoy.

Hermione, como todas las mañanas, se levantó preparando el café para sus clientes. Cuando abrió la puerta de su negocio, encontró un gato color canela, con la cara aplastada y una cola grande.

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí? ¿Tienes hambre? – Le dijo Hermione, el gato maulló dejándose acariciar – Vamos a darte algo de comer.

Hermione le sirvió leche y un poco de atún. Mientras lo acariciaba le vio que tenia un collar colgando de su cuello.

- Pero tu tienes un dueño, seguro andas perdido – levantó el gato para poder leer bien que decía el collar y su sorpresa fue que decía: "Perdóname" – pero…pero ¿Quién te mando?

El gato maulló y empezó a caminar por toda la tienda mientras Hermione se quedo pensando ¿Quién podría haberlo mandado? Todos los días recibía flores, globos, muñecos de peluche, tarjetas animadas, todos con la única palabra "Perdóname". Ahora recibía un gato colgando de su cuello un collar con la misma palabra. Observó como el gato se subía a uno de los sillones en donde sus clientes leían revistas o alguno que otro libro, dio un brinco a una de las mesas donde tenía las revistas y se recostó encima de una donde Ron Weasley estaba en la portada.

- No, espera, la vas a romper – le quito la revista - ¿Quién te envió? – el gato maulló viendo la revista que Hermione tenia en la mano.

Para desgracia de Hermione, la primera clienta o al menos eso pensaba, era Cho Chang, dueña de la mejor tienda de ropa en el Callejón Diagon, exnovia de su mejor amigo y ahora la peor pesadilla de éste.

- Buenos días Cho.

- ¿Sabes si va a venir Harry?

- No, pregúntale a Neville.

- Ese no ha abierto la tienda.

- Pues no se – le dijo limpiando la mesa donde preparaba el café.

- Yo nunca te he caído bien ¿verdad, Hermione? Soy mas bonita que tu – Hermione rodó los ojos – en el colegio yo era la chica guapa, popular y simpática, en cambio tu, eras la aburrida y – Cho la miró de arriba abajo – digamos que tu cabello no ayudaba mucho, que bueno que aprendiste esos hechizos para alaciar un poco el cabello.

- ¿Qué quieres Cho?

- Quiero a Harry.

- Bueno pues ve y búscalo en su casa.

- Casi nunca esta.

- Pues no, por si no sabes ahora es un auror.

- Claro que lo sé – sonrió – tiene una misión con Ginny Weasley, lo he visto cerca de ella en los periódicos y en televisión. Si sigue así va a conocer gente importante y famosa – le brillaron los ojos.

- ¿Por eso has decidido volver a buscarlo?

- Bueno, antes era un…ya ves ni tenia donde vivir, estuvo aquí contigo de arrimado, ahora tiene un gran futuro.

- ¡Harry jamás estuvo aquí de arrimado! ¡Ahora lárgate! ¡Convenenciera, logrona! – Hermione la saco a empujones de su negocio.

Mientras Ginny estaba en su entrenamiento, Harry revisaba la correspondencia. Se le hizo extraño que Michael Corner recibiera tantas revistas y periódicos. Él revisaba la correspondencia de todo el equipo, claro sin leerla, solo les hacia hechizos para detectar algo anormal. Pero Michael, en todo el tiempo que él había estado ahí, nunca había recibido ese tipo de correspondencia. Pensó en no dejar pasar por alto ese detalle.

Durante la cena con Draco, Ginny alcanzó a ver a Harry en la entrada del restaurante. Estaba hablando por el radio con alguno de sus ayudantes. Mientras Draco hablaba sobre lo hermosa que había salido en las fotos y como se vendería esa edición de su revista, Ginny pensaba en Harry. Tenia que admitir que era un excelente auror, pensaba en todo y no dejaba nada al azar. Ron le había comentado que esa era su primera misión y que su jefe le había dicho que podría llegar a ser jefe del cuartel de aurores del Ministerio. Se alegró por él y pensó que tal vez el destino de ambos era estar separados. Ella no podía dar marcha atrás, era famosa y exitosa, y a donde fuera siempre sería reconocida. Harry ahora tenía una carrera y como era lógico, quería sobresalir en ella. Volteo a ver a Draco, le sonreía y lentamente tomo su mano que tenia ella sobre la mesa. Si Harry la dejó para que ella siguiera su carrera, ahora era el turno de ella: haría lo que él le dijera para que su primera misión fuera un éxito y tal vez Draco la ayudara en eso.

Harry vio como Ginny platicaba amenamente con Draco, ya no tenia aquella expresión entre aburrida y enojada como en la primera cena, ahora se notaba que estaba disfrutando la conversación. Se maldijo internamente al no poder dominar los celos, pero sabía que algún día Ginny encontraría un hombre a su altura, y Draco Malfoy era sin duda uno de esos.

Mientras iba camino al estadio, Harry revisaba la agenda y Ginny veía por la ventana del auto contemplando a las personas que caminaban por las calles con mucha tranquilidad y sin preocuparse porque algún periodista se atravesara en su camino. Como deseaba poder hacer eso ella, caminar por las calles y detenerse a ver uno que otro aparador de una tienda, salir a pasar a un perro o simplemente tomar un colectivo para ir al lugar que ella quisiera.

- ¿Te escribió Teddy? – le preguntó Ginny sin voltear a verlo. Dean, quien iba manejando el auto, volteo a ver por el espejo retrovisor al darse cuenta que por fin alguien había hablado desde que se subieron al auto.

- Si, le dije que después le confirmaba.

- A mi simplemente me dijo que tenia que ir.

- Lo se, a mi también, pero debe entender que no vamos a hacer lo que él nos dice.

- ¿Qué hay en la agenda para ese día?

- Reunión con tu personal para tu línea de ropa.

- Dile a Seamus que la cancele.

- ¿Segura? Es para ver las ventas que han tenido con la temporada de otoño-invierno.

- Si, me importa más el baile de Halloween que Teddy quiere que asistamos.

- No es la gran cosa. Es solo un baile donde asisten los alumnos con sus padres y todos van con disfraces.

- ¿Tu ya has ido? – ahora si volteo a verlo.

- Si.

- ¿Solo? – Harry volteo a verla. Ella regreso su mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana – con Hermione ¿verdad?

- Si.

Como era de esperarse, la revista Fashion Plus fue un bombazo. Draco le llevo personalmente un ejemplar dándole la noticia que había recibido excelentes críticas sobre su artículo. Y de eso se pudo dar cuenta en el aumento de ventas de su línea de ropa, había crecido considerablemente después de la publicación de la revista. Otro éxito en la carrera de Ginny como diseñadora de modas.

Hermione tenía un grave problema con el gato, al cual decidió llamarlo Crookshanks, porque gruñía a los clientes que se le acercaran demasiado. Por mas que lo observaba, le parecía de lo mas extraño, tenia comportamientos algo raros como: la cuidaba todo el día, siempre estaba alerta, sobretodo cuando estaba sola; al abrir su negocio, salía primero a dar una vuelta alrededor y después entraba para sentarse en la entrada; cuando Rachel, la ayudante de ella, terminaba su turno y la dejaba sola para que cerrara, era como un guardia de seguridad parado en la puerta, en una ocasión entró un cliente y se puso muy agresivo, gruñó y arañó su pierna, como avisando que ya estaba cerrado y su ama no podía atender a nadie mas.

El día del baile de Halloween, Ginny estaba contenta porque iba a ver a Teddy, pero a la vez algo preocupada por tanta insistencia de él para que fueran. De hecho, casi fue una orden, mas que una petición.

Harry estuvo ocupado ese día, por la mañana había ido al Ministerio para darle sus reportes a Kingsley mientras Ginny estaba trabajando con su personal, quedando al cuidado de ella Dean y Seamus. Así que para la hora del baile, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ir a su casa a cambiarse.

- Te ves…diferente – le dijo Harry al verla disfrazada de una hermosa y sexy bruja vestida de negro.

- ¿Tu crees que me reconozcan?

- Con ese cabello negro y ese sombrero, no lo creo. Además el gran salón esta decorado y ponen luces algo tenues.

- Tú no te has puesto tu disfraz.

- No tuve tiempo.

- Si quieres nos vemos en Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que la chimenea estaría disponible para mi.

- No, no me gusta que estés sola.

- Voy a estar con Teddy.

- Los alumnos bajan después, primero dan la bienvenida a los padres – Ginny se quedo pensando – No se si quieras acompañarme a mi casa para cambiarme.

- ¿Al callejón Diagon? – Ginny le pregunto emocionada. Harry asintió - de acuerdo.

Se aparecieron frente al negocio de Harry, este entró pero Ginny se quedó viendo la fachada. La última vez que la vio estaba todo quemado y sucio, ahora volvía a ser la misma tienda en la que muchas veces había estado ahí. Unos niños, también disfrazados, salían del negocio de Hermione felices por haber recibido dulces. Entró a la tienda de Harry y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Neville disfrazado de conejo, llevaba unas orejas blancas y unos dientes enormes.

- Buenas noches ¿buscaba algo en especial?

- Si, busco a un chico encantador que se llama Neville.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿No me reconoces? – Neville frunció el ceño – Soy Ginny.

- ¡Ginny! – Se abrazaron - ¿Qué haces aquí? Harry acaba de subir corriendo.

- Si lo sé, vino a cambiarse, vamos a la fiesta de Halloween de Teddy.

- Oh – exclamó Neville preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ginny, Teddy me ha estado escribiendo seguido, bueno a Luna y a Hermione también.

- ¿Y que tiene eso de raro?

- Que no deja de preguntarnos que paso entre tú y Harry hace años, ha sido tan insistente. Una vez me envió un vociferador el muy condenado.

- Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar de la verdad, tal como yo lo hice.

- Perdóname Ginny por no habértelo dicho aquella vez en la tienda de tus hermanos.

- No te preocupes Neville – le tomo la mano con una sonrisa – Entiendo porque no me lo dijiste, no tengo porque reprocharte nada si tu también has guardado mi secreto – Neville sonrió bajando la mirada - Ahora entiendo porque Teddy insistió tanto en que Harry y yo fuéramos a ese baile.

- Vayan preparados, porque seguro trama algo.

- Listo – dijo Harry, Ginny y Neville fruncieron el ceño al verlo – soy Drácula.

Ginny se acomodó su gran sombrero negro mientras esperaban a que dieran la bienvenida a los padres. Estaba emocionada porque, ahora más que nunca, se sentía más cerca de Teddy. Él le escribía seguido por el diario siendo muy cariñoso con ella y siempre llamándola "Mamá".

Cuando fue la entrada de los alumnos, ambos buscaron con la mirada a Teddy. Sonrieron inmediatamente al verlo disfrazado de lobo, pero se les hizo extraño que Teddy no sonreía.

- Lobo ¿eh? – le dijo Harry.

- Me lo mando mi abuela.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Quiero hablar con ustedes.

- ¿Estas bien, cariño? – le pregunto Ginny.

- Síganme – Harry y Ginny se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

Una vez que estuvieron solos en un aula cerca del gran comedor, Teddy se paró frente a los dos.

- ¿Qué paso realmente? ¿Por qué terminaron su noviazgo hace años?

Harry y Ginny voltearon a verse, ella suspiró y bajo la mirada dando a entender a Harry que él era el indicado para contestar esa preguntar tan directa de Teddy.

- Hubo un malentendido.

- ¿Malentendido? ¿Un malentendido que duro dos años sin aclararse? – Teddy se cruzó de brazos - ¿No habrá sido mas bien una mentira?

- Ted – le dijo Harry muy serio.

- ¿Qué, papá?

- No es el momento.

- Entonces ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Para eso querías que viniéramos?

- Si. Quiero la verdad, ya no soy un niño al que le dicen que es lo que tiene que hacer y le dan una excusa barata para callarlo – dijo Teddy viendo directamente a Harry.

- Esta bien – dijo Harry al ver que Ginny tenia la vista clavada en el piso – yo…yo le hice creer a Ginny que Hermione y yo éramos novios.

- Lo suponía. Después de pensarlo mucho y escribir un par de cartas llegue a esa conclusión – se paró frente a Harry - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Fue cuando quemaron la casa y Ginny quería renunciar al equipo para estar conmigo, así que decidí dejarla libre.

- ¿Sin preguntarle?

- Veo que no lo entiendes.

- Pues explícamelo.

Harry tragó saliva y alegó:

- Ginny es famosa y no la iba a atar a mi, ella tenia todo el derecho a ser quien es ahora.

- ¿Y tu le creíste? – le pregunto a Ginny.

- Si. Harry había aceptado solo la ayuda de Hermione así que supuse que había algo entre ellos.

- Ella te ayudo ¿verdad? Hermione te ayudo a decir mentiras.

- Yo soy el único culpable.

- Nunca lo habría dicho de ti – le soltó – El hombre que me enseño a defenderme, que me cuidó desde niño, que me educó… ¡convertido en un mentiroso!

- ¡Ted Lupin! – le gritó Ginny.

- ¿Cuántas veces me castigaste por decir mentiras? – Harry no le contesto - Que decepción – Teddy salió del aula dejándolos solos.

Harry se dejo caer en una banca tapándose la cara con las manos. Ginny pensó en seguir a Teddy pero al ver a Harry tan triste decidió quedarse con él. Primero no sabía que hacer, pero poco a poco se fue acercando a Harry hasta que él la abrazó sorpresivamente.

- Ted tiene razón, lo he decepcionado. Todo lo que le dije que no hiciera, lo he hecho yo.

- Dale tiempo – le dijo acariciándole el cabello.

- Cuando le confesé a Teddy que su padre era hombre lobo, lloró mucho; pero le dije que sus padres habían luchado por estar juntos y que nada ni nadie pudo separarlos. Estaba orgulloso de sus padres.

- Y también esta orgulloso de ti – Harry levantó la mirada para estar frente a Ginny.

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tu te hubieras quedado conmigo?

Ginny quiso gritarle que hubiera sido la mujer más feliz del mundo. Que tal vez ya estuvieran casados y con un hijo, pero al verlo tan triste no quiso ponerle mas sal a la herida.

- No existe el hubiera, Harry.

Se empezó a escuchar la música proveniente del salón, indicando que el baile había iniciado.

- Vamos a buscar a Teddy. Tenemos que hablar con él.

- De acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron al gran salón, Teddy fue a su encuentro con un semblante serio. Los miró a los dos y al ver que Harry quería hablar, se adelantó.

- Al menos van a bailar ¿no? Los papas de mis amigos ya están en la pista. Después voy yo.

- ¿Con quien vas a bailar? – le preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

- Con Michelle, una amiga.

- ¿Amiga? – levantó la ceja Ginny.

- Si, Victoire sabe de ella – le contesto Teddy al ver hacia donde quería llegar Ginny – Michelle es mi amiga nada mas y jamás le haré creer a Vic otra cosa que no es – Harry se movió algo incomodo al entender que ese comentario iba dirigido a él.

- ¿Y que te ha dicho Victoire?

- Victoire confía en mi y ningún malentendido hará que nuestra amistad se vaya a la basura – ahora fue el turno de Ginny de moverse un poco incomoda.

- Vaya ¿amistad? – trató de sonreír Ginny.

- Si, por ahora. Yo quiero a Victoire pero sé a que me enfrento. Su padre es Bill Weasley, tengo que trabajar mucho para lograr que me acepte como novio de su hija, es por eso que estudio y me esfuerzo mucho – vio a Harry directamente a los ojos – voy a luchar por ella, cueste lo que me cueste.

- Me da gusto por ti – le comento Harry.

- Gracias – le contesto Teddy con cierto sarcasmo – Bien ¿van a bailar?

- Primero me gustaría hablar contigo.

- ¿Para que? ¿Para explicarme que lo hiciste pensando en Ginny y bla, bla, bla? Eso ya me lo dijo Neville.

- ¿Neville?

- Si, como que le tiene miedo a los vociferadores – Harry frunció el ceño y Ginny hizo una mueca para no reírse – bien, ahora tienen una oportunidad de estar juntos. Que la disfruten.

Rachel se despidió de Hermione no sin antes acariciar a crookshanks que ya se había puesto en la puerta al ver que ella ya se iba. Hermione empezó a apagar las cafeteras y a recoger los libros y revistas que habían dejado sus clientes sobre el sofá, cuando escucho la campanilla de la puerta indicando que alguien había entrado. Inmediatamente pensó que crookshanks se le iba a ir encima arañándolo como ya lo había hecho antes, pero su sorpresa fue que la persona que había entrado estaba agachada acariciando al gato y éste ronroneaba gustoso.

- Perdón pero ya estoy cerrando – dijo Hermione sin dejar de ver al gato extrañada por lo feliz que se veía.

- Lo se, estaba afuera esperando a que Rachel se fuera.

Hermione se quedo petrificada al escuchar la voz de Ron Weasley, éste levanto la mirada y se quito la gorra de su chamarra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venia a ver si ya habías decidido perdonarme.

Harry y Ginny bailaban en medio de la pista. Ginny se quejo un par de veces por los pisotones que le daba Harry al ser un pésimo bailarín, éste completamente apenado le decía que mejor se fueran a sentar pero como obra de magia, Teddy siempre aparecía cada vez que pretendían salir de la pista.

- Este baile va dedicado a todos los ex alumnos de Hogwarts – anunció el profesor Dumbledore - ¿lo recuerdan?

Empezó una melodía de vals muy conocida por Harry pero por Ginny no.

- Es un vals de Hogwarts, mejor nos sentamos.

- Mamá solo dejarte llevar por mi papá – le dijo Teddy que inmediatamente se había puesto a un lado de ellos con Michelle frente a él – ese baile si te lo sabes – le dijo a Harry.

Ginny rápidamente tomo el hilo del baile. Harry la guiaba bailando, dándole vueltas y cargándola por la cintura según correspondía. Ambos sonreían y mas cuando veían a Teddy bailar con Michelle, quien de vez en cuando le daba un golpe en la cabeza al tropezarse tanto.

- Se parece a Tonks, siempre se tropezaba.

- Si recuerdo cuando lo conocí, se cayó y nos dijo que se parecía a su mamá. Tenía 8 añitos y míralo ahora.

- Si ya es todo un hombrecito.

- Lo educaste bien – Harry bajo la mirada – es un chico con valores y que lucha por lo que quiere.

Se termino el vals y dio inició a la música romántica. Teddy, por primera vez en toda la noche, les sonrió y levantó su dedo pulgar hacia arriba indicándoles que lo hacían muy bien. Ginny rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y él la tomó por la cintura, empezando a bailar. Ambos cerraron los ojos para profundizar su sentido del tacto y del olfato. Se olvidaron de todo y de todos para concentrarse en ellos mismos.

- Harry – le susurró en el oído acortando el espacio entre ellos - ¿me dejaste de amar?

- Nunca.

- Te extrañe, te extrañe mucho – le decía Ginny moviendo lentamente su boca hacia la de Harry.

- Yo también.

Harry besó por completo a Ginny acariciando su espalda y cabello. Ella le correspondía de la misma manera introduciendo sus dedos en el cabello de él. Deseaban tanto ese beso desde hacia mucho tiempo, que lo veían mas como una necesidad.

- Vamos a un lugar donde estemos solos – le dijo Ginny entre besos.

- De acuerdo…mi casa estaremos cómodos.

Hermione sentía que todo le daba vueltas, no podía pensar como ella estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Tenía a Ron Weasley de nuevo en su negocio pidiéndole perdón, pero no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

- No…no te entiendo ¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué? ¿Tú me has estado enviando las flores, los globos y todos estos regalos? – le señalo al gato.

- Si, quería venir antes, pero tenía varios pendientes.

Hermione caminó hacia la puerta cerrándola con llave para que ninguna persona pudiera entrar. Se paró frente a Ron y le dieron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y besarlo hasta cansarse.

- Perdonarte ¿Por qué? No te entiendo.

- Ya se lo que pasó aquella mañana – Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida – y Harry ya sabe que yo lo sé.

- ¿Harry? Pero…

- Ginny también lo sabe.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

- Yo por Víctor Krum – dijo apenado – y Ginny por Teddy.

- ¿Teddy? Con razón tantas cartas – dijo mas para sí misma – Harry no me había dicho nada.

- Yo se lo pedí. Hermione, soy un tonto por no haberte escuchado aquella vez.

- Ya no tiene caso, Ron.

- Claro que si, necesito que me perdones.

- No tiene importancia ¿Qué mas da si tienes o no mi perdón? Tú sigue tu vida como hasta ahora.

- No. No sabes el infierno que he vivido sin ti.

- ¿Infierno? – Soltó una risa irónica y tomo alguna de las revistas que tenia en donde él estaba con mujeres - ¡Vaya infierno! Aquí sonreías de lo más contento.

- Lo hacia precisamente para eso…para que tu vieras estas fotos.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y yo porque?

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Desde que te conocí entraste aquí – le señalo su corazón – y por más mujeres que puedan estar conmigo, ninguna ha podido sacarte de mi corazón.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- De que te amo, te he amado siempre.

Cuando Harry y Ginny se acercaron a Teddy para avisarles que ya se iban, él solamente les dijo adiós con la mano, indicándoles que no tenían que darle ninguna explicación y que no perdieran mas tiempo.

Se aparecieron en la entrada de la casa de Harry, y entre besos subieron poco a poco las escaleras. Ginny, gracias a Harry, volvió a ser pelirroja. Se besaban apasionadamente, Ginny le empezó a quitar el disfraz a Harry cuando escucharon ruido en la habitación.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Harry saco su varita y cuando justo iba a abrir la puerta, Cho apareció vestida únicamente con una batita sexy.

- Harry, por fin llegaste.

- ¿Cho? ¿Cómo entraste?

- Neville, ya sabes es muy despistado, ni cuenta se dio cuando subí. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, amor? – Harry inmediatamente se deshizo del abrazo y volteo a ver a Ginny aterrado. Cho volteo hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Harry y abrió la boca sorprendida - ¡Ginny Weasley! ¡No lo puedo creer! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me acompaño por unos papeles – contesto rápidamente Harry.

- ¿A esta hora?

- Si…son importantes – dijo Ginny muy seria viendo el atuendo que llevaba puesto la oriental.

- ¿Me das tu autógrafo? Nadie me va a creer que pude conocerte. Me encanta tu perfume y yo tengo una tienda de ropa, la mejor de todo el Callejón Diagon, y tus diseños son simplemente lo mejor.

- Cho, será mejor que te cambies y te vayas de aquí – le dijo Harry.

- Oh perdón. Es que te tenia preparada una sorpresa – sonrió tontamente – enseguida salgo.

- No se que hace aquí – le dijo Harry a Ginny una vez que quedaron solos.

- ¿Y no lo adivinas?

- Entre Cho y yo no hay nada.

- Claro, solo encuentros…placenteros. Debí suponerlo, tenias que entretenerte con alguien y que mejor con tu exnovia.

- No tienes porque reclamarme nada si tú has salido con Draco Malfoy.

- En donde tú también has estado – lo fulminó con mirada.

- Perdón, perdón – salía Cho de la habitación ya vestida decentemente – Ginny ¿Cuándo puedes ir a mi negocio? Tengo muchas clientas que se pondrán felices de verte y las ventas aumentarían mucho.

- Cho, por favor, será mejor que te vayas.

- Me puedes mandar decir con Harry el día y la hora que puedas – Ginny asintió muy seria - ¡Grandioso! Mira aquí me puedes dar tu autógrafo – Ginny le firmó una hoja que le había dado Cho.

- Adiós Cho – le dijo Harry.

Cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse, Ginny respiró profundamente aferrada a su varita. Lo hizo dos y tres veces hasta que resopló.

- ¿Por qué no puedo desaparecerme?

- Tengo hechizos en mi casa, bueno todos los aurores lo tienen.

- Me quiero ir.

- Ginny, quiero aclarar esto – ella se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a escucharlo – Cho me ha estado buscando, quiere que salgamos de nuevo, pero a mi no me interesa.

- En todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto ¿Tú has salido con alguien? – Harry se despeinó el cabello nervioso.

- He salido con algunas amigas de la academia, pero nada serio.

- ¿Las has traído aquí?

- No.

- Sin embargo, tu… - Harry bajo la mirada – entiendo.

- Pensé que no te iba a volver a ver.

- Me voy a mi casa, desapareceré en el callejón.

Caminó hacia la puerta seguida de Harry quien solo suspiró resignado, pero en cuanto la abrió, un sin fin de reporteros le tomaban fotos. Harry inmediatamente cerró la puerta jalando consigo a Ginny. Ambos se veían asustados.

- ¡Maldita Cho! Seguro que fue ella quien los llamó.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Ya lograron verme y no se van a ir.

Hermione no podía creer lo que le acaba de decir Ron. Le había confesado que la amaba. Ron Weasley la amaba. No, seguramente estaba soñando como tantas noches cuando se dormía leyendo algún articulo de él. Pero, como si se hubiera caído de la cama, despertó de repente al ver tantos reporteros en el callejón.

- Oh por Merlín, Ron, saben que estas aquí.

- No puede ser – se acercó Ron a la ventana - No, están en la tienda de Harry ¡Ginny!

- ¿Ginny esta con Harry? Pero ¿Cómo supieron los reporteros?

- No tengo idea, pero ellos pueden desaparecer de ahí.

- No, la casa de Harry tiene hechizos especiales por ser auror. Solo él puede aparecer y desaparecer en su casa pero sin compañía.

- Tenemos que ayudarles.

- Tú no puedes salir, te reconocerían y se armaría más caos.

- Tú no puedes sola.

- Puedo…sé algunos hechizos en donde puedo cambiarte de apariencia, pero no duraran mucho.

- No importa, solo necesitamos sacar a Ginny y a Harry de ahí.

- De acuerdo – Hermione levantó su varita apuntando hacia Ron algo temerosa. Él se acercó a ella y le acarició el brazo.

- Confío en ti.

Tanto Hermione como Ron (ahora de cabello largo y ondulado y con un bigote) pasaron entre la muchedumbre de reporteros llegando a la puerta de la casa de Harry. Hermione tocó insistentemente gritándole a Harry que era ella. Él la abrió un poco y ella le hizo señas para que saliera. Al comienzo Harry lo dudo, pero confiaba en su mejor amiga. Sabía que Ginny no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí y lo único que le importaba era su seguridad.

Harry tomó de la mano a Ginny y salieron entre empujones. Harry no dejaba de proteger a Ginny, pero sin soltar de la mano a Hermione. De repente, se sintió mareado y cuando tocó suelo de nuevo estaba en medio de mucha gente pero ninguno con cámara, micrófono o vuelapluma.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En Tottenham Court Road – le contesto Hermione.

Los cuatro estaban tomados de la mano en medio de mucha gente muggle.

* * *

La idea de la sesión de fotos de Ginny la tome de la sesión de fotos que tuvo Bonnie para la revista Haute Muse, sino la han visto se las recomiendo, se ve preciosa Bonnie.

Teddy se enojó con Harry por mentiroso así como Harry se enojo con Lupin en el libro de las reliquias de la muerte cuando quería acompañar al trío en su misión y dejar a Tonks con sus padres y embarazada. Tome la misma idea, inclusive algunos textos pero cambiándole el cobarde por el mentiroso.

El "vals de Hogwarts" no es otro mas que el baile de HP y el cáliz de fuego, no se aun me imagino a Harry y a Ginny bailando juntos en ese baile de navidad snif, snif.

¿Le cayó un poquito mal Cho? Jajaja, creo que si. Ella fue la elegida para que llamara a los reporteros como en la película "Un lugar llamado Nothing Hill".

Mil gracias a Bita (Asuka Potter) por la revisión de este capitulo ya que yo estaba algo ocupada con mi hijo enfermo. Gracias amiga!

Bueno ahora están los cuatro juntos y en un lugar que nadie los conoce…hasta el próximo capitulo.


	16. Chapter 16

Veían a niños disfrazados en compañía de sus padres pidiendo dulces en los diferentes locales de la calle y nadie había notado la repentina aparición de cuatro chicos. Ron poco a poco se fue transformando en su verdadera apariencia, mientras que Harry trataba de quitarse la capa de su disfraz de drácula.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí parados – les dijo Ginny.

- Entremos a esa cafetería – sugirió Hermione.

Harry en ningún momento soltó de la mano a Ginny y Ron abrazó por el hombro a Hermione tratando de protegerla de tanta gente que caminaba a su alrededor.

Se sentaron un poco alejados de las personas que estaban en la cafetería mientras que Hermione ordenaba cuatro limonadas.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto Hermione viendo directamente a Harry.

- Cho.

- ¿Qué?

- Estaba en mi casa y…vio a Ginny.

- ¿Qué hacia en tu casa?

- Esperándolo – contesto Ginny tomando la limonada que le servia la mesera.

- Pero es que esa tipa esta loca. Harry, me dijiste que ya habías hablado con ella desde aquella vez que le robo las llaves a Neville de tu casa.

- Y lo hice, pero al parecer no fue suficiente.

- También fue a buscarte en la mañana, seguramente para preguntar si ibas a llegar en la noche. Es insoportable, desde que eres auror no deja de buscarte. Es una convenenciera, lo único que quiere es que la saques de trabajar y que la trates como reina.

- Cho no me importa ahora, lo que me interesa es Ginny, lo mas seguro es que mañana van a salir las fotos en primera plana ¡Maldita sea! – Harry dio un golpe en la mesa haciendo que los demás clientes voltearan a verlo.

- Cálmate, Ginny va a estar bien.

Ron y Ginny voltearon a verse, Harry y Hermione hablaban entre ellos apoyándose como dos amigos incondicionales, ayudándose en momentos difíciles, era obvio que estaban equivocados al pensar que entre ellos alguna vez pudo haber algo.

- Lo mejor es que Ginny permanezca en el mundo muggle hasta que se calme las cosas, aquí nadie la reconocería.

- ¿Tu que piensas, Ginny? – le dijo Harry.

- A mi no me importa lo que se publique en los diarios – dijo Ginny calmada, si querían publicar que entre su guardaespaldas y ella tenían un romance, que lo publiquen, al fin y al cabo era verdad, bueno al menos eso ella creía porque si esa tipa no hubiera estado en casa de Harry, seguro en estos momentos estaría haciendo el amor con él.

- Kingsley va a matarme – dijo Harry despeinándose aun mas – puse en riesgo toda la misión.

- No fue tu culpa, fue de los dos – le dijo Ginny al ver que Harry estaba muy preocupado.

- Ginny puede quedarse en casa de mis padres. Ellos están en un congreso de dentistas en Australia y regresan en dos semanas.

- Creo que Hermione tiene razón – dijo Ron – solo ve a los entrenamientos y no aparezcas en el mundo mágico hasta el partido.

- ¿Tu que opinas, Harry?

- Me parece bien, mañana hablaré con Kingsley…espero que no me vaya a despedir – dijo muy despacio pero Ginny alcanzo a escucharlo.

Hermione le preparaba su cama a Ginny en casa de sus padres. Como casi nunca dormía ahí decidió ponerle sabanas limpias. Ginny observaba toda la habitación y encontró una foto en donde estaban Hermione, Harry, Neville y Luna en el colegio y otra ellos cuatro pero con Teddy.

- Son muy amigos ¿verdad?

- Si – le contesto Hermione bajando la mirada.

- ¿Por eso lo ayudaste con su mentira?

- Ginny…

- Realmente si pensé que entre ustedes había algo, era fácil de creerlo.

- Harry para mi es como un hermano, él realmente te ama a ti. En aquella ocasión estaba desesperado y no quería que tú lo vieras así… como un perdedor, así él decía.

- A mi eso no me importa.

- Entiéndelo, Harry es muy orgulloso, para él es muy difícil estar enamorado de una chica famosa.

- ¿Tu crees que vaya a tener problemas con Kingsley?

- Espero que no. Pero su misión es protegerte y encontrar quien esta tratando de hacerte daño y lo que pasó hoy no fue exactamente eso: te llevó a su casa y con muchos reporteros en la puerta. Espero que Harry no le diga que esta enamorado de ti, sino seguro le quitan la misión, se supone que no debe mezclar lo personal con lo profesional.

- Ron me dijo que la primera misión de un auror es muy importante.

- Si, cuenta mucho en su expediente. Es como demostrando que, aun siendo recién egresado, puede llegar a resolver su misión él solo – Ginny se cruzo de brazos preocupada - Vamos a esperar que le dice su jefe mañana. Aquí esta el baño por si quieres darte una ducha.

- Gracias Hermione ¿Podrías decirle a Ron que quiero hablar con él?

- Claro.

Harry acompaño a Hermione a la cocina para revisar que había de despensa. Se sentó con la mirada fija en el cuadro de frutas que tenia la Sra. Granger, como si aquella manzana fuera a resolver sus problemas.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Ya te dije, Cho estaba…

- No ¿Qué pasó antes de que apareciera Cho?

Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que Hermione se puso frente a él con la ceja levantada.

- La tenia tan cerca…no pude controlarme – Hermione le sonrió con nostalgia – estábamos en el baile de Halloween en Hogwarts con Teddy y…la tenia entre mis brazos. Simplemente no pude contra mi mismo.

- ¿Y ella?

- Me pregunto si la había dejado de amar y después nos besamos, fue…fue como volver a respirar aire puro.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No se – se despeino aun mas su cabello.

- Creo que Ginny va a entender perfectamente que tu carrera como auror es muy importante. Harry, si quieres ofrecerle algo digno a Ginny, debes enfocarte en tu carrera.

- Si, hablaré con ella.

- Ella va a pasar la noche en mi recamara – le sonrió pícaramente – puedes aparecerte por ahí mas tarde. Después…después cambiaré las sabanas de nuevo.

Ron observaba la recamara de Hermione con una sonrisa mientras Ginny terminaba de bañarse, había visto sus fotografías que colgaban en la pared y hojeado la infinidad de libros que tenia en un pequeño librero. Ya había estado en una ocasión ahí, cuando una vez Hermione se había quedado dormida en la sala y él la subió entre sus brazos para acostarla en su cama, pero salió rápidamente ya que la Sra. Granger venia junto con él.

- ¿Qué hacías con Hermione en el callejón Diagon? – le preguntó Ginny secándose el cabello con una toalla.

- Fui a decirle que la amo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, se lo dije así de claro.

- ¿Y que te dijo?

- Ya no pudimos seguir hablando porque vimos a los reporteros frente a casa de Harry.

- Estos son los momentos en que odio ser una Weasley, ser una famosa jugadora – dijo Ginny molesta – quiero estar con Harry…

- Ginny, tienes que pensar en Harry.

- ¿A que te refieres con pensar en Harry? Siempre pienso en él.

- Ahora es un auror, tiene un gran futuro si tiene éxito en su carrera – Ron la sentó a un lado de él en la cama – él merece sobresalir en lo que le gusta.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que yo soy un estorbo para él? Porque eso fue precisamente lo que Harry pensó cuando me dejó: que él era un estorbo en mi carrera. No Ron, yo amo a Harry y quiero estar con él.

- No estoy diciendo que lo dejes, boba – le dio un zape en la cabeza como cuando eran niños – sino que piensen mejor las cosas. Si quieren estar juntos, deben de ser sumamente cuidadosos y sobretodo Ginny, apóyalo en su carrera, que por ahora eso sea la prioridad entre ustedes, ya después que Harry termine con esta misión, las cosas serán diferentes.

Ron bajó a la sala para hablar con Harry y ponerse de acuerdo en como él y Ginny irían a los entrenamientos sin que algún reportero la acosara con preguntas, aunque en el próximo partido iba a ser inevitable el encuentro con ellos, pero al menos faltaban un par de meses para ese día.

- ¿Segura que puede quedarse aquí Ginny, Hermione?

- Claro Harry, me quedaré aquí y mañana iré temprano con Rachel para que ella atienda el negocio sola.

- Bien, entonces me apareceré directo en mi casa, les mando un patronus para avisarles si aun hay reporteros.

Harry se desapareció dejando solos a Ron y a Hermione, él le sonrió tomándole la mano mientras que ella estaba completamente roja y viendo hacia el centro de la sala esperando el patronus de Harry. De repente se apareció un ciervo anunciando que aun había reporteros en su casa.

- Demonios – susurró Hermione volteando a ver a Ron que aun permanecía con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Por qué te ríes?

- Eres tan linda.

- ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste? Los reporteros van a seguir acosando a Ginny y a Harry.

- Si se aman, es algo con lo que van a tener que vivir.

- Pero por ahora no es el momento – se levanto Hermione - Harry va a tener serios problemas con su jefe.

- Si, no lo dudo. Lo mejor será que ese par por ahora mantengan distancia hasta que termine la misión de Harry – Ron se levanto y la abrazo por la espalda – Hermione ¿tu serias capaz de lidiar con los reporteros?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Te amo.

- Ron, eso es muy serio, no estés jugando – Hermione se deshizo del abrazo.

- No estoy jugando. Tú me has hecho sentir cosas que jamás había sentido ¿Y sabes cual fue una de esas cosas? Celos, jamás en mi vida había sentido celos de nadie y cuando te vi con Harry…

- Harry es…

- Lo se, y me siento un completo idiota al darme cuenta que estuve equivocado tanto tiempo, que pude haber sido muy feliz a tu lado, en cambio lo perdí por comportarme como un niño inmaduro. Hasta Ginny se comporto mejor que yo al estar en la misma situación. Perdóname Hermione.

- Ron, no quiero pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, tu algún día vas a regresar con esas mujeres de las revistas.

- Regrese con ellas porque pensé que tu me habías engañado, pero créeme Hermione que ellas no significan nada para mi – le tomo una mano – solo tu. Dame otra oportunidad, por favor. Puedes golpearme si quieres – Hermione soltó una risita.

- ¿Me das tiempo para pensarlo? – Ron bajo la mirada – además necesito consultarlo con alguien.

- ¿Con quien?

- Crookshanks – le dijo sonriendo – él es a quien le platico todo de ti.

- Es un gato muy inteligente, lo entrené bien antes de enviártelo.

- ¿Es por eso que nadie se me puede acercar? – le dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno, yo solo le dije que hombres menores de 30 años no podían estar cerca de ti.

- Tramposo. También lo entrenaste para que me cuidara – le sonrió con nostalgia.

- Si, tal y como yo quisiera hacerlo.

- ¿Mañana vas a venir por Ginny?

- Si.

- Bien, entonces mañana te veo – Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Hermione le dijo a Ginny que volvería en un momento, que iría a su casa por algunas cosas que necesitaba para el desayuno. Ginny se acostó leyendo un libro que tenia Hermione sobre la mesita de noche cuando tocaron la puerta.

- Pasa Hermione ¿Olvidaste algo?

- Hola.

- Harry – Ginny se levantó de inmediato para abrazarlo - ¿ya estas mas tranquilo?

- Si ¿Y tu?

- Yo estoy acostumbrada a toda esa bola de tipos con cámaras y micrófonos. Me preocupabas tú.

- Ginny, entre esa bola de tipos muy bien pudo estar el que quiso secuestrarte aquella vez.

- Ya no han enviado nada, ni han hecho nada, no debes de preocuparte por eso.

- Mi misión es protegerte – le dijo muy serio.

- Lo sé, perdóname. Ron me dijo que deberíamos de ser más cuidadosos, tal vez si nos vemos aquí en el mundo muggle no habrá problema…

- Ginny – la interrumpió – no quiero mezclar lo personal con lo profesional. Dame tiempo de terminar con esta misión, si logró encontrar quien te esta tratando de hacer daño, me asignan otra misión y ya podemos estar juntos.

- ¿De veras? – Ginny sonrió emocionada - ¿Quieres que estemos juntos de nuevo?

- Te amo – tomo su cara con las dos manos – pero no quiero ser simplemente tu novio, quiero yo también tener mis propios logros.

- Claro que si, mi amor. Yo te voy a apoyar.

Se empezaron a besar cada vez con más intensidad. Harry pasaba de acariciar el cabello de Ginny y bajaba sus manos hasta apretar su trasero. Ella gemía ante tales caricias de él, cada vez mas desesperadas. Poco a poco, Harry la fue acostando en la cama sin dejarla de besar y empezando a meter sus manos por debajo del camisón que Hermione le había prestado. Ginny le quitó la camisa de un solo jalón pero de inmediato lo separó de ella.

- Harry, no podemos, estamos en casa de Hermione.

- No te preocupes – le sonrió – la idea fue de ella.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, ahora más que nunca confirmaba que entre Hermione y Harry nunca hubo, ni habrá nada entre ellos.

Hicieron el amor, como muchas veces lo habían hecho en casa de Harry y en la casa en Gales de Ginny. Se amaban, y se demostraban cuando se habían extrañado con caricias y besos llenos de amor.

Harry jugaba con el cabello de Ginny mientras ella acariciaba el torso desnudo de él, cuando escucharon ruido en la parte baja de la casa.

- Ya llegó Hermione – le dijo Harry revisando la hora – nos dejo 20 minutos mas de lo acordado.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Si, tengo que estar muy temprano en el cuartel – le dijo levantándose y empezando a vestirse.

- Entonces…cuando termines esta misión – Harry asintió – mientras negamos todo.

- Ginny…

- Lo entiendo y si crees que es lo mejor, te apoyo.

- Gracias – le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la boca – te veo mañana en el entrenamiento.

Harry se presentó en la oficina de Kingsley a primera hora. Traía consigo el diario El Profeta con una foto de él y Ginny en primera plana.

**GINNY WEASLEY CON UN NUEVO ROMANCE**

_Cuando todos pensábamos que Ginny Weasley y Michael Corner disfrutaban de un feliz noviazgo al estar juntos en el equipo de Inglaterra, nos llevamos la sorpresa de que ella visita por las noches, nada más y nada menos, que la casa de su guardaespaldas Harry Potter. _

_Según fuentes oficiales, el auror Harry Potter, recién egresado de la Academia, tenia como misión la seguridad personal de la famosa jugadora y diseñadora, pero al parecer fue demasiado personal esa seguridad, tanto que hasta la lleva a su casa por las noches_.

- Potter – lo llamó Kingsley sacándolo de su lectura – pasa.

Harry se sentó frente al escritorio de su jefe quien leía el mismo artículo del diario que él llevaba en la mano. Lo vio pasándose la mano por su cabeza calva y cuando termino de leer, doblo el diario y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

- Puedo explicarlo.

- Sé que puedes, pero no quiero ninguna explicación – sacó un expediente de un cajón y se lo entregó – esta es una misión en Brasil, te quiero listo hoy en la noche para que tomes el ultimo traslador.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que escuchaste. Te vas a Brasil hoy, te reportaras con Jack Knight, él es el jefe del cuartel de aurores en ese país, él te explicará tus responsabilidades.

- ¿Y Ginny?

- Ella estará bien.

- Pero ¿Quién va a cuidarla?

- Desde que tú llegaste no ha recibido ninguna carta, así que lo damos por terminado.

- No, ella puede estar en peligro.

- Hice muy mal en dejarte a cargo esa misión. Eres muy joven y debí suponer que te gustaría esa chica.

- Yo siempre hice bien mi trabajo – le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada – lo que paso anoche.

- Era algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano. La chica es guapa, era obvio que tratarías de…

- Esta usted equivocado – se levantó – hace dos años Ginny y yo fuimos novios – Kingsley lo vio sorprendido – y siempre estuve haciendo mi trabajo tal y como usted me lo pedía.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Porque no mezclo lo personal con lo profesional, usted me dio esa misión y yo tenia que obedecer.

Kingsley suspiró y se levantó para servirse una taza de café. Harry en todo momento no le quito la vista de encima respirando entrecortadamente. Kingsley se volvió a sentar ya mas tranquilo y le hizo una seña para que también Harry se sentara.

- Voy a ser sincero contigo, Harry. Tú eres muy bueno en combate, peleas bien. Pero eres recién egresado y no podía darte una misión así de peligrosa. Fue por eso que te envié a cuidar a una chica – le dio un sorbo a su café – tu sabes que si tienes éxito en tu primera misión inmediatamente pasas a ser uno de los favoritos.

- No le entiendo.

- Quiero entrenarte, Harry. Quiero que seas uno de los mejores aurores del cuartel y para eso necesito que tengas éxito en tu primera misión.

- Pero ahora me la quita.

- No ha pasado nada con Weasley, las cosas se calmaron. No te quiero estancado en algo, te necesito en acción y por eso te envío a Brasil. Espero que hagas un buen papel allá.

- ¿Qué pasara con Ginny?

- Has entrenado bien a Thomas, él podrá cuidarla tal y como lo has hecho tu.

- De acuerdo – le contesto Harry después de pensarlo por un momento.

- Otra cosa – le dijo Kingsley cuando Harry estaba a punto de levantarse para salir de la oficina – nadie, absolutamente nadie debe de saber donde te encuentras. Esta misión es confidencial, como la mayoría de las misiones a las que pienso enviarte. Si algún familiar necesita algo de ti, debe de venir al cuartel y nosotros te haremos llegar el mensaje.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré en Brasil?

- No lo sé. Jack lleva tres años peleando con unos rebeldes que quieren gobernar un pueblo muggle con magia. Él fue mi compañero en la Academia de Aurores, y siempre nos ayudamos mutuamente, es por eso que le he estado enviando varios aurores con experiencia, tú serás el primer novato que le envío, pero tengo mucha confianza en ti, quiero que les demuestres quien eres.

- Bien.

- Hoy, por la noche en el último traslador – Harry asintió.

Ginny llegó con Ron al estadio para los entrenamientos. Mientras Ginny se preparaba ajustando las agujetas de sus botas, Michael la levantó del brazo.

- ¿Qué hay entre tu y el auror?

- Suéltame, imbecil.

- Dime la verdad.

- No tengo porque hacerlo.

- ¿Qué hacías en su casa anoche?

- Que te importa.

- ¡Claro que me importa! En los periódicos solo publican que soy el cornudo de la historia – la sujetó fuertemente de los brazos - ¿Sabes que puedo hacer que lo corran? El es un simple empleado del Ministerio, un simple auror – Ginny se tensó, no iba a permitir que Michael arruinara la misión de Harry – Tú sabes que tengo muchas influencias en todas partes, así que tú decide.

- Mira, tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado.

- ¿Ginny? – Llamaron a la puerta del vestidor - ¿Ginny estas ahí?

- Si, adelante – Ginny se separó de Michael sin dejarlo de ver.

- Hola Ginny.

- ¿Draco?

- Si, vine a entrevistar al entrenador y aproveche para verte e invitarte a comer.

- ¡Claro!

- Bien ¿quieres que pase por ti?

- Si, me parece bien.

- De acuerdo, hasta luego – se despidió Draco dejándolos solos.

- ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir pensar que entre Harry y yo hay algo? Ve, Draco Malfoy se interesa en mi y para tu información, no es la primera vez que salgo con él – le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de lado – el multimillonario Draco Malfoy ¿Tu crees que voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad? Como tú dices, al público le gusta ver a la gente famosa juntos.

Ginny suspiró tranquila cuando Michael salió enojado del vestidor, había logrado despistarlo para que no molestara a Harry y no interviniera en su misión.

Mientras Ginny entrenaba con el equipo, Harry había ido rápidamente a hablar con Dean para darle las últimas indicaciones. Como había dicho Kingsley, en todo ese tiempo Harry había entrenado a Dean y a Seamus con todo lo que él sabía. Ahora le explicaba detalladamente como debería de revisar la correspondencia de todo el equipo sin abrir nada. De nuevo se extraño que Michael recibiera revistas y periódicos, los hojeo rápidamente y revisando con un hechizo que no tuvieran nada peligroso, los dejo de lado.

Quería despedirse de Ginny pero ya no había tiempo, solo le dejo una carta con Dean y salió a verla volar por ultima vez en tal vez mucho tiempo, no lo sabía. Ginny lo vio de lejos parado sobre las gradas viéndola directamente. Quería correr hacia él pero sabía que no era lo correcto, tenía que mantenerse al margen para no arruinar su misión, tenían que ser cuidadosos.

Harry salió del estadio para irse a Hogwarts y despedirse de Teddy. Definitivamente eso fue lo más difícil. Teddy llorando le decía que estaba muy orgulloso de él y que estaba seguro que algún día sería el mejor auror tal como lo fueron los padres de ambos.

Por ultimo se despidió de sus amigos incondicionales: Hermione, Neville y Luna. Los cuatro lloraban porque era la primera vez que se separarían, pero siempre apoyando a Harry es su carrera como auror.

Cuando Ginny terminó su entrenamiento, Draco la estaba esperando para salir a comer. No le dio tiempo de nada, quería hablar con Harry para explicarle el porque saldría a comer con Draco. Dean en todo momento la acompaño pero no podía entregarle la carta enfrente de Draco, así que espero a que Ginny estuviera sola y aprovechar para entregársela. Pero eso no paso hasta que se despidieron en el restaurante. Cuando Ginny subió al auto con Dean, inmediatamente buscó a Harry.

- ¿Dónde esta Harry, Dean?

- Ginny, él se fue.

- ¿A dónde?

- No lo sabemos. Le dieron otra misión.

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? – le decía Ginny sobresaltada.

- Cálmate, te dejo una carta.

Ginny inmediatamente la abrió y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control.

_Ginny,_

_No me pude despedir de ti, tal vez fue lo mejor porque revivir el momento cuando te perdí la primera vez, sería muy doloroso. No se cuando regrese pero por favor cuídate mucho, ya le deje instrucciones a Dean y a Seamus. Me preocupas, no quiero que te pase nada malo. _

_Ahora te dejo toda la responsabilidad de nuestro hijo, cuídalo mucho, ahora más que nunca va a necesitar de tu apoyo para no sentirse huérfano de nuevo._

_Prometo cuidarme, pero sobretodo prometo regresar a Londres, no se cuando, pero lo haré, no te pido que me esperes porque seria demasiado egoísta de mi parte, busca tu felicidad Ginny porque si tu eres feliz, yo también lo soy._

_Con amor_

_Harry._

- ¿Sabes a que hora se va?

- No, solo comentó que se iba en traslador.

- Vamos rápido al ministerio.

- ¡No, Ginny!

- Si no me llevas Dean, me desaparezco en este instante y no me encuentras.

- De acuerdo, cálmate – le dijo Dean asustado – yo te llevo.

Ginny caminaba rápidamente en el ministerio seguida de Dean y Seamus. Daban gracias a Dios que ya estaba casi vacío y las únicas personas que caminaban por ahí, eran personas sumamente concentradas en sus funciones. Entraron al elevador y Dean acciono el botón del piso donde se encontraba el departamento de transportes mágicos. Ginny fue la primera en salir y preguntar a la primera persona que se encontraba disponible.

- Disculpe ¿Ya salieron todos los trasladores?

- ¿Hacia donde? – Ginny volteo a ver a Dean y él simplemente se encogió de hombros – busco a Harry Potter, él va a tomar un traslador esta noche.

- Harry Potter – dijo el hombre revisando en una lista – Aquí esta, Harry Potter, auror.

- Si – sonrió Ginny.

- Lo siento, es confidencial.

- ¿Qué? Necesito hablar con él antes de que se vaya.

- Lo siento señorita, pero Harry Potter es un auror del ministerio y todos sus viajes son confidenciales.

Ginny maldecía mientras llegaban otras personas para tomar su traslador. El mismo hombre les indicaba hacia donde tenía que dirigirse para tomarlo.

- Vámonos Ginny – le decía muy despacio Dean – ese hombre te puede reconocer si sigues hablando con él directamente.

- Por esa puerta entran los que van a tomar algún traslador – les dijo Seamus.

- No, Ginny – Dean la veía aterrado – ni lo pienses.

- Atúrdelo, Harry te enseño como.

- No, no lo haré.

- Lo haré yo – dijo Seamus con una sonrisa – Dean tu acompáñala.

- Demonios – resopló Dean.

Tanto Ginny como Dean corrían por un pasillo donde veían a personas tocar algún objeto y de repente empezaban a elevarse dando vueltas y con un destello de luz, desaparecían.

Ginny vio a Harry a lo lejos y corrió aun mas rápido, pero no pudo evitar que él tocara aquella lata y se elevara.

- ¡No! – Gritó Ginny corriendo aun más rápido - ¡No! ¡HARRY!

Lo vio desparecer con un brillo de luz. Ya no estaba, se había ido. Ginny empezó a llorar mientras Dean la abrazaba para consolarla. Después de un momento, la guió para salir del ministerio y llevarla a casa de Hermione como le había indicado Harry.

Ron se tapaba la cara con las dos manos sentado en la sala de la casa de los padres de Hermione. Había pasado un tiempo tratando de consolar a su hermana sin éxito alguno. Ginny no había parado de llorar desde que Dean la había llevado y les había explicado todo lo que había sucedido.

- Pude convencerla de tomarse el té y se durmió – le dijo Hermione bajando las escaleras.

- Gracias.

- ¿Quieres algo tu? – Ron negó con la cabeza y se talló los ojos – estas cansado.

- No, estoy preocupado por Ginny ¿A ti no te dijo Harry a donde iba?

- No, al parecer era una misión secreta y no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a estar lejos.

- ¿Y ahora quien va a cuidarla?

- Dean dice que ya no ha recibido cartas con amenazas.

- Si, desde que llegó Harry dejaron de enviarlas, pero ahora que ya no este él quien sabe si vuelvan a amenazarla – se levantó Ron dando vueltas preocupado.

- No te atormentes.

- Ginny va a estar mal, espero que no caiga en una depresión o se obsesione con el trabajo para no pensar en Harry.

- Tenemos que animarla entre todos – le dijo Hermione abrazando a Ron por la cintura y recargando su cabeza en su pecho, cosa que le sorprendió al pelirrojo – ahora es cuando mas necesita de su familia y de sus amigos.

- Ginny no tiene amigos.

- Nos tiene a nosotros – le dijo separándose de él para verlo de frente.

- ¿A nosotros…juntos?

- Si. Al ver a Ginny llorar porque Harry se fue, me di cuenta que nosotros podemos estar juntos – Ron sonrió – que…podemos intentarlo.

- Claro que podemos – tomo la cara de Hermione con sus dos manos – no va a ser fácil pero no vamos a dejar que los demás se metan…

- Ron, quiero que lo mantengamos en secreto – Ron la vio frunciendo el ceño y bajando las manos – no quiero que la prensa sepa lo que hay entre nosotros.

- Hermione, yo soy…

- Una persona publica, lo sé, pero podemos estar como estábamos antes.

- ¿Quieres que me mude al mundo muggle?

- No precisamente, pero siempre que salíamos era aquí.

Ron caminó hacia la ventana y se quedó contemplando la luna.

- ¿No estas de acuerdo?

- No es eso – le dijo sin voltear a verla.

- ¿Entonces?

- Hermione, yo tengo eventos en donde puedo ir acompañado y me encantaría que tu estuvieras a mi lado – volteo a verla – quiero que todos me vean lo feliz que estoy cuando tu estas conmigo; quiero que los fotógrafos se cansen de tomarnos fotos juntos y gritarles que eres el amor de mi vida.

- Ron entiéndeme, yo tengo un negocio y estoy estudiando la universidad – se acercó a él.

- Te entiendo – Ron le acarició una mejilla - ¿pero que va a pasar cuando estemos casados? – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida – yo siempre seré una figura publica y tarde o temprano van a saber de ti, porque nos vamos a casar ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? – Hermione no podía hablar de la impresión.

- Hermione, quiero que te entre en esta cabecita – le apunto con el dedo la cabeza – que te amo y que quiero algo serio contigo.

- Dame…dame tiempo…déjame terminar la universidad y ya pensaremos en algo.

- De acuerdo – la beso atrayéndola completamente hacia su cuerpo.

Harry llego al Ministerio de Brasil presentándose inmediatamente en el cuartel de aurores. Al comienzo había sentido el rechazo inmediato por parte del jefe Jack Knight, alegando que era demasiado joven y, para colmo, novato, pero aun así lo acepto en su equipo especial porque iba recomendado por Kingsley.

Ginny se despertó cuando sintió los rayos de sol sobre su cara, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Hermione y recordó todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Se levantó rápidamente buscando la carta de Harry, era lo único que le había dejado.

- No, también me dejo a Teddy – susurro poniéndose la carta en su pecho.

Cuando bajo las escaleras, encontró a Ron y a Hermione dormidos en la sala abrazados. Se alegró, al menos ellos estaban juntos y felices. Ron fue el primero en despertar y la vio releyendo la carta de Harry junto a la ventana.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – Ginny asintió secándose una lágrima. Hermione se despertó al escuchar a Ron.

- ¿Quieres comer algo, Ginny?

- No, gracias. Necesito escribirle a Teddy, voy a aparecerme en la madriguera, solo estaba esperando a que despertaran para que no se preocuparan por mi.

- Te acompaño.

- No, mejor quédate con Hermione – le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- No dejes que mamá te vea así, se va a preocupar y no va a parar de preguntarte que te pasa.

- No te preocupes, voy a estar bien, tengo que estarlo por Teddy.

- Harry me dijo que lloró mucho cuando se despidió de él.

- Iré a buscarlo a Hogwarts.

Había llegado navidad sin tener ninguna noticia de Harry. Durante las vacaciones, Teddy pasó la mayoría del tiempo en la Madriguera al cuidado de Ginny pero sobretodo de Victoire, quien se había encargado de mantenerlo alegre para que no extrañara tanto a Harry en esa época, en la cual estaba acostumbrado a él. Desde que nació, todas las navidades las había pasado con Harry, esa sería la primera vez que no estarían juntos. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba a Teddy, y estaba seguro que a Ginny también, era como la estaría pasando Harry solo durante esa época en la que todos están con sus respectivas familias.

Para la cena de noche buena todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor de la Madriguera. Hermione había decido no acompañar a sus padres a Francia a visitar a sus abuelos, con el pretexto de que odiaba esquiar y que además tenia mucho que estudiar para los exámenes de la universidad, pero lo que en realidad quería era pasar esa fecha especial con su novio y su familia. Luna, aprovecho para visitar a su padre y Neville pasó la navidad con su abuela y la familia de ella.

- Aprovecho que todos estamos reunidos para darles una noticia – les dijo Ron levantándose de la mesa – quiero presentarles a Hermione Granger.

- Ya la conocemos – le dijo George.

- Si, pero ahora la presento como mi novia formal.

- ¿En serio, Ron?

- Si mamá.

- Nuestro Ronnie ya creció – se burlo Fred.

- Es la primera vez que trae una novia a la casa – dijo George fingiendo secarse una lagrima.

- ¿Y se van a casar? – pregunto Victoire.

- Ese es el plan – le contesto Ron.

- Ay Ron – se levanto Molly abrazándolo – me da tanto gusto hijo.

Teddy volteo a ver a Ginny quien sonreía triste viendo como sus padres abrazaban a Ron y a Hermione, bajo la mirada, pero cuando volteo a ver a Teddy y se dio cuenta como la observaba, volvió a sonreír.

- Teddy y yo también nos vamos a casar – anunció Victoire.

- Pero para eso falta mucho, jovencita – le dijo Bill.

- Yo solo les digo con tiempo para que se vayan preparando psicológicamente.

Mientras tanto, Harry se encontraba escondido en una cabaña abandonada. Él, junto con cuatro aurores, entre ellos su ahora jefe Jack Knight, habían sido atacados por una pandilla de rebeldes. Había sido una pelea difícil y varios compañeros habían muerto en combate. Harry tomo una taza de té que le ofrecía un compañero.

- Feliz Navidad – le dijo – te regalo mi galleta.

- Gracias.

Poco a poco, Harry se fue tomando su té y comiendo su galleta, recordando navidades pasadas. Extrañaba a Teddy, a sus amigos y a Ginny, deseaba con toda su alma estar con ellos en estos momentos. Sentado desde el suelo, vio como la luna iluminaba la noche, era una luna preciosa.

Ginny frotaba sus hombros al sentir el frío cuando salió de la casa, pero no dejaba de ver la luna, era increíblemente hermosa. Teddy salió con una cobija y se sentó a un lado de ella, tapándose ambos con la cobija.

- Cuando veo la luna, me acuerdo de mi verdadero papá.

- Harry me ha platicado mucho de él.

- Es la primera navidad que no estoy con ninguno de los dos.

- Pero no estas solo – le dijo Ginny abrazándolo por los hombros – me tienes a mi.

- Lo sé – le sonrió – mamá ¿vas a esperar a mi papá?

- Si.

- No sabemos cuanto tiempo este lejos.

- No importa – Teddy bajo la mirada - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que…no me gusta verte así, estas muy triste. Victoire me dice que durante las noches lloras mucho.

- Ha pasado muy poco tiempo, ya veras que poco a poco estaré mucho mejor.

- Recuerda que te quiero mucho y no me gusta verte así.

- Yo también te quiero.

Pero a pesar del tiempo, Teddy pudo darse cuenta que Ginny seguía igual. Durante sus vacaciones de pascua, Victoire le platicaba que Ginny parecía como ausente, también que había cancelado varios contratos de publicidad y que al parecer iba a vender su línea de perfumes. Pero mientras estaba Ginny con él, ella parecía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- Mi tío Percy se enojo con ella – le contaba Victoire a Teddy una tarde en que habían decidido caminar por el callejón diagon.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque mi tía Ginny le dice que utilice sus influencias en el ministerio para saber donde esta tu papá, pero por mas influencias que tenga mi tío, le ha dicho que en el cuartel de aurores las misiones son confidenciales.

- Si, eso fue lo que me dijo mi papá antes de irse.

- Se fue a Brasil.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu como sabes?

- Eso fue lo único que pudo averiguar mi tío Percy, al parecer en una junta con el Ministro.

- Entonces esta en Brasil.

- No, ya no – le dijo dándole una mordida a su helado – en esa junta estaban hablando de lo que paso en Brasil y ahí mencionaron a tu papá. Mi tío Percy le contó a mi tía que al parecer tu papá fue quien logró vencer al líder, un tal Kingsley estaba muy contento.

- ¿Qué mas?

- Bueno, de ahí mis tíos discutieron porque lo único que dijeron es que a tu papá lo mandaron a otra misión.

- ¿En donde?

- Por eso discutieron, mi tía Ginny le reclamo a mi tío que porque no averiguó donde – Teddy resopló – Ted me preocupa mi tía.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esta muy deprimida, aun llora por las noches, como cuando estábamos de vacaciones en navidad.

- ¿Todavía? – Ella asintió – pensé que ya estaba mas animada.

- Lo único que hace es entrenar, jugar, y dibujar diseños para su línea de ropa, ya no asiste a ningún evento y no ha aceptado ningún contrato de publicidad de ningún producto.

Teddy y Victoire acompañaron a Ginny y a Ron a su partido contra Portugal. Seguían siendo la sensación del equipo, ambos jugaban excelentemente bien. Cuando terminó el partido los dos entraron a los vestidores a esperarlos mientras ellos se bañaban y cambiaban para poder ir a festejar el triunfo de Inglaterra.

Ya listos, se disponían a salir cuando llegó en una limosina un hombre alto, delgado y rubio, vestido elegantemente y con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a Ginny.

- Te he estado buscando, Ginny – le dio un beso en la mano – buenas tardes jóvenes.

- Draco ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, con mucho trabajo, pero más trabajo me ha costado encontrarte. Cuando he ido a Inglaterra simplemente te desapareces después de los partidos y los entrenamientos, y ya no te he visto en ningún evento.

- He…he estado algo ocupada.

- Vine a Portugal por asunto de negocios, así que cuando supe que había partido contra Inglaterra vine inmediatamente.

- Te lo agradezco Draco, pero debo de llevar a mis niños a comer – le dijo refiriéndose a Victoire y a Teddy – además también viene Ron con nosotros.

- Pues los invito a comer a todos, conozco un restaurante excelente aquí en Portugal – Ginny volteo a ver a los chicos y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo.

Teddy no podía creer lo bien que se llevaban Draco y Ginny, él la hacia reír junto con las ocurrencias de Ron y Victoire. Al menos por un momento Ginny se distraía para no pensar en su papá. Toda la tarde la pasaron con Draco, quien los llevaba a diferentes lugares de Portugal en su limosina. Teddy y Victoire se tomaban fotos juntos y se compraban cuanta cosa querían, casi todo pagado por Draco, quien era tan agradable como Ron.

Molly le entregaba un paquete lleno de galletas a Teddy para que se las comiera en el expreso de regreso a Hogwarts, ya se habían terminado las vacaciones de pascua y era momento de regresar al colegio.

- Comes bien, no te quiero ver en vacaciones de verano todo flaco como llegaste.

- Si abuela – le dijo Teddy mientras Molly regresaba a la cocina.

- ¿Tienes todo listo en tu baúl? – le pregunto Ginny.

- Si, aunque creo que mi ropa ya no me queda, estoy mas gordo – Ginny soltó una risita - ¿vas a estar bien?

- Claro.

- Draco Malfoy me pareció un buen tipo.

- ¿A que viene el tema de Draco Malfoy? – le preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno que…tal vez deberías salir de nuevo con él, como amigos claro.

- ¿Tu crees? – Ginny le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

- Si, creo que deberías de distraerte un poco.

- Bueno me distraigo bastante jugando y entrenando…

- Eso es trabajo, yo digo que salgas con amigas y amigos.

- Salgo con Ron y Hermione.

- No siempre – Ginny lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados – solo digo que te distraigas un poco, eso es todo.

- Esta bien.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo.

Ginny pasaba su tiempo entrenando, jugando y diseñando para su línea de ropa; de vez en cuando salía con Ron y Hermione al mundo muggle, pero siempre sentía que hacia mal tercio. Extrañaba a Harry, y a falta de Teddy por estar en el colegio, sentía como poco a poco se hundía en un hoyo profundo.

A mediados de mayo, Draco Malfoy se había mudado a Inglaterra por cuestiones de negocios, así que pasaba más tiempo con Ginny y con Ron en la madriguera. Había conocido a Hermione y los cuatro se llevaban de maravilla. Salían de vez en cuando en el mundo muggle y eso tenia a Draco mas contento que nunca, ya que él jamás había tenido mucho contacto con ese mundo, ampliando así sus expectativas en los negocios.

Pero en el mundo mágico, Draco no dejaba de buscar a Ginny sin ocultar a nadie el interés que tenía por ella: le enviaba flores y siempre aparecía en los entrenamientos para invitarla a salir, haciendo así que las cartas con amenazas regresaran otra vez.

Al comienzo, Ginny le pidió a Dean que lo mantuviera en secreto, que esperaran un tiempo para ver si otra vez se cansaba ese tipo y dejara de molestarla. Pero cuando empezaron a llegar cada vez con más frecuencia, diciéndole que jamás permitiría que estuviera con Draco Malfoy, Dean no pudo callarse más.

De nuevo un auror fue enviado a cuidar a Ginny. Kevin Marshall, era un auror con dos años de experiencia en el cuartel. Así como con Harry, Dean y Seamus trabajaron con él para cuidar mejor a Ginny, sumándose Draco en ello.

Para Ginny, la situación ya era demasiada incomoda. Draco siempre quería estar con ella, a pesar de que era muy agradable su compañía, no quería darle falsas esperanzas. Ella seguía esperando noticias de Harry.

Pasaron los meses y Ginny estaba cada vez más en peligro. Las amenazas de muerte eran cada vez más ciertas. Había pasado dos días en San Mungo por un accidente en el auto de Draco, donde un hombre en una motocicleta cubría su rostro con un casco y se le cerraba en plena carretera, haciendo perder el control del auto al chofer. Los intentos de secuestro eran cada vez mas frecuentes, aumentando la seguridad sobretodo en los partidos.

Harry viajaba frecuentemente con un grupo de aurores, entre ellos Jack Knight, el jefe del cuartel de aurores de Brasil. Estaban haciendo una investigación sobre el tráfico ilegal de animales mágicos altamente peligrosos.

- Harry – lo llamó Jack – tenemos que ir a Londres a hablar con Kingsley, al parecer encontraron quienes son los que enviaron los dragones a Brasil el mes pasado.

- ¿A Londres? – preguntó emocionado.

- Si, pero hablamos con Kingsley e inmediatamente nos regresamos a Brasil.

Harry suspiró decepcionado. Tenia la esperanza que pasaría algunos días ahí, como cuando estuvieron en Argentina, Perú y Venezuela.

El primero en recibirlo fue Kingsley, no era la primera vez que lo veía desde que había dejado Londres, se habían encontrado un par de veces en algunos países, pero volverlo a ver, sin duda, le daba mucho gusto.

- Harry ¿Cómo te va? – se abrazaron - ¿Cómo te trata este tonto? – le dijo abrazando ahora a su viejo amigo.

- Bien.

- Nunca me cansaré de agradecerte que me hayas enviado a este chico – le dijo Jack – es único.

- Claro que lo es y fue por eso que decidí que lo entrenaras tu personalmente, siempre buscando el peligro – le dijo negando con la cabeza sonriendo – pero veo que ya esta mas que listo.

- Ni lo pienses pelón. Ya Peterson, jefe del cuartel de aurores de Canada; McAdams, de Estados Unidos; Rodriguez, de Mexico y Muñoz de Perú, quisieron que Harry se quedara con ellos, pero no lo he permitido. Harry se queda conmigo.

- Eso nunca, Harry pertenece al cuartel de aurores de Inglaterra.

- Eso pasará cuando terminemos con unos cuantos pendientes ¿verdad, Harry?

- Si tú lo dices.

- Este a sido el único chico a quien le he confiado mi vida y mírame, sigo enterito – dijo Jack levantando los brazos haciendo reír a Kingsley y a Harry.

Estuvieron bromeando un par de minutos para después concentrarse en el trabajo. Tanto Jack como Kingsley fueron a la oficina del ministro dejando a Harry solo en el cuartel. Poco después apareció un chico un poco apurado preguntando por el jefe.

- Esta con el ministro, no tardará.

- Demonios, el partido empezará de un momento a otro – dijo abriendo su expediente y por las prisas se le cayó todo el contenido, haciendo que las hojas se esparcieran en todo el piso.

- ¿Qué partido? – le pregunto Harry ayudándole a recoger todos los papeles, pero en seguida se quedo paralizado al tener entre sus manos el nombre de Ginny Weasley.

- Inglaterra vs Francia.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Harry revisaba todos los papeles encontrando cartas con amenazas hacia Ginny, tal y como él las había visto antes.

- Esto es confidencial – quiso arrebatarle las hojas pero Harry se lo impidió.

- ¿De nuevo le han mandado estas cartas a Ginny?

- ¿Tu como sabes?

- Yo tenía esta misión antes.

- ¿Tu eres Harry Potter? – Harry asintió – mi nombre es Kevin Marshall y soy el auror a cargo. He visto tus reportes cuando tú tenías el caso.

- ¿Desde cuando le envían estas cartas a Ginny?

- Hace un par de meses – Harry revisaba todas las cartas del expediente preocupado cuando frunció el ceño al leer una en particular.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Draco Malfoy?

- Al parecer, desde que Ginny empezó a salir con el señor Malfoy empezaron a amenazarla de nuevo.

Harry se sintió mareado por un momento ¿Ginny seguía saliendo con Draco? No, eso no era posible. Sacudió la cabeza para volver toda su concentración en la seguridad de Ginny.

Las cartas estaban escritas con letras de recortes de periódicos y revistas. Harry las analizaba tan minuciosamente tratando de recordar donde había visto ese tipo de letras.

- ¿Ginny ha estado en peligro?

- Si – Harry volteo a verlo asustado, aun con las cartas en la mano – varios intentos de secuestro y…hasta provocaron un accidente de auto donde ella viajaba.

- ¿Cómo esta ella?

- Bien, al comienzo no le tomaba importancia, pero ahora ya tiene miedo.

- ¿Qué medidas de seguridad han tomado?

- He ordenado más personal de seguridad. Casi no sale, solo de su casa al estadio para los entrenamientos y a los partidos – Kevin reviso su reloj resoplando – necesito a Kingsley para que me autorice los aurores para el partido.

- ¿Casi no sale? – le preguntó Harry viendo una carta.

- No.

- ¿Y aun así le siguen enviando cartas?

- Si – Kevin se acercó a Harry para ver que carta era la que lo tenía tan concentrado – esa fue la última que enviaron. Las ultimas cuatro cartas decía que no iba a pasar otro año sin él.

- Otro año – susurro Harry.

Harry se quedo pensando por un momento hasta que recordó donde había visto unas letras parecidas.

- Michael Corner.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué me puedes decir de Michael Corner?

- Él es quien mas me ha ayudado a cuidar a Ginny.

- Claro, el muy desgraciado es quien ha estado amenazando a Ginny. Ahora entiendo porque le llegaban tantas revistas y periódicos por correspondencia, idiota.

- ¿Qué? No, no creo.

- Todo tiene sentido. Cuando yo cuidaba a Ginny dejaron de enviarle cartas porque pensaba que ella ya no salía con nadie pero cuando – hizo una mueca – empezó a salir con Draco Malfoy de nuevo empezaron. Tienes que protegerla de…- tomó de nuevo la carta – otro año…otro año ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ginny!

- Si, Michael le preparó una fiesta sorpresa para después del partido.

- ¡Vamos! Tenemos que ir a buscarla.

- Pero necesito los otros aurores.

Harry tomo del brazo a Kevin y aparecieron afuera del estadio. Por los gritos y aplausos, dieron por hecho que el partido ya había iniciado. Harry corría en dirección a la cancha, escuchando la voz del comentarista, quien narraba las jugadas detalladamente. Pero de pronto, el público empezó a gritar asustado y el comentarista anunciaba que Ginny Weasley estaba en problemas, que no podía contralar su escoba y ahora colgaba de ella sin que ésta dejara de moverse. Harry corrió aun más rápido y cuando escucho el grito de terror del público y del comentarista sintió que la sangre se le había paralizado.

Alcanzó a verla como caía a más de 50 metros de altura. Aterrado, solo levanto su brazo y gritó:

- ¡Aresto momentum!

* * *

Sé que me tarde ahora un poquito mas en actualizar ya que lo habia estado haciendo seguido, mil disculpas, pero estuve algo ocupadilla este mes, bueno dos fines de semana me fui a la playa y despues tuve visitas en casa, asi que cero posibilidades de escribir este fic.

Harry, poco a poco, esta ganando fama como auror en otros paises y ahora regresa a Londres a terminar su primera misión a la que le fue asignada.

Espero sus reviews!

Saludos.


	17. Chapter 17

Ginny se detuvo centímetros del piso completamente asustada y confundida. Levantó la mirada viendo al publico, quienes estaban igual de asustados que ella. Trato de sonreír para que se dieran cuenta que estaba bien, pero Michael la abrazo por detrás y la empujo hacia una de las salidas del estadio.

- Vamos, Ginny, vamos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Michael?

- Te quieren hacer daño, tenemos que salir de aquí – le decía guiándola hacia una puerta.

- Pero, pero…

- ¡Ginny, quieren matarte! Ron me pidió que te sacara de aquí.

- ¿Dónde esta él?

- Se fue a hablar con Kevin, le va a reclamar porque no te estuvo cuidando.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A un lugar seguro, ahí Ron ira por ti.

Ginny se subió a un auto que Michael le había indicado, ahí estaba un chofer listo para partir.

Harry corrió atravesando todo el estadio siendo el blanco de todas las miradas, tanto del público como de los jugadores. Ron lo reconoció de inmediato y voló hacia él.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ginny ¿Dónde esta Ginny? ¿A dónde se la llevaron?

- Seguro esta en los vestidores.

- Se la llevó Michael Corner – le dijo un guardia del estadio.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

- Hacia allá – le indico la puerta.

Harry salió corriendo sin importarle nada, Ron corrió tras él y cuando salieron por la puerta no encontraron absolutamente nada.

- ¡Maldita sea!

- Cálmate, si esta con Michael…

- ¡Michael es quien la estaba amenazando!

- ¿Qué?

- El es quien le había estado mandando las cartas, quien la había querido secuestrar, quien intento matarla.

- No – Ron negaba con la cabeza confundido – no, Harry.

- Hay que encontrar a Ginny ¿sabes donde vive ese?

- No, pero me imagino que el entrenador si.

- Vamos.

El partido tenía que continuar, así que Ron no tuvo más que regresar a volar frente a los aros para evitar que el equipo de Francia anotara goles, pero su cabeza estaba en otro lugar. Quería que ya todo terminara, quería ver a su hermana y saber que todo estaba bien, pero el hecho de que Harry haya regresado después de meses y de esa manera, no era buena señal.

Una hora después, el buscador de Inglaterra atrapó la snitch y Ron pudo volar directo hacia el vestidor para buscar al entrenador que no se había dejado ver desde que Ginny se fue con Michael.

Entró sin tocar a la oficina donde ya se encontraban varios aurores junto con el entrenador. Tenían varios papeles y fotografías de Ginny en la mesa.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo el entrenador sentándose en su silla detrás del escritorio – esto es…no, no se que decir.

- Todo esto lo encontramos en casa de Michael – dijo Harry – su habitación estaba repleta de fotografías de Ginny.

- Marshall, hazte cargo de investigar todos los posibles lugares donde pudiera estar Michael Corner.

- No, lo haré yo – le dijo Harry a Kingsley.

- Harry, te recuerdo que…

- Esta era mi primera misión, déjame terminarla – Kingsley tomo del brazo a Harry y lo aparto de las demás personas para que nadie los escuchara.

- Escúchame muchacho, eres un auror profesional, haz logrado mucho en tan poco tiempo, no dejes que tus sentimientos hacia esa chica…

- Lo siento Kingsley, pero no me puedo ir sabiendo que Ginny esta en peligro.

- Debes de regresar con Jack a Brasil.

- No – le dijo muy serio viéndolo directo a los ojos – si me quieres despedir, hazlo, pero yo aquí me quedo.

- De acuerdo, pero serás tu quien se lo diga a Jack – Harry asintió.

Para Harry, Jack Knight era mas que su mentor, era como su padre, así que tuvo todo el apoyo por parte de él para quedarse en Inglaterra y terminar con su primera misión, dándole como ultimo consejo: partirle toda la madre a ese imbecil.

Mientras Harry daba indicaciones a los aurores que le habían asignado, Ron permanecía parado a un lado de la puerta, aun con su uniforme de Inglaterra, sin decir una palabra. Todavía no podía creer que Michael era quien estaba haciéndole daño a su hermana, si apenas el día anterior estaba hablando con él sobre la fiesta sorpresa para Ginny.

- La vamos a encontrar, Ron – le dijo Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta que ya habían salido de la oficina todos los aurores y que solamente quedaban él y Harry.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era Michael?

- Pura casualidad, pero eso ya no importa.

- ¿Por qué querer matarla? Porque eso era lo que pretendía al hechizar su escoba para que cayera. Por cierto, gracias por salvarla.

- No tienes que darme las gracias, sabes que yo…

- Ron – llegó Draco asustado – supe lo que paso ¿en que puedo ayudar?

- Gracias Draco, pero Harry ya esta a cargo de eso.

- Lo que necesites – le dijo a Harry – en cuanto a dinero, no te preocupes, solo pídemelo y yo te daré lo que quieras con tal de que Ginny este a salvo.

- Gracias – dijo Harry con una pizca de fastidio – pero no es necesario.

Ginny se extraño de estar en la casa de la playa en Italia donde había pasado varios fines de semana con Michael cuando eran novios. Después de tocar aquel traslador, el cual le había dicho Michael que la llevaría a donde Ron la iba a ir a recoger, apareció ahí.

- ¿Por qué aquí, Michael? ¿Por qué Ron vendría hasta aquí?

- Bueno, pensé que después de llevarte tremendo susto y que hoy es tu cumpleaños, querías pasar un día agradable – le dijo abriendo las cortinas de la ventana con vista al mar – es hermoso ¿no?

- No, Michael quiero regresar a mi casa, estoy cansada.

- Descansa aquí.

- No, quiero…

- Ginny es tu cumpleaños, relájate.

- Porque es mi cumpleaños quiero estar con mi familia, seguramente Teddy ya ha de estar…

- ¡Teddy, Teddy, Teddy! Ya me tienes harto, no haces más que hablar de ese mocoso.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada. Mejor voy a pedir de comer.

- ¡No! Quiero regresar – le dijo seriamente.

- ¿Para que? ¿Para comer con tu adorado Draco Malfoy y no conmigo? ¿Sabes que yo puedo tener más dinero que él? – Le dijo acercándose – pero no lo he conseguido por tu culpa. Tan fácil como vender mas fotos y entrevistas de nosotros juntos…nuestra boda.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- ¡De que todas las marcas reconocidas, las mejores campañas de publicidad, siempre quieren a los Weasley! ¡Yo también soy famoso, yo también estoy en el equipo de Inglaterra y luche día y noche para conseguirlo! En cambio ustedes – le dijo con desprecio - además, yo soy atractivo, muchas chicas quieren estar conmigo, pero tu…tu…prefieres a otro porque tiene mas dinero que yo – le acaricio la mejilla bajando su mano hacia su cuello apretándolo – prefiero verte muerta a verte con otro.

- Tú – le dijo Ginny asustada – tú…

- ¿Recordaste esa frase? me alegra que se te haya quedado grabada en esa cabecita hermosa – le dio un beso en la boca apretando mas fuerte su cuello con la mano - Si no eres mía, no eres de nadie.

- Michael, por favor.

Michael la empezó a besar a la fuerza, pero Ginny puso resistencia tratando de alejarlo con sus manos. Al no tener éxito, Ginny lo araño fuertemente en la cara y fue cuando por fin Michael se separó, pero no sin antes darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a Ginny que hizo que cayera al piso sangrando de la boca.

- ¡Estúpida! Con mi rostro no te metas.

A Ginny le daba vueltas todo, el golpe la había dejado completamente noqueada, solo alcanzo a ver a Michael que entraba al baño a curarse la cara. Se levantó tratando de mantener el equilibrio buscando una manera de salir de ahí, pero recordó que esa casa estaba alejada de todo y era mágica, todo los servicios los pedías por medio de magia y ella no llevaba su varita, la había dejado en el vestidor antes de salir al partido.

Harry se había llevado toda la información recaudada hasta el momento a su casa en el Callejón Diagon. Le había dado mucho gusto volver a ver a sus amigos y a Teddy, pero era más la opresión que llevaba en el pecho al no saber como estaba Ginny. Hermione y Ron se quedaron con él revisando una y otra vez todos los papeles y Teddy tomaba notas de algún dato que les pareciera importante.

- ¿Mas café? – les pregunto Hermione.

- No amor, mejor ve a dormir, mañana te levantas temprano y tienes escuela.

- Tiene razón Ron, ve a descansar, ya son las dos de la mañana.

- ¿Y ustedes?

- Yo aun no tengo sueño – le dijo Harry.

- Me quedaré aquí.

- Ya veras que tu hermana va a regresar pronto – le dijo Hermione dándole un beso.

- Gracias, mi amor. Te acompaño a tu casa.

Harry se levantó a servirse otra taza de café para no permitir que el sueño llegase, se paró frente a la ventana y vio a Ron y a Hermione besándose frente a la librería de ella. Sonrió, al menos su mejor amiga estaba con el amor de su vida.

- Ginny – susurro – quiero estar contigo.

Ginny abría los ojos tratando de ubicarse donde estaba. Trató de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en la cabeza se lo impidió. Lo hizo lentamente y se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba en un charco de sangre. Se tocó donde sentía mas dolor y su mano se mancho de sangre. Ahora recordaba que Michael la había forzado a tener una cena romántica por motivo de su cumpleaños y al no ceder a sus besos, la volvió a golpear quedando inconsciente. Se dio cuenta que se había golpeado con una mesa porque también había sangre ahí. No tenia fuerza para levantarse, así que se arrastro hacia el baño para mojar una toalla y ponerse en la cabeza. Trataba de pensar en como salir de ahí, pero ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para eso, le dolía tanto la cabeza que lo único que quería era dormirse, pensó que tal vez se debería a la perdida de sangre, pero tenia que hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse alerta.

Poco a poco se levanto una vez que pudo controlar la sangre que salía de su herida. Busco a Michael, que por sus ronquidos dedujo que estaba dormido en la recamara principal. Lo encontró tirado boca arriba con una botella vacía de whisky de fuego en su mano. Quiso quitarle su varita, pero era algo imposible, la tenia en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Intento abrir las puertas y ventanas, pero todo estaba cerrado por medio de magia. No había salida. Solo le quedaba esperar a que alguien la rescatara.

- Harry, te necesito.

Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas y no había noticias de Ginny. Harry estaba cada vez mas desesperado, desquitando su enojo con quien estuviera frente a él. Teddy no era la excepción, había tenido una fuerte discusión con su padre porque no quería regresar a Hogwarts hasta saber de Ginny. Como resultado, Teddy se salió a caminar al Callejón para distraerse.

- Entiéndelo, esta preocupado.

- No lo sobreprotejas, Hermione. Tiene que regresar a Hogwarts, estando aquí no va a regresar a Ginny.

- Ni tú con ese mal humor.

- Pues si no te gusta ya sabes donde esta la puerta.

- Eres insoportable cuando estas enojado.

- ¡Lárgate, entonces! – Hermione se sentó y continúo con la investigación.

- Si no te conociera como te conozco, ya te habría dado una cachetada por insolente.

Harry la fulmino con la mirada pero no le dijo nada, en silencio leían toda la información que le habían traído los aurores y el personal privado que Draco Malfoy había contratado por su parte. Al comienzo, Harry se negó a recibir ayuda de Draco, pero Ron se lo pidió como un favor especial, cualquier ayuda era buena para salvar a Ginny. Y la verdad es que la ayuda de Draco Malfoy había sido mucha, contrato investigadores privados tanto mágicos como muggles. Así como tambien toda la ayuda de los Weasley, más la de Ron, que pasaba largas horas con él investigando hasta el más minimo detalle y Percy, buscando cualquier pista con sus conocidos en países extranjeros.

Harry tenía que aceptar que Draco Malfoy estaba muy interesado en Ginny, siempre estaba al pendiente de cualquier avance que tuvieran en la investigación y todo el personal que había contratado tenía órdenes de obedecer a Harry en cualquier momento. Jamás trabajo por su cuenta y siempre cooperó con todos para trabajar en equipo. También tenia que aceptar que no era un mal tipo, era sencillo a pesar de ser multimillonario, tal cual era Ginny. Tal vez por eso, después de su partida, se llevaban de maravilla como le había platicado Hermione.

- Playa.

- ¿Qué?

- En varias cartas habla de una playa – le dijo Hermione releyendo las cartas – "oler la playa me recuerda a ti", "sentir la brisa del mar, es sentirte a ti", "recordarte sonreír bajo el atardecer y el mar atrás de ti".

- Que romántico – bufó Harry.

- Según las investigaciones que trajo el personal de Draco, Michael no tiene ninguna casa en alguna playa ¿verdad?

- No.

- ¿Algún familiar?

- No, mande aurores ha entrevistarlos a todos. Ese tipo ya tenía planeado muy bien a donde llevarse a Ginny.

- Ya llegue – dijo Teddy metiéndose a su habitación, no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo.

- Ve a hablar con él. Mañana se va a Hogwarts.

- Ya hable con él.

- Harry, se va a ir estando enojado contigo y sin saber de Ginny.

Harry aventó los lentes en la mesa y se tallo los ojos. Dio un gran respiro colocándose de nuevo los lentes y se levanto para ir a hablar con Teddy. Toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, así que la abrió lentamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo Teddy aventando su ropa, hecha bola, en su baúl.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- ¿Para que? Ya me voy, eso es lo que querías ¿no?

- Ted, entiende que primero están tus estudios. No puedes llegar a Hogwarts cuando tú quieras.

- No pasa nada si pierdo un año.

Harry se le quedo viendo sin decir nada. Teddy, una vez que metió toda su ropa, ahora aventó todos sus libros, sin acomodarlos. Lo cerró de un golpe y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Y si no regresa? – Le pregunto Teddy con los ojos aguados - ¿Y si no regresa como mi mamá? Aunque era muy pequeño, aun recuerdo cuando se despidió de mí haciéndome reír cuando cambiaba su nariz.

- Nunca me habías dicho eso.

- Ginny y yo platicamos mucho de ella, no se, tal vez me hizo recordarlo. Cuando estoy con Ginny es como estar con mi mamá. Quiero que regrese.

- Y lo hará ¿Qué más recuerdas? – Teddy le sonrió y le dio una linterna que tenia en su cajón.

- ¿Quieres que platiquemos debajo de la cama como cuando eras niño?

- Siempre lo hacíamos cuando hablábamos de nuestros padres.

- De acuerdo.

Se metieron debajo de la cama y prendieron sus linternas.

- Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, a veces te quedabas dormido aquí y te cargaba para acostarte en tu cama, ahora ya eres todo un hombrecito.

- Como mi papá.

- ¿También lo recuerdas a él?

- Muy poco. Ginny y yo platicábamos mas de mamá – se quedaron un momento en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos - ¿has averiguado algo nuevo?

- No. Hermione me acaba de mencionar que las cartas hablan mucho de la playa, pero Michael no tiene ninguna casa en alguna playa, ni algún familiar…

- Ginny una vez me dijo que había ido a una playa en Italia con Michael.

- ¿Cómo? – se levanto Harry dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la cama.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si ¿Qué más te dijo?

- Estábamos hablando de los lugares más hermosos a donde había viajado y me menciono una playa en Italia. Cuando era novia de Michael, él la llevaba ahí, la rentaba pero con diferente nombre, no se cual.

- ¿No te dijo en que parte de Italia?

- No.

Ginny estaba muy débil. Después de una semana ya estaba desesperada y quiso escapar al primer descuido de Michael, pero se llevo la sorpresa que afuera había personal de vigilancia que había contratado él las 24 horas. A veces entraban a la casa para tomar alguna cerveza o comida, ahí fue donde Ginny pudo reconocer algunos cuando trataban de secuestrarla. Michael no estaba solo, tenia a personas con muy bajos escrúpulos trabajando para él.

Michael la humillaba todo el día y a veces quería abusar de ella, pero Ginny jamás lo permitió. Peleaba hasta perder la más minima fuerza y de ahí se desmayaba. No comía bien y Michael seguía golpeándola al no recibir lo que él esperaba de ella.

Harry y Draco se fueron a Italia con su personal. Draco rento una casa para ahí poder trabajar más cómodamente. Habían descubierto que Michael tenia varios documentos con nombres falsificados y uno de ellos, un tal Richard Leap, tenia rentada una casa en una villa costera al sur de Nápoles, en donde, según registros de viajes de Ginny, ella había viajado ahí en las mismas fechas que era novia de Michael.

Harry no descansaba ni un momento para dar rápidamente con el paradero de Ginny, mientras mas investigaba de Michael, mas miedo le daba que ese tipo le estuviera haciendo daño. Era un hecho que Michael odiaba a los Weasley porque ellos no tuvieron que sacrificarse tanto por lograr sus objetivos como lo hizo él, sumado a eso, Ginny nunca lo tomo en serio como hombre.

Después de encontrar la casa, Harry se dispuso a preparar todo con sus aurores para rescatar a Ginny. Sabían que estaba vigilada y que no seria fácil, pero él sacaría a Ginny de ahí, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida.

Draco despidió a todo su personal de investigación, pero él no quiso marcharse hasta ver a Ginny. Acompaño a Harry quien había aceptado tenerlo ahí con la condición que se mantuviera al margen durante el rescate.

Harry era un excelente líder, había aprendido muy bien de Jack Knight en aquellas misiones peligrosas que tanto le encantaban, ahora era su turno de poner en práctica todo lo aprendido. Entraron a la villa desarmando y aturdiendo al personal que vigilaba las afueras de la casa, acercándose poco a poco hacia su objetivo.

Ginny escucho un fuerte estallido corriendo hacia la ventana de una habitación para saber que había pasado. En cuestión de segundos, Michael llego golpeándola para tratar de desaparecer pero no tenía a la mano su varita. Ginny, aun mareada por los golpes, daba pelea contra Michael para no permitir llegar a la habitación principal donde sabía que tenía su varita.

Cada vez se escuchaba mas cerca los estallidos de adornos o fuentes de los jardines. Michael sabía que tenía que huir de ahí, aunque sea sin Ginny. La golpeo aun más fuerte en la cara, haciendo que Ginny quedara inconsciente, trato de salir por la puerta de la cocina pero se encontró con Harry cara a cara. No tenía varita, así que trato de defenderse aventándole cuanta cosa tenía enfrente, corriendo hacia la habitación y recuperar su varita. Harry lo siguió pero al mismo tiempo buscaba a Ginny, llamándola sin recibir respuesta.

- ¿Dónde esta Ginny, Corner? – le pregunto Harry apuntándolo con su varita una vez que Michael recuperó la suya.

- Primero muerto a entregártela.

- No – rió - primero en Azkaban.

Michael trato de defenderse pero Harry en un dos por tres logró vencerlo. Lo ató de manos y pies y llamó a sus aurores para que se lo llevaran. Ya había terminado todo, ahora tenía que encontrar a Ginny.

Ginny abrió los ojos y poco a poco se fue levantando para saber que estaba pasando. Salió de la habitación donde había estado peleando con Michael y vio el desorden en la casa, sabía que por fin habían ido a rescatarla. Caminó hacia la puerta principal tambaleándose y ahí lo vio, buscándola con una mirada desesperada. Ella corrió hacia él con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y solo atinó a nombrarlo.

- Draco.

Ya no pudo más y se desmayo en sus brazos. Harry, parado en la puerta de la recamara principal, vio como Draco la cargo en sus brazos y se la llevó para ponerla a salvo.

* * *

WTF? Muaja, muaja que mala soy, pobre Harry. Pero no me odien porque que creen? el proximo capitulo es el final!

Si, ya se que el capitulo estuvo muy corto pero aqui era donde lo tenia que dejar, ponerle mas rollo me cansa, tanto de escribirlo como de leerlo, me aburren las historias en que lees y lees y no pasa nada.

Mil gracias por todos los reviews y por leer esta historia, estoy sumamente agradecida.

El lunes cumplo años, OMG 34 años, asi que andaré de shopping, fue por eso que decidi subir ahorita el capitulo.

Espero sus comentarios, los dejo para subir otra viñeta de Cosas de Casados. Por cierto, para los que me han escrito pidiendome actualizacion de la Profecia, mil disculpas pero de veras estoy con 0 inspiracion en ese fic, espero que terminando este fic vuelva, pero de que lo termino, lo termino, lo prometo.

Saludos.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry salió detrás de Draco viendo como la subía a un auto y daba órdenes a un auror de llevarlos a San Mungo. El auror vio a Harry pidiéndole autorización y este solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ahí se quedo por un momento, contemplando la casa en donde, años atrás, Ginny y Michael pasaban fines de semana. Era muy lujosa y llena de comodidades. Él jamás le pudo dar algo así a Ginny cuando fueron novios, simplemente la llevaba a pasear a algún parque, ver una película en el cine, todo al estilo muggle para que ella no sea reconocida. Siempre tenían que estarse escondiendo de todos. A veces quería llevarla a pasar por el callejón Diagon, pero sabía que eso estaba descartado. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que Ginny había dejado cuando estuvo con él, no era justo para ella, acostumbrada a vivir de una manera cómoda y él solo le ofreció su casa, una pequeña casa arriba de su negocio en la segunda área del callejón Diagon.

Llegó al ministerio para hacer sus reportes y llevar a Michael a Azkaban. Terminar su primera misión como auror. Entró, junto con Kevin Marshall, al cuarto donde entrevistarían a Michael para terminar sus reportes. Estaba cansado, llevaba días sin dormir bien para encontrar a Ginny.

Entró un guardia llevando del brazo a Michael para sentarlo en la silla frente a la mesa donde ya se encontraba Harry y Kevin esperándolo. Parecía que estaba contento con su acción, que se burlaba de ellos por haber logrado llevarse a Ginny en sus narices.

- ¿Por qué tan contento, Michael?

- Porque son unos idiotas, siempre los engañe a los dos.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le pregunto Harry haciendo anotaciones en una libreta.

- Porque Ginny era para mí.

- ¿Tanto la amas?

- ¿Amarla? – Resopló – claro que no. Era mi boleto para ser más rico y famoso. Todo estaba saliendo bien, hasta que llegó ese Draco Malfoy. Tanto tiempo en que los periódicos se enfocaban en nosotros, que si éramos o no novios, nos mantenía en la mira, pero después…después ya solo hablaban de que Ginny Weasley viajó a Paris con Malfoy, que si Ginny Weasley cenó en el restaurante mas lujoso de todo Inglaterra con Malfoy – se puso serio con la mirada llena de odio - ¡Dejaron de hablar de mi! Yo que me he partido el lomo para llegar a ser uno de los mejores jugadores de Inglaterra.

- Estas enfermo, Corner.

- Tu mismo lo viste Kevin, ese Malfoy llegaba a diario con flores para Ginny, siempre tan caballeroso, todo lo que ella quería él se lo daba sin pensarlo.

- Pues ahora vas a ser aun más famoso, Corner – le dijo Harry – vas a ser el primer jugador internacional que visita Azkaban.

- Tengo dinero para pagar…

- No aplica pagar fianza. Tenemos un largo historial de tu caso. Quisiste matar a Ginny y eso te va a mantener por un buen tiempo encerrado.

- Maldita perra – empezó a reírse – pero al menos me desquite de todos los desprecios que me ha hecho, la golpeé hasta dejarle marcas.

Harry se levantó para darle un puñetazo en la cara a Michael dejándolo medio inconsciente en el piso, al mismo tiempo que entraba al cuarto Kingsley.

- Marshall, llévate a Corner para que lo trasladen a Azkaban, ya firme todos los papeles.

- Si, señor.

- Veo que le hiciste caso a Jack – le dijo Kingsley a Harry una vez que se quedaron solos – partirle toda su madre, según me dijo.

- Hubiera hecho más si no estuviera amarrado de las manos. Aquí esta todo el reporte – le entrego una carpeta – caso cerrado.

- Terminaste tu primera misión, te felicito Harry.

- Gracias.

- ¿Cómo esta Ginny?

- Esta en San Mungo, voy a ir a verla.

- ¿Te vas a regresar a Brasil? Jack me mando una carta diciéndome que te necesitaba, de hecho, quería que tú tomaras su misión.

- ¿Yo?

- Si – le dijo sonriendo – dice que tú ya no eres su alumno, sino su compañero.

- No lo se.

- Es una gran oportunidad – Kingsley se recargo en la mesa – Me faltan tres años Harry.

- ¿Para que?

- Para jubilarme. Tienes la oportunidad de entrenarte con los mejores aurores y después regresar aquí y poder solicitar mi puesto.

- ¿Jefe del cuartel de aurores? – Dijo Harry riéndose – no creo, es muy pronto, aun me falta mucho.

- Si te quedas aquí, tal vez, pero si te vas a donde realmente esta el peligro, donde realmente sientas la adrenalina de ser un auror, vas a tener mucho a tu favor. Podrás aplicar para mi puesto, y yo te apoyaría.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto?

- Tus padres fueron unos excelentes aurores, gracias a ellos, y a otros aurores, Voldemort nunca piso Inglaterra. Prométeme que vas a pensarlo – Harry asintió – ahora tomate el día de hoy para descansar. Ve a ver a Ginny.

- Gracias.

Ginny abrió los ojos horas después de llegar a San Mungo. Draco se encontraba dormido en el sillón a un lado de su cama. Volteo a ver a su alrededor buscando a alguno de sus hermanos o sus padres, pero no había nadie mas que Draco. Se removió un poco en la cama y eso basto para que Draco se levantara para ver a Ginny.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, estoy bien, solo me duele mucho la cabeza.

- Llamaré a una enfermera – Draco abrió la puerta haciendo una seña a la enfermera.

- Gracias ¿Dónde están todos?

- Fueron a comer algo, estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo. Ron tuvo que irse con el equipo a un entrenamiento especial. Se alegró de verte, aunque sea dormida, antes de irse.

- ¿Y tu?

- Yo no tengo hambre – le dijo viendo toda su cara preocupado.

- ¿Tan mal estoy? – Draco bajo la mirada - ¿Me prestas un espejo?

- No, Ginny, será mejor…

- Por favor, sé cuanto me golpeo Michael – Draco hizo aparecer un espejo pequeño entregándoselo a Ginny.

- Dijo el sanador que con el tiempo se iran quitando los moretones.

- Disfrutaba golpeándome – dijo Ginny viéndose en el espejo dejando caer unas lagrimas.

- Le traigo una poción para el dolor de cabeza – llego una enfermera.

- Gracias – le dijo Draco. La enfermera salió de la habitación dejando un poco abierta la puerta.

- Sabe horrible.

- Ginny ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Por lo pronto descansar, no tengo fuerzas para entrenar ahora.

Harry caminaba hacia la habitación que la recepcionista le había indicado donde se encontraba Ginny. Levantó el brazo para tocar pero escucho la voz de Draco y la de Ginny y prefirió quedarse un momento ahí.

- ¿Qué has pensado de la oferta de tu línea de ropa en Estados Unidos?

- No lo se aun. Es una gran oferta pero…significa que estaré en Estados Unidos mucho tiempo y tengo el equipo…

- Tu misma me dijiste que se terminaba tu contrato y que no sabias si lo ibas a renovar.

- Amo el Quidditch…

- Pero también amas diseñar ropa, Ginny eres una de las mejores diseñadoras. El Quidditch es como un pasatiempo para ti.

- No lo se, Draco.

- Vámonos Ginny, vámonos juntos a Estados Unidos.

Harry se quedó paralizado en la puerta, el corazón le latía muy fuerte esperando la respuesta de Ginny.

- ¿Qué?

- Sabes que hacemos un gran equipo, mi revista es un éxito también en Estados Unidos.

- Pero…

- Ginny ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás. Sentía que le faltaba el aire. Camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida del hospital, no quería estar ni un minuto más ahí.

- Draco, perdóname, pero yo nunca quise…

- Se que no me amas, pero nos llevamos muy bien, somos grandes amigos.

- ¿Tu tampoco me amas?

- Estoy seguro que con el tiempo lo haré.

- No, Draco, el amor no pone tiempo, simplemente llega para no irse.

- ¿Tu has estado enamorada?

- Lo estoy.

Harry llegó a su casa encerrándose en su habitación. Neville toco un par de veces sin recibir respuesta a cambio. Mas tarde llegó Hermione y ella simplemente abrió la puerta sin permiso. Se cruzo de brazos esperando a que Harry volteara a verla, pero él seguía acostado sin querer moverse de ahí. Después de varios minutos en que ya no soporto los "ejem, ejem" de su mejor amiga, se digno a moverse pero sin levantarse de la cama.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Qué paso?

- Atrapamos a Michael, esta en Azkaban ¿contenta?

- ¿Y Ginny?

- En San Mungo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Michael la golpeo.

- ¿Pero como esta?

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu novio?

- No quiero molestarlo.

- Pero a mi, si.

- ¿Por qué no estas con ella?

- Esta con Draco Malfoy – le dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando rumbo a la cocina para servirse jugo de calabaza.

- ¿Y? Son amigos, en cambio tú…

- Le propuso matrimonio – Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida – le dijo que se fueran juntos a Estados Unidos.

- ¿Para lo de su línea de ropa?

- Si.

- Pero Draco no esta enamorado de ella.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Es atento con Ginny, pero lo poco que llegue a conocerlo…es atento con todas las mujeres. Es un chico muy caballeroso y se lleva de maravilla con Ginny, pero a eso de estar enamorado…no creo.

- Pues estas equivocada, quiere casarse con ella.

- En una ocasión comento que ya esta en edad de casarse, que le gustaría formar un familia algún día.

- Pues eligió a Ginny para hacerlo.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que Ginny lo acepte.

- No lo se, simplemente ya no quise saber mas.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

- Hermione, Kingsley me dijo que se iba a jubilar en tres años y que si me entrenaba bien podría yo aplicar para ese puesto.

- Eso es grandioso.

- Pero el entrenamiento no sería aquí, sino en America.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque allá están los mejores aurores.

- ¿Y…lo…vas a aceptar?

- Es una gran oportunidad, lo único que me detendría seria Teddy, pero él esta en Hogwarts y en sus vacaciones podría irse conmigo y…

- ¿Ginny?

- No estoy seguro si realmente yo le convenga a Ginny.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

- Le acaba de proponer matrimonio un hombre muy importante y multimillonario.

- Pero ella te ama a ti. Todo este tiempo que no has estado, ella estuvo muy deprimida, triste, no hacia más que extrañarte.

- ¿Y si acepto el entrenamiento? Me tendría que ir tal vez dos años, y si me quedo aquí, sería un simple auror que no le ofrecería lo que ella esta acostumbrada o lo que Draco Malfoy puede ofrecerle.

- Habla con ella.

- Esperaré a que ella me mande hablar, seguramente ya ha de saber que yo fui quien la rescato, así es como sabre a quien prefiere.

- Tal vez – se levanto Hermione para irse - Ron me dijo que tenia que irse a Noruega, regresa en tres días, cualquier cosa que necesites estaré en mi casa – Harry asintió – no olvides escribirle a Teddy para decirle que Ginny ya esta bien.

Ya habían pasado dos días y Harry no sabia absolutamente nada de Ginny. Harry supuso que ella había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Draco, así que él acepto regresarse a Brasil para continuar con su entrenamiento. Hermione trataba de comunicarse con Ron pero le era imposible, quería saber porque Ginny no había ido a buscar a Harry, al menos para agradecerle que la haya rescatado. Esa misma tarde, Harry tendría listo su traslador en el ministerio sin fecha de regreso.

Ginny se levantó esa mañana sintiéndose una poco mejor, el dolor de cabeza había disminuido considerablemente y los moretones en la cara se empezaban a aclarar un poco gracias a las múltiples pomadas que le aplicaba su madre. Suspiró con nostalgia, no le gustaba ver así a su madre, tan preocupada y triste por lo que le había pasado sin ni siquiera sospechar que no era la primera vez que algún hombre la golpeaba.

Esa misma tarde tenía una conferencia de prensa. Los periódicos sacaban más y más mentiras respecto al caso de Michael Corner, ya que había sido todo un escándalo el hecho de que estuviera en Azkaban. El entrenador se lo había pedido, como un favor muy especial, el aclarar de una vez por todas todo lo ocurrido.

- Ginny, querida, te traje tu desayuno.

- Mamá, no es necesario que te molestes tanto, ya me siento mucho mejor.

- No importa, quiero consentirte – le dio un beso.

- Gracias mamá, eres un amor.

- ¿Qué has pensado de regresar al Quidditch?

- Aun no lo se.

- Pero es seguro que te lo pregunten hoy en la conferencia de prensa, saben que tu contrato esta por terminar y que te han ofrecido otro.

- Si, pero solo diré la verdad…no lo se.

- Ginny…yo nunca he intervenido en tus decisiones pero…

- Quieres que lo deje – le dijo tomando su taza de té.

- Bueno, te va muy bien siendo diseñadora y además te gusta.

- También me gusta el Quidditch – tomo un sorbo de té.

- Pero ahí…vaya eres una jugadora internacional y estas mas expuesta…tengo miedo Ginny, ve lo que te paso…si no hubiera llegado Harry no se…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que si no hubiera sido por Harry no se lo que hubiera pasado – Ginny dejo caer su taza al piso.

- ¿Harry? ¿Harry regreso?

- Si, él fue el que te salvó de caer de la escoba, quien supo que Michael era el que te estaba amenazando y el que fue a rescatarte ¿Qué nadie te lo dijo?

- ¡No! – gritó buscando ropa en sus cajones.

- ¿Adonde vas?

- A buscarlo, tengo que verlo.

- Pero aun estas muy débil.

- ¿Cómo es que nadie me lo había dicho? – Le decía cambiándose de ropa - ¿Por qué no ha venido a ver como estoy?

- No lo se, cariño. Yo no lo he visto.

- Teddy – Ginny busco su diario que compartía con Teddy, rápidamente lo abrió en la última página y ahí encontró una nota de él.

_Mamá_

_No sabes lo feliz que estoy al saber que ya estas bien. Papá me escribió una carta contándome todos los detalles, bueno al menos me lo debía ya que yo tuve que aguantar su mal humor mientras estabas desaparecida y él te buscaba desesperadamente, ya lo conoces, se pone insoportable cuando esta enojado. _

_¿Ya has hablado con él? Las cosas se complican un poco, quiero estar con los dos durante mis vacaciones. Por favor pónganse de acuerdo y recuerda que también quiero estar con Victoire._

_Te quiero._

_Ted._

Ginny cerró el diario aun mas confundida. Lo dejó sobre la cama y regreso a cambiarse de ropa. Se puso sus lentes y gorra y diciendo "Sortilegios Weasley" desapareció entre las llamas de la chimenea.

Harry tenía sus maletas listas en la sala. Neville y Hermione le había ayudado a preparar sus cosas, ahora si era seguro que no iba a regresar en un buen tiempo.

- No me quiero despedir, esto es demasiado doloroso.

- ¿Y nos dices a nosotros? también te llevas a Teddy.

- Me imagino que pasara a visitarlos antes de irse conmigo.

- ¿Y Ginny?

- Ella…no se, tal vez ya se haya ido con Draco.

- ¿Por qué no esperas a que llegue Ron para que nos diga?

- Hermione, ni Jack ni Kingsley me iban a esperar hasta que llegara Ron.

- Malditos entrenamientos especiales – murmuro Hermione.

- Hola Harry, venia a despedirme.

- Hola Luna.

- Neville, tu ayudante es una tonta, no me gusta.

- Cindy sabe de Quidditch, Luna.

- No importa.

- Señor Neville, señor Harry los buscan – les decía Cindy.

- ¿Quién?

- Yo – Ginny estaba parada detrás de Cindy aun con sus lentes oscuros y gorra, inmediatamente los cuatro chicos la reconocieron.

- Gracias Cindy – le dijo Neville para que regresara a la tienda.

- Ginny ¿Cómo estas? – le dijo Hermione. Ginny se quito la gorra y los lentes mostrando su rostro aun lleno de moretones.

- Santo cielo – susurro Luna.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Vámonos – les dijo Neville a sus dos amigas.

Harry no dejaba de ver a Ginny preocupado, nunca se imagino que Michael la hubiera dejado en ese estado. Ella se acercó a abrazarlo una vez que quedaron solos.

- Apenas me dijo mi mamá hoy que habías regresado, que habías sido tú quien me rescato y que me salvo de la caída de la escoba. Mi amor, gracias por regresar.

- Pensé que ya lo sabias.

- No, nadie me lo dijo. Te extrañe tanto – le dio un beso en la boca - ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme?

- Lo hice, en el hospital, pero estabas con Malfoy. No quise interrumpir, te estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

- Si…lo hizo, pero yo no acepte.

- Tal vez deberías de reconsiderarlo.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Le pregunto separándose un poco de él y notando que estaban unas maletas a un lado - ¿Y esas maletas?

- Me voy.

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Cuándo regresas?

- Tal vez en dos o tres años.

- ¿Qué? – dijo en un susurro Ginny.

- Me voy a un entrenamiento con los mejores aurores en America. Teddy se va a ir conmigo durantes sus vacaciones…

- ¿Y yo?

- Habla con él para que se pongan de acuerdo para verse.

- Me refiero a nosotros.

- Ginny, yo no puedo ofrecerte lo mismo que Malfoy.

- A mi no me importa él, me importas tu.

- Nuestra relación ha sido muy complicada, ya estoy cansado de todo esto – la vio a los ojos – no creo que vaya a funcionar. Nuestros caminos están completamente separados. Yo me voy para buscar un mejor futuro, tal vez Malfoy te ayude a encontrar el tuyo.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – le pregunto dolida.

- Creo que es lo mejor.

Ginny se le quedó viendo directo a los ojos, pero Harry no le pudo sostener la mirada. Estaba triste y eso le dolía, pero no quería luchar por algo que sabía que a la larga no iba a funcionar. Después de unos minutos, Ginny rompió el silencio.

- Siempre me quieres hacer a un lado y te entiendo, conmigo las cosas no son tan fáciles ¿verdad? La fama, los fotógrafos, los chismes, siempre escondiéndonos – le dijo poniéndose su gorra – debo irme, tengo una conferencia de prensa. Tu sabes, esto de ser famosa es tan agradable – sonrió irónicamente – debo de dar una explicación de porque tengo así la cara. Suerte en tu carrera, Harry. Estoy segura que serás un gran auror.

- Suerte para ti también.

- Adiós.

Cuando Ginny bajo las escaleras, se despidió con la mano de Luna, Hermione y Neville, quienes estaban al pie de la escalera escuchando toda la conversación. Subieron rápidamente encontrando a Harry sentado en la sala con la mirada perdida.

- Se termino – les dijo Harry – y creo que ahora si es definitivo.

- Pero la amas.

- Si, la amo, pero estoy seguro que saldré adelante sin ella.

- No lo creo – le dijo Neville.

- Claro que si, ya lo hice una vez. Aquella ocasión en que se quemo la casa y la tienda. Salí adelante con la ayuda de ustedes nada más.

- Estas equivocado.

- Bueno, y con el préstamo de Gringotts. Si ya una vez pude hacerlo, ahora…ahora lo haré de nuevo.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Ginny te ama!

- Tal vez Draco…

- ¡Si serás idiota! – Le gritó Neville - ¡Ginny te ama a ti! Ella te necesita como tú la necesitas a ella.

- Yo sabre salir adelante y ella también.

- No puedes.

- Si puedo, ya lo hice una vez – le dijo Harry levantándose ya molesto por la forma en que le hablaba Neville.

- No, no lo hiciste. Ella te ayudo a salir adelante.

- No, no la necesite a ella.

Neville se removió el cabello nervioso, iba a romper una promesa pero no podía seguir callando mas, era ahora o nunca.

- Gringotts no da préstamos.

- Neville, tú me acompañaste…

- No da préstamos a cualquier persona.

- No, solo le dio préstamos a los dueños de locales que sufrieron daños cuando hubo aquel ataque en el callejón.

- Te mentí.

- ¿Cómo que mentiste? – le pregunto Hermione.

- El préstamo fue autorizado por Bill Weasley – Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido – Ginny se lo pidió.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que saliendo de casa de Hermione y recibiendo la noticia de que supuestamente tú la preferías a ella, Ginny me busco para decirme que en Gringotts todo estaba listo para darte un préstamo y así recuperar tu casa y tu negocio.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, Ginny te ama tanto, que no le importo que la hayas traicionado. Ella solo quería tu felicidad.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Porque ella me lo pidió. Como ves, necesitaste de ella para salir adelante.

- Harry ¿Por qué no hacer un intento? – le pregunto Hermione.

- Ya lo hemos hecho.

- Pero no lo suficiente. Seamos sinceros, Harry, siempre has sido tu el que pone un pero en la relación. Antes era porque no tenías que ofrecerle…

- Aun no tengo que ofrecerle.

- Pero vas a luchar por ser un gran auror ¿Por qué no permitirle a ella estar a tu lado?

- Es muy complicado.

- Claro que lo es, dímelo a mi que decidí darme la oportunidad de ser feliz con Ron. No es fácil, pero poco a poco nos hemos ido acoplando, y créeme Harry, soy muy feliz.

- Inténtalo Harry – le dijo Luna.

- Lucha contra cualquier obstáculo.

- ¿Ustedes creen que…tal vez?

- ¡Si! – gritaron los tres.

- De acuerdo…iré a buscarla.

- Te acompañamos.

Harry y sus amigos aparecieron cerca de la Madriguera, corrieron rápidamente pero recibieron la mala noticia de que Ginny no estaba ahí sino en el estadio con el entrenador. Volvieron a aparecer cerca del estadio pero sin encontrar a nadie, un guardia les informo que la conferencia se llevaría a cabo en un hotel cerca de ahí. De nuevo se volvieron a aparecer, pero nadie los dejaba entrar a la conferencia. Hermione, utilizando sus conocimientos legales, los empezó a amenazar por la falta de señalamientos y mal funcionamiento de las puertas (gracias a ella), dejándolos entrar a la conferencia.

Cuando Harry llegó a la conferencia estaban únicamente Ginny y su entrenador al frente. Poco a poco se fue metiendo entre los reporteros para esperar a que todo terminara.

- ¿Michael te dejo así la cara, Ginny?

- Michael ya esta en Azkaban – contesto el entrenador – esta pagando muy caro por todo lo que le hizo a Ginny.

- ¿Fue por celos? Tú empezaste a salir con Draco Malfoy.

- La relación que tuve con Michael fue hace muchos años cuando aun ninguno de los dos estábamos en la selección de Inglaterra, ya después solamente éramos amigos.

- Pero a veces se les veían juntos.

- Por cosas del equipo, nada más.

- Michael estaba obsesionado con Ginny, por eso hizo lo que hizo –aclaró el entrenador.

- ¿Y Draco Malfoy?

- Somos amigos, nos llevamos muy bien, nada más.

- Fuentes oficiales informaron que el auror Harry Potter fue quien te rescato – le dijo un reportero, Ginny solo asintió - ¿No es el mismo auror que en una ocasión saliste de su casa por la noche?

- Si, el mismo.

- ¿Hubo algo entre ustedes? – Ginny se quedo pensando un momento mientras que Harry se escondía detrás de un reportero.

- Lo hubo, pero él es un gran auror con un futuro brillante, creo que yo no le convenía – todos se empezaron a reír.

- Lo que yo creo es que él es un idiota – dijo Luna. Todos voltearon a verla dándole la razón entre risas. Ginny se le quedo viendo, dándose cuenta que atrás de Luna estaban Hermione y Neville. Rápidamente busco con la mirada a Harry entre los reporteros – Ginny ¿puedo hacer una pregunta? – decía Luna levantando la mano como si estuviera en la escuela.

- Claro señorita – dijo el entrenador.

- ¿Qué pasaría si Harry Potter ya se dio cuenta que es un idiota? – todos soltaron una carcajada. Ginny seguía buscando con la mirada a Harry, pero entre tantos reporteros, unos con cámaras enormes lanzando flashazos, no le ayudaban en nada.

- Me encantaría que me lo dijera él mismo.

- Lo soy – dijo Harry saliendo detrás de un hombre gordo y alto, todos voltearon a verlo – tu eres mi mejor futuro…no quiero caminos separados.

- Yo tampoco – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Rápidamente los reporteros empezaron a tomarles fotos tanto a Harry como a Ginny, haciéndoles preguntas sobre su relación. Luna también fue entrevistada, pero en lugar de contestarles a los reporteros abrazo a Neville y le dio un gran beso en la boca, dejándolo completamente sorprendido.

- Tu también eres un idiota – lo volvió a besar – y quiero a esa Cindy lejos de ti.

- De acuerdo – le contesto Neville atontado.

Ginny y Harry, por fin pudieron estar solos una vez que salieron todos los reporteros y sus amigos les dijeran que los esperarían afuera. Ginny lo abrazo fuertemente como para asegurarse que no era un sueño y aferrarse a él para no dejarlo ir.

- Perdóname…perdóname por ser tan terco, orgulloso – Ginny puso su dedo índice en sus labios para callarlo.

- Así te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

- Harry ¿Qué va a pasar entre nosotros? – le pregunto Ginny juntando sus frentes.

- Quiero estar contigo, pero…

- Entiendo. Tu carrera de auror es muy importante.

- Si entreno en America, tal vez pueda llegar a ser jefe del cuartel de aurores aquí.

- Eso es grandioso.

- ¿Y tu?

- Yo me voy contigo. Voy a aceptar lanzar mi línea de ropa en Estados Unidos y tal vez en toda America, al menos ya no estaríamos tan lejos. Podemos acoplarnos.

- ¿Y el equipo?

- Lo voy a dejar.

- Pero…

- Por un par de años. Ya hable con el entrenador y me dijo que tienen a mi sustituto, pero que le darán un contrato menor por si yo quiero regresar.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Muy segura. Teddy se puede ir con nosotros en sus vacaciones y así Victoire también podrá ir, Bill no pondrá ninguna objeción si le digo que su hija va a estar conmigo.

- Eres una cómplice de Teddy.

- Soy su madre.

- La mejor madre que le pude conseguir a mi hijo – la beso.

- Gracias por rescatarme.

- Gracias por el préstamo de Gringotts – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Estas enojado?

- No. Sé que he sido muy orgulloso y que nunca quise recibir nada de ti, pero debo de ser sincero y aceptar que sin ese préstamo jamás hubiera podido salir adelante.

- Yo lo único que quiero es ayudarte, apoyarte en todo lo que yo pueda.

- Prometo no ser tan orgulloso.

- Te amo.

- Yo a ti.

-O-

**TRES AÑOS DESPUES**

Harry se acomodaba la corbata y revisaba frente al espejo que todo estuviera en orden. Estaba feliz, por fin lo iban a nombrar jefe del cuartel de aurores de Inglaterra. Había pasado por una serie de pruebas al solicitar el puesto y gracias a todos los entrenamientos que había tenido y a la ayuda de Ginny y Teddy, lo había conseguido.

Hermione entro a la habitación sin tocar como era su costumbre. Muy apenas podía moverse porque ahora llevaba cargando en su vientre a un bebe de Ron Weasley.

- Ni porque ya no vives aquí, dejas de entrar a mi casa y a mi habitación sin permiso.

- Perdóname – le dijo comiéndose una barra de chocolate – pero yo aun vivo en el callejón Diagon y esa librería aun sigue siendo mía.

- Ni la atiendes, no entiendo porque la quieres conservar. Ya no vives ahí desde que te casaste con Ron y ya no trabajas ahí desde que conseguiste trabajo en el Ministerio con Percy.

- Es que le tengo mucho cariño, además Ron me ha dicho que sigue teniendo muy buenas ganancias.

- Claro, ya todos saben que el dueño es Ron Weasley.

- La dueña soy yo.

- Pero Ron es quien la administra, él es quien te contrato el personal cuando tú empezaste a viajar con Percy.

- Bueno es de los dos – le dijo dándole una gran mordida al chocolate.

- Deja de comer, vas a reventar.

- Déjame en paz.

- Dice Ginny que te apures – llego Neville.

- Dile que deje de estar firmando autógrafos.

- Ella quiere, dice que ahora que va a regresar al equipo le encanta firmar snitches, quaffles, escobas. Tu novia esta loca.

- ¿Cuándo le vas a proponer matrimonio?

- Ya te dije que después que me den el nombramiento.

- Si – dio pequeños brinquitos Hermione dándole otra mordida al chocolate.

- ¿Y Ted?

- Con Victoire.

- Esos se la pasan besuqueándose por todo el callejón – dijo Neville.

- Si claro, tú y Luna al menos se meten a su casa.

- Con ustedes no se puede hablar. Que te apures dice Ginny – les dijo Neville bajando hacia la tienda.

- ¿Cuándo la vas a llevar a la casa que compraste?

- Si me dice que si se quiere casar conmigo – Hermione rodó los ojos – mañana mismo.

- Que bueno que Bill te ayudo con lo del préstamo en Gringotts para que compraras esa casa, esta preciosa y es inmensa.

- Si – empezó a reírse – pero me puso una condición.

- ¿Pagos puntuales?

- No, él sabe que el primer préstamo siempre pague puntualmente.

- ¿Entonces?

- Que mantuviera a Ted con baños de agua fría.

- Amor, vas a llegar tarde al ministerio – le dijo Ginny.

- Ya estoy listo.

- Voy a buscar a Ron, seguro esta dormido, anoche tardo tanto en conseguirme nieve de cacahuate con miel – Harry y Ginny hicieron cara de asco – los veo en el ministerio.

- Bueno todo sea por mi sobrino ¿Listo señor jefe del cuartel de aurores?

- Listo.

Nombraron a Harry como el nuevo jefe del cuartel de Aurores de Inglaterra durante una ceremonia especial. Estaban todos los miembros del Wizengamot, la Confederación Internacional de Magos, algunos ministros de otros países y todos los aurores. Los reporteros cubrieron la nota de principio a fin sin dejar pasar ningún detalle. También habían aprovechado la ceremonia para hacer una despedida a Kingsley por su jubilación.

Cuando termino el evento, Ginny abrazó a Harry para felicitarlo e inmediatamente llegaron los reporteros con micrófonos y cámara en mano.

- Señor Potter ¿Cómo se siente con su nuevo puesto?

- Es una gran responsabilidad, pero estoy preparado para mantener la tranquilidad en el mundo mágico de Inglaterra – les contesto Harry abrazando a Ginny por los hombros.

- ¿Es verdad que se entreno con los mejores aurores de America?

- Si, estuve por varios años entrenándome.

- Usted es el jefe del cuartel de aurores mas joven que ha existido.

- Si, me lo dijeron cuando me dieron el puesto, es raro ser el jefe de aurores que podrían ser mis padres.

- ¿Es verdad que sus padres fueron aurores?

- Si, ellos murieron para que todos nosotros viviéramos en paz.

- Entonces lo lleva en la sangre, además de contar con el apoyo de muchas personas importantes: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Jack Knight, aurores reconocidos en todo el mundo y los Weasley – dijo el reportero viendo a Ginny – debes de ser muy importante para ellos para que lograras juntarlos a todos aquí, pocas veces los señores Weasley aparecen en público.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que mis papas quieren mucho a Harry – dijo Ginny – y querían estar con él en este momento muy importante.

- Eres muy afortunado. Por cierto, ustedes ya llevan varios años de novios, se les ha visto juntos por America en eventos de tu línea de ropa ¿para cuando hay boda?

- Harry empieza una nueva etapa en su carrera, así que todavía no lo hemos hablado.

- Ginny, después de tres años ¿regresas al equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra?

- Así es, regreso a subirme a la escoba para anotar muchos goles. Nunca deje de entrar y me volvieron a aceptar en el equipo, vengo con todo.

Una vez que terminaron con las entrevistas, que la mayoría de las preguntas iban dirigidas a Harry, Ginny lo abrazó por la cintura sonriéndole burlonamente.

- ¿Qué se siente ser famoso?

- Muy graciosa. Tengo hambre.

- Mi mamá preparo una comida especial en la madriguera.

- Genial.

- Papá – llego Teddy dándole una palmadas en la espalda - ¿puedo ir con Charlie a Rumania para ver a sus dragones?

- Eso es peligroso, jovencito – le dijo Harry.

- Pero…bueno es que no les había dicho – Harry y Ginny lo vieron con los ojos entrecerrados – ahora que termine Hogwarts puedo dedicarme a cuidar dragones, Charlie me dijo…

- De ninguna manera, tú vas a estudiar una carrera universitaria.

- Pero puedo irme un tiempo…

- No, primero estudias, si quieres ver a los dragones puedes ir con Charlie un fin de semana.

- Pero eso es peligroso, Ginny.

- Va con Charlie, Harry, no hay de que preocuparse.

- Si – exclamo contento Teddy corriendo hacia Charlie para darle la noticia.

- Aun así, no estoy muy seguro.

- Podemos aprovechar que Ted no esta en tu casa – le dijo Ginny abrazándolo mas fuerte – hablando de casa, había pensado en vender mi casa en Gales y comprar una aquí en Londres ¿Qué opinas?

- Opino que no hay necesidad.

- Harry, vivir con mis padres ya no…

- Vive conmigo.

- Me encantaría, pero sabes que en tu casa es un poco complicado…

- No me refería a esa casa – Ginny frunció el ceño.

- ¿Tienes otra casa?

- Si, compré una casa para nosotros si aceptas casarte conmigo – Ginny se separó de él viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Que ya tengo la casa, solo falta si aceptas casarte conmigo.

- ¿Me…estas…?

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Harry sacó una cajita negra con un anillo adentro.

- ¡SI! – Gritó Ginny y todos voltearon a verla - ¡ME CASO! ¡ME VOY A CASAR!

De nuevo fueron rodeados de fotógrafos para cubrir la nota del compromiso de la famosa jugadora internacional y diseñadora de modas, Ginny Weasley y del nuevo jefe del cuartel de aurores de Inglaterra, Harry Potter.

Ahora, la comida en la Madriguera se volvería toda una fiesta en grande para la familia Weasley.

**FIN**

**No queria dejarlos juntos hasta que Harry superara todas sus frustraciones al tener una novia famosa, asi que lo deje con un papel importante para él también y ¿porque no? tal vez él se haga mas famoso que Ginny con sus aventuras como auror. Se los dejo a su imaginación.**

**Bueno he terminado otra historia la cual me dejo muchas satisfacciones. **

**Mil gracias a todos los que me acompañaron leyendo esta idea mía, pero sobretodo a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios dejandome saber sus opiniones.**

**Los quiero...**


End file.
